Hard To Get
by DarkHiems-hime
Summary: Full sum inside. She’s all alone, alone in a foreign place. Will she fall in love with her enemy? DracoOC. She is responsible to fill her best friend of the dangers. But will the school believe her when she says they are all in terrible danger? HarryOC.
1. Getting to know each other

**Dark: Oye. Me back. & 2 stay. 4 good, I hope. Re-posting H2G as well, obviously. I'll b updating this fic once a week, every Sunday, so yeah. Also, this is complete. The week in-between will b given 4 reviews, if u plz. Enjoy.**

**Summary:  
**There's a thin line between Love and Hate... She's all alone, alone in a foreign place, she knows she needs him... will she follow her friends' advice? Or fall in love with her enemy? She is alone in the world; she is Iris Koltchak... Draco/OC

She is responsible to fill her best friend of the danger she's in from the students of Slytherin House... She is supposed to be the brains, to be calm and wise. But when the heart speaks, will she be able to fulfil her roles? How can she say to her friend that the devil itself is interested in her? And how can she make the school believe her when she says they are all in terrible danger? She needs love, she is Tenebrae Dumbledore… Harry/OC

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the HP universe, but all the characters u dun recognize. Any weird spells r my creation as well, so no stealing. Ten belongs to Tenebrae Rosa, as well as her family's nature's idea. No stealing that either.

_Italics_ - thoughts

"..." - speaking

* * *

**Prologue... Getting to know each other... **

She was on the train, looking at the rain falling heavily on the window. She was a stranger here; she did not want to be here.

She felt her best friend's stare on her. She knew why she was so worried about her. She has been annoyingly quiet through the entire trip, even while they changed to their robes. Within ten minutes they would arrive. _Soon... Soon, I'll meet my home for the rest of this year..._ she thought bitterly. She hated being restrained to one place. She needed to be free, to walk around...

"Iris?" Ten finally asked. Her friend wasn't normal, not at all. If Iris was quiet, she was angry. She also knew the reason why she was that angry. Iris was an independent girl, not used to go to private schools or twist her attitude to obey the rules. No. Her family had soon discovered she was not a cute little child, and put her into an abbey. Typical... Said abbey happened to keep witches and wizards at a tender age to train them into Dark Arts teaching. It was when Albus Dumbledore found out. He helped her get her out of there when she was eleven, but the damage was done. Iris never returned to normal again, just a shadow of the little curious girl she once was. For five years she learned everything about Magic a witch her age should, living in Ten's house. Hogwarts' teachers came everyday to help her. As the sixth year approached, Dumbledore thought it would be time for her to join the school community, for her to socialize more. She was already sorted to Slytherin House, like herself. And here she was.

Beautiful, but haunted silvery blue eyes enlightened her slightly tanned features, her hair so black that put the midnight sky to shame, only the dark red tips to make something so dark a bit happier. And of course, she was everything a guy can want in a girl... "Iris, you okay?"

"Huh?" Iris tore her gaze from the seemingly angered nature outside to focus on her auburn-haired friend, "Me? I'm fine.."

"You seem... too quiet... if you know what I mean."

Iris frowned slightly, "How would you feel if you were in my place, Ten? You know what happened to me... It isn't for the fact my family abandoned me or that I learned Dark Arts since I was five or that Muggles almost killed me... You know.. what... he... did. That's the thing. I've heard he comes to see all Slytherin's Quidditch games, so I'm not properly happy..."

Ten sighed, her eyes saddening. She knew it all too well... "Yes, I know what Malfoy did to you... but he won't hurt you anymore, I have friends who-"

"Damn it, Ten! His fucking **son** will be there!"

"If I were you," Ten raised her voice just enough to cut off the outburst that would surely continue from the lashing silver-eyed beauty's mouth if she didn't intervene soon, "I wouldn't say that to Draco Malfoy. I agree he's arrogant, a prick, an insufferable git, but he's nothing like his father. He would kill himself if that ever happened."

Iris snorted softly, as the train came to a stop, "Yeah, right..."

They climbed down the red train and stepped into the squishy wet grass. They walked to the last carriage, pulled by those strange reptile/dragon/equine creatures. Thestrals, by name. Outside said carriage, there were five boys and one girl.

The breath in Iris' throat hitched. _Silver-blond hair, grey emotionless eyes, pointy face... a Malfoy._ A copy of Lucius Malfoy, only younger and his hair was shorter, but almost as tall. Draco Malfoy. Damn it for being sorted into Slytherin house because of her bad ass attitude, not so honest ideas and sneaky ways.

The group of two boys and one girl were, of course, the Golden Trio of Gryffindor, and the other two boys, one at each side of Malfoy, were Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. They were discussing who would ride on the last carriage and who would go on foot.

"No way! It's raining, Weasel, there's no way in hell I'll go to that stupid school on foot, just to arrive all wet!"

"Well, guess what, that's **your** problem, you prick! We could care less about what you think!"

Tired of listening to their whining, Iris grabbed Ten's arm and dragged her along, through the middle of the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, opening the door and entering the carriage. She sat on the farthest side, leaning against the cushions. _I'm tired and I feel the beginning of a head-ache; all I want is some sleep and quiet. Is it asking too damn much? Unfortunately, it seems it is, because Dumbledore still wants to present me to everyone..._ She rolled her eyes at the irony.

Ten looked at her. _She seems tired... But.. I can't just leave them outside! It's raining a lot..._ She opened the door again, "Hey, come inside! We're not fat, we'll manage..." She knew everyone of the small group of teens. Malfoy... she did speak with him, not much, but a bit. She had a place as a Chaser on the Slytherin team, and this year, Malfoy was the captain. The two lugs behind him... no, she did not speak with them, but she also didn't know if they knew anything else beside shoving food down their monstrous throats anyway. As for the Gryffindor's... She had few contact with Weasley or Granger. Harry... well, she didn't speak with him much, but... that didn't mean she didn't think about him, right? The black unruly hair, soft smile, forgiving attitude, those mysterious gorgeous emerald eyes... Looking at her. _Looking at me?_ She quickly stepped out of the door, sitting back on the seat again. Glad it was quite dark there; she felt a slight flush to her cheeks.

The Gryffindor's entered quietly, Potter sitting between Ten and Iris. Weasley let Granger sat in his lap, on Ten's left side. The other three sat on the opposite seat. Unfortunately, Malfoy sat right in front of Iris, claiming that looking at either a Mudblood or at a Scarhead wouldn't do him any good.

"Excuse me, but... Who are you?" Hermione leaned forward to look at the black haired girl, curiosity getting the best of her, "I don't think I've seen you before... Are you a transfer student or something?"

Naturally, it wasn't usual to see someone like her, she knew. All of them, including Ten, were dressed in the school's uniforms, even if she could see how much cheaper Weasley's things were, compared to Malfoy's attire. Beneath the thin Slytherin cloak she had on, she wore a low cut sleeveless black top, showing a good amount of cleavage to the boys' imagination. Black gloves that went till half of her forearm; the right one didn't cover her thumb, index or middle fingers, letting her write without having to take them off. Loose black trousers with straps and chains here and there, she did admit she looked like a total gothic, save the silver long scarf and boots. Her black locks went all the way till her waist, the red three or four inches-long tips grazing her ass. The black and red fringe reached her chin, covering part of her silvery ice-blue hues and slightly tanned features. Her right ear had three piercings, the other only two. The dark eye-shadow and slightly longer and sharper canines didn't help much.

"I'm completely sure you never saw me before. The name's Iris Koltchak. You may say I'm a transfer student; I'm here for my sixth year."

"Err... By the way... Do you have vampire blood in you?" Harry inquired softly, pointing to his mouth, to show her what he meant. "The canines..."

Ten laughed softly, "Ah, no! No, she doesn't..."

"Have you been sorted yet?" Weasley asked her. She noticed the interested gleam in his brown eyes. She turned to look in front of her. Crabbe and Goyle were looking at them stupidly as always, but she noticed **he** was staring at her intently. She met his eyes, locking her light blue with his grey ones. _No way I'll back down... Especially not to you, Malfoy.. _

"_Yes. I'm in Slytherin House." After that, the Gryffindor's seemed taken aback, looking at each other silently._

"Are you a pure-blood?" Malfoy's cold velvety tone made her look at him again. His arms were crossed now, along with his legs. He had filled out a lot since he was eleven; she remembered when she saw a photo of him. His hair now graced his eyes, becoming the dream-boy every teen-age girl wants.

"Her family is very ancient, Malfoy. She's as pure as you or me." Ten answered before she had time to reply.

Still, Iris felt his eyes on her through the rest of the small trip. The carriage finally stopped and they made their way to the filling Great Hall. It was when everything happened.

Malfoy caught her arm in a tight, but gentle grip, leading her to the Slytherin's table. As Ten saw it happen, her eyes widened, fearing the worst. _Oh, shit. Two things can happen... 1) she'll get way angry and make a scene right in front of everyone, or 2) she may slap him, and carry on like nothing happened. Now... which one?  
_  
Iris did not know what exactly happened, but his touch... his warm touch ignited something inside her... something she could not (or dared not) to name.

As soon as she realized what was going on, she took her arm out of his grasp, cradling it protectively against her chest. She fought down the snarl in her lips, leaving only the death glare in place.

The blond boy looked back at her in surprise. No girl had ever done that, unless she had a good reason. The only time was with Granger, three years ago. But this girl... _Iris..._ Her icy eyes, so alike his, reflected hatred. For him? What the hell had he done to her? He frowned, turning away from her. Still, he couldn't deny he didn't want her, but he wouldn't yield to a girl. She would come to him. Whether she liked... or not. If not, he'll love to hear her crying after he'd made her crazy with pleasure. His trademark smirk made its way to his lips, as he sat in his normal place, watching Ten and Iris sit a few seats to his right, in the opposite seat.

After the sorting hat's song, the sorting itself and a good dinner, Minerva McGonagall caught the students' attention. She announced this year's Prefects and sat down again, as the Headmaster got up.

"Welcome, welcome you all!" Albus Dumbledore smiled at all of them, with that tone you either hate him or love him for it, "I would like to warn you that the Dark Forest is forbidden to every student, no matter what circumstances," as he did every year, he glanced over at the Golden Trio, but this time he also looked at Iris and Ten, "And I give the warmest welcome to Miss Koltchak, for she is here to attend her sixth year. She was sorted into Slytherin house." The Slytherin table clapped as she got up, nodding slightly. At Dumbledore's motioning, she walked up to be beside him. He placed a hand in her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, "Please, do tell us something about yourself, Miss Koltchak."

"Err, my name is Iris Koltchak, I'm from Russia and I'm a pure-blooded witch. I love doing horse-ridding, Quidditch and I'm very good at Transfiguration and Potions. Don't like flirting, arrogant pricks and goodie-goodie people. I like to have my space and be free."

She felt Dumbledore chuckle behind her, "Very well, I think that is all. I just wanted to talk to Mr. Malfoy first. Would the Prefects please take the first years to their respective Common Rooms?" the elder leaned over her shoulder, whispering at her ear, "Do not forget, child, follow your heart. Please, wait outside, Draco will take you to the Slytherin Common Room." She fought down the comment that was going to come from her lips; Dumbledore did not deserve it, Malfoy did.

Slowly, the student body leaved for the day, along with the professors. Iris saw Ten look back at her, then follow everyone else. The only ones that remained were the house-elves, who were cleaning up the mess made, the Headmaster, Iris and Draco. She finally descended from where she was, ignoring Malfoy, who passed by her side. She only stopped outside the tall doors, leaning against the wall. She sighed. _One day has passed... I just need to hold my tongue and attitude for... damn, a school year... fuck, I seriously doubt that I'll manage that... _

"_Hey, you okay?" Ten appeared by her side. "You did well for a first time..." she decided to not speak of the touching part. It was better to leave that alone._

"Sheesh, thanks, Ten, that **really** helps..."

Ten giggled softly and was going to reply, but some kind of movement caught her attention. Right above Iris. Something black, something dangerous, something... evil. "Watch out!" taking Iris' arm, she pulled her friend forward, away from that thing. It snarled once, before it disappeared into thin air.

"What was that for!" Iris gained her balance back, looking at her strangely, "What happened to you?"

"Didn't you hear it?" Ten looked at every corner, trying to see it again. In her gut, she felt it fading away, getting farther and farther. But not vanishing.

"Hear what?"

"It. That thing." She looked at her, "The snarl?"

Iris lifted a dark eyebrow, "What are you talking about? You know, you should go... I'll have to wait for Malfoy here. Take some sleep, it will do you some good."

"Iris!" the other girl looked at her unbelievingly, "You don't believe me!"

Iris pushed her towards the hall, "I didn't say that. But you really seem tired... C'mon, we'll talk about it in the morning. Deal?"

Ten sighed, "Okay... Deal. But trust me, I did saw that!"

"Okay!" Iris looked at her again, "I trust you, relax! I don't doubt you... But you are a Prefect... So, you should go. Do the Slytherin's know the password, anyway?"

Ten's eyebrows went up, as she slapped her forehead, "You're right! Oh damn, I forgot about that! And if Malfoy's the other Slytherin Prefect and if he's inside... Aww, they're waiting for me!" she turned on her heels quickly, running off towards the end of the corridor, "See you tomorrow, Iris!" she threw over her shoulder, before disappearing from sight completely.

Iris shook her head, chuckling slightly, before leaning against the wall again. After some time, there was no one in sight, the last student turning down a corner. She sighed, looking around, worried, _What was that all about? Ten wouldn't lie to me... What **was** that thing she heard? I didn't hear or see anything... _

_Draco came to a stop beside Dumbledore, looking up slightly and nodding once, "Something wrong, Headmaster?"_

"No, no. I just wanted to speak with you about some responsibilities."

"Which are?"

"Mr. Malfoy, you'll be responsible of Miss Koltchak. To take her to your classes, show her the castle and take her to her chambers now. They are just beside yours, after all. You will share your balcony. I think that is all for now. You may go, classes will start tomorrow." Draco nodded to the aging man, before turning in his heels and start walking towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

Professor Snape stopped beside Dumbledore, "Do you think this is wise, Albus? You know about Miss Koltchak's past. If I judged her correctly, she won't like these rules or so close... **company**."

Dumbledore's bluish eyes shined mysteriously, "If I were you, I wouldn't worry too much, Severus. She needs to heal. The only way to win over your fears is to face them." He turned to the younger teacher, "Did you see the gleam in their eyes?"

Snape nodded slowly, "Yes, I did. But that doesn't mean they are soul-mates or that they love each other, let alone get together. Besides, this is a school, not a make-out point, if you know what I mean, Headmaster."

The mysterious twinkle returned ten fold, "We shall see, Severus... We shall see..."

As he got closer to her, Iris pulled from the wall she was leaning on. She also noticed he towered above her, several inches. He was three feet from her now.

"Come, this way. The Headmaster charged me of showing you around and taking you to our classes and right now, to your room. We'll share the balcony till the rest of the year." His eyes locked with hers, "Shall we, then?"

Iris turned away from his stare quickly. Which she regretted in the next second, _Shit! Why the hell did I turn away! It's not me who should, it's him; he's the one bellow me... Besides, looking into his eyes isn't so bad-... huh? Okay, now **where** did **that** come from?_ "Whatever." While she turned around, her back to him, he seized her arm again, this time with more pressure than he should, pulling her harshly towards him. She felt her supple chest mould into his hard one, placing one hand over his chest. Where his heart was. Beating beneath his clothes. _How can a monster like him be gifted of a heart?_ She wondered absently, before her breathing hitched in her throat. He leaned in, his cheek brushing hers, softly breathing at her nape, his lips too darn close to her ear.

"Just answer this... What did I ever do to you?"

This time, she actually snarled at him, such close proximity was getting to her, "That's none of your business! Let me go!"

Draco didn't let go, in fact, his grip only got tighter, "Answer, then I'll let you go."

"No!"

He pressured two nerves in her arm. That was all it took. She cried out in surprise, but mostly in pain, as she fell to her knees right in front of him. Still, his hold did not falter. "Say it."

"Damn it, why is it so important for you to know! Stop it; you're hurting me, Malfoy!"

"What's so important that I can't know?"

Iris tried in vain to pull out of his grip, but she just couldn't; he was too strong and hurting her too much. Instead, she snapped, "Don't answer a question with a question, Malfoy!"

"Call me by my first name... Iris.." Why? What was so important to hide to even stand pain? _Why can't she tell me?  
_  
The young woman noticed her vision start to get blurry; she knew she had tears in her eyes. Closing them tightly, she focused on the floor. She had already showed him one weakness; she wouldn't' give him the pleasure to see another. "Look, it's something personal... okay? Just... Let me go."

"Is it about me? Something I did?"

"No." There was silence after that, but she did not dare to look up. "Can you let me go now?"

"Ask nicely."

Yeah, that would have to come, sooner or later. "Please... Can you let me go, Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco."

Iris clenched her teeth_; I can't believe what he's doing to me! But I must... At least for today.. I can't take it anymore..._ A lone tear slipped down, silently falling to the floor, "Please, could you let me go now... Draco?"

"Look at me."

That wasn't an order, like the others were. Just a mere request, used to verify something he couldn't believe till he saw it. Once more, she tried to hold on as much as she could, but the pain made the decision known. She glanced up.

Draco didn't gasp because he willed himself not to do so. It hadn't been his imagination. She **was** crying. Because of him. He looked at her arm. Unconsciously he had twisted it slightly, still applying the pressure in her nerves. He quickly released her, kneeling down beside her, as she rubbed her sore arm, looking everywhere but at him. For the first time in a long period, he felt guilty of something.

There was an uncomfortable silence among them. Iris felt rage pump through her veins, getting out of control and raising rapidly. Finally, she looked at him in pure fury, lifted her uninjured arm and slapped him with all the strength she could muster. With pride, she saw his eyes widen with unbelief, his hand covering his reddening cheek.

She got back to her feet, practically running till the end of the hall. _This is only the first EVENING, and I just showed him he could hurt me and make me cry!_ Before she turned the corner, she spun on her heels, looking at him, who was already on his feet, still touching his cheek.

"Bloody rich boy! Mark my words, Malfoy, you'll pay for this! You and your damn father!" she hissed through clenched teeth. She did not want to wake everyone by shouting. Resuming her walk, she turned the corner. She didn't know where she was heading; she only wanted to put as much distance between them as she could.

Iris walked around aimlessly, not knowing the way to Slytherin House. Even if she did, she didn't know the password. Finally, she stopped, a bit tired. Sliding against a wall, she sat on the cold floor. _There's no way in hell I'll give him another chance to change that rotten attitude every Malfoy has... It's his nature... He won't change, ever... Malfoy men only take pleasure from the pain of others, they fed off of it. Only then can their passion be fully satisfied. _

"_What did my father do to you?"_

That calm silky voice tingled her senses, making her eyes snap open again, looking around in the dark. She scrambled to her feet again, looking in every direction.

Her eyes finally locked in his shadowy form, "How did you find me?"

"Don't answer a question with a question, Iris." he quoted her from before. Stopping in front of her, he crouched down, searching her face. She could only see his eyes, glinting softly in the faint light of the torches above. "Answer me..." a slight pause, "Please."

She started to turn her head to the side, but his hand caught her chin, gently turning her face to look at him again, "Please." He repeated.

"I can't tell you, okay? I only tell you, he did enough to make me hate him for the rest of my life..."

Draco nodded, agreeing with her for the first time. "I think we have something in common..." he rose to his feet again, extending a hand for her.

"Huh?" she quirked an eyebrow at his strange sentence, "What do you mean?" She took his hand hesitantly, letting go immediately after she gained her balance.

In a soft voice, he answered her question, "Even if I'm related to him... I hate him as much as you do. Or maybe, even more... who knows..." he trailed off as he started to make his way down the hall, "We should go, I don't want to bump into a teacher..."

Iris stayed rooted to the spot, looking at him in a confused way. Though, her mind made her feet hurry up to catch up with him, as she heard a strange noise, close to where she was standing. One think she hated was the darkness.

_Tomorrow's to-do-list: Find where Ten's room is. Quickly. Then, speak with her. I'm getting crazy...  
_  
Sending one last concerned look behind her, the young woman followed the Slytherin Prince down the corridors, which would lead them both to the dungeons. _If this is the first day, wonder how the others will be... _

She never knew the strange noise was a torch falling to the ground.

…TBC…

* * *

**Dark: There u go. R&R now, b nice, & b back next Sunday 4 more if u liked it. Thnx 4 reading. Ja ne.**


	2. Plans: some evil, some good

**Dark: Back, as I said I'd b. Enjoy reading.  
**

**Summary/Disclaimer: check the previous chapter, I'm far too lazy.  
**

_Italics_ – thoughts

"..." – speaking

* * *

**Chapter 1... Plans: some evil, some good**

The trip to her bedroom was silent and quick. After they gave the password (The Gathering), they passed through the green and silver cushions and climbed the stairs.

"Which password do you want?" it was Malfoy who broke the silence, "Choose one and let the portrait repeat it." Said portrait was a beautiful, not white, but black unicorn, which was looking at them curiously.

"The most important details cannot be seen from the outside."

As Malfoy rolled his eyes, a mystic voice sounded from, apparently, all around them, "The most important details cannot be seen from the outside," the unicorn snorted, looking at Iris in what seemed to be the interpretation of the equines of an amused stare, "Strange that you choose this as your password, Miss. For you do not wait to judge people. You do not see beyond their facades. Do not forget child: you only see what your mind wants you to see. But you should open your heart, for it will be what will save you from insanity. You'll have two important decisions that may change your life forever, child. Choose them wisely." The elegant neck of the unicorn bowed deeply, as the portrait swung open, revealing a green and silver room, completed with dark wood. The ground was made of a black shiny marble and it was simply gorgeous.

"The portraits like to shoot some advices or a stupid premonition of what's about to happen in a close future, sometimes. Especially the ones that keep private rooms like ours." She held her breath as he brought a hand up to stroke her cheek, "Something else you'd like to know, little one?"

"Where's Tenebrae Dumbledore's room?"

Malfoy pointed to a different staircase, where seven doors, all alike, were, "It's the one on the end of the corridor. You can't see it from here. It's labelled "Prefect", it's not hard to see." Looking into her eyes, he whispered softly, "Good night, Miss Koltchak..."

"Night..." she heard her own voice reply, even if she hadn't allowed it to. Iris took one step forwards, finally entering her room, the portrait closing softly behind her. She let out the breath she had been holding. Her fingers travelled up, unclasping her cloak, letting it fall to the ground with a soft swoosh. Her boots were next, then her scarf. Falling backwards on the soft silver and green mattress, Iris curled into a ball, wide eyed, looking into the fire.

_How can this be? How could I let him get so close? I can't believe this... I-I just can't. After what his father did, how could I let him get under my skin so easily?  
_  
With a snap of her fingers, the fire in the fireplace got lit, sending a good amount of heat for the night. Her powers weren't normal, she knew. Most witches and wizards only learned wandless magic in the seventh year. But still, she could hear Dumbledore's soothing words...

_Do not worry, child. There is nothing wrong in doing it. You see, our wands only guide the magic out of our organism and help us performing the spells and charms. But the magic itself is inside each and everyone of us... even in Muggles...  
_  
That night, after changing to her night clothes and slipping under the covers, she fell into a restless sleep, turning, not managing to shake away the feeling of being observed.

She never noticed the emotionless grey gaze that swept over her once, just before retracting to his own chambers from the balcony.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Their first lesson was Advanced Potions, with their Head of House, of course. Gryffindor with Slytherin. Oh, the irony.

"Merlin, I just hope that Snake will let us stay together..." Iris mumbled, in one of the back seats of the old smelly dungeon. She turned at her friend's chuckle.

"It's Snape, not Snake."

"I know that. But Snape is like that friend of mine, back in the Abbey. So, it's Snake."

Tem shrugged, "Suit yourself. Just be careful as to not to call him that."

The heavy doors opened suddenly, crashing heavily with the walls behind. Professor Severus Snape entered. "Good morning, class." He didn't even looked at them, as he took out a scroll. "Now, you should be aware that in this year and in the next one, this subject is called Advanced Potions. That is the main reason why some of your friendsaren't here. So, naturally, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's will have to be mixed." Groans followed that sentence, "**Quiet**!" everyone shut up, and even some stopped breathing for some moments, "This sorting is already done, stop complaining, you will switch places as I say so. Now... Parkinson, Weasley... Goyle, Finnegan... Dumbledore, Potter... Malfoy, Koltchak..."

"I'm with him!" Iris placed her elbows on the table, her chin between them, "Merlin, this guy already hates me and he just met me five seconds ago! That's the only reason I find!"

"Umm, it would be better if you just calm down, Iris. Don't worry. Snape hates **everyone**. Well, except Malfoy over there. But I'm not far away. Besides, he can't try anything here, with everyone watching." Ten got up, walking to the table where Harry was, sitting down. After giving a last glance at her friend, she turned to him, "Hey, Harry! How's it going?"

He turned his emerald stare to her, "Hey there, Ten! Glad I'm with you... I'm fine, you?"

She smiled at the complement, "Yeah, I'm okay. Gotta live a day at a time, right?" as she spoke, she took out her things. _C'mon, Ten, change the subject! What to say, what to say..._ One of her quills fell to the ground. "Ups."

As she leaned down to get it, a warm hand brushed hers, reaching for it first. She sat upright again, the faintest blush tinting her cheeks, as the Boy-Who-Lived passed her the fallen quill. "You got that right. A day at a time."

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The blonde boy strolled over to Iris' table, sitting down coolly. Nodding at her once, "Koltchak.." he took out his quill, ink and parchment.

"Malfoy." She decided to be at least a bit formal. She did not want enemies here; she just wanted him far, far away from her.

"The girls may be delighted to know what the potion that we'll be working on is. The Ardenter-Caritas(1) Potion." Most girls of the class squealed in delight at that, "Yes, I know it's a lust potion, but it's a direct order from the Headmaster that we make it. In this first class, you'll start doing research about it and fetching the ingredients to ferment it. Everything that you need will be on the board, in your text book and in. Your. Heads!" with a flick of his wand, the cold Professor turned Ron's book to the right page. The red-head was watching a very vivid picture of a couple under the effects of the potion, a blush starting to appear over his cheeks. "You may start now."

_Hmm, this potion may turn out in my favour... All I have to do is make Koltchak drink it. Then, everything shall turn out fine. I just want to taste her anyway. _His lips curled into his normal smirk.

"Stop smirking, Blondie, do something. Copy what's on the board; I'll search on the text book." Her voice brought him out of his erotic fantasies.

"As you wish."

Iris turned her head quickly to look at him. Her eyes narrowed, _He's up to something... But what? A Malfoy never speaks like that, unless he wants something in return. _She resumed her research on the book. _The sooner I get this done, the better._ Taking out her black quill with red lining, she started to take some notes onto her parchment.

Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye, once he copied all the items on the board. The way her eyebrows knitted together between those silvery blue pools, in which he'd love to swim and drown in. Her right hand, running from left to right over the yellowish parchment, while her left one rested softly, tenderly, over the pages of the book to keep it open. The things he could think about that hand, in nether regions of his body-

"You'd do better if you'd just read this out loud for me, instead of looking at me all day. It would be much easier for the both of us, Malfoy." And her voice, how much he wanted her to scream out his given name in the throes of her pleasure and passion. Not his surname.

He started reading, as she took notes. In a husky whisper, he began, "...This potion is normally used in lovers who are not loyal. Its' effect lasts for half an hour, more or less, and it also can work as an aphrodisiac. However, only its scent can activate the male's sexual hormones, in sensible organisms..." she had to lean closer to him to actually manage to hear what he was saying, for he was speaking very low. Much to his pleasure.

_Damn! Can't he read any lower!_ Iris tried to stay as much away from him as she could, but she couldn't listen to what he was saying if she backed away! _Grr!  
_  
««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Ten looked over at her friend worriedly. _Nothing good is coming out from that... I just hope she stands him and doesn't lose her temper. _

"Hey, you okay?"

"Huh?" Ten turned to the green-eyed owner of the voice, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Umm, I dunno. It's just that... You don't seem too focused on this." Harry laid down his quill, looking at her fully, one hand under his chin. "Something bothering you?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "I thought you didn't like us, Slytherin's..."

He smiled softly, "No, I don't. Though, I can't imagine how you are sorted in them. I mean, for what I've heard, Dumbledore was in Gryffindor too, wasn't he? And your father, Nicolai Dumbledore, was also in Gryffindor. So, why did you go to Slytherin? You seem to have the same qualities of your Grandfather..."

Ten's lips curled into a small smirk, "Oh, yeah? And which are those qualities, Mr. Potter?"

He fought down the small shiver down his spine, as his name was sounded in his ears through her voice, "Err, well, you're brave-"

"How can you tell?"

His cheeks blushed oh-so lightly, "Umm, don't tell this to Ferret Boy over there, but one afternoon somewhere in fourth year, I was going to pay Hagrid a visit, when I saw your team playing and-"

"In other words, you eavesdropped our training, huh?" she let out a soft chuckle, "Hmm, I thought your Gryffindor nature didn't let you do that... Guess I was wrong, for once."

"Hey! Don't take this bad, I'm sorry... But I couldn't help but sneak in and see." Harry continued, the blush growing slightly while she chuckled from time to time, "I saw Malfoy doing nothing, as usual, talking with Crabbe and Goyle, who weren't on the team yet. Though, the Chasers were training. I saw you training. And let me tell you, just to catch the Quaffle, you sure risk a lot!..."

Her head tilted to the side, not really understanding, "What do you mean by that, Harry?"

He looked at her for a long time after that, in silence. _She... She called me by my first name... No Slytherin has ever done that... And... Sounds so good, so right, coming from her lips... Her lips... Her lips...  
_  
The other eyebrow joined the other, also going up, as her eyes widened, _What's wrong with him? _She fought down the small silly smile that was threatening to show, _He looks so cute just like that... No! Stop thinking like that! Damn hormones! Stop it!  
_  
««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

When Malfoy finished reading and was taking his time to start doing the essay that was due to the end of the class, the pair of the table beside his caught his attention. Dumbledore and Potter. Wasn't that such a cute couple… not. _No way, she's a Slytherin. She can't just go and be nice to Scarhead just like that... _He knew, damn it. Their eyes... That little sparkle. His eyebrows narrowed, _I'll have to do something about that later...  
_  
««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Harry?"

The raven-haired boy came out of his stupor, "Huh? Wha..? Oh yeah, err... Wh-What I mean is... Well... You-"

"You only have half an hour to finish your work! Miss Granger, please, could you **stop** wasting your time in trying to help Mr. Weasley? Have you not learned in the times with Mr. Longbottom?" Snape's chilly voice took everyone out of their thoughts.

"Umm, yeah.. We... We gotta finish those..." Harry pointed to their parchments. They still needed to write a lot. _And this is the first stage of the damn potion... If just writing its effects makes me think like this, then how's it gonna be when we actually do the potion next class? Especially with that effect that the book says it can have for some males... _The teen groaned inwardly, _I have to stop doing this... Since I kissed Cho last year I just noted there wasn't anything special between us... Didn't my dim-witted hormones get the picture then! Why do I feel the same thing towards another girl a few months later? Moreover, a Slytherin? Urrgh!  
_  
"Yeah... Guess you're right." Ten turned to her notes once more, _For a few seconds, I really thought... Nah... Can't be. These hormones are getting into my nerves..._ With a small sigh, she continued her work, unaware of the boy stealing glances at her from time to time.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The rest of the morning passed fairly quickly, and before Iris realized, she was walking down the steps along with Ten, heading to the Quidditch pitch. Training. _Figures...  
_  
"Why don't you go to the tryouts? I'm pretty sure you'd have a place on the team. Then, you wouldn't have to sulk and drag your feet over there to see me training 'cause you don't know no one around here."

"Pff, with Malfoy being the captain? No, thanks. I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees, Ten..."

"You're saying that I do that?" the angered stare the other girl sent to her could have paralysed a normal person, but not Iris, for she was pretty used to it...

"No, it was a matter of speaking... I was referring to my pride. I wouldn't stand hearing and doing what Malfoy says."

Ten rolled her eyes, "Look, if you stopped for a bit and give the guy a chance, maybe you'd see him differently. I know, he's far from perfect, definitely not a defenceless angel, but he's not all **that** bad..."

"But-"

"I also know he's a Malfoy, but can't he change?"

Iris stopped suddenly, looking at her with wide eyes. "What! Change? HOW!" turning on her heels she started to make her way back to the castle, still hissing threateningly, "He's a **Malfoy** for crying out loud! How can you say that to me, ME! I saw what they do, first hand, or did you forget Lucius Malfoy caught me before your Grandfather did?"

Two arms hugged her thin waist, stopping her, "Iris, stop! You need to stop worrying about your past! Leave it alone; it's not important anymore! I know Lucius tortured you till the point of exhaustion, till you were begging for death..." quiet sobs reached her ears, as Ten's chin rested on top of her shoulder, "I'm sorry for making you remember that, I really am... Think on the bright side... he didn't rape you, did he? You're still pure on that sense... But please, you have to let go of the past." The arms tightened their grip, "Stop it from ruling your life. You've been afraid... Afraid of being with him, in his presence. For you don't want to fall in that same mistake. But you can't let that lead your whole life, let alone your love-life... Stop worrying about it, follow your heart. I'm sorry... Last time-" her voice dropped, whispering, cracking, "Last time I almost lost you. I don't want that to happen again..."

She turned around on the embrace, hugging her friend back. She had been comforted, now it was her turn to comfort, "Shhh, it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. I'm sorry... So sorry... I didn't- I didn't want you to suffer with this..." for long minutes they stayed like that, Iris' words hanging on the breeze, as a restful silence fell over them.

"What the hell's this? A pity reunion?" a cold voice met their ears as they turned to the blonde owner of it.

Feeling her friend tense up, Ten spoke quietly and fast, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe waiting for **Your Highness** to move her ass over to the locker rooms, say the strategy she so hurriedly asked me to present the team and **THEN** train? You're 15 minutes late!" Draco Malfoy, in all his arrogant splendour, Quidditch uniform on and broom over his shoulder, was leaning against a tree, looking at them.

"So what?" Iris frowned, once more losing her temper, "Fuck off, leave her alone; she'll go when she's ready..."

Fearing the worst, Ten parted from the friendly hug, "Umm, he-he's right, Iris... He is my captain. I should be there already.. Err, see you... on the stands..." after giving her an apologetic look, she turned around, walking a bit behind Malfoy, who was leading the way, towards the changing rooms.

Only with a grand force of will and self-control, Iris didn't explode right there and then. _What does Merlin have against me? I know I'm not an angel, but DO I FUCKING DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE THIS!  
_  
Walking angrily towards one of the towers, she climbed the stairs, sulking all the way, sitting in one of the seats. Half an hour later, the team came out, warmed up and did some training for a couple of hours.

_Glad I brought my CD player. And glad I put a spell on it to work on school grounds... _Iris thought to herself as she closed her eyes softly, the soft melody of Evanescence's songs calming her senses.

The training session soon was over, and the players entered the changing rooms again. Some minutes after, five players, their hair wet, came out, talking about the Quidditch Cup. Iris' eyes turned to the door again. Minutes passed. The two remaining teens didn't come out. Her hues narrowed a bit. _Hn, wonder what's up..._ She decided to wait, nevertheless. _Ten knows what she's doing. She knows how to take care of herself._ With that, her eyes closed again.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

The loud tone the blond captain used when everything else was quiet actually managed to startle her. "What?" Draco's eyes pierced into hers, when she came out of the bathroom from changing into her normal attire.

"You know what I meant. Did you forget who and what you are!"

"Malfoy, do you mind enlightening me in what the heck are you talking about?" her blue eyes showed her slight confusion and anger, not really knowing what he was insinuating.

"In Potions class. Potter. Is that enough to make you remember!" his eyes were narrowed and she knew, from the tone of his voice, that he was restraining himself from shouting.

"What did I do! A crime? I talked to him. That was all. What about it! I couldn't be there doing anything; the work was in pairs, you idiot!"

He crossed the distance between them in five quick strides with his long legs. Even if she was slightly taller than Iris, he still towered over her one or two inches, but she wasn't intimidated easily.

"You are a Slytherin. You are a pureblood. What's in your head to turn your back on that and start being friends with the goddamned enemy!"

"Enemy?" her voice rose a bit, laced with venom, which she rarely used, "What enemy! Fuck being a Slytherin! We have to stick together, Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's! ALL of us! And what if he's a half blood? Voldemort himself is a stupid half blood!" she almost smirked as he visibly flinched at hearing that name, but she kept her angered façade, "There is **no** difference, Draco Malfoy. None. Stop being such a racist prick! It's not my fault that you don't like him. And it's definitely NOT my fault that you fucking sided with Voldemort!"

"Shut up! **Don't** say his name!"

"Fuck you! I'll shut up when I want to! I don't have to obey you!" picking up her back pack, she walked through the door. A rough hand gripped her shoulder after some moments, turning her around quickly. The rage she found in the normally dull greyish eyes made her think again on the words that were going to come out of her mouth. It was the first time that she actually feared him, of what he could do to her.

When Malfoy spoke, his voice was perfectly controlled; with a hint of... remorse? The feeling in his tone was almost nonexistent, but it gave her the idea of a person who had gave up his hope long ago; who accepted his cursed future with a simple nod. Like the elderly accept death. Calmly and tranquilly, with open arms. "I never wanted this to happen. I don't want to be a pawn to the Dark Lord's cause. I **don't** want to be a Death-Eater... I **don't** want to obey my father... I never, in my whole fucking life, want to have the Dark Mark in my left wrist... But you know what! I'm going to have it in Christmas! What a fucking good present, don't u think?"

She let out a small gasp, _I never thought... He's 16! How can he have it in about three months! _

His voice broke her trail of thoughts again. But this time... it seemed... broken, "All I want is to be free, choose the woman I want to spend my life with, marry her and live my life, not being fucking betrothed to someone I hate against my will. Is it asking too much?" from the corner of her eye, she noticed Iris coming towards them. Only then, did Ten noticed his hands grasping her shoulders tightly, painfully.

In that same moment, he also seemed to acknowledge Iris' presence. Turning on his heels, he walked away, not looking at any of the girls.

"Ten, what did he do? You ok?" Iris stopped in front of her, massaging her shoulders lightly and gently, knowing he had hurt her there.

"I-I'm fine."

"Sorry to tell you this, but you don't seem fine... What's wrong?"

Blue eyes locked with silver ones, "He'll have it..."

"Err, have what?"

"The Dark Mark... He... still doesn't... He doesn't want it... But in Christmas holidays... he will..."

"And why do you care? C'mon, Ten, get a grip; he was probably lying, I'm sure of it-"

Her friend shook her head, walking a step back, "No! He wasn't! I saw his eyes, Iris! He wasn't lying! There's no way he could do that without me knowing it." Her head turned, her eyes focusing on his pale hair, as he just entered the castle. Her voice lowered to a small whisper, "We have to do something about this... He doesn't want this. He doesn't..." locking eyes with her friend, she added, "We'll help him. We have to."

…TBC…

* * *

(1) 'Ardenter' means 'lust' & 'Caritas' means 'love'. So, basically it's the Lust-Love potion

**Thanks to:**

Tenebrae Rosa: **well, my point of view about Draco & Rowling's r rather different, if u haven't noticed that already xD I think he has a natural dominative nature, u kno. Besides, he's not thinking of taking Iris's virginity by force. & thnx 4 reminding me of that last detail xD I completely forget, sorry…**

**Dark: b back next Sunday 4 more & R&R while u'r at it. I'm off.**


	3. The Beginning

**Dark: Enjoy & plz review. The chaps r yet 2 get 2 their normal size 2 which I write.  
**

**Summary/Disclaimer: check the prologue.  
**

_Italics_ – thoughts

"..." – speaking

* * *

**Chapter 2... The Beginning... **

October came, no more accidents happening in between. That month also meant Quidditch season. And the first Quidditch game was today, in a cold, but sunny Saturday morning. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The majority of the castle was wide awake by now, 9.30am, but some were still snoring away, of course.

A loud knock at the door was what Iris heard, before opening her eyes and seeing two light blue orbs looking down at her.

"ARRGHHH!"

While Iris sat up straight, catching her breath and calming down her thumping heart, Ten was laughing at her. "Merlin, calm down woman! I was just waking you up!"

"Scaring me to death, you mean..."

Ten rolled her eyes, "Whatever..." she got up, rummaging through the armoire and picking up some jeans, a top and a waist-length jacket, she placed the clothes on the bed. Looking at her best friend again, she noticed Iris was still rubbing the sleep off her eyes. She giggled, "Iris, c'mon, hurry up... I want to catch some breakfast this morning, not lunch."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming..." she picked up the clothes and entered her private connecting bathroom. Doing the normal routine we ladies do, after some minutes she came out, ready for a new day.

As soon as she saw her, Ten walked up to her and took the elastic that held up her hair, letting the black mane tumble down her back. "No way I'll let you do that every day, Koltchak! Sometimes, just let the thing loose, for a change!"

"Ahh, fine! As you wish. I don't mind. At least, in a ponytail, it doesn't get in my way." The two girls made their way out of Slytherin and entered the Great Hall, where they sat down.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!... Hi, Ten!... Oh hey!..." the normal slurring and bored tones from the greetings were replaced by quick, short, enthusiastic sentences, the humming of the quiet chatter starting right after.

"I still can't understand how this game is so damn popular..." Iris grumbled, rolling her eyes at the male population, helping herself with some breakfast.

Ten sighed, "You sure woke up in a bad mood today..."

"I have a reason to..." the other girl spoke quietly, but it was enough to pick up the other's curiosity.

"How so?"

"You know what happened in the night I came here, I already told you!"

"You're still with that?"

"You can't blame me; how could I let down me defences just like that? It never happened before..."

"Iris..." seriousness and uncertainty sounded in her friend's voice, "You... You're not... I mean.. You seem to think about him every day and-"

"Woah, slow down! I'm NOT falling in love here, ok? I'd rather die."

Ten looked away; _I just hope you're right..._ "Malfoy's known by his relaxed playboy façade. Most girls know that. He snogs almost every half and pure-blooded witch in Hogwarts, and I even heard that some of them ask him to take their virginity, because of his so-called **experience**. That's the reason I don't trust him... I'm sorry to be the one telling you this, but it's the truth."

"And I agree with you. Besides, I don't have any intentions of being anywhere near him. I hate him; I know it, you know it. And that's that." They started eating slowly.

"Ten!" a cheery voice said. The witch turned around, looking at the Gryffindor Quidditch team, more particularly, to a certain green-eyed captain. "Good luck for today's match."

She smiled, "Thanks, Harry. To you too."

Dean Thomas, one of the new Gryffindor Chasers, stepped forwards. He snickered lightly, "Hope there's a bit of actual challenge from your part, this year..." he motioned the rest of the Slytherin's with a nod.

As soon as she felt a hand on her thigh, Iris turned around quickly, looking at her left side. Malfoy had just sat down and placed his hand on her leg, narrowing his eyes at the Gryffindor's. He obviously had heard the comment. Still, Iris slapped his hand away, standing up and frowning lightly at Dean. She was a Slytherin, and for that, the boy had crossed the line with that sentence. The Slytherin Prince and the rest of his team quickly did the same.

"Watch your tongue, you-"

"Malfoy's trying to say that we'll pretend we didn't just hear that and no more jokes will be said, that right?" the normal twinkling sapphire eyes grew cold, as the heiress of Dumbledore glared at Dean, who had the decency of looking ashamed. The rivalry between Houses was tense and both captains were glaring daggers at each other.

"Harry..." Ron and Ginny (another new Chaser) started pulling Harry along, knowing that this would end up with both sides having problems. "C'mon, we should get going."

The lions left, leaving behind an almost silent Great Hall. Draco finally sat down. Contrary to what people said, he felt responsible for the rest of the Slytherin's. They were like his family, much more proper than his own. They trusted him and he trusted them. It was his responsibility to look out for them. As simple as that.

"Draco, do you have any idea yet? The meeting is getting closer..."

"No, Greg, I don't. I tried to find something, but I still didn't manage anything... And time is running short. I don't think we'll get away with it."

"Oh."

Ten had picked up the small, but useful conversation. _Must report back to Grandfather._ The auburn haired girl had two reasons to be in Slytherin House: 1) it really was her nature and 2) was to keep an eye on potential Death Eaters, know the maximum about their plans and inform The Order. She could tell that said meeting was the one where they would get the Dark Mark, initiate in their fathers' footsteps and give the Dark Lord some reason to make him believe that they were loyal to him. _Like their first murder..._ She suppressed a shiver. But the question was... _Is Malfoy trying to rebel to that fate?_ Every part of the puzzle the blonde young man gave to her was coming together. That discussion after Quidditch practise... _But why? What are his reasons? What does he win with that! Lucius will surely Avada him, if he knew... _

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"HELLO, YOU CRAZY LUNATICS FOR QUIDDITCH! I DECLARE THIS YEAR'S QUIDDITCH SEASON OPEN!" cheers followed Zacharias Smith's sentences, his voice magically louder echoing all around them. Some moments later, both teams entered, doing the normal lap around the pitch and making a circle around Madam Hooch. "OKAAAAAAAY, THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED AND SO IS THE SNITCH! COME **ON**, GRYFFINDOR! SLYTHERIN! MOVE THOSE ASSES!"

"Mr. Smith! Language!"

"OH, ERR YEAH, RIGHT, ERR SORRY 'BOUT THAT, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL... AAAAND, WHAT'S THIS? WOOOAHHHH, GO, GO, GO, DUMBLEDORE! THERE SHE GOES.. ALMOST, YEAH... WEASLEY LET THE LADY PASS, AAAAAAAAAND **YES**! SHE **SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED**!"

By doing a couple of loopings, Ten surprised Gryffindor's team, scoring a goal upside down. Slytherin was doing great. She flew higher; letting her two other companions score another goal. Her broom was at level with Malfoy's, as she floated beside him.

Draco stopped his search on the Snitch to look at his side, "What are you doing here?"

"I was right." a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "The strategy needed to be changed."

"Hn."

"Come on, why don't you admit you were wrong and I was right?" _A bit of pressure won't hurt anybody, right? Hehe...  
_  
"Whatever, Dumbledore! Do your work, they're attacking." And with that, the young blonde made a sharp turn, trying another area to search the golden little ball.

Ten sighed, _Why? Why don't you let anyone in, Draco Malfoy? What are you hiding under that mask of yours?  
_  
"TWENTY MINUTES OF EMOTION AND BOTH TEAMS ARE TIED 70-70! SEEKERS, IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO CATCH THE DAMN SNITCH NOW, DON'T YOU THINK?" angered green eyes and stormy grey ones narrowed at the blonde Hufflepuff, as they kept searching, while the crowd snickered slightly.

Suddenly, Harry felt a throbbing on his scar, getting worse by the minute. He rubbed it gently, then forcefully, but nothing seemed to work. The pain only got worse.

While that, Ten was flying towards another goal, when her breathing seemed to slow down, everything seemed to stop. And she knew that **it** was there. Instinct or maybe not, she just knew it. She tried a look to the tower where her Grandfather, teachers and some parents (including Malfoy's father) were. That thing... that dark being that was above Iris that very first night, "No..." a whisper sounded from her lips before darkness took her over.

Harry was floating, no longer searching for the Snitch, but trying to ignore the aching from his forehead. No such luck. It was then that he saw her, falling off her broom. "No..." his blood ran cold from then on. Shoving the pain to the back of his head, he inclined on the broom, at top speed, trying to reach her before it was too late.

He urged his Firebolt to go faster and faster, as time grew short and the most sensitive part of the crowd started screaming and turning away from the sight. Ten was unconscious, at barely thirty feet from impact. Harry saw the ground coming closer and closer, but that wasn't his priority right now. He only saw the possible scenarios that could become a hard reality, feeling his heartbeat pumping inside his head. At the last instant, he managed to put an arm around her waist, securing her against his own body, but the speed he was flying at wasn't easy to manoeuvre with only a hand.

And so, The-Boy-Who-Lived did what he supposed it was better. Letting go of the broom at something like ten feet, they both crashed onto the ground. Harry made contact first, as he fell on his back, Ten falling on top of him.

His eyes kept open after they stopped rolling on the grass, looking at her pale prone body, now beside him, as the teachers surrounded them. She didn't look too hurt, even if her left arm was at a strange angle and that she had a sharp cut right above her right eye, but besides that, she seemed to be just knocked out.

At that moment, he heard several gasps, as the sun light was blocked. _The others must've come over to see..._ Hands turned him on his back, more gasps ensued. _Voices..._ mingled voices here and there...

"...ribs, no doubt, at least two, yes, yes!" _Madam Pomfrey..._ Yes, it was her voice, "...have to! He still... rest! ...and... recover!..." someone crouched beside him, pressing something to his lips. He drank what it had, not really knowing what, but it tasted like water. And he appreciated a bit of water. The voices faded slowly, the colours twisting and turning to black as a deep dreamless sleep put its cloak over him, the Dreamless Potion already taking its effect.

Draco's boots touched the ground, as he walked towards the growing multitude. He had caught the Snitch, but when he was about to land, everyone was surrounding something in the middle of the pitch.

"...he was going to die! Both of them! I mean..." two chattering Ravenclaw's passed by him.

"...Hu huh. Tenebrae wouldn't have had a chance if Harry didn't catch her..."

_Potter? Dumbledore!_ "Blaise, what the hell happened?" Draco addressed one of his Chasers, as he got closer.

"Ten. She fainted or something, and fell out of her broom. Potter managed to save her at the last minute." Blaise Zabini tried to look over the crowd, as it was too thick to get through.

Draco rolled his eyes, starting to push over the students and making his way to the front, his team following his lead. What he saw there, made his eyes widen. _Merlin's robe..._ Ten wasn't too bad, considering the height she must have fallen. A scratch in her forehead and her arm seemed broken or at least dislocated. Now, his rival wasn't looking all that good. His shoulder was disjointed, no doubt, and for the problems he had at breathing, some of his ribs were probably broken. With a Levitation Charm, both players were moved towards the Hospital Wing.

"I don't want to see anyone here! Go to your common rooms!" Madam Pomfrey shooed everyone out of the Infirmary. Both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin team sat on the floor or simply rested against the wall, waiting for any news.

Ron and Hermione arrived a few minutes later, pale and worried about their friend. The door of the Infirmary opened again, Madam Pomfrey pushing Iris out of the door, "I don't know how you managed to get in, but you are not going back again, Miss Koltchak!"

"Whatever!" the black haired witch sulked, leaning against the wall, ignoring the astonished looks from everyone else, their thoughts asking the same thing Madam Pomfrey had just said.

"Have you seen anything?" Hermione finally asked her, "How are they?"

"Not good, don't you think, Granger? Urrgh... Ten's stable, even if she's still out. Now, Harry seems ok, but he's quite hurt. That's all I know." Silence followed her words, anxiety and worry on everyone's mind. Even in Draco's.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

After stopping the bleedings and Reparo'ing the broken bones the teens had, Madam Pomfrey started to take care of the minor wounds, muttering to herself. "...Dangerous sports... Headmaster should!... Killed them!..."

For the next two days, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were normally seen in and out of the Medical Wing, wanting to know about their members. But no one ever saw the black being that every night came over the place, in the early hours of the morning, as Harry and Ten struggled to wake up under its piercing scrutiny.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Quiet steps were heard, as he got nearer from Ten's bed. Koltchak was there, as she did every two hours, even if she knew there was no progress whatsoever. Still, she was there, a hand on top of her best friend's, looking trough the window absently, her face emotionless. She was worried, he could tell that much.

Some more minutes after, she walked away, delivering a last glance at the other girl. Iris didn't notice him. _Good. _

Stepping into view, he took her former place, his fingers threading gently through the auburn hair. Something pulled him towards the girl, something he couldn't really identify. It wasn't attraction or anything like it, therefore, nothing he ever experienced with another female. It was an unfamiliar feeling.

Dumbledore, as Koltchak, wasn't near normal. Not as mysterious, but just as intriguing. It was strange. How can she be in Slytherin, if she was so nice with everyone else? If her whole family had been in Gryffindor? If she was so different from everyone else? _How? _

Draco knew she didn't like him, though she had never said that to him, ever. And yet, she did, by the sympathetic looks he sometimes caught in her eyes. _Am I turning soft?_ He felt something for her.. A duty... but not like the normal one to protect his other house-mates. Almost as if... _She makes a part of me? Like brother and sister feel?_

He got up quickly, angrily, retracting his hand from her hair. His eyes narrowed. _No. Stop it. Show no mercy. Show no weakness. You don't feel, there's no need to. Concentrate._ With a silent snarl, he walked away as quietly as he had come.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Ten woke up with a start, sitting up right, only to fall onto the pillows with a soft groan, her right hand rubbing her temple. _Damn, I feel like I've just been hit with the Imperious Curse time and time again... _Her whole body hurt, specially her left arm and head.

She let out a hiss as her fingers swept over something just above her right eye, "What the-?" looking to her night stand, the sight of her wand greeted her. Picking it up, she quickly configured a hand mirror. "How did I do that! All I remember is... that **thing**!" scanning the room, she didn't see or feel it, but she knew it was out there... somewhere.

With a sigh, she placed her wand and the mirror on the night stand again. As she turned on her side to catch a bit of sleep, she gasped. _Harry... _

He was there, pale, his face reflecting a look of silent pain. _What happened? Why can't I remember anything! _

"Miss Dumbledore?"

Her head quickly looked to the foot of her bed, which she immediately regretted, as the throbbing pain got worse, "Yes, Madam Pomfrey?"

The nurse took her temperature, taking out her wand and murmuring something to herself. Slowly, but surely, the head-ache started to fade to a simple memory, "How are you feeling, child?"

"Better, thank you. But... Could you tell me what happened, please? I don't really remember..."

"And we were all hoping you knew, my dear. You see, while flying, you seem to have fainted. In the rush, Mr. Potter managed to save you at the last minute, with only a few minor injuries." The medi-witch explained, while looking at Harry, "He was very brave."

"But he'll be alright, won't he!"

"You don't need to worry. Rest and quiet, that's all he needs. And you too, young lady! There is no way you'll leave that bed until that arm of yours is completely healed."

For the first time, Ten looked down at her left arm, noticing it was bandaged tightly. It was not broken, Madam Pomfrey had taken care of that already, but the bones were still tender from what had happened. She tried to move it, but stopped, as a sharp pain shot up her whole arm. Grimacing, she laid back against the fluffy pillows. "What time is it?"

"4.30am. Tuesday morning."

"TUESDAY!" her chin almost fell, "I was out for almost THREE days!"

"Shhh! Keep quiet! You are not the only one here, Miss!"

"Sorry."

The older woman sighed softly, "I'll speak with the Headmaster. I'm sure he'll be happy to know you're alright. And you should thank your friends; they visited you many, many times." With a flick of her wand, a large box appeared, holding almost every candy from the Honeydukes shop. "Specially, Miss Koltchak and..." yup, the Swiss chocolate left no doubts about its origin, "Ah, yes, young Mr. Malfoy."

"Malfoy!" _What did he want! _

"Oh yes. He came to see how you were every few hours." the nurse walked away, assisting her other patients, leaving Ten to her own thoughts.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"But why did you faint?" Iris asked, as she walked along the halls beside Ten, to have breakfast. It was an early Thursday morning, and only now did Madam Pomfrey let both Harry and the Slytherin Chaser go on with their business. Both of them looked tired and still quite pale and they needed to finish their homework too.

"I told you before! It was that thing! The one I told you about the first day you came here, and that you said you didn't saw it or hear it. That's all I remember." Ten sat down on her normal seat, receiving (incredibly enough) some concerned stares from Slytherin House, but mostly from others. She turned on her seat, looking to the table beside hers, Gryffindor. Harry was having the same problem, but he looked better than the last time she saw him, pale and motionless in the white bed. They haven't talked yet... _But I need to thank him! _

A good breakfast was pleasant to her, as she had only eaten very little whilst under Pomfrey's care. After it, both she and Iris made their way to Slytherin, picking up everything they would need and walking outside to have their Care of Magical Creatures class.

Hagrid came out of his hut, greeting everyone and ignoring the sneers and rolls of eyes the majority of the Slytherin's were doing. " 'ello, class! Okey, as I told ya last lesson, we'll be studyin' unicorns, in a more careful analysis than we did back in third year." Most girls gasped at that. "As som' of ya might know, we'll learn how tah ride." This time, squeals were heard too. "So, follow mey!" the class got up, following Hagrid, as the half-giant walked along the line of the exterior trees of the Dark Forest.

While they walked, Ten managed to stand beside Harry, dragging Iris along. "Hey there.."

The Golden Trio looked at her, Harry smiling softly, "Hey Ten! You ok?"

The small smile playing on her rosy lips grew, "Thanks to you, I am. Thank you for risking your life for me like that.. I mean, no one asked you to and you could've died."

Harry shook his head, "Don't worry. It's ok. I did it, because I wanted to. I couldn't let you die. No one was near enough to save you, I had to do something. Besides, I didn't die, did I?"

"Don't play with serious things, Mr. Potter.."

"Très bien, Mademoiselle." Harry nodded at her, placing a piece of parchment in her hand as he walked away to stand along with the rest of the Gryffindor's, as they reached a fence where two dozens of unicorns were. All white, golden hooves and silver horn, they all had a bridle, but only catching their muzzle, not going around the ears, and with no bit in their mouths. To ride a unicorn, you need to trust him and it needs to trust you; strength and force are not necessary.

Ten smiled after him, putting the parchment on her pocket. _Wonder what he wrote... _She turned her attention to the class for the time being, the smile never leaving her lips.

"As I call yer names, ya'll come forwards and tha unicorn I say, will be at yer care fer as long as Dumbledor' wants this assignment tah last. They were chosen fer yer personality and attitude, making this easier tah ya. They're used to human companey, but please, boys be careful, they still prefer girls. Now... Miss Dumbledore, as ya know, yer unicorn will be Chestnut."

She stepped forwards, smiling, entering the fence and watching as Chestnut came towards her, his red eyes recognizing her immediately. She already knew this unicorn from her childhood days. Petting its neck, Ten giggled as he nuzzled her shoulder affectionately, giving a soft snort. Leading him by the silver reins, she stood outside the fence.

"Mr. Malfoy, yers will be young Pravus over ther'!" Draco quirked an eyebrow at the name, knowing it was Latin for 'nasty' or 'perverse'. _Wonder what it do to deserve it..._ A tall, young-looking unicorn stepped forwards, with silver reins, a small black trimming in them too. Pravus looked at Draco up and down with its cerulean eyes, before approaching and letting him pet itself. He led it to stand beside Ten.

"Miss Koltchak," Hagrid smiled at her, "We already talked 'bout yer case, as ya'lready know how tah ride! Yer unicorn will be, of course, Onyx!" a loud neigh was heard, as a dark blur stopped beside the fence. Almost every pair of eyes widened.

"But how-? I thought they were extinct!" Hermione sputtered out, while seeing the beautiful creature, as the purebloods nodded their heads. Draco and Ten looked at it in surprise too.

Onyx turned out to be a black unicorn, silver hooves and horn, and red piercing eyes. Seemingly young like the others and emanating health, it really was a sight to cherish. Half of his reins were dark red and black, the other half, silver and black. Iris stepped forwards, scratching its soft ears. Placing one hand on its withers and another on the beginning of the croup, she hauled herself up on its back, settling into a side-saddle position, as to not to show the world her business. She was still in a skirt, much to her displeasure; Dumbledore didn't lift the rule of the uniform for her. "Most black unicorns are extinct. But not all." Guiding him with the reins, she made him trot in the same place, warming him up a bit, before letting him rest by Ten's other side.

"Harry... Yer unicorn will be Viridans." Another unicorn stepped forwards, looking as tall as Pravus, its reins dark red and his eyes a light blue shade. As Harry led him towards the others, it shoved his back gently, pushing him onwards a bit. Once everyone had their unicorn, Hagrid turned to them again, "Very well, in this class, ya'll learn how tah take care of 'em, cleaning 'em and feeding 'em. In the next class, mey and Miss Koltchak over ther' will help ya with tha mounting an' riding', understood?" at everyone's nod, he added, "Good!" the lesson passed by fairly quickly, and the rest of the afternoon was passed doing homework. The two girls, exhausted by all the work, finally dragged their feet towards the Great Hall.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Draco watched them sit down with an amused glint in his eyes. _This will be interesting..._ Perhaps he shouldn't be doing this. _But it's her fault. She has been refusing me. No one refuses me; I'm a Malfoy.  
_  
Nonchalantly, he leant forwards, helping himself of more food. With a tap of his finger, he slipped his Ardenter-Caritas Potion in Koltchak's drink. _I'll have her... tonight._ It was odourless, colourless and tasteless. There was no way she could sense it.

He saw her eat, and then drink. Eat some more, chat a bit, drink. _It takes twenty minutes or so for the potion to act._ Therefore, he didn't have much waiting to do...

_You'll regret the day you've met me, Iris Koltchak... Mark my words... No one ever says no to me..._

...TBC...

_

* * *

_

**Thanks to:  
**  
Tenebrae Rosa: **hehe, dun mind either xDD & thnx. Spelling mistakes again? Grr.. I've checked so many, that after a while I can't really see any mistakes anymore… o.O Where, pray tell?**

**Dark: next week, no update. I'm going on vacations. B back on the 16th, so the update will b on the 20th.But if I get a few reviews, I may leave one more chap b4 I go. Up 2 u. If not, 2 in a row once I'm back. Sayonara**


	4. Their eyes

**Dark: & I'm back. W/ 3 chaps in a row, which I hope u'll like. Still, give urselves the work of reviewing each one, ne. Enjoy.  
**

**Summary/Disclaimer: check the prologue.  
**

_Italics_ – thoughts

"..." – speaking

* * *

**Chapter 3... Their eyes  
**  
The girls left some time after. For the way he saw it, they were both hungry and they both were in a hurry.

_Bet I can guess why Miss Koltchak is like that..._ His lips curved in a smirk as he followed them back to Slytherin. As they sat down on a couch, he climbed the staircase, leaning over its railings, watching them both as they sat on a couch, right below him. And, as disguised as it was, he still noticed her breathing getting heavy, her eyes only half-lidded and oh-so slowly clouding with lust.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Iris wasn't feeling so good ever since they got out of the Great Hall. She kept rubbing her thighs together, in an attempt to make the ache between them stop. No such luck. She was aroused and there was no way around it, unless she took care of the problem on her own bedroom. The question was… _Why! Nothing happened to make me feel like this..  
_  
"…and- Iris? You sure you're ok?.. You're quite warm." Ten placed a hand on her friend's forehead and noticed it was a bit too warm. "Wouldn't it be better if you went to bed?"

"You sure you don't mind talking on the morning?"

"Of course not! You seem more tired than I do. Sleep will do you some good."

_Hope that's only it..._ "Yeah, you're right. As usual." Iris winked at her, as Ten smiled softly. They bid each other good night, as the black haired witch climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

As soon as she entered her private chambers, she placed a silencing charm on the walls with a simple wave of her wrist, and with another, the portrait was locked and two torches were lit. Her robes fell to the floor in a heap as she shrugged off them carelessly, feeling too hot already. Her shoes and socks were next. She climbed on the bed in only her white shirt and skirt.

"What the hell's wrong with me..." her sentence became a moan as she tried to ease some of the tension in her nether regions. However, it seemed that the more she tried, it just got worse! "The hell-?" fervently, desperately, she looked for sweet release, but it never came.

It was from then on that the situation went a bit too far. It started to get out of her control and being controlled by the one she most despised, the one she saw in the next moment. Right then, in her most vulnerable condition.

Malfoy opened the door to her balcony, stepping inside and looking around the room like it was his own. His cold, yet amused gaze locked with her lustful one, and she realized, wonder how or why, he was the only one capable of relieving her need.

Discarding his shoes and taking off his heavy cloak, jumper and shirt, he stood, facing her, in only his black slacks.

Her breathing quickened at seeing him, but he could see it in her eyes... Her doubt, her insecurity, her fear. He knelt beside her on the bed, which gave in to his additional weight. Never once did she stop moving her hand underneath her skirt. True, he didn't see anything, for the skirt hided it all, but he knew she was desperate by looking into her eyes.

The potion was damn strong, he was aware of that, but he didn't mind, he didn't care. Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants, one way or another. He could very well rape her, but he did have a twisted sense of honour. Raping has no class. The challenge is in breaking through her own logic and make her cry after all this is over, while knowing damn well she loved every second of it.

So, making her have this potion wasn't raping her, right?

_Right?  
_  
Shrugging off that thought, he let his hands travel up her ankles, shins and knees. Her ministrations stopped there, her hands resting by her sides now, fisting the mattress. A small, almost unnoticed, sigh sounded from her lips. He smirked to himself slightly, as his hands dove under her skirt, just enough to caress her inner thighs.

She couldn't hold back a soft moan. His very touch, even feather-like, calmed the fire that was burning her from inside out. She needed more.

Opting to pass the opportunity, he crawled up her body, his nimble fingers working on the buttons of her blouse. Her breathing came in hurried gasps, as her head went from side to side, her features contorted in a painful way. And it should be painful, not managing to reach release. If there was something very close to the Cruciatus Curse, was using the innocent "Petrificus Totalus" when one was about to climax. Oh, the pain... The agonising pain of not managing to reach that wonderful piece of paradise, being so close, yet so far. It was enough to send one to St. Mungo's, no doubt about that. It wouldn't be the first time.

He even should be doing that same thing to her. _Who does she think she is, slapping me that other night! _

But he was patient, by the Malfoy family's standards at least. Her punishment would come later... He pulled back, changing his position so that he straddled her. She didn't stop him as he sat down on her thighs. She dug her feet in the mattress, her lower half lifting, accidentally brushing their pelvises together briefly.

Draco groaned, as she let out a soft whimper. Merlin, she was a tigress in and out of the bed... He didn't even imagine how she'd be, if she had a place on the Quidditch team. _Like a beater..._ It could get really bad if that was the case.

Her arms went up, fisting her own hair, her eyes tightly shut, teeth bared. A soft growl made its way out of her throat. She was starting to lose it, needing release quickly.

Once more smirking to himself, he leaned down, crushing his lips against hers in a bruising manner, her twisting and struggling stopping right there. Her silver hues snapped open, fear, disbelief and refusal shining clearly in them. But in their deeps, almost unnoticed, there they were. Two emotions that could rival his own...

Lust and desire.

For him. She could deny it all she wanted, but it was there. She wanted him.

But for the first time since this all began, he doubted of this decision. _She might want me now, under the potion's effect..._ Though, her eyes, not in their usual state, said otherwise. _She does not want this._ Her body's reaction to the potion may want him, but her mind didn't.

_And why the hell should you care,_ a voice remembered him inside his head, _You are a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't care about anybody else, but themselves. Why should you?  
_  
That was right. Then, why was he hesitating in this?

His tongue traced her lower lip, and without even waiting for her consent, he plunged his tongue forcefully into her mouth. Making love to her mouth, their tongues met and only afterwards did she start to respond. As she embraced his tongue with her own, a battle ensued. Her hands snaked all over his bare back, trailing up and down, driving him insane, until she rested them on his silken hair, threading her fingers through the silvery strands.

The blouse she was wearing was finally unbuttoned, and once he took it off from her shoulders, he parted the heated kiss, delivering a nip at her lower lip, hard enough to make her taste the metallic flavour of her own blood.

The blond continued down, reaching the side of her neck. He licked a spot, nipping at it, until he finally opted on sucking the skin there, making her moan softly again. After some moments, he pulled back, looking at his handiwork.

Her head was turned to one side, some locks plastered to her sweaty forehead, as she gasped for breath. A red mark was on her neck, clearly visible even in the faint light of the torches. Smirking, he finally looked down to look at her bra.

Surprise was when only her bare, flawless chest greeted his appreciative stare. As his fingers, barely there, brushed the outer side of her breasts, her head snapped backwards, a groan escaping her now kiss-swollen lips. Grinning to himself at her reaction, he cupped both her breasts, kneading them softly and gently. This time, a loud moan sounded from her throat, ending up in a quiet whimper.

For the little time since he knew her, he never thought she would be as desperate as to whimper and writhe underneath him. _This must be frustrating to her... And to know it's all her fault. This could've been so much easier, if she let me had my way with her. On second thought, this might be more of a challenge this way. Not to mention she'll learn her place.  
_  
Kneeling between her parted legs, he could pick up the slight scent of her arousal, even concealed by her skirt. Smirking once more, he leaned forwards, licking the mark he just gave her on her neck, kissing along her collar bone and between her breasts, nuzzling them gently with his head as he went. By now, Iris was gasping for air, eyes closed tightly, in rapture. He licked one of her nipples, making her hiss in both pleasure and surprise. When he finally took the sensitive bud between his lips, she would surprise him once more, by wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing him closer to her body.

His sucking was hard, gentle, fast, slow, always different, not letting her get used to any rhythm, whilst knowing she was closer and closer to the edge. Unnoticed by her, his hand reached down, resting it gently over her most private area.

That was all she needed. The simple touch of his hand made her climax, a silent shout on her lips, her body tensing, back arching. As she came back from the world of pleasure she just visited, he had sat back on her thighs, observing her face closely, watching her reactions. Her wide eyes, teeth breaking the skin of her lip, drawing blood. If that didn't turn him on, he didn't know what it did.

After she caught her breath back, he slanted his head again, first licking her lips clean from her own blood and then capturing them in his own.

But he felt something was not quite right, something strange. _She's not responding... _The boy lifted his head, looking into her eyes for an answer, not knowing what had occurred. In the deep silver pools, one thing was missing, which was replaced almost by its opposite.

The dark cloud of lust, which had made her eyes seem to have the colour of a cerulean blue tinge, was gone and in its place, raw loathing greeted him.

Draco barely heard her threatening hiss, but glad he did, "Get off me."

Once he got out of the bed, she picked up her shirt, buttoning the button that was needed to cover her chest. Her eyes were hard, glaring at him like never before, "I knew you were low, but not that low.. I can't believe this..." she was still hissing dangerously low, "How dare you...! How could you! You... You were going to fucking **rape** me." The last part was spat at him like venom, through gritted teeth.

"I was **not** going to rape you."

"What!" her voice rose, "You were the one who did something to me! I didn't want this shit, did I! What the hell gives you the right to do it!"

A smirk curved his sensuous lips, "The right? Whatever do you mean? I'm a Malfoy. I have every right..."

Just like the first night, she slapped him as hard as she could, hearing the loud sound and loving every second of the slight stinging of her palm. He actually staggered this time, head snapping to the side, as his hand covered the offended cheek. "I thought you had more honour than that. Guess not..." she snapped her fingers, making the balcony glass doors slide open, much to his surprise. "Get out. NOW! Before I do something that I'll enjoy way too much to regret..."

"But how did you-?"

"GET **OUT**!" a wind surrounded her, knocking most of her own belongings to the ground, silver sparks leaving the tips of her fingers and her hair itself. If he didn't get out soon, she would lose the little control she had left over her powers. She could feel it on her veins, screaming at her to be freed. And she wasn't sure if she would let it go or not. _He sure deserves it._ She didn't even notice the mirror breaking.

Draco didn't waste anymore time, going out through the same way he entered. She was tense, breathing deep even breaths to calm herself, the magic still dancing over her skin. Her eyes opened after some moments, reflecting rage, indignation and shame. Rage for his coward act, indignation for her own traitorous body, shame for what had just transpired there.

Tears of humiliation stung her eyes, slipping down her cheeks. With a soft sob, she collapsed on the satin bed, on her stomach, head buried on her crossed arms as she cried her heart out. For her life, for his actions. _How could he!_

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Ten watched her friend enter her private dorm. Right after, Malfoy entered his. _Weird coincidence..._ She let it pass though. Looking around in the Common Room, she realized no one was near enough to see what she was doing. Taking her chance, she took out the small piece of parchment Harry gave her just a few hours before. She unfolded it.

"_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means _

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything...

_  
Hope you're okay, and just for you to know, I also felt something __strange, something evil, back on that Quidditch game. I don't know if that was what made you fall, but you're not alone in this. Something's out there. Anyway, I know we barely talk, but I wanted to ask you to let me know you better, and you, me. If that's ok with you, of course. Please owl me in return. _

_Sincerely,  
Harry Potter"_

She read it again, three more times to be exact, a small smile playing upon her lips. There was an unfamiliar but welcome warmth in her belly as she kept reading the lyrics of the song, humming it to herself. For a couple of moments, the thoughts of the possible scenarios that could turn into a reality passed through her mind if she answered 'Yes', when suddenly a loud BANG startled her, making her look up to its source. The bang was from the slamming of a door. Malfoy stomped haughtily down the stairs, managing to keep a grace only Draco Malfoy had around him, even when he seemed angry, his strides quick and tense. He seems unsure of something... _Wonder what.._ His eyes were shielded from her view by the blonde loose locks resting over them softly, moving slightly with his steps. Every other Slytherin shut up, looking at him, wondering what had pissed him off so much. He exited Slytherin.

Her eyes glanced back to the portrait that led to his room, switching back to her best friend's. Nothing. No sound. That meant no Iris. _That girl isn't herself when she's that quiet. Something's up._ Ten stood. Walking up the stairs and standing just outside her door, she still couldn't hear a sound. She took out her wand, murmuring softly, "Patefacere is tui encantamento (1)." Words started to form in thin air, written by an invisible hand in a shiny sapphire blue colour.

_Silencing Charm, cast by Iris B. Koltchak  
Locking Spell, cast and created by Iris B. Koltchak  
_  
_Damn.. If the Locking Spell was created by her, I can't do anything, for she is the only one who knows its counter-spell. But I can do something about that Silencing Charm._ "Contra Silencio!" Faintly, she heard sobbing. _What the-?_ Turning to Malfoy's door, she tried her luck.

Which seemed to be on her side today; with the slamming, the portrait didn't even close properly. She entered quickly, ignoring everything around her, her worry for her friend growing at each passing second as the sobs became slightly louder. Ten opened the balcony and entered Iris's room through the glass doors.

The Slytherin stopped dead in her tracks. Most things were knocked over, on the floor, the mirror shattered. In the center of the storm, curled into a ball in the black satin of her bed, laid Iris, crying like there was no tomorrow.

Her blue eyes softened at the sight as she kneeled in front of the other girl, "Iris? What's wrong? What happened here?"

Iris lifted her head, eyes red from her crying. Her voice was slightly hoarse, "H-How did you get here?"

"That's not important, but this is! Please, tell me what happened. It might be better to speak to someone than letting it all in, don't you think?"

Silver eyes hardened, "Malfoy." The name rolled off her tongue, dripping with acid venom.

"What did he do?" a twinkle of amusement shined in her eyes, remembering Malfoy's swift retreat. That sparkle was soon gone at seeing the gloomy look her friend was giving off.

"Oh Ten... He-He tried to bloody rape me..."

"What?" Ten got to her feet right after she heard the last sentence, fire in her eyes, just like her Grandfather had when the Dementors invaded Hogwarts grounds, way back in third year, "That bastard did **what**!"

"You know that potion we're doing in Potion's class.. Even if I hate to admit it, he's smart enough to brew it-"

A snort, "Grandfather even told me he'll probably make Head Boy..."

"-He must've put it on my drink or something. And if it lasted for some more minutes, he would have had his way with my body." She still referred it to only 'her body' and not 'herself', "And I couldn't do a fucking, **bloody** thing to stop him!"

"Dormire (2)." The tip of her wand touched Iris's temple, making her fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. Anger boiled inside of her as she deftly waved it again, her voice barely even from the rage she was feeling. Rage she would soon relieve, "Morada de Draco Malfoy (3)." A map appeared out of nowhere, also in sapphire blue lining, right in front of her, slowly drawing Hogwarts grounds. A green dot appeared, elegantly labelled "Malfoy, Draco", standing by the lake. "Finite incantatem."

She made her way out of Slytherin, going through the same way she had came, towards the school grounds. The girl finally saw the fair-haired boy, sitting on a big rock, looking listlessly at the deep black waters of the lake. "Malfoy!" his head turned to give her his attention. In his eyes, there was something amiss, but her anger overcame everything else at the moment, "How **dare** you to do that to her! To her? She didn't deserve it!" just as he got up, _Probably to sneer at me for my show of charity towards my best friend_, she thought, her frown deepening, Ten placed her hands over his chest, pushing him backwards. With a smirk, she watched him lose his balance and fall into the lake.

Draco quickly broke the surface, breathing deeply and eagerly. His clothes were pulling him down, not to mention that the giant squid had a taste for picking up with Slytherin's. "Look, it's not what you think, I didn't want to rape her, I just-"

"Spare me the excuses... Are you that despicable? Don't you think she has been through enough? Or was that one of the missions that you have to accomplish before you get the Dark Mark? Did Lucius tell you to make her life even more miserable than he already did?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know what the hell you are talking about, Dumbledore." He climbed from the waters, his hair now slicked back like in his first years at Hogwarts; his eyes still not quite the same. "I don't know is what my father's role in this matter."

"Why don't you ask him then, you prick! I'm sure he'll love to tell you all the torture he used against Iris."

"What?"

He actually seemed surprised. _Shrug it off, I'm probably just imagining it!_ "Don't act all surprised, that won't work with me, Malfoy." She spat near his feet, "We'll see each other around. And if you even try to do something like that again.." her wand pointed to his chest in a blink of an eye, as she whispered, "Minuere respiration (4)."

His eyes widened at reading her lips. Feeling the all too familiar tightening of his lungs, he fell to one knee, trying to keep his breathing even. So many times has he been cursed with that same curse. It wasn't too bad, Cruciatus and some others put him in bigger pain, but this curse forbidden him of breathing, the motion each time more and more painful, difficult and shorter.

She turned the wand away from him, as he looked up in surprise, "If you even try to do something like that **ever** again, I won't hesitate in putting you under the Cruciatus Curse." Turning on her heels, she made her way back to the castle, never looking back.

Never seeing the tears that silently fell down his cheeks as his barrier broke with her harsh words.

…TBC…

_

* * *

_**  
**(1):** Something along the likes of "Reveal your spell". Lame, maybe, but I needed that. **

(2): **Literally, "sleep", in Latin, with the obvious effects.**

(3):** "Location of Draco Malfoy". Also lame, but also needed. Some sort of a more discreet marauder's map with no need to look for the searched person, since it's the only one who shows.**

(4):** "Diminish the respiration" or something like that. It has no correct translation in English, really. The effects are also obvious, ne.**

  
**Thanks to:  
**  
Tenebrae Rosa:** well, like I said in ST, I can't find any mistakes now that I'm overly tired of searching time and time again for them, ne? But never mind; I'll do it once I put my mind 2 it. Whenever that may be xD anyways, thnx 4 enjoying it :P**

Ary Lusifer: **don't worry about that ;) I'm Portuguese myself. Guess we'r neighbours then xD & thank u 4 liking the fic :D & reviewing xD nice humour u've got xDD hope u enjoy these next few chaps as well ;)**

**Dark: Come back 4 more next Sunday. Plz review.**


	5. Apologies: accepted or not?

**Dark: Enjoy & review.  
**

**Summary/Disclaimer: check the prologue.  
**

_Italics_ – thoughts

"..." – speaking

* * *

**Chapter 4... Apologies: accepted or not? **

Draco sighed for the whatever-time that night.

He had tried everything to make his mind forget about what happened two days ago. Through these two days, he didn't saw Iris once. Nor did he sleep. This bloody thing got in his way. Her eyes appeared in his mind every time he closed his eyes to try to sleep. Those eyes, sheer humiliation and loathe in them... He shuddered involuntarily.

Quidditch didn't work; his house-mates had also tried, but failed; and he was tired of doing homework and researches to increase his already good grades.

No, nothing worked. _This is getting ridiculous..._

Her absence also worried him. Dumbledore Junior had started to look at him more closely too. _And just what I needed. A bloody body guard. She could do us both a favour and put her nose in her own business. _Icy grey hues rolled.

He got up. _There's no way I'll sleep tonight either..._ Dressed in a pair of trousers and a warm cloak, he exited his room, not bothering with a shirt. And as he thought, he glanced at her portrait, almost instantly. He had that bad habit.

"Is she there?" the unicorn on the painting looked up at him in boredom.

"No, she is not, young Malfoy."

"Damn it..." he softly cursed, heading for the stairs.

"You do know that you should give her your apologies, do you not?" the mystic animal continued. "She deserves it."

"She deserves nothing. What she deserves is some guy coming, ripping her clothes off and raping her. She needs to learn a lesson." To his dismay, he felt a sudden pang of fear, as that chance came over his mind. His eyes narrowed, _For fuck's sake, I'm not developing stupid feelings over a female like that, am I!_

The equine seemed amused at his shock, "Why, I do think you are, little dragon."

"I do not **love**. My father made sure of that long ago."

"Everyone is able to change."

"Not that much." He stepped away, tired of that fruitless chatter. Walking along the empty and dark hallways, he found himself shivering. Not from cold; the temperature wasn't that low. Everything was eerie quiet. The exact opposite as it normally was.

The crispy cold air met him as he stepped outside, making his bare skin end up with goose bumps. But he didn't mind. Whistling loudly, he stared at the full moon suddenly. _Wonder if she's seeing it too._

Hearing a soft galloping, his eyes turned to look at the edge of the tall trees, the beginning of the Forbidden Forest. Pravus poked its head from the thick foliage around it, looking down at the young man. Snorting softly, it walked up to him.

"I know it's late, but bare with me tonight." He whispered quietly, while fisting the mane with one hand and hustling himself on the unicorn's back, "I need something to clear my mind right now."

The young equine bowed its elegant neck in understanding, letting him mount. Feeling Draco's heels press onto his flanks not so gently, Pravus neighed softly, standing up on its hind legs and starting to gallop at a gentle pace, going into the forest.

Both unicorn and rider were startled at seeing a black blur heading their way. Swiftly stopping before they collided, Draco recognized the black unicorn right away, "Onyx?" and that lead to... "Iris!"

"What are you doing here?" her voice sounded for the first time in two days. No one had found her, and now the person she least wanted to see did. _How fucked up can my luck be? _

"The same thing you are doing, I'm sure."

"Save the sarcasm, asshole.." he could almost swear she had rolled her eyes. Her ride started to walk away. He quickly did the same. "The forest is quite big, you know. No need to be following me."

"Yes, but it's also public. So, if I want to be here, I have every right to be."

"Whatever."

_Guess I can consider myself lucky; she didn't try to kill me... yet._ "You ok?"

"Why do you even care. After what you **tried** to do to me..." her icy blue orbs looked behind her, glaring.

"It's not what you think, it's just that-"

"-That you're a stupid bastard, and just because I pushed you away the other night, you simply decide to bloody rape me! For crying out loud, I knew you had no honour, but I really thought you had shame in your eyes."

"If you do recall correctly, you had had that potion. **If **we had continued, you'd be perfectly willing."

Iris turned away from him, knowing he had a point. Still, her pride wouldn't let her tell him that. "Just stay away from me, and you might be alive when the year is over." With that, her heels dug into Onyx's flanks, as the unicorn galloped away. Leaving a surprised Draco behind.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Early morning.

Ten quickly prepared Chestnut, looking back at the Forest once in a while. It was around six in the morning, but who was she to care about that when she hadn't seen her best friend for about two days? "I hope we can find her together, Chestnut..."

The unicorn snorted lightly in reply. If someone could find a unicorn, that someone was the leader of its herd. Mounting swiftly, the two companions turned to the tall trees.

"Let's go, my friend. I just hope she didn't do anything foolish yet."

Neighing softly, Chestnut galloped into the Forest.

She hadn't missed classes, not the Iris she knew. But ironically, Iris walked away every time anyone tried to reach to her. Even from her best friend. _It's not that she doesn't know how to take care of herself, but her behaviour is starting to worry me. _

««Flashback»»  
The auburn haired girl looked at her grandfather's phoenix as she spoke, "...And because of that 'small' incident, she's even more quiet than usual. And she hasn't spoken to me yet. Which is starting to get on my nerves. She's not normal! Besides, Malfoy's stupid joke could have gone very, very bad."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, the glint in his eyes telling that he wasn't surprised by the news whatsoever, "I see. And agree. Mr. Malfoy does need to learn a lesson. But you took care of that, didn't you, Tenebrae?"

"Well, I did, b-" her eyes widened, "How did you know that!"

"These walls have ears all around, child." One of the paintings chuckled, looking at both relatives in amusement. "After all, this **is** Hogwarts."

"Anyway, what should I do?" the teen sighed softly, "I just hope she's alright. If that happened to me, I... I dunno what I'd do.."

Once more, he nodded, "All she needs is a shoulder to lean on. Do not push her about it. Just be there, if she needs you. You are the one, if not only, who can calm her down right now."

Two pairs of blue eyes met briefly, as the young witch got up, "Thank you, grandfather."  
««End Flashback»»

After almost half an hour lost in thought, Ten found herself looking into the lake that was right in the middle of the Forest. Indeed, Onyx was beside it, lying down on the soft grass. And Iris was resting right on top of him.

"Why?"

Silver hues snapped open, as she fell off of the big unicorn, which had gotten up, startled. "Why what?" she sounded a bit annoyed, as she looked up from her spot on the ground.

The other would surely laugh at that, if the situation wasn't serious, "Why do you keep running away?"

"I don't want to see him."

"It's not only for that. It's not, and you know it. You need to talk about it, you know you do. Or at least, let it all go. I'll be here for you. If you don't understand something as simple as that, mark my words that I'll make sure you do."

To her surprise, Iris just smiled. But the smile didn't reach her eyes. Those were unusually cold, "You know me too well, huh?"

"Stop it." At seeing her this way, this weak, tears prickled her blue eyes, "Please, just stop it." Sliding off of Chestnut and falling to her knees before her, she hugged her friend. "You're not like this. This cold, this fragile. That's not the Iris I know."

Sighing one last time, Iris hugged her back tightly, _She's right... I can't go on like this... _Burying her head into her shoulder, she let her tears flow. Forgetting about looking bad, her reputation, her past, she cried like she never did before.

Not knowing why and feeling confused about it all, she swiftly told all that to Ten, "...I just don't know! I mean, I should be feeling angry, not... disappointed! Or sad!"

And suddenly, that something that was amiss upon her thoughts clicked. The heiress of Dumbledore gasped silently, eyes widening, _She.. she can't be falling in love with him, can she! _"What else do you feel?"

"I dunno.. He just looks at me strangely. And **I** feel strange every time he does that. Like all I wanted was to forgive him."

"Iris..." pulling back only enough to look into her eyes, Ten spoke slowly and clearly, unsure, "You aren't... Falling for him, are you?" at the astonished look on her friend's features, she continued, "How can you even **think** about forgiving him, after what he tried to do to you?"

Scared silver pools looking at her was the only reply she got.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Hey Potter!" a barely accented voice called out over the crowd.

Said green-eyed boy looked up to see Iris and Ten walking up to him, "Hey, Ten. Iris."

"Yeah, hi, whatever, now come here!" blinking, Harry found himself being dragged by Iris, away from Ten, Hermione and Ron, "Now... I'm organizing a party, on the Slytherin common room. Ten's birthday is on Friday."

"Errrr, that's great... But I'm a Gryffindor, remember?"

"So what? You have been in Slytherin before."

"Well yeah, but- What! How do you know that!" he looked at her in shocked surprise.

She smirked, "The eyes are the windows to your soul. I read it in them. But that's not the point. Weasley over there knows the kitchens better than anyone else, so he could get the food. And you, you know all the exits from Hogwarts, for you have the Marauders' Map."

His eyes were as wide as they could go, "But how-?"

Icy hues rolled, "For Christ's sake, Potter, I'm trying to have a two-sided conversation here! I can read minds, alright? No big deal! Besides, that's **not** the point! It would be important if you came to the party. Will you?"

"I don't even know the password."

"You know where the entrance is, don't you?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Good. Meet you there around ten o'clock." Without even waiting for a reply, she turned around, walking back to Ten.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Friday had finally arrived. However, for a certain Tenebrae Dumbledore, that was blissfully unnoticed.

But not to her best friend.

"Silencio." With a small wave of her wrist, the walls around Ten's room were promptly soundproof. "Good." She quickly ran downstairs and climbed the other ones that lead to the boys' dorms.

After hesitating for a few seconds, she finally knocked on his door. Malfoy answered it, still half asleep, not noticing who was at the door; "Yeah, what is it?" let alone noticing he was bare from the waist up.

A dark eyebrow rose in amusement at seeing the oh-so arrogant and well dressed teen fresh out of bed, "We're going to have a party tonight. I was hoping you could help me with that camouflaging charm, which I didn't master yet. Although I know you did it, since I saw you do it at Flitwick's class. Besides, Ten mustn't know about anything."

"It's her birthday, I know." Wide awake now, he leant casually against the door frame, looking down at her, "And as the good friend you are to her, you'll throw a party." He sneered lightly, "How... sweet of a Slytherin to do."

"Thanks, but you **can** save the sarcasm to yourself, you know." She smiled charmingly, a smile which could rival one of his own if he wanted to seduce a girl. But hers had a hint of coldness... Revenge.

The spell Draco used on the common room came out perfect. It didn't change anything, to Ten's eyes. She would be the only one who would not see all the changes made for the party, once she'd wake up.

"Happy now?"

"Yes, a lot. Thank you, Malfoy."

"Don't I get anything for my work?" a smirk quickly graced the lips of the boy.

Iris turned around, the 'thank you' from before completely gone, "Don't push your luck."

"Look, I'm sorry for all that, alright? Can't we just try to get along, to start it all over?" grey emotionless depths suddenly softened, "I don't want us to act this way. Slytherin's aren't supposed to be fighting with each other."

Her own silver eyes relaxed momentarily, lips curving into the softest of smiles, "You know, I would like that."

The blond smiled in return, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you."

Bowing a bit and lifting an imaginary skirt, she replied, "The pleasure's all mine. Iris Bridget Koltchak." Stepping forwards, one of her hands rested upon his cheek.

She leaned in, brushing her lips against his other one. The one she had slapped the other night, "There. That's the reward you get from your work."

After pulling back, the Slytherin Prince actually seemed taken aback, as strange as that sounded. She turned around, to go back to her own room.

"Thanks."

Looking back at him, Iris quirked an eyebrow, _Was that **Malfoy** being nice? _"What for, Draco?" his first name escaped her lips unnoticed...

...To her, that is. He **did** hear it, loud and clear, as the sound tingled his senses, "For giving me another chance... To prove you I'm not like you think I am." And with that, he passed by her, entering his own room.

Blushing softly, the girl followed his example, her thoughts shortened to, _What was that all about?_

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The day passed without many other incidents.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Ten flinched as practically all Great Hall shouted that sentence. A grin curved her lips as she walked up to the Slytherin table. "Thanks guys!" when she sat down, she received a few pats on the back from her friends and Iris, of course.

"You're seventeen!"

The blue eyed girl grinned widely, "Yup! Heh, and you're only sixteen!"

"Meh, I'll be seventeen in two months!"

"Me knows." Ten quickly served herself, "So, everything's alright?"

A sudden need to blurt everything out almost overcame the other girl, but she suppressed it, faking a bright smile, "Yeah. Everything's fine. Just fine."

Knowing she was lying but not wanting to annoy her by asking, the now seventeen year old kept quiet. For the time being, that is.

Later that day, Ten returned to Slytherin, slightly tired. She had just spoken to her grandfather and her features were quite thoughtful. When she entered, after giving the correct password, everything was bathed in darkness, no fire, no light. Only the outline of a young woman.

"Welcome back. And by the way..." Iris's eyes, even in the dark, were glinting in amusement, "Happy birthday, in the Slytherin's fashion."

The scene all around the two friends suddenly came to life, as the lights of the torches and the main fireplace on the back of the room quickly blazed with flames, giving a soft glow to everything, leaving the place still a bit in the dark. Almost every Slytherin was there, slowly surrounding her and congratulating her. And before she knew it, she was grinning back at them all from ear to ear.

"Thanks." Turning to her best friend once more, who haven't moved from her spot, she quickly hugged her, "I guess this was all your doing?"

"Yeah, that guess is correct."

"Eh, I thought you'd never do a thing like this!" pulling back, she couldn't help but notice that the black haired girl was holding something back, "Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"The thought of bothering you with what's bothering me on the day you should be completely carefree isn't very appealing to me, my friend." Perhaps it was just her, but the heiress of Dumbledore could've sworn there was a discreet try to avoid the subject in her tone.

It was time to change strategy and go straight for the point then, "Well, what if I don't mind being bothered with that? You're my best friend, you'd never bother me. Tell me?"

Doubt in clear silver pools. _Yup, she's hiding something serious. _"Alright... But somewhere in private, please."

"Ok." After finally reaching a quiet corner, and also because Iris wasn't really sure herself if she could keep this to herself, she simply told everything to the other. Again. By the time she was finished, the cup on the auburn haired girl's hand was almost falling to the ground.

"Right… You just befriended the son of a Death Eater, and you think that's normal…" _Why do I have the feeling of complete déjà-vu? Didn't I talk to her about this a few days ago?_

"Well, he seemed sincere. He also did seem to regret what he did-"

"He tried to **rape** you! Come on, I know you're more intelligent than that! You know his style, Iris; he only wants to seduce a girl to simply have sex with her. Don't be one of them… Please." At that moment, the subject of their talk walked up to them, leaning casually against the wall. Bright blue eyes sparkled in annoyance.

"Iris, someone's waiting for you outside, in case you have forgotten."

Said girl blinked, before finally remembering who he was referring to. _Potter! Oh man, I forgot all about him! _Glancing at her wristwatch, she noticed it was 22.15 already. _Shit…_ She broke into a fast run, heading for the exit, leaving the other two alone.

"Alright, Malfoy, what the heck are you trying to do to her?" his name escaped from her lips like a curse, her dislike for him evident.

"Why nothing, Dumbledore. Can't a guy make friends with a girl that actually seems worth it?" his eyes narrowed slightly, moving to the direction of the exit briefly.

_Something doesn't feel right on this picture… And I'm rarely ever wrong… _"If you really want to know, no. You do not deserve her."

Laughter escaped him suddenly, "What! You must be joking, right? How could I not? Besides, who are you to judge that?"

"Why."

He seemed a bit confused at that, "Why what?"

"What's your motive? What do you want from her?" she snorted lightly, "You can't say that you think she's nice and pretty or that you simply want to be her friend."

"So what if I think she's pretty, what's it to you? What if I think she's more than that? What if I think she's hot? What if I think she's hot enough to please me? What if I do want to get her in a bed with me? What can **you** do about it? That's not up to you, after all."

The blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "You are a-" at that time, the noise the people in the common room were doing suddenly grew considerably, muffling her reply.

Smiling charmingly, his blond head turned to all the commotion, only to frown once more, "Potty and Weasel..."

"What?" Ten pulled away from the wall, making her way through the crowd, the talk with the Ferret forgotten at hearing him say that. Indeed, the two Gryffindor's were there, looking slightly tense. Iris was in front of them, almost seemingly to protect them from the rest of the green and silver population.

"I **did** invite them, so sod off! They have all right to be here." Glaring at each of her housemates in turn till they lowered their gaze was enough to calm down most of the commotion. Catching sight of her best friend, she grinned, "Liked this surprise, Ten?"

Shaking her head at her, said girl hugged the newcomers, "Hey guys... Welcome to my birthday party! Enjoy!"

"It'll be difficult with so many snakes in here, but we'll try." Ron chuckled, only to quickly shut up as he glanced at a glaring Iris.

"If you don't shut your trap with those stupid comments, you'll only leave the food here and be on your way, get it?"

The party continued long into the night, the students not caring or not being tired enough to retire for bed. Besides, tomorrow would be the game Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff, not to mention it was Saturday. No one was really worried about not getting enough sleep. Soon, it was presents' time.

"Hehe, pressies..." Ten was suddenly buried in a big pile of presents of all shapes and sizes, as everyone on the party surrounded her once more, eager to know what had she got.

The first one she picked up was a small velvety black box, not bigger than her own palm. In one of the corners, there was a small silver dragon. For a second, the chance of being Malfoy's crossed her mind, but it soon left as she saw what was inside. The small delicate bracelet was, of course, silver in colour. Four phoenixes were crusted on it, intertwined by three thin chains. "Thanks, Iris." She placed it on her wrist, watching as the chains shortened to fit her, clasping together afterwards.

"Meh, don't. I liked it, so I bought it. I have one too, but as you can guess, mine has dragons instead of phoenixes."

"Thought so." One peculiar present caught her attention. It wasn't too big, or as small as Iris', but it was just curious. "Wonder what this is.." picking it up carefully, she unwrapped it. A fluffy looking teddy bear was now in her arms. "Awww... Isn't it cute?"

"Glad you like it. I only knew you liked teddy bears. It was what gave me the idea." The male owner of the voice said from behind her, near, very near. Looking over her shoulder suddenly, Harry's lips didn't touch her own because he pulled away at the last minute. And strangely, Ten felt disappointed for that.

"Yes.. Yes, I like it. Thanks, Harry." She got up, following his former example. Leaning in, she pecked his cheek, "I love it." Did she mean the teddy or the pecking? _Riiiight..._

Half an hour later, everyone was comfortable and only a few Slytherin's even remembered that Ron and Harry were in forbidden and hostile territory. The butterbeer was almost all gone, but while it wasn't, the consumers sure enjoyed it.

Silver eyes looked around the room, the owner of them barely aware of that fact. And soon, they widened, _Malfoy's not here..._ Her eyes closed, concentrating on his room. She didn't feel his presence there either. But he wasn't long gone; fifteen minutes at max. _Where did he go then?_ Hogwarts had too much magic in the air for her powers to pick up his presence in the whole castle. She had no choice but to wait.

...10 minutes earlier...  
Glancing around the room aimlessly and sometimes stopping to look at a certain black haired girl, Draco Malfoy was now officially bored. _Nothing's going on, not an interesting girl at sight. Except the one and only who dared to push me away, that is. _The look of boredom was replaced by an annoyed frown.

Something vibrated inside his pocket, which made him quirk an eyebrow. His wand. That usually meant his father wanted to talk to him via the Floo Network. _Great. Just what I need too..._ Quietly, he made his way into his room sighing once, before entering.

No, the fireplace was intact, but lit. _That's odd. I didn't let it lit..._ On top of the bed, a letter was laid there, the Malfoy crest on it. He picket it up.

_Dear Draco,  
There was a slight change of plans. You will come to the Manor as soon as you receive this letter. Being the heir of one of the noblest families has its advantages, as you can see. Do come prepared; you may have to stay the whole weekend. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Short and to the point. His father's, for sure... _What the hell does he want now anyway?_ With a wave of his wand, his trunk was ready. With another wave, the portrait was effectively closed for those who may want to enter. Using the Floo Powder, he was in his family's mansion in only a few seconds. The sight of his father greeted him.

"Good evening, Draco." His voice was silky, cold, controlled. Something was up.

"What did you wish from me, Father?"

The reply seemed to please the Malfoy senior, "You will have the Dark Mark tomorrow, my son."

Draco could have been waiting for many, many things, but certainly not that. Luckily, his control over his emotions seemed to pay off, for a change, "I see." But his voice cracked.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no." the only thing giving him away was the tensing of his shoulders, "May I go to my room then, Father?"

"Of course. Tomorrow night, right after dining, I want you to be ready. You will finally meet the Dark Lord."

It took all his self control not to retch right then and there, _Aren't I the lucky one? _

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

««Vision»»  
"Your arm, Draco."

His right hand squeezed his left arm. He lifted the latter, pulling up the sleeves; the contrast between his skin and the dark clothes was alarming. But at the moment, he could care less.

A claw-like nail ran along his skin. He didn't react. The Dark Lord's cool fingers slowly wrapped around his wrist, tighter and tighter. "Morsmordre in perpetuum." The sharp hot pain shot up his arm, getting even stronger by the second. A hiss escaped his lips, the pain becoming too much for him to take. The hold on his arm soon disappeared, and the next thing he felt was his knees making a harsh contact with the wooden floor.

"Where does your loyalty lie, Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"To you, my Lord… Only to you…" he felt tired beyond belief, drained. His breathing was shallow, his muscles ached. But more than anything else, he wanted to bloody rip his left arm off. It was throbbing in pain. Taking a small glance at it, he flinched inwardly. The fair skin of his wrist there was red and welted, the now bright green tattoo glowing faintly. The skull with the serpent surging through the mouth was in the least, sickening.  
««End Vision»»

Ten woke up, screaming inaudibly. Sweat was pouring down her fair skin; her breathing was short and in gasps; her heart was beating rapidly as if she had ran a marathon of two hundred miles. White top clung onto her sweaty body as she ran her hand through her tangled, soft brown hair, her blue eyes dull and filled with worry and horror.

"Oh no," she gasped. "Draco… Voldemort… Dark Mark… too soon… too soon…"

She got out of her bed, almost tripping over her tangled bed sheets and went straight to the toilet where she puked her dinner out into the toilet seat, holding her hair to one side. Once the whole digestion was over, she went to the sink and splashed some cold water onto her hot face, her eyes still dull and still worried.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked herself, "It was too soon for him to take the Dark Mark. If only he was able to delay it… then maybe… just maybe…" the night's event was too much for the heiress. She fainted right there and then.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Something was definitely wrong. The Draco Malfoy whereabouts were completely oblivious to anyone through the weekend. After the party, no one had seen him.

And now, it was time to start a new week. Everyone was having breakfast, and there was still no sign of the blond Slytherin Prince.

"But anyway, why do you even care, Iris? He's gone, enjoy the calmness. I'm sure that when he's back, he'll start annoying the hell out of us yet again." Ten said, while she and her best friend were eating breakfast, "He should be at home, maybe, discussing with his father how much of a good boy he is.." that was just meant to lift the mood, but the other girl didn't seem all that convinced, "Hey, I could ask my grandfather, if it's annoying you all that much."

_Yes, please._ "If it's not much trouble.."

"Sure." The two friends got up, heading for Transfiguration. They were early, but since the door to the class room was already open, they entered. And what they saw, made their eyes widen.

Talking to a worried looking Professor McGonagall was Draco Malfoy, looking extremely tired and even paler than usual. His eyes were tired, dull, his cheeks slightly flushed, breathing irregular. Indeed, something was definitely wrong with the blond young man.

"Merlin, he seems he's with a fever and just ran a marathon or something. Wonder what happened..." Ten muttered while they sat, looking curiously at him.

As they entered, the talk between student and teacher had stopped. Malfoy looked over at them, scowling deeply. For a moment, the grey depths seemed to reflect... Hurt? Jealousy! It was too quick for either of the girls to catch. He hided it right away, turning away from them and sitting at a desk near the end of the room.

Without counting this, the rest of the class didn't have any other strange occurrences. The strangest one though, happened on the second class, Potions.

While Ten sat beside Harry, she watched her friend slowly make her way towards Malfoy, almost as if she was afraid he'd lash at her.

"Do you know what's up with Ferret boy over there?" the black haired boy asked casually.

"Don't have a clue. No one saw him through the weekend and now, he's like that." Both teens shrugged mutually.

Half way through that class, Iris didn't know if she should be annoyed or worried. Everyone had a normal magical aura around them, as long as they had some sort of magic in them. Even Muggles had, albeit, it was very, very little. And with her powers, she was capable of detecting it.

Malfoy's was wavering dangerously low, sign that he was **not** alright. He seemed to be in pain and the way his left arm was pulled back near his chest as if he wanted to protect it left Iris wondering if he had hurt himself in that arm.

This class was simply to gather information about the potion they had done, so they weren't really occupied. Good for him, too.

"Malfoy, what happened?" she didn't know any other way of asking, so she simply went straight to the point.

Cold grey eyes looked her way. He just wanted to growl and snap at her, telling everything that happened. But instead, he simply replied, "Why do you even care.." He looked back to his text book, continuing to write his part, ignoring her.

She found herself frowning, "You said you didn't like us acting this way. It's you who's playing hard to get now." The way he had retracted into himself made her feel bad to her stomach. Whatever it was, it had to be bad. She knew he was perfectly capable of holding out the pain.

The memories of that night, her lips brushing his cheek, the party, his father, the Manor, the next faithful day, Voldemort, his father- Everything went blank there. Only a voice, a sweet voice, calling for him.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, wha- Malfoy! Mal- Draco. Draco, can you hear me?"

After that, even the voice faded.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Malfoy? Malfoy, wha- Malfoy!" Iris had managed to hold the blond boy at the last minute before he fell from his chair, clearly out. He had fainted right after her last comment. "Draco. Draco, can you hear me?" Nope, he couldn't. His powers were as low as they could go and now, now that her hands were holding his, touching him, could she feel just how hot he was. _Fever... _

Most of the class was around her by now, wanting to know what happened, if she was the one responsible. _Idiots._ Professor Snape took care of everything though, and easily levitated the young Malfoy out of the classroom.

After she told the others for the umpteenth time that she didn't do anything, the teacher was back. Grim face, looking worried. Which just worried **her** more...

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The rest of the day and the next went by as a blur for our young heiress of Dumbledore and soon, it was almost at the end of the school day. Through it, she wasn't able to grab Malfoy to talk to him in privacy but now, now that the school had finally ended, and as she was sitting right next to the door, she seized the chance as soon as the bell rang, and grabbed Malfoy by the arms and out into the corridor, only stopping once they both had entered a very empty classroom.

"What do you want." the Slytherin Prince snarled. The last thing he needed was this... He had things to do.

"It happened didn't it?" she croaked, looking up at him, almost dreadfully, not really knowing another way of asking him.

"Why do you care?"

"Because… when you told me back at that Quidditch practice that you were going to have the Mark at Christmas… well I was planning on a way to help you," she whispered quietly.

This was what Draco **didn't **expect. Sure, the girl was beautiful and friendly and caring and even though she fit perfectly as a Gryffindor, it was really unexpected for someone on the light side to help someone on the dark side such as himself. "Why me?"

Ten simply looked up in confusion.

Draco sighed, "If it was a different Slytherin, you wouldn't be offering any help."

"Well, you were the one who told me and since you weren't happy about it, I guess I somewhat tried to made an effort to help you." The next thing was a total gobsmack. Ten was expecting shouts, hexes or a train of threats but what Draco Malfoy did was so rare and unexpected. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry if I was being pissed at you since the beginning of the term. I don't really know why I acted like that," he said, his voiced muffled. "But ever since you had that injury back at that Quidditch match… I dunno, I felt I had a duty towards you."

"Duty? What duty?" asked the girl, her features softening.

"Somehow, I'm attracted to you."

A pair of bright blue eyes widened at those words. Draco could do nothing but laugh. The laugh wasn't cold and arrogant, but somewhat warm and welcoming.

"I hope you're not thinking-" she stammered.

"No," he shook his head. "I mean as brother and sister."

"Oh," was all she could say. She broke into a smile and so did Malfoy. _Guess things will be different now_. the heiress thought.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

...Previous Saturday evening, Malfoy Manor...  
Draco found himself looking into the mirror, up in his room.

"Not bad..." his reflection was chattering away, not that he was really listening, "But black makes you even paler, you know. But it **is** one of your colours. You should put a smile in your face though."

_Smile... Right, with what's gonna happen?_ He got up, sighing. Black boots, back slacks, black silk shirt, black velvety cloak. Nothing blacker. Ready, but not feeling so, he exited his room just in time.

"Draco. It is time." his father called quietly from down stairs.

Gulping soundly, he descended them. Calmly, quietly. The opposite of what he was feeling right now. He stood, eyes glued to the floor. He could feel him there already, looking at him with those red vivid eyes he knew were waiting. Finally, grey eyes lifted. Meeting the crimson eyes as he had predicted.

"Ah, Lucius... Indeed, you were right." Voldemort took a few steps forwards, head tilting to the side, one hand on his chin, "The boy isn't ordinary. Has much power. Not as much as Potter or Dumbledore, but with his power and your experience, I'm sure we'll do great things. Terrible, but great things. Do you not agree, Draco?"

"Yes, my Lord." The response was mechanic. The way his father wanted.

"Good. We shall begin. No need for witnesses, no pointless gatherings." Voldemort started walking languidly around Draco, observing with apparent interest, his wand peeking through his robes, "Where does your loyalty lie?"

"To my Lord." Glad his voice wasn't cracking like yesterday. Glad his Father did warn him about what the Dark Lord would ask him. Glad he knew what he had to do, "And to the Death Eaters." The being whom he just called 'Lord' seemed pleased.

Voldemort was, indeed, pleased. His wand was now wavering between Draco's lips. The teen repressed the urge of quirking an eyebrow. "Kiss the wand, Draco." _The one who shall doom my whole future. How... ironic. _He did as he was told. The wand withdrew. "Your arm, Draco."

His right hand squeezed his left arm. He lifted the latter, pulling up the sleeves; the contrast between his skin and the dark clothes was alarming. But at the moment, he could care less.

A claw-like nail ran along his skin. He didn't react. The Dark Lord's cool fingers slowly wrapped around his wrist, tighter and tighter. "Morsmordre in perpetuum." The sharp hot pain shot up his arm, getting stronger by the second. A hiss escaped his lips, the pain becoming too much for him to take. The hold on his arm soon disappeared, and the next thing he felt was his knees making a harsh contact with the wooden floor.

"Where does your loyalty lie, Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"To you, my Lord… Only to you…" he felt tired beyond belief, drained. His breathing was shallow, his muscles ached. But more than anything else, he wanted to bloody rip his left arm off. It was throbbing in pain. Taking a small glance at it, he flinched inwardly. The fair skin of his wrist was red and welted, the now bright green tattoo glowing faintly. The skull with the serpent surging through the mouth was in the least, sickening. In time, he knew the colour would fade to black, but still...

"Stand up, boy." Slowly, tiredly, he did so. Both the older men had identical smirks upon their lips.

"You know, little dragon, very few of my followers were capable of achieving such a thing. Most of them fainted as soon as I uttered the incantation. That is... outstanding." Should he feel proud of that? Or should he curse him for calling him something his mother used to when he was a child?

"May he be dismissed, my Lord?" he noticed vaguely the voice of his father intervening. _That should be the best thing he ever said and that'll serve for my advantage..._

Voldemort gave a short nod, "Yes, he may. And Draco.."

The now stormy grey eyes (the only thing still fighting the terrible reality he now knew he was in) looked up into piercing red ones, "Yes?" the only thing that warned him he had forgotten the 'my Lord' part was the flashing of his father's eyes. But the Dark Lord paid no mind to that.

"I am expecting to see great things from you. A proof of your faithfulness, if you prefer." The crimson eyes narrowed slightly, hissing the last few words, "I do not approve... Feelings... of any kind." Did he know?

_Impossible. _But then again, he could use occlumency. At that, his eyes turned away immediately. _If he finds out, I'm as good as dead. _"I am aware of that, my Lord."

"Glad you are. You're dismissed."

That was what he most wanted to hear at that moment, "Thank you." Not caring about anything or anyone else, he tiredly made his way back into his room and under the silky satin covers.

Draco didn't wake up till around half way through the next afternoon.

…TBC…


	6. A new beginning

**Dark: Same thing w/ this chap. Hope u like.  
**

**Summary/Disclaimer: check the prologue.  
**

_Italics_ – thoughts

"..." – speaking

* * *

**Chapter 5... A new beginning **

"Iris!" Ten made her way through the mass of students entering (or trying to) Charms class, heading in her friend's direction, "Got something to tell you."

After having sitting down, the black haired girl made a bubble out of her gum, before nodding at Ten, "What is it?"

Looking around, making sure no one was close enough to listen, the heiress sat down, whispering quietly, "Draco. He.. He has the Dark Mark." Her bright blue eyes hadn't changed, still worried about her newest friend.

With the shock, Iris even swallowed her bubble gum, coughing lightly afterwards, "You didn't say what I think you did, right! Merlin, a few days ago it was you who were scolding me for trusting him! And you even called him by his given name!" they took out their things, ready to work for Charms, but kept talking quietly.

"I know that, but..." her eyes adverted, a sigh escaping her lips, "He changed. And he's hurt. For crying out loud, he was sold, Iris! Sold to the Dark Lord, Voldemort!" she ignored the uncomfortable look the other sent her for having used that name, "He needs someone to help him out." Determination shined above everything else in those sapphire blue eyes, "He's got me."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The rest of the morning soon changed into the early afternoon and soon, the normal wave of students was heading for the Great Hall. But once there, everyone was clueless as to where the newest Death Eater was.

"Great, when I want to actually talk to him, he's gone. Meh. Guess I'll just have to start tracking him down or stalk him!"

Ten shook her head, chuckling at her friend's annoyed expression. She walked up to Crabbe and Goyle, who were, of course, stuffing their mouths. "Hey.. Umm, could you tell us where Malfoy is, please?"

They glanced up at her. Crabbe (or was it Goyle?) spoke up gruffly, "He wasn't feeling hungry. Should be around the place though." The other simply nodded. They also seemed to be quite gloomy.

_Not wonder,_ Ten remembered the talk between the three Slytherin's the other day, about the Mark, _If their, let's say, leader is already one of them, what's their chance of escaping that?_ A hand was placed upon her shoulder gently.

Iris gave her a small smile, "You stay here and eat something. I'm not hungry anymore, I'll go looking for him."

"But-"

"Do so, Ten." Her voice was gentle as was her touch, yet was firm, "You forgave him. It's my turn now." With that, she left the Great Hall. As she passed the tall doors leading outside, a sudden feeling of anger was felt. She followed it.

Walking along the fields and seeing the lake a bit ahead, she spotted him beside it, seeming so... _Vulnerable._ As much as she had had despised him, it did hurt her seeing him like that.

If he had noticed her approach, he didn't show it. He was sitting down on the grass, looking at the crystalline waters of the lake, one leg pulled up to his chest, one arm draped over the knee. The other leg was stretched out in front of him, and his left arm was once more protectively close to his body.

Not uttering a word, she sat down beside him, pulling her legs beneath her so that her skirt didn't lift. Glancing at him, she got no reaction on his part. _I don't want you like this... It's not you when you're not blabbering just how rich and hot you are.. _That thought made her smile softly. Her hand covered his own, the one which was closest to him. His left one. _The Dark Mark..._

Malfoy immediately pulled his hand away as if she had burnt him, the dull greyness of his eyes suddenly sprouting into a stormy bluish grey. Okay, so that **was** something. "Don't you dare pity me. I need none of that." So, maybe it wasn't...

"I'm not pitying you. I just wanted... to see it with my own eyes." Not the least intimidated by his sudden outburst, she spoke quietly.

He frowned lightly, confused, "How do you know?"

She didn't need to accuse Ten; no need to start injuring a newly formed friendship, "You're in a lot of pain. You've been away for a weekend. And you keep holding on to your left arm. It isn't all that hard to figure it out, don't you think, Draco? You may be cunning, and you do know how to cover it up, but I can see it in your eyes, little dragon."

Draco quickly looked away. _That expression is turning out to be way too used for my liking..._ "Whatever."

"Let me see it?"

His glare came back full force as he snapped at her, "No! I just wish I could get rid of it and you ask if I let you see it!"

Iris glared right back, "I want to help you, for Merlin's sake! Why do you keep doing that? Hiding. You build a wall around your heart ,keeping everyone at bay; play with girls' feelings, leaving them heartbroken... What **do** you want, Malfoy? What do you want to accomplish with all that?" her eyes softened, "A sour reputation and having most of the people here holding a grudge against you? Is that what you want?"

The young teen looked away from her, his voice much quieter, much sadder, "It's the only way to get respect around here nowadays. And if I let people get close to me, my Father will find out. And I hurt enough people as it is. Besides, I don't need anyone. I never did."

"With a father like yours, I'm sure he shoved that thought down your throat until you thought it was your own." Her hand once more approached his left one, which this time, he didn't pull away.

His eyes closed tightly. And yet, a single tear escaped him. Not that she saw it, since he angrily brushed it away. Taking off his robes, he pulled up his left sleeve, not sparing it a look.

Iris flinched. His once flawless, almost white skin was marred with the horrible image, now glowing a faint green light once in a while. One of her fingers traced the snake in a feather like touch. He hissed, biting down on his lower lip. "Sorry." She retracted the offending digit. Pulling his arm up to her lips, she kissed the spot. When she looked up at him, he, in return, was looking at her strangely. "Something wrong?"

"Why did you do that?"

Iris shrugged lightly, "No reason, really." Maybe it was just her, but she could've sworn his eyes held slight disappointment for a moment.

"You shouldn't be here." That simple statement caught her by surprise.

"Excuse the stupidity of the question, but why is that?"

"Now, now, you won't say I don't scare you. After all, I **am** a Death Eater now." In every word, the scorn, loathe and sarcasm was quite evident.

"No." but right here and now, she decided to play along, "I'm not afraid of you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and most recent Death Eater."

The stormy blue hues had changed to amused grey orbs and, like hers, held a tinge of silver, "I'm impressed you aren't. Any more reasons?"

"Why, yes. You see.." she let her voice lower, as if she was telling him the biggest secret yet, "Under all those shields and blank masks and covering up your emotions, I know you're human. Flesh and blood, just like me. Just like everyone else."

"Is that your judgement of me.." more of an affirmation than a question, as his head leaned in a bit more, now eye level with her, "Although I disagree on the last part. I'm far like everyone else. No one's like me in one thing."

As the question of 'what' prepared to come out of her mouth, his lips captured her own in a gentle kiss, so unlike the other ones he gave her that other night. That horrible night... One of his hands came upwards, resting over the gentle curve of her waist. The kiss ended when he regretfully, but surely, pulled away, getting up in the process.

The black haired girl looked up at him, dazed, breathless. Her tongue came out to wet her suddenly dry lips and the young man in front of her resisted the urge to groan out loud at the motion. "What is it that you're the best at.. Draco?"

A charming smile made its way to his lips for the first time since the end of that party, "Seducing you." With that arrogant declaration, he turned on his heels, making his way back to the castle.

As much as that had pissed her off... _How dare he say that? He isn't seducing me! Can the guy be even **more** full of himself?_ ...in the end she had to admit he might have had his reasons to say that.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

In the next Potions class, everyone saw with their own eyes just how much Severus Snape did hate the Gryffindor's. Till that part, there wasn't a big surprise. The **real** surprise came when he gave detention to a Gryffindor **and** a Slytherin.

It all started normally, everyone going to their seats and sitting down, getting a scare when the professor came trudging in. Everything normal, until he started seeing how the potions were doing and criticizing each one in turn. Of course that he also took the chance to send the blame all to the Gryffindor's.

"Potter and Dumbledore's..." he smiled, as if he knew something they didn't, which made both teens uncomfortable, "If I do recall correctly, the potion should be blood red by now. **Not** burgundy."

"However, we did follow your instructions, sir. Perhaps, one of your ingredients was not in the best of conditions." Calmly, firmly, Ten's voice rose to be at level's with the teacher's, shocking most of the students in there. A few Slytherin's snickered at the boldness of her and at the surprise of Snape.

"I do doubt it, Miss Dumbledore. But then again, even with your excellent **talent**," the heiress had to bite her tongue for not to react at the mocking sarcasm, "Maybe Potter over here was stupid enough to put a bit more of dragon scales. As you know, or should know, it is what gives colour to the potion."

"With all due respect, **sir**, we followed your instructions precisely. You can see them if you'd like." Harry's eyes held anger and his voice was serene, but he was far from calm himself as he gave the Potions Master the piece of parchment which held everything he had said for them to do. By now, all class was looking at the three of them, waiting to see the outcome of this.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor." Snape gave the parchment back to a bewildered Harry, now too shocked to say anything. The main question now was _Why!_

"What for, Professor Snape? For doing everything right?" once more, the one who broke the silence was Ten.

"No, Miss Dumbledore, for trying to get an idiotic excuse for a wrong brewed potion." The smile from before returned, "And twenty-five points from Slytherin. Detention for you both. Do not leave at the end of this class."

As if between themselves was a mirror, both Harry and Ten placed one hand over their eyes. Everyone else sent hateful stares to the teacher, but eventually, they went back to their own potions. Not a word uttered after that.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"So the two most heroic students this facility has ever had the chance of meeting both got a detention. How ironic, isn't it?"

"The detention, please." The annoyed looking girl interrupted quite rudely. Not that she noticed that at the moment.

"Yes, yes.. You see, I need a specie of a plant, a very rare one at that. The dark or the blood orchid. Likes-"

"-Humid and dark places, lack of sunlight and silence. The biggest concentration of it is right here in Hogwarts, near the end of the Forbidden Forest." Ten crossed her arms over her chest, looking warily at the elder, "You don't expect us to go all the way there, with no protection..."

"Whenever I need you to imitate Miss Granger, I'll have you know, Miss Tenebrae Dumbledore. And you two are quite capable of accomplishing such a task. You are sixteen and quite talented in case of self protection. And **both** have been in that Forest more than **once**."

Both students looked ready to kill him, but neither said a word.

"Good. You have three nights, counting with this one. I'll need-"

"But sir, both Slytherin and Gryffindor have Quidditch practise on Thursdays and Fridays respectively, which is tomorrow and the night after that. We cannot do that!" Harry, who had been quiet until now, finally complained.

"Then, I guess that the Gryffindor's have to go on without their captain and the Slytherin's without their best Chaser." Snape's dark eyes narrowed, "You are serving a detention, Potter, and you better remember that."

The green eyed boy looked away from that gaze, "Yes, sir."

"As I was saying, I'll need around two dozens of the plant. And by Saturday morning, I expect them. You are dismissed."

Tensely, both of them got out of the cold classroom. As soon as he was a few feet away, Harry punched the wall harshly, pulling back again to cradle his now sore hand.

The girl beside him quirked an amused eyebrow, "And I ask, why the hell did you do that?"

"Don't have a clue. But Snape just annoys me! I'm tired of him always annoying me. I didn't ask to be famous; I didn't ask to be a... hero or whatever people have fun calling me." He looked ready to explode at any second, his anger evident.

The witch smiled sadly, waving her wand and muttering a small incantation, diminishing the ache in his hand. "I know that. And you don't need to snap at me."

He glanced at her apologetically, "Sorry."

"It's ok. Where do we meet tonight?"

"Just outside the Great Hall?"

"Ok." She stopped walking as she reached the hallway where she had to turn, "See you in a couple of hours."

He smiled softly, nodding, "'k." The two teens separated for the time being, heading for their respective common rooms.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Right after dinner as the Boy Who Lived had said, he and Ten met just outside. The girl was already there when Harry arrived.

"Hope I didn't made you wait much.."

"No, I arrived just a couple of minutes ago." Pulling away from the wall she was leaning in, her head tilted sideways in the Forest's way, "Shall we?"

"The sooner, the better."

They both made their way through the grounds and towards the tall trees of the Forbidden Forest. Once there, they took out their wands.

Easily and gracefully, Ten passed over a few fallen roots, her wand illuminating her way. The boy behind her looked back at the castle once, before following her, although not so gracefully.

"Ouch!" Harry rubbed his now sore shin, grimacing.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just a stupid root..." a quiet giggle reached his ears.

"I see.. Now come on, we need to hurry. I've rarely been here around this time of the night, and I don't particularly like of the nocturnal creatures that live here." He could almost see her eyes roll, "They aren't known by their sociable manners or anything..."

"I'm sure they aren't."

Walking, walking and walking. At a few sounds, they were both startled, but the biggest thing they found so far was a baby unicorn.

"Isn't he so cute?" Ten petted the animal, as it neighed softly, enjoying every bit of the attention and not even caring if they were a threat or not.

"Yeah, I guess. But shouldn't we resume walking? What if the mother appears? She probably won't like this very much."

A loud neigh was heard right after he uttered the last word. Hooves quickly galloping followed, clearly getting louder.

"And **now** is it a good time to get out of here!"

"Don't fret, Potter. Calm down and relax." The heiress didn't pull away from the baby equine, nor did she seem worried. The snow white adult soon appeared, looking over at her angrily, one hoof scraping the ground. Its horn was pointing at her chest menacingly. Ever so slowly, Ten took a step back. The baby was just looking at the whole scene, not really understanding. "I'm not going to hurt him."

The mother didn't seem to care about that, or maybe she didn't understand English. Whatever it was, that statement did nothing to reassure her. Standing up on her hind legs, she neighed once again, galloping towards the girl in front of her.

Everything seemed to pass by too fast. Something connected with her from her right side and a sharp pain was felt near her left hip. And after another pain was felt at her left temple, everything went dark.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Darkness. Darkness everywhere.

She didn't know where she was. She heard nothing, she saw nothing. Not that she could see her hand in front of her eyes... She supposed that she started walking, the only thing letting her know that was the feeling of her legs moving.

A sudden light shone up ahead, startling her for a moment. A faint one, yes, but since she had had none till then, it was better than nothing. She headed towards it.

Once there, she realised she had been in a cave of some sort. The sky was grey, dark clouds lazily passing by. Ten easily recognized her surroundings, _The Hogwarts grounds... But I didn't know there was a cave here. _The trees of the Forbidden Forest (_Wasn't I in it before?_), a few hundreds of feet away, were seemingly dying for some reason.

Frowning, she walked towards them. The squishing sound coming from her sneakers made her look down. Red. Red everywhere. Not green bright grass, just dark red blood.

A strangled cry escaped her throat as she frantically looked around. No living being to be seen anywhere. And when a cool breeze picked up, she finally realised it. Death. The place reeked of it, making her eyes water.

"No... No.. No, oh no..." whispering, she ignored the rest of the wet steps she took. Each time going faster and faster, she kept going, until a shadow looming over her made her stop. Scared bright blue orbs looked up.

That dark being again. The same one who was above Iris on the first night of this school year. The being seemed to smile mysteriously at her. It looked around calmly before turning back to her again for a long moment. And ever so slowly, it started to fade away in front of her very eyes.

Not seeing it anymore, hesitantly she took a few steps forwards. The young woman finally reached the ramp that'd take her to the lake. She looked at the normally beautiful sight, only to be greeted by death once again. Dead bodies. Of Death Eaters, of students, of professors...

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Harry sighed in relief as the girl in his arms finally reacted. She had been knocked to the side by himself, hit at her hip by one of the unicorn's hooves and knocked out when her head connected with one of the roots of the big thick trees. He had pulled her into his lap, trying to wake her up for about fifteen minutes. And she had just gasped and coughed right after, eyes wide and scared. But at least, she was awake.

A shaking hand went up to her forehead as Ten took in her surroundings. Dark tall trees, cold environment. Not a silent place with a dark sky which held nothing more but death. "What happened?" her voice was quiet, quieter than normal.

"You were knocked out when you fell. You just awoke. You ok?" she startled as the male voice talked near her ear. Harry's, she realised, after a few moments.

"I-I think so."

He helped her get up gently, "The mother went away right after she passed over you and the baby quickly followed. You were out for about twenty minutes or so."

"Oh.." she leaned against him for support as a sudden dizziness took over. "We should get the flowers."

"Sure you're able to?"

"I'm fine. I've suffered more in a Quidditch match." They resumed their walk together after a few moments. "We should be near now." Right after her statement, the trees became less thick, less concentrated. And soon after that, they had reached a large clearing. In the middle of it, the promised blood orchids twinkled faintly and eerily in the moonlight.

"Let's take just a few and get the rest tomorrow and the night after that. Just in case Snape asks something. You still need a good night's rest."

"I told you, I'm fine; the worse bump was the one on my head." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his concern, "You're starting to get paranoid with this."

"Am not. I just don't want anyone to get hurt, if I'm able to stop it." His stare turned away from her and to the ground.

Ten let out a quiet giggle at that, _Such sweetness in a boy is definitely odd, though not unpleasant. _

They both knelt in front of the big three feet tall blossoming bush. The hand of the heiress placed itself on top of his, as he was reaching for one of the flowers. Both teens ignored the sudden shock that seemed to form from the small contact.

"**Don't** touch the petals! Why do you think it's called 'the blood orchid'?"

"Umm, don't have a clue really." He grinned sheepishly.

"The petals have a strong defence mechanism. They're humid, which is why they are twinkling right now. The natural liquid covering them ends up destroying your skin cells. In conclusion, it eats away the skin, obviously making blood surface."

As the brief explanation came to an end, they both realised their hands were still on top of each other. They pulled back.

The time they took to collect a few of the plants, while being careful with the petals passed fairly quickly and only a few words here and there were exchanged. They started to head back to the castle.

"Feeling better?"

"Harry.. I told you, I was-" she was quickly silenced by one of his fingers over her lips.

"I hear galloping."

Sharpening her hearing, the young woman soon found he was right. Instinctively, she stepped closer to him, her back mere inches away from his chest. A black blur appeared from between the trees and foliage and one of Harry's arms swiftly made its way around Ten's waist protectively.

Firenze looked up curiously at them. As soon as he saw their position, he smiled secretively, "Tenebrae Dumbledore. Harry Potter. I'm sorry if I scared you, but I did hear some noise around these parts."

The female sighed in relief, "It's ok.. We thought it was another unicorn trying to do Merlin knows what... I mean, I just petted her baby, and the mother just goes crazy!"

"You must've found Siiry. She is a very good mother, but also quite protective of her young, Leidon. Do not mind her, she meant no harm."

"Oh really.." her hand came down to rub the sore spot near her hip.

The centaur just chuckled, "Do you know your way out of the Forest? It's not wise to be here this late, especially not..." the mystical creature looked up, looking at the stars above, seemingly to search for something. The humans did the same, although not knowing what to look for, "... a witch and a wizard such as yourselves. You need to be ready."

"Ready? For what?"

He just smiled mysteriously again, "You'll see. Very soon."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

In the next night, they met at the same place. And this time, they got there practically at the same time too.

"Since you acted normal on classes and you're looking less pale today, can I guess you're feeling better?"

Ten giggled at him, "Yes you can.. I'm ok now. Thanks to you." She started to walk in the Forest's direction, "As you said yesterday, the sooner, the better." The boy soon followed her.

Through their way, there was no baby unicorn to be found this time. Actually, everything was quite silent.

"Don't you think it's a bit too quiet in here?"

"Slightly. Yeah." They were walking side by side, looking everywhere and being as silent as they could themselves. But like before, nothing stood in their way.

Once back at the big clearing, they restarted to collect the orchids again. The heiress soon began to yawn, "I'm bored..."

Harry chuckled, "Aren't we all? I think I'd even switch listening to History of Magic than doing this. Though, I admit the company here is more enjoyable." A light tinge of pink made its way to his cheek bones.

She lifted an eyebrow at that, "Is Harry James Potter actually flirting with a girl, in other words, me?"

He just smiled softly, "No.."

For some reason, that made her sad. The small flame of hope had just been put out. She let her chin fall, her hair covering most of her face.

A twig suddenly snapped, startling them both.

"What was that?"

"I dunno..." green eyes narrowed, "But it's not good if that's any indication."

"The twig?"

"No, that." He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to the direction he was looking at. Two red eyes with two small cat-like black slits looked back at them.

_Those eyes..._ Not that she had noticed before, but she could swear it belonged to that... **thing**. Subconsciously, her hand went down, covering one of his. "I.. I know what it is.." she wasn't even sure if he had heard her.

"What?" Yeah, that cleared it he hadn't.

"Those eyes, I know to whom they belong to." She hissed, just a fraction louder. She knew it could understand her. She could almost swear it smirked at her. _Wasn't that only possible in my dreams?_ "We have to get out of here."

"Yeah, to where? If you have forgotten, we're in the **middle of the Forbidden Forest**!"

Ten elbowed him not so gently on the stomach, "Shh! Firstly, we're almost at its end. Secondly, it's able to understand us."

"But ho-? Hey, where did it go?"

Her eyes quickly went back to the spot where it had been before. No eyes. No nothing. "Shit.." she couldn't find it. "Run." just a whisper at first, but when she heard a nearby bird chirp alarmingly, "**Run**!" both of them picked up the two backpacks full of the orchids and started to run out of the clearing, not caring to where they were heading to at first.

Harry soon came to a stop, looking everywhere and not seeing her, "Ten?" a few leaves rustled from his right side. He was about to start advancing towards them when a hand grasped his left arm, pulling him on the opposite direction.

"This way! And don't speak so loud!" he had barely heard her, but decided to follow her example. The boy simply followed her as they kept running.

They now reached an even bigger clearing than the one they were before. A large pillar was on the center of a pentagon marked by two rows of small little rocks, which in between ran a stream of water. Said pillar had some carved sentences, probably in Latin, and probably from the time of Merlin himself. Around the pentagon, no grass was growing in a range of a few feet, but the trees around it, were all in bloom, even if it was almost winter. They were right in the center of the Forest.

The heiress started to advance towards the pillar.

"What exactly do you think you're doing? We need to go on!"

"No need to, unless you really love running." She gave him a quick glare over her shoulder, "Because if you do, go right ahead and waste precious time. We have a portkey right here, that leads to a small cavern, under the lake. There" she pointed at a little blue and red point all around the inscriptions of the pillar. Holding his hand in hers, she nodded, "You ready?"

The other nodded back. At the exact same time, both their hands were placed over the portkey, as they felt themselves being moved.

A low growl was the last thing they heard.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Ouch!"

"If you'd just stop squirming, **that** wouldn't have happened." Ten sighed in frustration. This wasn't good. "I'd swear this thing was bigger..."

Right, they were out of the Forbidden Forest. And as the heiress had said, they were in a small cavern underneath the lake, if the humid walls around them and the occasional drop of water on their heads were any indications. Though, when the female had said there was a portkey, neither of them thought that the little cavern would be so damn small.

"That's my foot you're stepping on.." Gryffindor's were known by their braveness and capacity of keeping a cool head in situations such as this. Who would've thought that the female part of the Golden Trio was practically **the only one** like that? "How exactly do you think we'll be able to get out of here again?"

"The squid. This is still its territory. Once one of the tentacles comes out and wraps about you, don't fight it. It'll bring you to the lake's surface."

At their feet, there was water all around them indeed. According to her, it was just a matter of time.

"And till then..." he trailed off as he squirmed about a bit more, leaning into Ten's direction, who pulled away as much as she could; one rock was starting to dig into his back f he didn't. But as it was referred before, the space was very little and the water only made it slippery. The boy soon lost his balance as his feel went under water. He quickly placed a hand on one wall and the other on the first thing he found, which was around Ten's mid thigh, not that he noticed.

Said girl was startled at realising he was slipping, but as she was going to help him, one of his hands was placed over her thigh, his elbow digging into her lower abdomen. Too close to her most private area than she wanted. As soon as she made sure he was secure, she cleared her throat, "If you don't mind..."

His head turned around to look at her over his shoulder. Her pose was a bit tense, but as he looked down to his arm he understood her reason. He readjusted himself to sit beside her normally, muttering a small "Sorry..."

A few minutes after, it was she who was wriggling about, "My legs are getting numb.. For how long are we here?"

"Don't have a clue.."

"Hn." In a last failed attempt to bring her legs up to her chest, she let out a frustrated growl, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away, obviously annoyed. But probably, her intention wasn't to be caught in a lip lock with the boy beside her, who had also turned his head to look at her at the same moment. They hurriedly parted. "Right.. uh.. Sorry about that..."

Harry just nodded. He was partially glad that the cave was dark. He was sure he was blushing by now.

However, that wasn't the last time it happened. To be exact, it happened seven more times... not that they bothered to count.

"For Merlin's sake, this is ridiculous!" she suddenly exclaimed. She had finally managed to pull her legs up to her chest successfully and was now sitting sideways so they could be facing each other. He was doing much the same, and because of that, their feet were touching. Though, at least their lips weren't... "How was your childhood like? As bad as people say it was?"

The boy looked up at her, one eyebrow lifted. Her voice had suddenly assumed a lighter tone, strange for a Slytherin who was in a small little cave with a Gryffindor, "Can't say I know what the others say, but yeah, it was pretty bad. The Dursley's aren't really nice, you know. And just a few years ago did I start to have a room of my own. Though, I'm still treated like garbage, not that I really care all that much. Why?"

"Just thought we'd better start a conversation, for if we don't, I'm afraid I'll bore to death."

His eyes held amusement, "I see.. And what about yours?"

A light giggle escaped her, "Being the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore does bring more than a few advantages. I've always been spoiled by him."

"Doesn't sound surprising. And tell me; before you were eleven, you came here?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Just on the summers though. That's why I knew my unicorn, Chestnut, even before Hagrid said we'd learn how to ride. And of course, that's also the reason why I know my way around the place, wherever I am. Without using any map." Her lips curved in a knowing smirk, "Like yours."

Arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow lifted, Harry looked over at her suspiciously, "Your little friend also told me that. Care to say how exactly do you know about that?"

"Ah, no, no.. Ever heard of a magician who gives away his tricks? Course not. Me and Iris have many resources, that's all I say."

"Meh."

A splashing sound was heard nearby. The girl got up slowly.

"That should be the squid. Don't make noise and no harsh movements. **Don't **you even dare to resist when it pulls you into the water. If you do, it could seriously hurt you."

The other simply nodded. Both of them quickly cast a simple spell to be able to breathe underwater. Just in time; in the next couple of seconds, two long tentacles came out.

A few minutes later, the teens broke the lake's surface, stopping the spell and taking large gulps of air. Hurriedly, they got out of the lake and into the fluffy grass, muttering a drying charm under their breaths.

"I thought we'd never get out of there..." taking out the glasses he had previously put away, the boy quickly put them on.

"It was getting a bit too annoying... And too confined." At that thought, Ten's cheeks tinged a soft pink colour. "You ok?"

"Sure. Just a few scratches here and there from the twigs back at the Forest, but I'm fine. You?"

"The same. Wouldn't mind doing this every night." She chuckled, "The adrenaline flowing is always a good feeling."

"If you say so.. Right now, all I want is my bed."

"Never thought you'd act that way. A Gryffindor with no sense of adventure?"

Deciding to ignore the playful and teasing tone, he replied, "I'm a bit tired. If not, I wouldn't mind doing it either I guess." as a slight worn-out grin crossed his lips. They started making their way back to the castle, slowly and calmly.

"If this was just the second night, wonder how the third will turn out to be..."

"Yup."

A shadow passed by them both, over their heads, for just mere seconds. Ten's breathing hitched in her throat, her eyes immediately going up in a quick search. But what greeted her was a blur of scarlet and golden colours landing in front of them, calming her. _Right.. Quidditch practise._

Ginny Weasley, one of the new Gryffindor Chasers, landed swiftly on the soft ground, her smile fading as she saw her. She was still a simple Slytherin to her eyes, even if she was Dumbledore's granddaughter. "Done with the detention, Harry?"

"For tonight."

"We were hoping you did. Want to join us?"

"Could you tell me if the Slytherin's are still on the pitch?" Ten didn't mean to sound rude, but she did want to know if her team still needed her and make up from the lost time.

At the mention, Ginny's normally bright eyes dulled a bit, "No, they aren't.." her voice was quiet as she spoke, "My brother made sure of that."

The Boy-Who-Lived quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Ron and the Ferret got into a fight."

Bright blue eyes held concern, "What! How did that happen?"

"The usual..." she shrugged, "Malfoy appeared on the pitch, acting as if he owned the place. Since Harry wasn't there, Ron took over. And... when my brother is mad, there's little next to nothing to stop him. You can imagine what happened next."

"Malfoy teased him, Ron went crazy..." the older girl rolled her eyes, "Are they ok?"

"Wouldn't say that for Malfoy, but Ron's fine. Even if he's bleeding from his lip. Other than that, Rich Boy got most of the hits."

"So.. He's in the Infirmary?"

"I doubt it." The black haired boy shook his head, "In his first years, he did want to get everyone's attention on him, but since his father is in Azkaban, he's the exact contrary. I'd say he's in his room, tail between his legs."

The girl slowly nodded in reply, "I suppose you're right. I should get going then." Not really noticing what she was doing, Ten stepped closer to him, pecking his cheek. She started to walk away, breaking into a light jog.

Looking surprised at her retreating back one last time, Harry started to walk towards the Quidditch pitch. One of his hands reached up to his cheek, brushing the spot her lips had been just mere seconds ago. Smiling to himself, he resumed walking.

After quickly giving the password to the Slytherin common room and finally entering, the heiress quickly looked around, slightly out of breath.

The normal first and second years just hanging around the place, some small groups whispering amongst them and finally, five members of the Quidditch team, plus the slut of Hogwarts, otherwise known as Pansy Parkinson. She flinched; just the mere sound of her overly girly voice got into her nerves.

"...And when Drakie entered, and I saw his shirt all bloodied, well that got me all worked up, you know! Not that the sight didn't turn me on.." the pug-faced girl giggled at that, while everyone who heard her rolled their eyes in disgust. Everyone knew that Draco Malfoy had lost his virginity to Pansy (though the contrary wasn't proved yet) and for that, she thought she had something over the poor blond male. But then again, **everyone** knew just how much the Slytherin Prince loathed her mere presence. Everyone, except herself.

The blue eyed female got her sickened expression under control as she made her way towards the group of muscular boys, "Hey guys."

Calub, one of the Slytherin Chasers, one year older than her, grinned in greeting, actually seeming happy to see her, "Hey there, Dumbledore. Everything alright?"

She nodded, "Where's the captain?"

Much to her annoyance, Pansy took her chance, "Draco is in his room. He told me (_Probably snapped at you, that's more like it._) he was fine, even if he seemed more tired than usual. But then, that's **_my_** Drakie we're talking about. He has always been quite strong."

The other rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She started to climb up the stairs to his room. She knocked lightly on the serpent's portrait. No reply, no sound. _He probably used a silencing charm on both the outside and the inside. But if he thinks I'll give up because of that, he has another thing coming. _Taking a step back, she glanced at the snake in the portrait. It had emerald streaks here and there while the rest of the silky looking skin was pitch black. The dark slits of its eyes watched her warily, though curiously.

In parselmouth, it asked her what she was doing. That much, she understood. It was easier to hear it, than really speak it. But glad that this snake was a portrait; it was charmed to understand English.

"I was wondering if Draco Malfoy is alright in there."

"The occupant of thisss room... Yess. Even if he wasss hurt, he did sseem fine to me." The reptile's head cocked to one side.

"And could you let me enter please? I won't take long. I'm sure he won't mind."

"No passssword, no entrance. Draco L. Malfoy'ss own wordsss, Missss Dumbledore." The serpent shook its head gently.

"Damn it. Is there no other way I can talk to him? He used a few spells and-"

"I am aware of that, Missss. But the young dragon did ssay sssomething to me. You may ssay it is some kind of riddle. The solution is the passssword."

"Fine.. Let me hear it."

"To be hurt, to feel losst, to be left out in the dark, to be on the edge of breaking down.. No one iss there to sssave you. You don't know what it'ss like." Its head bowed, "That is all I can do to help you."

"What is like..." the words repeated themselves over and over in her head, as a thoughtful frown crossed her features, "Like... Life... Yes, I remember. Welcome to my life?"

The snake's muzzle curved in what was the closest thing to a smile. It nodded, "Indeed." The portrait soon opened, showing her a large room bathed in greens and silvers, much alike her own. Except where hers had a few of her possessions, Draco's had his, in an even smallest number. Said boy was sitting on the big queen sized bed, on top of the satin covers, but as she had heard, he was not bleeding. Grey orbs looked up in surprise, "You're the first one to manage to enter here, you know."

"I never knew you to be a poet either. But I heard that somewhere else too."

He chuckled ever so softly, "Your friend Iris is always muttering that song under her breath when we are at Potions. From Simple Plan, I recall her saying once."

"And its name is Welcome To My Life. I see." She walked up to him, standing right in front of him. That made him get up. Friend or not, Draco Malfoy never looked up to anyone; it was always the other way around. "So, what did happen back on the pitch?"

His eyes rolled, "If you know that, you should know it was Weasley."

"He wouldn't do that if you didn't provoke him." Her voice had a scolding, but amused tone, "What **did** you do?"

"He was telling the team to get out, that it was Gryffindor's time to practise. We didn't though. I don't really remember exactly what I said about the Mudblood, but I guess that put him off." At the last sentence, his eyes adverted. That, and that alone, gave him away. For his eyes never betrayed his emotions... Not for now at least.

"Something tells me you do remember. So, please go on."

The boy sent her a look, but continued, "Meh, I told him to go and shag the Mudblood so that we could train in peace."

"Only that?" a dark brow rose.

"And that it would do him and her a good thing. Big deal.. Everyone knows he likes her."

"That last part may be right, but I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I told Iris you like her."

He shrugged lightly, "No, I would-" he stopped suddenly, eyes widening, "I **don't** like **her**!"

"Sure you don't." she giggled, her blue eyes twinkling, "How could I even think of such a thing?"

"Hn."

"Anyway, you alright? I heard you were bleeding."

"I'm fine. I took care of that as you can clearly see."

"Hu huh." Ten nodded somewhat happily, "Good to know that. I better get going; it's almost curfew."

A snort was her reply, "As if you'd care about that."

Just as she reached up to open the door, Draco spoke up again.

"Ten.." she glanced over her shoulder, "Watch out for Potter tomorrow night."

Those words made her frown, "What do you mean?"

Stormy light eyes flashed in anger and slight annoyance, "Don't try my patience; you know exactly what I mean. Keep away from him."

"Just because you're still sore because he rejected your friendship back on first year doesn't mean I shouldn't be his friend, Draco." her voice was calm, yet irritated.

He seemed to want to continue the accusation, but for some reason, the boy refrained himself.

Considering the conversation finished, she nodded once and opened the door of the portrait, stepping out of the room and heading for hers.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The entrance to Slytherin opened for the whatever time that night. Iris sighed in frustration, _There's no way I'll be able to read my book in peace... And Ten's no where to be found.. Just my luck._ The overly girly squeal that suddenly sounded made her flinch. Pansy. So that meant the Slytherin Prince had arrived. _And all presents here owe him vassalage..._

"Merlin, Draco, what happened to you?"

_So today she opted to act all caring and worried, huh?_

"Get the fuck out of my way, Pansy." Even he seemed pissed off at her attitude. _This may turn to be interesting after all..._

"But you're bleeding!"

The closed book in her hands slipped, lying on her lap instead, not that she noticed. That had caught her attention and (not that she admitted it) a slight concern. Her head turned to look at the young blond man.

From the corner of his mouth and a spot near his temple, that's where all the commotion was concentrating. Two thin trails of blood ran down his sharp features, a few drops falling upon his robes. Not that he was really noticing. Subconsciously, she got up.

The movement seemed to caught his and everybody else's attention. No one had yet moved ever since he arrived. Draco turned away from her almost immediately. This was not the way he wanted her to see him... Not looking this weak. One of his hands reached up, brushing away the blood trickling down from between his lips. Not looking at anyone, and with a final glare in Pansy's direction, the boy started to make his way back to his room.

"You just had to do that, didn't you Koltchak?"

Silver eyes hardened, turning away from the flight of stairs Malfoy had climbed and staring at one jealous looking Pansy, "Do what, Parkinson?"

"Well, move!" she said that as if it was plainly obvious, "Everybody knows he doesn't particularly like you!"

She had to resist the urge to crack up laughing, "Hu huh... Well, if he 'doesn't particularly like me', then what does he think of you?" that comment sent most Slytherin's snickering.

"Hmph! Contrary to **you**, I know how to take advantage of my openings." Her arms crossed over her chest, her nose up in the air.

"What openings? If you mean acting like a slut, then you're right." the black haired girl did enjoy a good verbal match, though against Pansy it was even funnier than usual, since they disliked each other mutually. Albeit, for different reasons.

The other simply snorted in a very graceless way for a lady to act, "At least I don't have a stick up my ass forbidding me to have fun, do I? I even bet to say you're still a virgin."

Iris narrowed her eyes at her, _That was low, even for her.._ "Bitch. In case you didn't notice, there are just a few girls your age who have lost their virginity, you know. And since that issue is my responsibility and personal, I'll refrain from answering your last sentence."

"In that case, I suggest you get deflowered soon. Draco doesn't have much patience for novices." With one last look over at her, Pansy turned around to leave. Koltchak may not know it, but she had seen the Slytherin seeker watching her a bit too closely. _And I doubt he hasn't already done anything to try and fuck her. When Draco Malfoy wants something, he always gets it._

Her eyes widened as she kept looking at the retreating girl's back, "What the hell do you mean with that!"

"You'll see. Sooner or later."

_Great answer.._ Her arms came up, hugging herself. She shook her head gently in denial, _We may be in good terms right now, but I doubt it'll turn into a relationship. Well, maybe a relationship, just maybe. But certainly **not** one which involves such intimacy._ Nodding to herself once, she followed Malfoy's example, going back to her room.

Just as she did, the heiress of Dumbledore arrived.

…TBC…


	7. Small changes

**Dark: Next chap's here. Enjoy & review.  
**

**Summary/Disclaimer: check the prologue.  
**

_Italics_ – thoughts

"..." – speaking

* * *

**Chap 7... Small changes **

Ten blinked. Once. Twice. "Parkinson actually said that?"

The black headed girl beside her grumbled before actually replying a tired "Yeah." She hadn't slept much. The talk with the pug faced girl had, as much as she hated to say it, gotten to her.

"Hmm... Well.."

Pale eyes widened, "You cannot be thinking that she might be right, can you!"

The other giggled, "You can't say he's not interested in you. But I can't really affirm what that slut did. I need more proofs." Of course she didn't, but she could let Iris slightly in doubt, no harm on that, right? _Hehe.._

"Hn.. If you say so."

"'k, ready to go to Potions class?" the heiress got up, pulling her back pack along with her.

"Meh, if we have to." She did much the same.

"You don't have to. You can skip Potions. Say what, I'll even do the same and keep you company." The now familiar drawl made its way to her ears. It was familiar, the voice. Although the tone... It was not so cold. _Wonder why.._

"As wonderful as that sounds, I'll have to decline," his first name was on the tip of her tongue, but at the last moment, she corrected herself, "Malfoy."

Draco gave a small nod at Ten, then at the girl he first had spoken to, "See you in class."

Iris looked at her friend to catch her smirking. An eyebrow lifted, "What's up?"

Turning from looking at Draco's retreating back to her again, she simply gave a small innocent smile, "Why, nothing. Nothing at all." As they both walked to the dungeons, she had to stop herself from smiling; she could feel the silver pools glancing at her once in a while, their owner not convinced, _I'd bet all my family's fortune that he'll invite her to the Halloween's ball. _

Indeed, in the next Saturday, it would be the 31st October. In the morning, Quidditch match Slytherin versus Gryffindor. And on the Friday before, there would be a Hogsmeade visit. Yes, a quite interesting weekend this one was.

And it was already Wednesday.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

After Double Potions with the Gryffindor's, the sleepy bunch of sixth year Slytherin's made their way into the classroom of History of Magic.

"Is there anything even more boring than this class?"

"Don't think so, really.." once in a while, she took notice of a date or something important on her parchment from Binn's boring speech, but other than that, Ten was planning the next strategy for the Slytherin team. "Draco seems to think the same way. He's not here."

After scanning the room, the black haired girl reached to the same conclusion, "He's not here!"

Her best friend giggled, "Is there an echo in here?" a slap on her arm was her reply.

"Anyone invited you to the ball yet?" after some minutes, the silence had gotten to her. Typical Iris; short patience.

"Roger Kraven from Ravenclaw and Micklos Haslam from Gryffindor. As sweet as they were, I turned them both down. You?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"And?"

"Same as you." A yawn escaped them both at the same time. They chuckled.

"Waiting for someone special, are we?" her bright blue eyes were twinkling once again. Not a good sign.

Iris frowned, "No. And what about you? Waiting for Potter to send you another owl?"

She rolled her eyes. Contrary to what Draco had said, in the past Friday, the last night of detention, nothing had gone wrong, and she and Harry had finished the job with no problem. "Waiting for Draco to come and sweep you off your feet in his broom?" the tone in her voice was suggestive.

"Just what exactly is between the both of you? It seems as if you're plotting with him against **me**!"

The prefect laughed as quietly as she could, "There's nothing between us beside a new born friendship. And I'm just stating an obvious attraction."

Her silver eyes widened, "I am **not-**" the sharp kick to her shin made her voice lower to a vehement whisper, "I'm **not**, nor will I ever be, attracted to Draco fucking Malfoy!"

"You may be throwing curses and hexes at him, my dear, but nevertheless, let's not forget that you are thinking of him when you do so." A knowing smile curved her lips upwards.

That had caught her by surprise. Her arms crossed over her chest as she sulked on her chair, the faintest of blushes upon her cheek bones, "Shut up..."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Iris..."

_The soft whisper made her smile. The hand trailing up her thigh also helped her wake up fully, a low moan building in her throat. _

"Iris."

_Louder, yet soothing, yet masculine. His whisper. His voice. His hand. His body. Against hers._ "Draco.." _Only one thing remained confusing to her... If she was asleep.. And if the birds outside were gently chirping, that meant it was morning. And... What the heck was she doing, sleeping with Draco Malfoy-! _

"Iris!"

Said girl sat up right away in her bed, tangled in sweat and her own blankets, her breathing hard. Had she just-? Yup she had... _Shit.. This day will turn out very bad, if it started with a dream about that Ferret. __Because your day isn't properly ruined unless Malfoy is there to help._ Silver hues turned to look at the witch beside her bed, trying to awake her. "What.. You don't need to scream!"

"I didn't. I called you three times. Usually, I only need one. What were you dreaming about?" Ten sat down on the silk black blankets.

"Dream? More like a nightmare... I dreamt with him! Merlin, he even annoys me in my dreams!" as she saw her eyes widening, she frowned, "What?"

The heiress just looked back at her, a secret smile dancing on her rosy lips, _Interesting... Even her subconscious is aware of her feelings, except herself. This, I have to tell Draco. It might be good for him to know. Perhaps this one may be his chance._

««Flashback»»  
After taking a nice long shower, Tenebrae Dumbledore entered into her bedroom once more. Choosing a pair of light jeans and a silver top, she quickly dressed.

Deciding to let her hair dry on its own instead of blow drying it, she looked around her room one last time before exiting it. It was an early Friday morning. A very promising Friday.

As she passed over his portrait to enter her best friend's, her captain came out, everything missing was his cloak, since he was also coming along for the trip to Hogsmeade. And for a change these days, his hair was slicked back, like back in his first two years. "Why the sudden change yet again, Draco?"

"Good morning to you too. And I just felt like it." The blond crossed his arms over his chest, looking over at her petulantly, but still, he was simply being playful. "Where are you off to?"

"Waking up your soon-to-be girlfriend."

Grey eyes rolled, "You do enjoy saying that a lot lately, do you not?"

She simply flashed him a knowing smile. She had been doing that a lot too, "No need to hide it. By the way, I'll have a few things to do right when we get to Hogsmeade in the Honeyduke's store. But you know what, Iris can't stand being there. She says the smell of all the sugar makes her sick." The heiress giggled, "So obviously she will be outside."

"So?"

"Alone."

That sole word made realization dawn on the boy's face. An unreadable expression quickly took its place as he nodded and walked away.

_Hope that's enough. All depends on her now.._ The witch sighed quietly. Reaching her room, the unicorn looked up to her.

"Password?"

"Pulchritudo non exsistere." She rolled her eyes, _Really, she needs a bit more imagination... 'Beauty does not exist'? What the heck does she mean with that?_ She entered, immediately hearing the rustle of blankets. Of course, one thousand and one spells were on her portrait to keep others out, but now, she heard everything... Even a muffled moan.

As Ten reached the side of the bed, she could realize that the witch sleeping was blissfully unaware of her presence and had tangled herself in her own blankets. Sweat was running along her skin, her eyes tightly shut.

_Probably having a nightmare. I should wake her..._ "Iris..." That brought a smile upon her face. "Iris."

"Draco.." her reply was a husky whisper, barely heard.

Which put the blue eyed girl grinning. "Iris!"  
««End Flashback»»

"Hu huh... Sure it was a nightmare, Iris."

"What's with the smile?" 'k, so she wasn't really buying it.

"Nothing. C'mon, get up! We're going to have lunch at Hogsmeade, remember?"

"Hn..." turning back to look at her, the prefect was met with her friend still tangled in her sheets, half asleep. She sweatdropped.

Opening the doors of her wardrobe, she quickly spotted the pair of clothes the black haired girl had already chosen the night before. Picking them up, she dropped them nonchalantly on top of the other's head, then quickly pushed the covers off her.

Reluctantly, Iris got up, rubbing her arms in an irritated way, trying to keep warm. The morning was awfully cold. She quickly dressed, though instead of shoes, she chose black boots. Replacing the thrown clothes on her bed that were meant for later that day, she picked up her bag and stood in front of Ten, looking annoyed. "You do realize you just took me out of a very nice slumber, right?"

Those mischievous blue eyes twinkled yet again, "I do, my friend. I know perfectly well what you're talking about. But come on; we need to get moving."

"Right. Herbology. Why do we need that anyway? It's a completely useless class."

They started heading for the Great Hall. "Maybe so, but didn't you want to be a Potions Master?"

"I'll **need** the herbs, not know how to take care of them or anything."

"So the others will be the ones working for you."

"Exactly!" they both chuckled while sitting comfortably at the Slytherin table. Soon after, they were off to their first class.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"That is simply-"

"-disgusting."

"And completely-"

"-gross."

Hermione glared at the two girls standing at either side of her. "Will you stop completing my sentences? It's annoying."

The two female Slytherin's grinned at each other before looking back at the supposed 'plant'. Professor Sprout seemed to pay no attention to the shocked faces of her students.

"This, class, is a carnivorous plant, as you can plainly see."

"C-Carnivorous, yes... It feeds in blood." Neville gulped soundly.

"Yes, well.. Those who have scars or recent wounds should be more careful. Do not let your skin uncovered. You won't die, but it's still painful."

Half way through the class, several gasps came from the back of the green-house they were in.

Harry and Ron turned around, soon followed by the two girls sitting behind them. They had been separated in pairs a few weeks ago and each table had now one of the despised plants. Hermione was glaring at Malfoy (she had switched places with Pansy after their teacher caught her helping out Neville), who was holding a small dagger and was glaring at everyone that was looking at them. The Gryffindor prefect was clutching her hand, dark blood pooling around it on the table, which was being happily lapped at by their plant.

Malfoy quickly spoke up, "I. Didn't. Do. It. Granger hurt herself and I ended up with the dagger in my hand. Just that. **I** didn't hurt her." Most of his classmates didn't believe that, since it came from him.

"That's the truth." Regretfully, Hermione stepped in to defend him. That had them mostly convinced.

"I told you he changed. For the best."

"Just because he doesn't make much trouble nowadays nor does he stand up to call everyone's attention doesn't make him a good person, Ten." Turning around, Iris smiled at the Prince of Slytherin briefly, turning back to the front of the class. "But it does make him a better one."

Both Ten and Draco couldn't be happier with that.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Come on!" her friend kept dragging her along. It wasn't technically Iris's fault; she had only visited Hogsmeade one or two times before. It was natural of her taking her time to see everything and after all, she was awfully curious.

They had arrived a few minutes before. Dressed in casual clothes and with a simple thin cloak over their shoulders, they were heading to the Three Broomsticks to have a light lunch. Both girls were wearing comfortable jeans and long sleeved shirts. After quickly taking care of lunch, they were once again walking.

"Okie, so you'll go over to Honeyduke's store while I stay here, pretending to be a post, right?"

Ten giggled, "No need to be so specific, but yeah, that's what you'll be doing. Want anything?"

"You know I never do. Only-"

"Swiss chocolate, I know." With a wink, she left.

The silver eyed witch sighed in boredom, sitting down in a nearby bench. _Hope she doesn't take too long._ A few minutes later, a shadow loomed over her. Slowly, she looked up. Dr- Malfoy. She stood up, regretting right away her choice of that day's top, which had a slight V-cut. And with him being a few inches taller didn't help the fact. "Hey, Draco."

"Iris." He nodded, the hint of a smile tugging his lips. "May I ask you something?"

"You already did, but go ahead."

"Has someone asked you to the ball?"

She had a feeling of what would come next, but she kept quiet, "Only Zabini, but I said no."

For a moment, anger flashed over those stormy eyes, but it was soon gone. Gently, one of his hands reached up, tilting her chin to look directly into her eyes, "And will you go with me, if I ask you to?"

Though, she had barely heard him. _I could get lost in his eyes... They seem to be always changing in pattern and colour. Silver, grey, light blue..._ At seeing one of his eyebrows rise in question, she snapped back to reality, "It would depend of the situation and the way you asked me." She held back a giggle at noticing the annoyance in his features. Her nature was still of a Slytherin, and therefore, strategic; she had to know the pros and cons before giving a straight answer.

"Fine..." his free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, their chests now touching. "You prefer this way then.." just a statement, meant to be rhetorical. Draco leaned in, letting his lips graze her earlobe, "Would you give me the honour of being my date for tomorrow's Halloween Ball, Miss Koltchak?"

Right, she had forgotten he had the same type of nature she had. Her breath was caught in her throat as she replied, "Yes. I'd love to." His father was a Death Eater. He had attempted to rape her. He had the Dark Mark on his left wrist. And yet, she forgave him.

His eyes immediately held a different spark on them, one of hope, "When do you wish me to pick you up, my Lady?"

"Hn, about ten minutes after the ball starts, I think it's good."

"Like to arrive fashionably late, do you?" his voice was amused, as were his eyes.

"It's not as if you don't either."

He laughed lightly, "That's true. You know me too well already." Strangely enough, his last words made her blush, albeit he did not know why. "I better get going. See you around." Once more, he leaned forwards, intending to peck her cheek. His calculations went a bit wrong, since his lips pecked the corner of her mouth instead. He quickly pulled away, turning and walking away from her.

When Iris finally sat down, she looked up to see Ten and the Golden Trio glancing back at her. Yet another faint blush appeared upon her cheeks. Hermione and Ron were mostly gaping at the retreating back of Draco, while Harry and Ten were smiling mischievously, in similar ways. She got up, "What?"

The heiress spoke up first, the mischievousness in both her smile and her voice, "Was that Draco Lucius Malfoy flirting with my best friend?"

Silver eyes narrowed, but her blush deepened, "Oh yeah? Let me see..." her eyes closed for a few moments.

Bright blue eyes widened as they realized what she wanted to do. "Ah no you don't!"

The other soon made her way back to them, sulking. She had meant to make Ten relive the memory of Harry asking her to go to the ball. No, she hadn't seen him doing it, but she had a feeling he did. Female intuition kicking in...

Linking their arms together, the brown haired witch flashed a smile at Harry, "See you three around. We have a serious chore to do."

"Yup."

"BUY CLOTHES!" they both shouted happily, walking away.

"Girls..." Ron quirked an eyebrow at them, receiving a slap in the arm from Hermione, "Hey!"

Chuckling, Harry draped both arms over his friends' shoulders, "Though they're right. Come on, you two. Let's go."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Whistles and cheers were heard everywhere, and having a conversation was next to impossible without having to scream their lungs out.

"AND IT'S NOW WEASLEY WITH THE QUAFFLE, HEADING FOR THE HUFFLEPUFF RINGS! SHE SHOOTS AND- SHE SCOOOOOOORES! 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR, IT'S 90-20, FAVOURING THE LIONS!" More cheers ensued.

Beside two happy-looking Dumbledore's, a black haired witch rubbed her temples. All the noise was making her dizzy. Around so many people, screaming, cheering... She couldn't blame them, but still, her mind was weak in this kind of environment.

"Miss Koltchak, you may go catch a bit of air. It would probably do you some good." The headmaster nodded in comprehension at her.

She smiled thankfully, "Thank you, Professor. I'll be right back." She never noticed two jealous eyes looking at her move.

"Time to get our plan moving, you two. Come on." Three figures left one of the Slytherin stands.

Iris didn't really walk away from the pitch. Just walked around it. The weather was windy, but it wasn't very cold. It was nice to be outside and away from everything and everyone for once.

"...And you know what he did? He kissed her! If his father knew, he'd kill him without a second though, no matter how much he has already trained him."

The hissing voice had caught her attention. Partially. Again, mind you, she was still quite curious. Trying not to make a sound, she walked closer. The voice who had spoken was obviously female. Advancing a few more steps, she was able to see who it was. Three housemates. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. She frowned deeply as she saw the latter.

Parkinson didn't seem to notice her as she kept blabbing to the other two, "...Still it's weird. Last night I saw him return quite early from wherever he was, around 5am. That could only meant he got laid."

Unconsciously, her fists curled, silver eyes glaring at nothing in particular, _Calm down, Koltchak, I'm sure it's not him. Parkinson doesn't mean-_

"So I suppose Drakie is only interested in getting a good lay from Koltchak. After all, he **is **charming whenever he wants to be. Then, he'll be on his way. In the end, I will still have him..."

Red. She saw only red. Her lips curled back from her teeth in a silent snarl, _He'll **never** have the chance. I'll make sure of that._

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"In the end, I will still have him." Pansy giggled to herself. From the corner of her eye, she could see Koltchak seething in complete fury. She even understood the girl; she felt the same way after discovering Draco was bedding other girls. But she had a goal and would not, by no means, give up on it. "I was his first. And I'll be his last." After seeing the other witch walk away angrily, she smirked. "First stage, completed. Now, you guys know what to do."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded, before following the retreating girl. For a few minutes, they simply followed, not even caring about being quiet. Not that she had noticed them, since rage was the only thing in her mind.

Iris was climbing up the stairs leading back to Ten and their headmaster, muttering to herself here and there. She never saw them coming. She never noticed who pushed her. She never screamed, simply closed her eyes. "Ego invocaro mei imperium ut non me relinquerent mori ad hunc modum... Quæso, non ad hunc modum..."

Darkness overcame her mind, taking her consciousness with it in an agonising slowness. "I invoke my powers not to let me die this way... Please, not this way..." A tear escaped her, unnoticed, forgotten. "Not without seeing him one last time..."

"Merlin... Koltchak fell!"

"Madam Pomfrey!"

"IRIS!"

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

It had been two days since the incident. The Quidditch game had ended a few minutes later, Gryffindor winning, 260-30. Harry had caught the Snitch. In the evening, the ball came and went normally, even if there was a slight tense environment; no one knew exactly what had happened earlier.

It was now Monday, Potions class almost finishing. The ones regularly seen in the Infirmary were Slytherin's, and especially Ten. The heiress had, indeed, gone to the ball with Harry Potter and enjoyed herself the best she could. Not that Draco knew that, since he had refused to go to the ball after knowing what had happened.

Chairs scrapped against the floor as Severus Snape dismissed them.

"And there they go." Hermione straightened up from putting on her back pack, looking at the retreating forms of the Slytherin Prince and the brown haired witch beside him, "It still confuses me.."

"It's natural, since they're Koltchak's friends." In all his normal ignorance, Ron simply shrugged. They both turned to the last element of the Trio.

The boy in question turned to look at them, softly shaking his head, "Ten's her best friend, true, but Malfoy isn't. Lately, she had just.. well, for lack of a better expression, put up with him."

"Though the Ferret seems to be suspecting of anyone nowadays. Did you see just how he glared at everyone at breakfast today!"

"Umm, no... But I didn't mean that, Ron. I think he knows who it was. And I think that he's actually doing something I thought every Malfoy would rather die than admit it."

The red haired boy's head tilted to the side, "Come again?"

"Oh Ron!" the girl smacked him upside the head, "You know... Malfoy has a softer side, even if we still didn't find it anywhere."

He laughed, "What! Malfoy having feelings and being all sensitive like? Merlin, no way!"

By that time, both Slytherin's had arrived to the Hospital Wing.

"Any news, Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, Miss Dumbledore. She's stable, her wounds mostly healed, but I have no idea when she'll wake up."

"Thanks."

The blonde sat on the bed right beside the fallen teen, silently thinking. "I wonder.."

"Wonder what?"

His hand reached up, holding her arm and bringing her face closer to his. "Parkinson. She was the one who did this to her." He whispered quietly, looking at where his hand was touching her arm. "I just don't know how she could do what she did."

"If it **was** her, it was definitely strange. I mean, just how exactly did she manage to? It's rather hard to surprise Iris. With her powers and all, it's next to impossible." The last part was more to herself than to him, but loud enough for the both of them to hear. As the blue eyed beauty came to realize not three seconds after.

His eyes immediately narrowed, searching hers for an answer, "What do you mean? What powers?"

She quickly looked away, sitting down in front of him at the edge of her friend's bed, but still refusing to look at him, choosing to keep quiet instead.

"I asked you a question."

"I know."

"Then, answer it, Dumbledore!" getting up immediately, Draco glared at her steadily, hands fisted at his sides, "Why? Why are you hiding this from me? I have a right to know-"

"That's her decision, Draco, not mine. I know what you want to know, yes, but I can't tell you. Not without her consent. In time, I'm sure she'll tell you." Ten's voice was quiet and devoid of emotion. She wasn't glaring at him, but she wasn't being nice either, "That is, if you get her trust."

The boy recognized his mistake, "I'm sorry. It's just that... Well, she used those supposed 'powers' on me already."

"What?"

"Not technically, she just used them to make me get out of her room... that night.. Not really against me. I think she let them get out of control back then."

"I see." The bell rang right after her last words. "Well.. I've Muggle Studies now... You?"

"Free time."

She got up, "I'll see you around. You'll stay here, right?" he nodded. "'kay..." passing by him she ruffled his hair, now on its careless messy style again.

Draco quickly shooed her hand away, "Knock it off..."

Giggling to herself, the witch soon left, leaving him alone. Technically speaking. Iris was there, but it was the same if she wasn't. He sighed deeply. This was probably his fault, if Pansy **was** the responsible.

Twenty minutes later of thinking, he was still in the same position. The sleeping girl... Well, of course she was in the same position too.. His silvery stare returned to her again. _Was her hand over her stomach like that?_

Her eyebrow twitched. Faintly at first, then more persistent. Until her eyes finally opened, a quiet groan passing her lips.

He instantly got up, holding her hand in his, "Iris?"

Her other hand came up, holding her forehead, "My head... My bloody aching head... **You**!" seeing him, looking concerned about her, left doubts in her head, but the rage she felt from before overcame her.

Draco was more or less prepared for what would come next. And knowing the fiery temper of hers, he chose to keep quiet instead. Seemingly, she took his silence for a guilty pause.

"You really are something, Mr. Malfoy..." Iris sat up, ignoring the throbbing of her head, "Having the balls to come here after what you did, acting all concerned."

"Whatever rumour you heard... it's not true."

Moving her head to glare at him, she narrowed her eyes, "You make me sick... Stop lying!"

"I'm not. Judge me if you want. But don't blame me for something I didn't do." He started calmly, quietly, and ended in the same way. Although, the tone in his voice held a tinge of rage of his own, his eyes locking with hers with just the same intensity.

"If judge you is what you want me to do, I'll be happy to comply. A cooperative mind always spares me some of the work." her hands grabbed his school robes roughly, bringing him inches away from her face, her eyes that were now storming with an internal fury. His guard was down and she was going to take full advantage of the fact. As the younger Malfoy's mind was raped by her unnatural powers, she found no resistance from his part. In vain, she tried to find that memory of his, the proof she needed, however, a different one caught her attention... Not a normal memory, just thoughts. Simple thoughts of him.

..._If Father knew, he'd kill me... Though there's no way I'll let him. He already sold me to the Dark Lord. What kind of a father would do that?... _

_...Keeping with the same strategy won't work.. Ten's right. We need to strengthen our defence and our attack needs to be even harsher. Just not in such a violent way..._

_...No, I can't.. I just can't be! How could I let things reach this point? I can't be actually... No, scratch that, Father made sure that wouldn't happen in a million years.. Merlin. There was a long pause after that. Who am I kidding? I bloody love her and I know it.. Damn it, what the hell did you do to me, Iris Koltchak?... _

Iris immediately withdrew from his mind, watching him fall to his hands and knees, breathing hard. As his blonde head lifted, she could see the tears brimming those cold, grey eyes ofhis. No, not grey... Silver. Swimming in a sea of emotions. Shame and hurt were the ones she could distinguish more easily. Shame for knowing what she had just witnessed, hurt for her not believing him. _He was being honest... He didn't do anything.._ "Draco... I'm so sorry.. I-"

_No more talk of darkness  
__Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
__I'm here, nothing can harm you...  
__My words will warm and calm you  
__  
Let me be your freedom,  
__Let daylight dry your tears.  
__I'm here, with you, beside you...  
__To guard you and to guide you.. _

"Next time, remember to hear **my** side of the story too. Not Pansy's. And if you want an advice, don't you ever trust her."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry!"

_Say you love me every waking moment..  
__Turn my head with talk of summertime.  
__Say you need me with you, now and always  
__Promise me that all you say is true  
_

_That's all I ask of you..._

"No, you are not and I would like to say that I don't blame you, though I can't."

"I couldn't know you had feelings for me!" they were both mad. And the argument at hand didn't seem to end very soon.  
_  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light.  
You're safe; no one will find you.  
Your fears are far behind you _

Both sides were right in their own ways… But both of them were far too proud to admit it to each other. That meant giving in, submitting… Which was not in either of their vocabularies.

_All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night. _

_And you, always beside me,  
To hold me and to hide me _

Her breathing slowly turned back to normal, the throbbing of her head a simple memory at the moment. But as endless and enticing as his eyes were, her mercury orbs lowered a few inches, taking in his high cheek bones, pale complexion and slightly parted lips. Her eyelids lowered subconsciously as she subtly leaned in.

_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime...  
__Let me lead you from your solitude  
_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you  
__Anywhere you go, let me go too..  
_

_That's all I ask of you..._

Draco had noticed the faint change in her expression and he had certainly noticed the lowering of her eyes and right after, the discreet darken of them, the sudden closeness of her face to his own. Unaware that he was doing the same thing as herself, his eyes trailed down her delicate features, pausing at her lips, her rosy lips.

_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime...  
__Say the word and I will follow you...  
__Share each day with me, each night, each morning _

Say you love me...

Tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, he met her half way, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss… at first. He was dominative by nature, his kisses were no different. Placing a hand at the back of her neck, his lips grinded against hers more harshly. A slight smirk formed upon his lips as he heard her moan softly. The tip of his tongue traced her upper lip as he slowly retreated from the kiss. Sucking on her lower lip for a brief moment, he finally pulled back.

_Love me...  
__That's all I ask of you...  
_

_Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me... _

_That's all I ask of you..._

Iris was out of breath when he did so. A light blush coloured her cheeks as her eyes slowly opened. Her arms wrapped languidly around his neck, "Thanks... I was needing that."

Another smirk was his reply, "I know. All you needed was to give in, that's all, little one."

She rolled her eyes, "It's beyond me just how does your ego fit in this castle."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Can I die out of boredom?"

"Nope."

"Can I commit suicide?"

"Don't you even think about it."

"Fine..." a pause, "Can you kill me?"

"...No."

"Umm... Can I ask someone to kill me then?" all the black haired girl got was a glare in reply.

They were in History of Magic class, and for a change, everyone was bored to tears. It had passed a week since the incident and for now, everything was back to normal.

"It shouldn't be long now, I think." Pausing to stifle a small yawn, Ten smiled at her, "So, now that we have time and no one around to hear us, care to tell me why have you been so happy lately?"

Her friend frowned, giving nothing away and not lifting her eyes from her supposed 'appointments', which were nothing, but small poems, "Don't know what you're talking about..."

"Hmm..." she leaned over to read what she was writing, " 'I don't possess everything I love, but I love everything I possess'... If you want my opinion, you're not normal. That, or you're in love." A grin curved her lips, "And I think I know the right option."

The small little pentagram's last line Iris was doodling at the moment got a bit wrong, as she suddenly looked up, "What!"

"Since last week, you didn't say anything particularly bad about him."

"About Malfoy?"

The other smirked, "See? Without me telling, you already know who I'm talking about." In amusement, she saw her friend bite her lip as not to reply, "You're not going to say I'm wrong, are you?"

"About?" she was getting annoyed, she could tell. _She's Scorpio after all... A way to annoy them is to ask them personal questions or questions they don't want to answer. _

"About you liking a certain someone. Perhaps more than simply liking."

"You do love to irritate me, don't you..."

"And you enjoy evading my questions."

"It's none of your business, no matter if you're my best friend or not!" after a small pause, she sighed, scribbling something unreadable on her parchment, "So what if I grew found of his company?" after the look she received, she continued, "Fine, fine.. I do have feelings for him. Happy?"

Those bright blue eyes twinkled, "Very."

The bell soon rang, and about time for the sixth year students.

"You go ahead, I don't really enjoy pretending to be a candle for you and Draco, you know."

"So sorry, I forgot to laugh at that joke..." silver orbs rolled as she headed to the exit, where Draco was already waiting for her.

Calmly, Ten gathered her things, walked up to Professor Binns to collect a few more appointments and got out. Glad that the initial rush of students was over, she started to make her way to her next class, Transfiguration. It was on the seventh floor, meaning that she had to climb three floors. _Hope the stairs don't remember changing and make my way even longer than it already is. _

On the way to the sixth floor, much to her annoyance, the stairs did change. Resisting the urge to slap her forehead, the young woman simply leaned against the railings, waiting for them to stop. Once they did, she quickly climbed the rest of them and looked around. "Great... Sure, I'm on the sixth floor... But the stairs to the seventh are in the other side of the castle!" sighing, she started making her way through the deserted halls.

Upon making that discovery, she soon stopped, _Hang on... Deserted! This part of the castle is reserved to Muggle Studies... Ravenclaw's have them at this time.. It's not supposed to be **this** quiet. _Shrugging it off, her pace increased, _I don't like crowded spaces, but deserted ones aren't my favourites either..._ A few more steps ahead, she felt more than saw the torches being put out. _A sudden wind.. There's no windows here. And if there was, they wouldn't be opened at this time of the year... _And again, her pace increased, now almost a light jog.

As suddenly as she had done so, she stopped. A sound. Quiet, but it was there. A cape flowing. No, a cloak. Yes, a cloak. Somebody's cloak.

"I'm getting too worked up... And over a stupid cloak." Sighing in fake relief, she kept going. Still, something was not quite right. But she was almost there. She could see the stairs up ahead.

Out of no where, a strong arm wrapped around her waist, the free hand of her holder placed tightly over her mouth. For a moment, she even thought it could be someone trying to give her a scare, one of her classmates, but the hand at her mouth and the bruising hold meant something else.

Her eyes widened. _NO!_ She tried to struggle, tried to escape, though whoever was holding her seemed to know what she would do next. _Don't know who you are or what you want, but you'll have nothing from me!_

"Ah, really? I think I'll have enough. All I want to do is a warning, and you'll be the perfect thing to help me with that." She was surprised by his reply. His, the voice was male indeed. At her surprise, her struggle stopped for a bit. Enough for her captor to take her inside an empty classroom. Enough for him to have time to lock it.

Once that was done, he released her. Ten looked him up and down. Right. A Slytherin. A seventh year. _There's no way I'll let you get close to me again..._

"Keep thinking that, beautiful; what I have in mind for you involves a lot of physical exploration."

Adverting her eyes at hearing the innuendo, she still couldn't help but wonder how the heck could he read her thoughts. _The only one capable of that is Iris... That was what I thought before, of course._

Outside, her classmates were passing by slowly, heading for the stairs to their next class. Little did they know what was happening in that small classroom...

* * *

…TBC…

**Thanks to:**

Tenebrae Rosa: **well, thnx 4 reviewing the 3 chaps & liking it all xDD & no spelling mistakes either? Wow, I'm getting good at this xD**

**Dark: Done. Not one of my best, but good nevertheless. Next Sunday, next chap will b up.**


	8. In danger

**Dark: Enjoy & plz review after reading.  
**

**Summary/Disclaimer: check the prologue.  
**

_Italics_ – thoughts

"..." – speaking

* * *

**Chapter 8... In danger **

Iris kept looking around five in five seconds, "'k, this is getting weird. We were supposed to get here first, but it's five minutes left for classes to start..."

"And I suppose you want to do a dent on the floor, right?" Blaise Zabini, a friend of Draco's, watched in amusement as she paced back and forth.

"And you want a punch in the face, right Zabini?" even if her boyfriend was friends with the guy, there's no way she'd go with his attitude. She just didn't. Who needs enemies when you have house-mates?

"Anyone saw Ten?" the two Slytherin's turned to look at the Boy-Who-Lived. "I haven't seen her yet."

"Nope." The black haired Chaser shook his head, "Koltchak was asking the same thing. I was sorry to disappoint her by saying that no one knew where her girlfriend was."

The witch quickly smacked him, "Grr... No, Potter. I dunno. She should be here by now."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The older teen slowly approached her, chuckling to himself, "So young, so pure, so.. innocent. But not for much longer."

The heiress was watching him and searching for a way out at the same time. _No.. This won't end like this! I'm saving myself for someone special, and that won't change! _

"Special, you say?" a devious smirk adorned his lips as he discarded his cloak and jumper, "It's not a Slytherin for sure. And since you like challenges and stepping the line, I'd say you're in love with a Gryffindor. Which, as you know, is a forbidden relationship since you're in Slytherin."

"And my supposed rapist is giving me a lecture... That's a new one."

The smirk was gone in the blink of an eye, his dark eyes narrowing, "Fine. Have it your way." Holding out a hand, palm up, his fingers beckoned her to come closer. Gasping, she realized he was capable of wandless magic. Her unwilling body moved to stand right next to his. "This could be easier, you know. Quick and practically painless."

This time, it was her own eyes which narrowed, "Fuck you!" she was still struggling, even if she knew her body wouldn't budge. But she wouldn't give him the pleasure.

He just chuckled at her attempts. "Save your breath." Snapping his fingers, her cloak fell at her feet with a quiet swoosh.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The students made way to let Professor McGonagall pass. She nodded at the handle of the door to her classroom and instantly a soft 'click' was heard, as it swung open. They entered.

Ron looked back at his friend, "You going to stand there all day? You know how McGonagall is, Harry."

Green eyes didn't turn away from looking to the dark corridor at their right, "Yeah, sure... You go ahead, I'll see if I can find her. Perhaps she forgot how late it already is."

"Just don't take long!" the redhead sighed, "We've already lost enough house points with Snape, no need to lose more with our own Head of House!"

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The back of his fingers caressed her cheek gently, a false sense of tenderness. She turned away from him; loathe shining in her normally bright blue eyes.

Mathew, the name of the boy, was bare from the waist up. Her own jumper, which normally was wrapped around her hips, lay carelessly on the ground, along with her tie. The white button up shirt had half of the buttons undone.

After fighting off the spell he had cast, without meaning to, Ten had backed up to a wall. He slowly lifted his hands, placing them on each side of her, giving her no chance to escape. He had her wand, and since she was feeling nervous, she couldn't invoke the concentration needed to either use wandless magic, or contact Iris mentally. Still, she wouldn't give in to him.

"Waiting for someone to save you?"

"You could say that. But if no one comes... You may be stronger and bigger than me, but either way, you won't have your way with me without a fight."

"Quite a spirit you have.. Makes me remember your friend, Koltchak. Whatever Lucius tried to do to her, she wouldn't budge, wouldn't give in. Shame we didn't have the time to break her.. Because your stupid grandfather just puts his nose in everyone's business and ruins everything." He suddenly grinned, "To save the great Harry Potter and wonder Iris Koltchak he might have succeeded, but not in saving his own granddaughter... How inconsiderate of him."

"Shut up and let me go!" ducking under his arm, the girl managed to take a few steps, until his arms wrapped around her small waist. Moving to the nearest desk of the room, Mathew got a tight hold of her wrists before making her bend over the desk. She grimaced as her hips knocked harshly against the wooden edge of the bureau. "Will you just get over it or will you keep stalling?"

"Don't you worry about that. I'll make sure to be quick."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Heading down the hall, Harry saw that a few feet ahead, the torches were out. Quirking an eyebrow at the fact, he moved over and muttered an incantation. The corridor lightened up, looking less threatening.

Shaking his head, he turned back around, _I'm starting to get paranoid or something. _As he was walking to go back to class, he stepped onto something. Looking down, he saw an opened baby blue back pack. Its contents were spread all over the floor. The three items which were farther away were three black quills. All of them pointing to the same direction: a door to an old, seemingly empty classroom.

Coincidence or magic, he recognized the quills anywhere. _Ten's._ Walking up to the door, he found it locked. _Guess it was my imagination..._ He turned to start walking back, but the quills on the ground made him remember. _What if she's in trouble?_ Taking out his wand, he unlocked the door.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

She opened her eyes at hearing a quiet click, her mind's attention turning away from the hands caressing her thighs to the door. The sight which greeted her couldn't be any more welcomed.

Mathew tapped both her wrists, effortlessly binding them to the table. "The greatness in person, Harry James Potter. To what we deserve such honour?"

Harry frowned at the whole scenery. A seventh year guy, Ten with her shirt half way done, both looking at him.

"Well? What are you doing here?"

"What are you going to do to her?" his voice had a note which obviously said he was restraining himself from doing something harsh.

His eyes rolled, "What does it look like, you fool?"

"Let her go."

"You're in no position to be asking things, kid. Go away before I obliviate you."

"Shut up and do what he says! When I get out of here-" Ten was interrupted by a strong yanking on her hair.

The boy behind her leaned over, "When you get out of here, you won't be able to walk for over a week. Now be quiet." Licking a spot below her ear, he saw Harry through the corner of his eye, "You're still there?"

The word was there, in his lips, ready, but he restrained himself yet again, "Stupefy." The spell hit the older boy, making him smack against the wall behind him.

Once he got up, Mathew glared at him, "You're going to regret having done that." The other male simply smirked.

She took her chance. _Harry against an older guy? Knowing Slytherin's, he'll perhaps cheat! _Turning to look at her magical bindings, she narrowed her eyes, concentrating. _C'mon, I know I can do it._A few seconds after, the binds were gone, and she was free. Massaging her wrists for a brief moment, Ten grinned. Both boys had their wands ready, and they were just waiting for the other to make the first move.

Spotting a broomstick a few feet to her right, she picked it up. Swinging it back, the hilt hit her housemate near the nape, efficiently knocking him out. Harry looked from the motionless boy on the ground to her, and back again.

"Remember me to never make you mad again..."

The girl grinned, "Sure thing." Looking at the fallen wizard, she looked up at him again, "Thank you for saving me. Merlin knows what would've happened to me."

"Don't think about it." Walking up to her, he embraced her tightly. "He won't hurt you now."

"I know." After a while, they pulled back, "But how did you find me?"

"Your bag. It fell, I suppose. Its contents were spread and I followed their direction. Which led me to this door." his voice quietened slightly, "I thought I had arrived too late, you know."

His concern made her smile, "You didn't; and that's all that matters." Looking up at him for brief seconds, she leaned against his chest, a few tears falling down her cheeks, despite her attempts not to. Not really knowing what to do, the boy wrapped his arms around her petite frame, holding her.

Long moments passed before she finally lifted her head to look at him again, "'k, this was awkward of me to do.."

"You have a good reason at the moment." Harry nodded towards the Slytherin on the floor, still out cold.

"Hu huh.." the witch sighed quietly, her eyes lowering.

She, standing there, looking sad.. Blue eyes twinkling with something akin to a great relief, almost as if she was asking for comfort... He hesitated for a few seconds, before finally leaning in. Wrapping his arms around her small waist, he kissed her lightly. The kiss had a slight premature death as the boy pulled back, looking a bit dazed but also guilty. "S-Sorry, I didn't-"

"Do it again.." her voice was quieter than his, but the innocent tone in it made him stop his own sentence. "Please." Asking him as a child would to pass their favourite song again.

The boy smiled softly in reply. Capturing her lips in another gentle kiss, he kissed her. One of her hands came up, resting over the back of his neck, as she kissed back. They pulled away after a while.

"We.. We should go back to class." Pecking his lips one last time, she headed towards the door.

Harry followed her, "You sure you want to go back to class? Shouldn't you take a rest after all this?"

"I was thinking about that." Ten looked back at him from picking her things off the floor and back into her backpack, "Could you tell McGonagall that I'll be in my room, please?"

"Sure. See you later?"

Smiling even before she looked at him, she nodded. "Yeah. See you later."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Iris and Draco stopped walking as soon as they entered their common room. Ten was laying down in the couch in front of them, her hair covering her face from sight, quiet sobs making her shoulders shake. Letting their bags fall from their shoulders to the floor, they both knelt beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

She slowly lifted her head to look at them, cerulean eyes red and puffy, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Her friend rolled her eyes, "Right, and when you laugh, you're upset." Grabbing her hand, she made her stand up, "Let's go to your room. Time for a small girl chat. Draco, didn't you have Quidditch practise?"

"What Quidditch prac-" the black haired witch quickly turned around to face him, one hand reaching up to fist on his hair rather harshly. Pulling him down, she pecked his lips lightly.

"Just go and don't make questions."

Frowning, the blond sent her a look, still massaging his scalp. Rolling his eyes, he picked up his backpack from the floor. _Guess I'll pass a boring time doing homework.. She'll pay later. _

A chuckle suddenly sounded, very near him. He stopped on his way to the Library.

: I'll pay later? We'll see who pays later, little dragon. :

"Iris!" he asked out loud, knowing she wasn't there, but feeling she was, in yet another strange kind of way.

: Yeah, me. Not around you, inside your head. And yes, I'm with you. Mentally, that is. Telepathically, to be more precise. :

"You can-?"

: Yup. Now go, I've work to attend to. And don't you even think that I'm sounding like your father. :

Draco growled quietly, _Great... Now I can't even think to myself... _

Iris smiled to herself while leading her best friend up the stairs, _Poor him..._ "And now that we are indeed alone, let's get down to business..."

Saying nothing in return, the auburn haired girl sat down on her bed.

"'k, so... Can I ask why did you skip Transfiguration class?"

"Let's put it simple: I was kidnapped for about twenty minutes." A clueless expression was her reply. "A seventh year Slytherin pulled me to the side. Locked me on an old classroom."

She gasped, "What! Why? Why didn't you call me?"

Ten sighed, "To rape me. And I couldn't be concentrated enough to contact you."

The black haired girl hung her head, her eyes looking away, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't blame yourself, it was no one's fault."

Sighing, she nodded, "He didn't... manage to do it, did he?"

Her friend shook her head, "Harry got there in time."

"Potter? So, he found you?"

"Hu huh." Despite the time and what had almost happened, the heiress smiled softly at remembering the moment after the rescue.

One perfect dark eyebrow rose, "Something happened..." along with the appearance of a smirk, "Right?"

"Do you always have to know everything?"

"Now you know just how annoying it is when you do that to me!"

The other resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at her, "Whatever..."

Pause.

"So?"

"Aren't you way too curious for your own good?"

"Maybe so, but I have survived until now."

"That's right, until now." Grabbing her wrist, both of them ended sprawled up on the bed. Soon after, a pillow fight ensued, laughs echoing in the big room.

Sighing, Iris picked up her pillow again, using it for its right purpose, "'k, you win, I'm dead."

A giggle was her reply, "I'm not too far behind... That right of yours hurts, ya know?"

"With a pillow made out of feathers?"

She shrugged. "Just for you to know, you were right. We did kiss."

"I knew it!"

Lying down to be at her level, Ten suddenly laughed some more, "You do know you have a scratch on your cheek, don't you?"

"A scratch!" conjuring up a small hand mirror, and pulling aside her midnight black tresses, she gasped, "I knew that blow hurt for a reason! You probably hit me with the stupid zipper!" her horrified expression only made her friend laugh harder. "Haha, very funny. Let's go; it's lunch time."

"Ok."

A couple of minutes after both girls were comfortably sitting down at the Slytherin table, Draco entered the Great Hall, his cloak blowing behind him much like Snape's did.

"Don't tell him, alright?"

"Sure."

The boy sat between both of them. Leaning in, he pecked Iris's cheek.

She looked up at him in question. He never did that in public... Though, she wasn't complaining, but still, she thought it was risked. His father wouldn't be very pleased if he knew.

"Good afternoon, ladies." The so called 'ladies' around them who also heard that literally melted. "There will be Quidditch practise later, Ten."

"When exactly?"

"The usual time, around six."

"I'll be there."

"Great, let me guess, another two hours in the stands doing nothing... How interesting for me." The silver eyed witch rolled her eyes.

"Well, I told you, you should join the team." She chuckled, "Or get a hobby."

"Meh.. I have bad experiences with bludgers."

"Hang on, let me count." Ten started, "You have bad experiences with bludgers, spiders, boys, and of course, dresses. Anything else?"

The dark haired female pouted and glared, as the other two laughed.

Some time after, they got up to leave. A pair of dark mischievous eyes watched a certain blue eyed brown haired witch with interest.

Pansy smiled conspiratorially to herself, holding up the Potions book she had stolen from the heiress of Dumbledore. "If I can't get Draco, no one can. Hurting Koltchak only led those two getting closer, so I'll just hurt her best friend instead." Lifting her wand, she muttered a simple incantation. It did the same thing the charm 'Accio' did, although in a reverse way. The object made the owner go to where it was at the moment, giving a sense of forgetfulness to them. "It's a simple matter of time now."

And for once, she was right.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Ten soon stopped a few feet away from the entrance to Slytherin. Getting a hold of her backpack, she verified what she had feared, "Damn, I forgot my Potions book..."

"Where? You didn't even take it out.."

"I dunno, it probably fell on my way here. I'll go back to the Great Hall. And guys..." they both turned to her, "At least, use a contraceptive charm, 'k?"

Iris blushed deeply, even if she was glaring. In a huff, she snapped the password, entering the Common Room. Draco just rolled his eyes. "You know what buttons to push to drive her crazy, don't you?"

"You bet! You won't jump into her defence now, will you?"

"Not really." He suddenly smirked, "But be sure to teach me how to do that in your free time."

Chuckling, she started to walk away, "I will."

Once in the Great Hall, most people had gone away by now. _Good. That way, it should be easy. _Walking up to her usual seat, she spotted the item underneath the table. Stretching out her hand, she called "Accio book."

Said manual did not move.

Quirking an eyebrow, she knelt, picking it up.

"You do know that when you use the opposite spell in some thing, it doesn't work, right, Dumbledore?"

Blue eyes rolled, "What do you want, Pansy? And yes, I know that. But the opposite spell has not been used."

"So sure of yourself, aren't you." The dark haired girl chuckled, "Though, you can never know that."

"Please, stop speaking in riddles or whatever you are doing.. You're not making any sense." Putting the book back inside her bag, she turned around to leave.

"Impedimenta!"

Ten barely had time to dodge that. "What do you think you're doing!"

The other simply shrugged. Probably trying to seem innocent, "Me? Nothing. Just sharpening my aim."

"That's lame, even for you... Just watch yourself." Again, she turned to leave.

"Stu-"

She focused her stare on her sudden opponent's wand, "Dupli inversus." The 'inversus' spell would make the last spell it casted return to Pansy. The 'dupli' part only meant 'twice'. Both the Stupefy and the Impedimenta spells hit said girl, making her back hit the wall behind her not too gently. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Now do us all a favour and stop trying to do whatever you're doing." Reaching the doorway, she stopped for a moment, "And remember, Draco's heart belongs to someone else now. Never to you. Leave us alone."

All the way back to Slytherin, she went grumbling and muttering about Pansy. Until she knocked into a wall. Lifting her eyes, she locked them with vibrant green ones. "Oh, Harry... Hey."

Said boy chuckled, "Hey. Something wrong?"

"Nah. Just stupid Parkinson sticking her nose on everyone's business."

"Namely, yours and your friend's."

"Yup." She took the chance of being this close to him to peck his lips lightly. "And what are you doing here? Quidditch practise?" He should be dressed in his equipment for some reason...

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I was on my way there. The sooner, the better for you, Slytherin's."

"Two hours is good enough for us."

Nodding again, he kissed her lightly, "And what about you? Feeling better?"

"And ready for another one." Ten winked, "Not to worry, I'm fine. Nothing happened, remember?"

"Still. I have to check on you, don't I?"

An embarrassed smile curved her rosy lips, "I guess..."

"Good." Claiming her lips one last time, he stepped away from her reluctantly, "I have to go.."

Before she could stop herself, the words escaped her, "Couldn't we meet? Later at night..."

Turning around to look at her, he flashed her a smile, "Sure. When and where?"

"To be fair to the both of us, near the Great Hall, half an hour after dinner, as not to cause suspicion." Smiling back, she eagerly waited for his reply.

"'k. That way I'll also have time to distract Ron and Hermione. And you, the royal couple of Slytherin."

The heiress chuckled at the nickname, "Watch your tongue when you insult my friends, Mr. Potter."

"I didn't mean it that way, honest." His hands were held up in a piece sign.

"Hu huh. Well anyway, I won't have to be worried about those two. The so called attention of the Prince went in vacations, if you catch my drift." Bright eyes rolled, "They can barely look away from each other. I just keep praying that they don't starting making out in front of me." She made a face.

The Gryffindor captain chuckled, "What, you don't like it?"

"Seeing? No way. Actually doing?..." Ten trailed off at that part, a light blush tainting her cheeks, eyes adverting "I can't say I have much experience."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one." At that, she looked back into his eyes.

"Oh.." she sweatdropped at the way that sounded. Stupid answer, but she had nothing more to say.

"Not every boy acts like Malfoy does... or did. And not every girl acts like Pansy, of course."

Her eyes widened for a moment, "Thank you for giving me material to a horrible nightmare, Potter."

The boy laughed lightly, "Sorry, love... Wasn't my intention." Kissing the corner of her mouth, he passed by her, smiling "Talk to you this evening."

Absent minded, she nodded. "Hu huh." Turning around to watch him go, her head tilted to the side, _He never called me that before... Strange. Though, it did sound nice._ With a last small smile, the girl headed back to Slytherin. _I probably took a bit more time than I should have. Not that those lovebirds noticed, that is..._

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Pass it! Under or behind you. If you pass it normally, the other Chasers will catch it easily." Hovering in her broom and advising the other two Chasers and Keeper, Ten looked more like the captain of the team than Draco, who was doing his own training, did. Not that the young Malfoy was complaining; he was occupied, along with the beaters.

As she scored another goal, a bludger soared past her, almost knocking her off her broom. Looking around, she glared at the boy responsible "Watch where you throw that thing!"

"Sorry..."

In one of the Slytherin stands, Iris chuckled quietly as Ten made her way towards her.

"Everyone wants to kill me today... First that seventh year guy, then Pansy, now this!"

"Poor you..."

"What seventh year guy?" the amusement of the situation suddenly seemed to disappear while both girls looked up. Draco tilted his head to the side in question, looking from one, to another. "Well?"

"Nothing important."

"It's nothing really, Draco."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Both of you know you're lying... Or do you want me to go get Veritaserum?"

"Meh, stop being so suspicious! This is girl talk, so there."

Rolling his eyes and not looking all that convinced, he finally left.

The heiress sighed quietly, "He'll annoy you with that again, you know.."

"Don't worry, I won't tell." She got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"You know about my powers and abilities, right?"

"Of course. What about them?"

Her silver eyes searched the sky, seeing the Prince of Slytherin talking to the rest of the team, his back to her, "Hogwarts has way too much magic in the air for me to take. Meaning, I have to release some."

"And how do you intend on doing that?"

"Your grandfather gave me a little help with that." Iris smiled softly, "I just don't want Draco to follow me. I know he will if he sees me walk into the Forbidden Forest. If someone is too near of me, they could get hurt." Her head lowered, "I don't know, I've never done this before.."

"It's just as if you were casting a wandless spell, which you do frequently." Her friend placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way, "Don't worry. You may feel awfully tired after, so I'd suggest you to go to bed early today. I'll send a few elves get you a light dinner. And I can take care of Draco for one night; I'll tell him you don't feel very well." She winked. "I doubt he'd ask something about it."

"Thank you." They hugged, "What would I do without you?"

"Umm... Commit suicide, like you said." At that, they chuckled. "Go then."

Nodding, the black haired witch headed towards the exit, "See you later. Or tomorrow... Err, one of those."

Shaking her head in amusement, the Chaser floated back to where her team was hovering.

"Hey, where's Koltchak?"

"Went back inside, Blaise; she was getting bored. Now where were we?"

Draco looked back to the spot Iris had previously occupied. Glancing in the direction of the castle, he didn't see her. _Either she was running or she didn't go there._ But he decided to ignore that for the time being. If Ten wasn't showing any signs of worry, that meant she was ok. Or so he thought...

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Walking along the not very used path that lead to the centre of the forest, the thick trees and dark environment were giving her the creeps.

Nevertheless, Iris kept going. Her wand was out for once, giving her the light she needed to see. She refused to risk hurting someone by doing this somewhere else.

Once arriving at her destination, she sighed. At night and early in the morning, was worse. In some points, she felt numb and yet, it hurt. Every time certain types of magic crossed the air, she could feel her own reacting to it... _Especially dark magic.._ Almost making her seem a fuse-box, waiting for her time to blow up.

Looking up into the darkening sky, she realized there was going to be a full moon tonight. Holding out her arms above her, she could already feel the power in her reacting.

Taking one last breath, she let it go. She didn't necessarily get rid of her powers, only the portion that was making her a bit unstable. Silver beams of pure magic appeared in some sort of lightening way from her opened palms, shooting into the sky. In between, the silver colour slowly changed to pitch black sometimes... They all had a bit of dark magic in them, as small as it may be. A few minutes after, she fell to her hands and knees, extremely tired. _Ten was right..._ Not having the strength to get up just yet, she shifted a bit, lying down on her back, one hand over her eyes, her breathing ragged. _I'll rest.. Just for a couple of minutes. It won't hurt._

The small rest which started at around 19.20 ended roughly twenty minutes later. Her eyes opened groggily as she took in her surroundings. Everything was darker and she could barely see a foot ahead of her. "This can't be good..." She didn't feel so tired, but still, she was.

The girl got up on shaky legs. Holding out her wand, she started making her way back, tripping occasionally on the large roots of the trees.

By the time she made it back to the castle, most of the student body was at the Great Hall. _But I don't feel like eating right now... Again, Ten was right. A light dinner will do me some good, hopefully. _Ignoring them, she continued on her way to the dungeons.

Once inside the warmth of her room (though, no matter how long the fireplaces were lit or if it was the hottest day of the year, the dungeons would always be way too cold), Iris leaned against the door, sliding to the floor. Looking up after a while, she noticed a small silver tray on her desk. A smile made its way to her lips. _Ten sure is an angel..._ Dragging her feet towards her bed, she flopped down nonchalantly on it. The tray floated in her direction as she snapped her fingers.

"Evanesco." After eating a few things and leaving most of it, the witch quickly made the tray disappear. Her body wanted rest, and she could do little next to nothing to change its decision.

Even before five minutes had passed, she was already in a deep sleep.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Where is she?"

_I was afraid that question appeared..._ "Iris? She was getting bored, I already told you that back on the pitch." In an irritated manner, Ten pushed away the lock of wet hair behind her ear for the whatever time.

"And because she was bored, she won't come down to dinner?" a fair eyebrow rose. Draco was not convinced, and he wouldn't take a lie for an answer...

But that had been all sorted out long ago in the heiress's mind. She rolled her eyes, "Duh, of course that's not the only reason... She has had a head ache for most of the day. You know what that does to you; no appetite."

No reply to that.

"You don't believe me?" her head turned to look at him. Albeit, he wasn't there. "What the-" she caught a glimpse of him, exiting the Great Hall. "Uh oh.." Hurriedly picking up an apple, she followed him. "Where do you think you're going!"

"To see if you're right."

"But-"

"She **is **in her room with a head ache, right?" he stopped walking for a moment, turning around to look at her.

"Well, yeah, she is.. But-"

"That's all I need to know." The boy restarted his walk towards the dungeons.

A hand covered her eyes, "Well, technically, there's no problem; he doesn't know her password. Besides, she changed it a few days ago. And, her balcony is locked. Meh... And now I'm alone here!"

"Tenebrae?"

At the sound of her name, she turned around. Albus Dumbledore stood there, looking at her, a small smile on his face. "Yes, grandfather?"

"Please come to my office. I need to talk to you about an important matter."

"Sure. Right now, I don't have much to do anyway." Nodding once, she followed.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Walking along the corridor that led to both his and her dorms, Draco stopped at the portrait of the unicorn, who lifted its head to look at him.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. The Mistress is sleeping right now. I'm sure she'll be most unpleased if you disturb her."

"Indeed, but if I don't, she won't even notice me." The hint of a smirk was on his lips. Turning to his door instead, he entered. Opening the door to his balcony, he moved to face hers. "Let's see just how smart you are, Miss Koltchak... Alohomora." The lock didn't even move. The blond chuckled, "Nice. But not good enough." He put his wand away. Placing his left hand over the lock, he whispered quietly "Aperire." It was Dark Arts, not that he minded using them. Ever since he got the Mark, they were easier to perform.

The lock unlocked. As he entered, Draco remembered the last time he was here. That night. Everything was rearranged, as expected. In the middle of the queen sized bed, Iris slept, curled in a ball. She seemed awfully tired, but other than that, nothing was wrong.

He sat down beside her, pushing a few strands of her hair away from her face. Her eyebrow furrowed at the motion, but other than that, she didn't react. Smiling to himself at how innocent she looked, he laid back beside her.

Of course that his intention wasn't falling asleep, he simply wanted to see if she was alright. He placed an arm around her, pulling her close absently, and a few minutes later, he fell into a light sleep.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"He won't accept it." Ten shook her head, "He changed, yes, but still, I doubt it."

"We need to find a way, then. It's beginning to be far too dangerous for the Muggles if this keeps up." Dumbledore put his copy of the Daily Prophet back on its place. Yet another attack on Muggles had occurred.

"I know. But Draco as a spy? No matter just how bad his father is, it's still his father. It's against all he has ever learned! That would be like betraying his own kind."

"You're not completely sure about that. Talk to him first. According to his answer, we'll decide what's best." He nodded towards the exit, "You're dismissed."

"If he does accept it, we'll have a pretty good advantage." She smiled, getting up. Kissing her grandfather's cheek, she exited his office. In her way, she glanced at the time. _Almost curfew. Time to meet him._

…TBC…

* * *

**Thanks to:  
**Tenebrae Rosa: **yeah, I thought as much. No big surprise there, huh? Well, just something 2 perk up the plot a bit more, I guess. Hope u liked it**


	9. Slytherinny ways

**Dark: A bit more development. Enjoy.  
**

**Summary/Disclaimer: check the prologue.  
**

_Italics_ – thoughts

"..." – speaking

* * *

**Chapter 9... Slyherinny ways  
  
**"Hey." Harry grinned lightly, as he finally saw her. Not coming from the dungeons as he had first thought, but he wasn't about to ask her that.

"Hey there, stranger." As she arrived, Ten hugged him close, "No one asked you anything?"

The boy hugged her back, "Nope. Hermione was reading and Ron was entertaining himself at playing wizard chess against everyone. I doubt they even noticed me coming here."

"All the best for us." Pecking his cheek lightly, she began to walk, "Any ideas of where we could go?"

"I thought you already knew that." He chuckled, looking at her.

"Not really..."

"Well, to the grounds, that's out of the question. I don't want that thing from last time to happen again."

The witch at his side nodded, "Ditto. Though if we keep walking, Filch might find us."

"Hmm..." something shined in those green orbs, "Well, he won't know if we're in the Room of Requirement.."

"That's true." She linked their arms, "But then again, I didn't plan anything to do either, once we get there."

"We'll think of something. Besides, the more important part is being together, right?"

A shy smile made its way to her lips, "I guess."

A few minutes later, they had entered the room, safe from Filch and his cat. The room made them both remember of their respective common rooms, since it was quite alike; the fireplace, couches here and there... However, it also had a queen sized bed near one corner.

Ten chuckled quietly, "What was your idea?"

Even if he was blushing faintly, he also chuckled, "Dunno really... Umm, we could get tired, or something."

"Get tired? At doing what?" her head titled to the side in mild curiosity.

"There's many things you could do here to get tired." He sat casually in one of the couches, watching as she sat in one of the arms of it.

"Really?"

"Really." He looked amused at her own curious nature. Which only seemed to prickle more at that.

"Like what?" her reply was a pillow hitting her face. After picking up the offending item, she half glared half smiled at him, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"That does take a lot of your energy, you know." Picking up yet another pillow, he hit her playfully again.

"Very funny, Potter!" holding up her own pillow, she blocked him. Grasping his weapon, she hit him everywhere she could reach. Noticing she couldn't hit him on the head as he had done, the young woman got up.

After five seconds without feeling any hit, Harry opened his eyes. Looking at her former place, he didn't find her. Stopping for a moment, he glanced behind him, still lying down. Only to have a pillow shoved in his face.

The Slytherin girl finally took the fluffy item away from him and, still giggling once in a while, she sat down beside him.

"Told you it was tiring."

"So you did." She leaned in, resting her chin on his shoulder lightly as one of his arms wrapped around her waist loosely. "Have any plans for Christmas?"

"Christmas? It's more than a month away." He chuckled quietly.

Her hand came up, smacking him playfully, "That's not what I meant! If you're going with Ron to his house or something."

"Till now, he didn't say anything. You?"

"Well, if he didn't say anything to you, he surely didn't say anything to me."

"Hey, I wasn't-" one look in those bright blue hues told him she was clearly playing with him. "Very funny."

It was her time to chuckle, "No, I'm not thinking of going anywhere. Unless someone invites me."

"Hu huh. And any plans, without having anything to do with Christmas?"

"Without counting the day on Hogsmeade I'll spend buying presents to said season, the only plan I have is for Slytherin to win the Quidditch Cup." At that, a smirk played on her lips.

"Keep dreaming, Slytherinny girl." His eyes rolled.

"Does that word even exist?"

"Umm... I doubt it." The boy sweatdropped.

"Another word for the Gryffindor's dictionary!" as an after thought, she added, "That's usually what Malfoy says, but yeah."

"Please, from now on, spare me the thought of him when we're together."

"Meh, he's not so bad if you cared to get to know him. But anyway, the other thing I'm planning to do is Iris's birthday party."

"Thought she was older than you." He grinned lightly, looking down at her.

"One more remark like that, and the only thing warming up this couch will be you." The girl pouted, "Her birthday is on the 16th November. So, exactly eight days away. I have that amount of time to do her a surprise party. It's the least I can do, since she did the same to me."

"One night in which I won't be with you, huh.."

"Why do you say that?" her head lifted just enough to look at him. "Who said you won't come?"

"Your friend doesn't have much interest in talking to me or being my friend, so, I'm just saying." Harry shrugged.

"Exactly. That's what **you** say. Consider yourself, Ron and Hermione invited. Iris doesn't mind any of you guys; she just isn't all that social to go on and greet everybody in sight."

"I see." Glancing over at her, he seemed to be thinking about something.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that.. You have something near your upper lip."

"I do?" quirking an eyebrow, Ten rubbed the spot. "Still have it?"

His eyes had that glint again, "Hu huh. Right here." He sat up, bringing her along with him. Holding her chin gently, the motion made her tilt her head back slightly. And before she could say anything, his lips were on top of hers.

As the kiss ended, she gave him a look, "Not nice for a Gryffindor to be cunning; you never expect that from them. That's more of a Slytherin trait."

"The Sorting Hat would put me in Slytherin, if I wanted to. So, guess I have to have a few Slytherin qualities. If you can call them that..." he grinned at the last comment.

"Now that's a good thing for black mail." Her reply was grinning right back at him, "Insulting my own house... The rest of them wouldn't like that, you know."

"I do. They hate the air I breathe, the very ground I walk on." At that, they both chuckled.

"Seems just like a Romeo and Juliet story, huh.. A forbidden love." Her smile held a slight bitterness to it. Taking advantage of their sitting up position, she snuggled into him, her head resting gently on his shoulder.

The Gryffindor frowned, looking down at her, "Who told you that? We're happy with each other, right?" in response, he got her immediate nod, "And if someone disagrees, then let them think what they like. We are who we are. And I happen to love you. Just because someone says it's not **usual** or something of the kind doesn't mean I'll leave you."

The lines that worried her features dimmed visibly, "Meh, you're right. That was getting to me for no apparent reason, I guess."

"Malfoy said that, didn't he." So the Boy-Who-Lived had said that they wouldn't talk about his rival not ten minutes ago. And here he was, talking about him.

"Well... In a way, I guess." One of her hands came up, resting over his heart, "He didn't tell me to stay away, just that I should be careful. But as you said, it won't be him who will push me away from you just like that."

Harry nodded, a smile now enlightening his face, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but I'll let you ask another one." The girl let out a quiet chuckle; that expression was heard more from the part of her grandfather, but that didn't mean she couldn't use it to...

And like her, he also remembered that same thing, "Hu huh. It's only a rumour, but since the Ferret was the former topic of our conversation... Does he have the Dark Mark or not?"

Memories from that day, already late in the afternoon, almost two months ago, came back. The first day when she had really saw that Draco Malfoy was a person with feelings. The day that she had sworn she'd help him and do all she could to stop his father from having the Dark Mark. Only to have that promise crushed the day right after her birthday. _On that, I failed him. _The finger that was doing small absent circles upon her lover's chest stopped, as her eyes lost part of their normal sparkle, "Unfortunately, he does.. Ever since the night after my birthday party."

His warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, safe away from her last thought, "I never... I never imagined **he**'d recruit his new followers at such a young age."

"It was not meant to be so early. But his father-" one gentle finger was placed upon her lips, as she looked into his eyes.

"The past is the past. There's nothing you can do to change that. Don't worry about it anymore. It was no one's fault, but Voldemort's." both their eyes hardened at the mention.

"Shouldn't we go back?" glancing at her watch, the heiress realized it was way past curfew by now, "It's already half past midnight. Someone might find out we're missing."

"Don't you have a room for yourself?"

"I never really shared it with anyone. And I suppose that being the Gryffindor team captain also allows you to have your own too, right?"

He nodded, "Exactly. By this time, the only ones that aren't really sleeping are the lovers, I guess. And even if someone else besides those is awake, they would be way too sleepy to notice who's gone and who's not."

"I'm not properly talking about me, I'm more worried about you. Ron and Hermione will notice, I'm sure." It was not that she didn't want him with her, let alone give him a silly reason to go, but the blue eyed witch had never really slept beside someone, and certainly, had never slept knowing that a boy was near her.

"True, they might notice." The soft smile didn't leave his lips, nor did he make a move to get up, "But if they do, they'll probably understand. And they won't tell to McGonagall or anything like that."

"Hu huh.." her eyes turned away from his as a small blush covered her cheeks. _Guess he noticed what I was hinting at..._

"If you don't want me here though, I'll take you back to your common room and that's that." His understanding tone made herself smile back at him as their eyes locked again.

"It's not that, it's just... Well, I never slept with anyone, let alone a guy.. I'm just saying-" the blush deepened ever so slightly.

"Thank you for not making me feel like the only one in that position then." His head lowered as he pecked a spot at her neck, which did nothing to help dissipating her blushing state. And ditto, when he also picked her up in his arms.

"See? The bed came in handy after all." Harry placed her down on the mattress gently.

She giggled lightly, "'k, so I'm a bit more convinced of your abilities. Though you forgot one small detail."

"And that would be?"

"The bathroom." The amused tone was now used by her.

"Oh." Looking around, almost hoping for one to appear just like that, he finally turned back to her, grinning sheepishly, "So I did..."

"And that means that we'll have to wake up a bit earlier than usual, to give us time to go get our stuff and take a small shower too." Taking out her shoes to the side and snapping her fingers, the girl swiftly changed clothes effortlessly before pulling away the blankets and lying back down under them, enjoying their warmth.

Sighing dejectedly, he nodded, "I'm not much of a morning person." With a small flick of his wand, he copied her own wandless spell, all the while glaring half heartedly at her as she laughed at his expression. Getting under the covers himself and after putting out most of the fire back in the fireplace, her chuckles quieted down as they looked at each other.

Slowly, their faces got closer and closer, and eventually, their lips touched ever so lightly. Lightly, at first. Tilting her head to the side ever so slightly, the kiss deepened. Her hands had came up, one resting over his cheek, the other fisting his shirt, as his own hands rested over her waist.

It ended all too soon for the both of them as they pulled away regretfully, their slightly darkened eyes opening once more to gaze into each other's.

"I love you, you know that."

Ten smiled at the softly spoken whisper. Soft, but with so much significance to her, "I love you too, Harry. Now, and always." Her eyes closed softly as she snuggled into him, sighing contentedly.

"Always."

She did not hear that last word coming from his lips, as he came to realize a few seconds after. But then again, after all that happened in so little time with her, it was no surprise that she had already fallen asleep.

Kissing her lips one last time and chuckling as a lazy smile curved her lips, his arms pulled her even closer to him. Sighing one last time, Harry let sleep come over his senses.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

««Vision(s)»»  
_Everything in sight was burnt, the once mighty castle of Hogwarts destroyed, its remnants all around me. Sadly, I could do nothing but watch as it kept killing everyone in sight. _

Whoever it was, student or teacher or Auror... Everyone who moved, or could still move was killed in the next instant.

And blood.

The blood, all the blood... I think that's the worse part. Of course that in a carnage such as this one, there would be blood. But so much of it? As I descended the hill that led me to the valley that was most attacked, small rivers of the thick red substance followed me along, making me look forwards as not to see it.

That sight... The blood, the bodies... I doubt that it'll leave my mind, that I'll be able to forget it.

And then, the faces... The pale faces. Some, didn't even had a single drop of blood. I'd say they would be alive, if it wasn't their eyes. Soulless... Lifeless... Wide and unbelieving.

Only something like that could do this.

But now I knew. It couldn't be just a simple coincidence. It was far too dark to be something else. I doubt it was actually **him**. No, only one of his creations, perhaps.. Either way, I knew it came from him.

That black aura. The darkness itself. The same one as that of the Forest. I dare to say that it had evolved. I never got a good look at it, true, but I knew for sure it had not eyes or mouth. Now... Now it did.

Maybe it fed in evil. Maybe it fed on its kills. Maybe it got stronger that way. I don't know. Whatever it was, it connected to Voldemort, that, I was sure.

But then again... What was this vision all about? A prediction? Or just a warning? Both?

Maybe.

I know our time of calmness is coming to an end. I know that. All my visions, the Death Eater attacks on the newspapers... Everyone knows.

Enough the time to be in the grey. People will have to choose: black or white, Dark or Light.

That thing - whatever it was, I still didn't know – hovered over me now, as I loved up. It smiled deviously, mouthing something. At first, I didn't understand, but then..

"Soon." It was the word it was trying to say to me.

I simply nodded. It wasn't the end of that vision, I'm sure of that. I have been having it for quite some time. First, it was just the destruction, then all the blood, and finally the bodies. The new part this time was the killing while I watched.

Ron Weasley.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger.

Iris Koltchak.

All dead. Not a single sparkle in their eyes. All around me, there was only me. All around me...

There was only death.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Death." Two voices whispered in the calmness of the night, though none of the teens noticed the so called coincidence. As they slept in each other's arms, they were blissfully unaware of their role on the Final War.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The morning came fast, as the sun light poured lazily through one of the few and far between windows of a certain black haired blue eyed witch.

Still half asleep, Iris made a face, recoiling from the unwanted interruption of her rest. She knew she'll have to wake up soon, it was Thursday after all. _And Transfiguration to begin the day... Then Double Potions.. Merlin, I swear, this is my favourite day of the week... _

Suddenly, she froze. She had been trying to find a position to escape the annoying sun rays, however, with her wriggling, she realized there was something behind her, namely someone, since one arm was draped lazily over her waist. Getting a hold of her nerves, she obliged herself to calm down enough to make use of her powers. Now calmer and as carefully as she could as not to wake whoever was there, she soon found out. _Draco Lucius Malfoy... Who else... If anyone finds us here like this, I swear I'll kill someone today._ Slowly, she turned around.

Judging by the sound of his soft breathing, his sleep was quite light. From the corner of her eye, she saw his cloak, discarded on the floor, but other than that, he had done nothing. Finally trailing her eyes up to his face, the girl had to smile. He was aged beyond his sixteen years, that she knew. Who wouldn't be, with a father like his... But then again, so was she, along with Ten and even Potter. But still, in his sleep, the young Malfoy seemed peaceful. Which didn't prove he was...

Letting her eyes travel lower once she was sure he wouldn't wake up very soon, the silver orbs stopped at his left wrist. The arm around her was his right, his left was lying beside him. She was able to see just the beginning of the Mark, the green curve of the skull. Taking a second look at it, she could almost swear-

"It glows, from time to time, if that's what you're so curious about." The sudden sound of his voice made her look up at him. The tone he used wasn't one of sleepiness, quite the contrary. He sounded even amused, although she did sense a slight detached coldness.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you-"

"You didn't. By the time you started moving about because of the sun light, I was already awake." The blond wasn't glaring at her, but he wasn't looking at her in a kind way either.

"Is there something wrong?" her own voice quietened. She knew she had nothing to fear from him, or at least she didn't think he'd hurt her, but his eyes.. Just alike his father's, it made her remember certain times.

"**That**, is wrong." Nonchalantly, Draco lifted his arm, flicking his wrist to show her the tattoo, "It's the proof that I was sold by my own dear father. And you were looking at it just as if it was a simple piece of a museum."

"Sorry for breathing and polluting your pure air, your highness." Getting up, the young woman picked up her uniform, throwing his cloak at him in her way. She entered the bathroom.

A few minutes after, she came out, her hair in its usual ponytail.

The boy had yet to move from her bed, even if he was ready with a simple spell. As he saw her, his eyes rolled, _How she lets her anger take the best of her..._ "Look, Iris.. I didn't mean it that way. I don't want you to get mad at me, I've had enough ever since the beginning of the year."

Iris stopped for a moment. "I know. I know that.. **that**" her hand made a vast movement in his direction, still he knew what she meant, "must be a terrible burden on your shoulders. Though, you don't need to take it out on me."

"That, coming from the one who snapped at me just minutes ago while knowing."

"Alright, I'm sorry too!" they smiled mutually. "We seem like five year olds arguing over something..."

"I'll have to agree." He chuckled, "Come on." The boy got up, stretching lightly. Picking up his back pack from the floor, he headed towards the portrait, she doing the same. They got out.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the royal family arising after having created their heir."

Iris looked around, confused for a moment, although Draco didn't look the least bit worried. Casually, he leaned against the railings, "What do **you** want, Pansy? Oh right, you want me to marry you. Which won't happen, even if you were the last woman on the planet."

The witch down stairs looked up at them both disdainfully, "You know that's what your father wants-"

"But it's not what **I** want."

Her eyes narrowed, "So you don't care about what he says anymore, right? I see. We are betrothed, remember Draco?"

"I never wanted you as my wife even when I did care about what he said. Your family is after my family's fortune. And mine, after your pure blooded reputation and all that. But the decision is always mine, it's my future after all." Grey orbs flashed in anger, "It's my feelings that matter here, now and always. And those feelings are towards her, never you." One of his arms pulled the black haired girl beside him closer, who was trying to stay out of the conflict. The hatred she felt coming from the other girl was worrying her.

_She's up to something.. She has to. To only have a chat about this, she already knew Draco's answer. _

Pansy turned around, unclasping her cloak in her way. Walking up to one of the couches, she laid down on it over its arm, her skirt going up in the process, not that she cared. In perfect sync, the other two teens rolled their eyes. "I know that." Her voice had lowered to a soft whisper, an odd smile on her lips, "I know your weakness. It's her. It's not just lust or desire you feel, it's love. They say, true love doesn't fail, you know. But fail, it does. It will be your downfall. And I'm terribly sorry for all that; you could avoid it all by just getting rid of her. Remember your initiation, to our Lord?"

Patience is a virtue, but it's one the young Malfoy did not have. Not taking his eyes off Pansy, he pushed Iris out of the way, barely realizing so. The boy descended the stairs, looming over the laid down female, one hand at the back of the couch, securing him. "Firstly, I never said I loved her, you didn't hear that coming from my mouth. Secondly, I have no good reason to get rid of her-"

"Is she that much of a good lay? I'm much more experienced, you know that." She glanced over at the girl upstairs briefly, before focusing on him again, a sultry look in her eyes.

Draco growled quietly, "Thirdly, he may be **your** Lord, but he's not **mine**. No one has a hold of me, no one. I didn't get laid last night either. And to shut you up, I took your virginity, so you weren't that experienced at the time."

As calm as ever, she shrugged, "Maybe. But I took yours."

"That's not the point."

In the meanwhile, the silver eyed girl had yet to move. Absently, she rubbed her side. When he pushed her, she had knocked against one of the railings not so gently. Iris dared not to intervene in the arguing, but she knew she was the responsible for it to be happening. Everything Draco had said, she knew he was only protecting her from whatever Pansy had in mind, but still she knew the other girl had a better way of taking him from her.

Almost as if reading her thoughts, the dark brown eyes turned to lock with her silver ones, "Perhaps it's not. But anyway, I'll get to kill two birds with one stone."

"Ah really?" he smirked, "And what do you intend to do that's so great?"

"I'll tell Lucius. All of it. Your rebellion to the Dark Lord, your hanging out with Koltchak, best friends with the heiress of Dumbledore. He'll be most pleased with me, don't you think?"

"And do you think he'll believe everything you say? You have no proofs, except for your own jealousy." As much as he hided it from the outside, his tone held slight doubt.

"And do you think he isn't watching you? He's waiting for you to give him the evidence of your loyalty to our Lord. Before, everything he said, you did, no questions. You're slacking. He doesn't like it; he's starting to get suspicious. So, yes, I think he **will** believe me. I'll get her out of the way and keep our betrothal intact." The smirk she had could rival his own from before.

His eyes were mere slits by now as he whispered "If you dare to betray me, I swear on my honour I'll make your life miserable. Whether my father believes you or not, if you do say anything, you won't get away with it." He smirked in pure malice as he saw the fear in her eyes, clear as day. His lips were beside her ear, as he lowered his head, "You'll regret ever having met me. You'll regret having fallen in love with me when I wanted nothing from you." Straightening up, he headed for the exit, leaving Slytherin.

Finally allowing herself to climb down the stairs, Iris shivered as he left. She could still feel the anger in the air, thick and heavy, the silent menace. The last few words he had said to Parkinson, she did not hear, but whatever they were, the girl was indeed scared. "You'll still tell?"

Her voice seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. Pansy huffed, "Of course. After Lucius is finished with his punishment, he won't even dare getting out of his dorms." Copying Draco, she also left.

"If he happens to believe you. And that if is huge." Rolling her eyes, the remaining witch also exited the common room. Closing her eyes, she let her powers do the rest. She had to find him. _Knowing that attitude of his, classes aren't on his dictionary right now._

At the Quidditch pitch. _Let's go._ Once there, she spotted him in one of the stands. Walking up the stairs to the tower he was in, once more she sensed his annoyance.

"Please leave, Iris."

Rolling her eyes, the girl simply ignored him, opting to sit beside him, "You ok?"

"Do I seem like I'm ok to you?" his voice was cold, his eyes reflecting the inner turmoil he was fighting at the moment.

"I'm trying to help you, I don't need you to snap at me!" in return, Iris frowned at him. "I told you, no need to take it out on me."

"I know." He sighed, placing his head on his hands. And at that moment, she saw him, no masks, no nothing. Just like her, he was a simple sixteen year old who happened to have the devil's best friend for a father. And right then, he couldn't be more alone. "I should have never done that..."

Smiling at his unusual distress, she hugged him, "Done what?"

At that, Draco got up, an unreadable look in his eyes, "Don't act out of pity on me. Ever."

"Sorry." It wasn't normal for her to bow before anyone, let alone some egocentric guy, but Iris knew he was passing through a hard time. She had no right to act on her own attitude. Besides, if she was in his place, she'd act the same on the whole 'pity' issue. Lucius knew no pity...

"We should do as she says."

"What?" she also got up. Knowing that he was practically a foot taller didn't help much, but at the time, she didn't really care.

He sighed quietly, "Pansy. She's right, I mean... We shouldn't be together. My father... If he knew, Merlin knows what he'd do. If anyone knows.. If anyone else finds out..."

"Finds out what? That we're together? I think most of the school knows. I'm never alone lately; if Ten's not with me, you are." Iris shrugged.

"It's not that. With whom I am, my father doesn't really care, it's..." his voice trailed off as he looked away.

"Your feelings towards me?" she smiled at his discomfort of talking about it, "Your only weakness, in Pansy's words? If that's what's bothering you, you have nothing to worry, dragon. As much as it took me to admit it, even to myself, I feel the same way."

His eyebrow quirked, "Towards the son of the one who made your life miserable? Who almost raped you?"

The witch took a step back from him, "How did you find out that?"

"I have my ways." His expression gave nothing away that let her know about what he was thinking, "Do you have such feelings towards a Death Eater?" Draco pulled back the left sleeve of his shirt, rubbing his arm absently, looking up at her.

She sighed, placing one hand over his and covering the Dark Mark afterwards. Looking up to his eyes, she shook her head, "I don't care. You may have been sold, and that was unfair. You may be a Death Eater physically, but you're not one mentally. They can take over your body, but never your soul. You're the only one who rules over it." Her hand trailed down, intertwining their fingers together, "And nothing will ever change that."

"I can't help but think he knows of a spell that's able to control me.." with his free arm, he pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head gently.

"There's no such thing as that. Unless the Imperius, but you know how to fight it off, right?" the boy above her said nothing, but she felt his nod. Which reminded her of something... "Draco... If you were not asleep when I woke up.. You felt me-"

"In my mind? Yeah."

"Though you know... I had to be pretty careful.. You have good defences. Maybe you're capable of blocking me. The only ones who can do that are Snape, Dumbledore and Ten, really..."

"Maybe." His voice had a slightly colder tone than before, "They trained me so. At facing their... **Lord**, I couldn't be weak."

"Don't think about it anymore." The girl snuggled closer to him, "We're together, we're ok." The next words came out as an after thought... she didn't really meant to say them quite like that, "I love you, you know that." She couldn't guess that someone would hear, could she?

He pulled back from her slightly. Looking around hesitantly, Draco smiled ever so softly, "Yeah, I know." Leaning in, his lips were beside her ear, his voice barely audible, "And I also know that I love you too."

Cupping his cheek, she turned his head slightly to the side, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Blue eyes slowly opened as her body stretched cat-like. Yawning softly, Ten made a move to sit up, but a heavy weight near her waist made her lie back down. Looking at whatever was responsible, she finally remembered she wasn't in her room. _Oh right.._ And beside her, still asleep, was Harry. Chuckling at how peaceful he looked, she gently shook him awake.

The Boy-Who-Lived frowned lightly, before opening his own eyes. Looking around for a moment, he finally focused his stare on her, "Hey... Good morning."

"Morning." Leaning over, she pecked his cheek, "Get up, sleepy head.. It's Friday, remember?"

"Unfortunately, I do.." lazily, he sat up. "What do you have now?"

"DADA. And you guys?" snapping her fingers, she was ready to face the day ahead.

"Care of Magical Creatures." Using his wand, Harry did much the same.

"Not too bad for the first class." The girl moved to stand by the door, "Will you join me at breakfast? Iris is probably with Draco back in her room and I don't really enjoy being beside the other Slytherin's."

That same thought had already popped into his mind, more than once. Tenebrae Dumbledore, the heiress... How could she be in Slytherin, and not in Gryffindor? She didn't seem to mingle with most of them, though she had her share of friendly house mates. But still it was weird. Maybe she did have a darker side to herself... Or maybe it was just him trying to find a reason. All in all, he decided not to ask her right now. "They'll skin me alive, but I will, if that's what you want."

In her eyes, those deep blue hues, laugher swam, "Hu huh. No worries, I'll be there if they try that." They exited the room.

On their way from the fifth floor to the first, where the Great Hall was, they found something strange. Both of them exchanged a look.

Lucius Malfoy was walking in their direction, seemingly absorbed in his own thoughts, a deep frown gracing his features. Something had happened. He turned to his left suddenly, towards Dumbledore's office. Giving the password to the gargoyle, it wasn't long till he disappeared behind the spiral stairs. He had not noticed them.

"Ok, he doesn't really come here unless it's something important and entering your grandfather's office is an even stranger thing."

"Sure is. I wonder what's wrong." She resumed their former walking, "But if it's something important, grandfather will tell us."

Half way through breakfast, Iris and Draco finally arrived, not too close to someone suspect of anything, but close enough to everyone know they were, in the least friends or very close to that.

As soon as he sat down at the table, the blond quirked an eyebrow, "What's he doing here?"

"I invited him over." Ten looked up at him with a look that clearly said no more talking about it. Still not so sure, the boy sat down. Sighing, the Chaser looked up at him again, "Draco..."

"Yes?"

"Your father... me and Harry saw him. I think he was coming from outside, or had just arrived.. He seemed pretty mad about something."

Fear suddenly took hold of Draco, "Where?"

"Heading for Dumbledore's office."

He frowned, "There's no way Pansy could have told him-" a sudden pain in his arm made him grimace, "Not now..."

"What is it?" Iris turned to him, her own features set into a light frown.

"The Mark... My father.. He must be waiting for me for some reason." Still massaging his arm, he got up.

"I'm coming with you." She did the same, as the boy glared half heartedly at her.

"No, you're-"

"Miss Koltchak, may I have a word with you?" both teens looked behind them to see Professor Snape. "In my office, if you please." Not waiting for her reply, he started walking out of the Great Hall.

"This is not over yet, Draco. Please... Don't go." looking back at him one last time, she followed their teacher.

Once in their office, his calm demeanour didn't waver. "Please sit. I want you to hear me perfectly." Glaring at her over his shoulder, his voice lowered slightly, "Just try to deny it, Miss."

In reply, she simply quirked an eyebrow as she tensely sat down.

"You should already know that sleeping with someone in a single room, let alone of the opposite sex, is forbidden. I have no information about your old school, but these are the rules of Hogwarts."

_It's not like ¾ of this school don't do the same..._ "I didn't have sex with anyone, sir. I can assure you it was plainly sleeping. I let Mr. Malfoy into my room, because I was awfully tired and I wanted some company. You may ask the Headmaster about my 'condition' if you don't believe me. Of course that with the hours passing, he fell asleep beside me, but that's all. So, I don't know what you were told, sir," the last word was more like a hiss, as she angrily got up "but it's a lie. I'm as virgin as the day I was born." With that, she left the office, without a backwards glance.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Draco stood, looking at her retreating back, debating whether he should or shouldn't go. Clenching his jaws together at feeling another sudden pain surge through his arm, he made up his mind. "Ten, say that I'm sorry to Iris, please."

Nodding, the heiress gave him a thumbs up, though there wasn't a hint of a smile in her face, "Get back in one piece, you hear?"

The boy nodded back, before exiting the Great Hall.

"Think he'll follow your advice?"

"I do hope so. Though I can't help but think this won't turn out good."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The day was over. It was time for dinner.

No Draco. No letter. No nothing.

Iris sat tensely in one of the couches, right in front of the fireplace. The flames danced in her eyes silently as she waited, apprehension twisting its fist in her lower abdomen. That was never a good sign.

"Hey." Looking up at the sound of the voice, she saw her friend.

"Hey.." making way on the small couch for Ten, the other witch resumed her absorbed staring into the fire again.

"You're not mad at him, are you?"

"Course I am! I knew this would happen! I knew it. I warned him, and he ignored me." Her sentence was finished with a quiet growl.

"If he didn't go, his father would get suspicious, Iris. It might have been for the best." Placing a hand on her shoulder, she tried to make her see the reason, "Like you, he's not one to be judged easily, to be submissive. You know that."

One wooden door opened from the upper floor as both the girls' eyes looked up.

Leaning against his door with eyes tightly closed was Draco, his features scrunched up in pain. If the way he secured himself on the door and his fast breathing were any indication, he was quite hurt.

In the middle of getting up and climbing the stairs and running towards him, both females finally reached him. Just in time to catch him as he fell, unconscious.

"Draco!"

…TBC…

* * *

**Thanks to:  
**Tenebrae Rosa: **that did give me a lot of work 2 do it xD but glad u liked it ;)**


	10. Punishments

**Dark: 10th piece. Enjoy & plz review.  
**

**Summary/Disclaimer: check the prologue.  
**

_Italics_ – thoughts

"..." – speaking

* * *

**Chapter 10... Punishments**

"Damn, he's heavy..." lowering him to the ground, Ten looked up at her friend. "His room or the Infirmary?"

"He just fainted; I don't think he's in a very good shape. Infirmary." Pointing her wand at him (not that she needed, but since she was far too nervous...), Iris easily levitated him.

After being shooed away by Madam Pomfrey for about half an hour, the black haired girl started pacing. "What's taking her so long? It's just a bloody diagnosis! What if he-"

"Whoa, slow down!" at seeing her friend like that, the other witch got up, holding her shoulders. "And calm down! He won't die on us. He won't, Iris. I know that for sure." Giving up a small supportive smile, she added, "He loves you way too much to do it."

At that time, the door opened.

"He's going to be fine." Madam Pomfrey put a rest to both girls' fears.

"What did he have anyway? He seemed pretty beaten up."

The mediwitch nodded gravely, "Indeed. He had a few problems at breathing. But now he's ok. He was hit with the Cruciatus Curse, far more times than the ones I want to count."

As Iris looked away, her eyes reflecting hurt, Ten frowned, nodding.

"May we see him?"

"He's sleeping now, but yes, you may. Please be quiet. He needs as much rest as he can." As they walked closer to where the young boy was lying down, Madam Pomfrey's voice slowly lowered, "Mr. Malfoy doesn't have any serious injuries, but the Cruciatus curse creates pain in every fibber of your body, meaning that, right now, practically all of his muscles are aching, reason for his pain."

Both Ten and Iris sat down on the bed beside his. Right now, he looked ok, even though they knew he wasn't.

"Think Lucius did it?"

"Who else? Voldemort? I doubt he cares all that much for minimal things like these."

Tensing up as she heard the name, Iris nodded, "I suppose so." One of her hands fisted the mattress, "I told him not to go... I knew something like this would happen.. What if he-"

"Don't you start with the 'what if's' all over again, what's done is done, past is past. There's nothing you can do to change that." Looking at her sideways, the heiress smiled, "Everything will turn out just fine, you'll see."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The next day was Saturday, practically nothing to do, yet it wasn't the first or second time that the other Slytherin's, namely girls, asked where Draco was. To Iris. _And just why the hell should I know!_ Was the thing she wanted the most to scream at them, yet she kept biting her tongue, saying calmly that she had no clue. Though the others looked at her for a while longer, almost as if they knew she was lying. Not that the black haired witch cared about what they thought.

Her patience (or lack of) let her wait until the early afternoon. Until then, she finished her homework and walked about the lake. Not a total waste of time, but she wanted to be beside him. Though if someone else discovered she had a soft spot for him... Well, she tried not to think of that chance.

Walking casually over to the Hospital Wing, Iris smiled sadly at Madam Pomfrey before finally settling on the fluffy chair beside Draco's bed.

The blond was still fast asleep, looking ever so peaceful. It made her remember the morning before, when she found him in her bed. But she knew better. As soon as he woke up, he'd be in pain. Madam Pomfrey's pain soothing charms only worked for one thing at a time.

Sighing quietly, she crossed her arms on the side of his bed, resting her head on top of them. After a few minutes, her mind started to wander, her thoughts slowly dissipating. In his presence, it was the only time she allowed her mind to rest, her defences to lower ever so lightly. The calm environment only made her fall asleep faster.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

His pale eyes finally opened, as he let out a low groan. What had started as a bearable head ache felt like he had trained Quidditch for two whole weeks non-stop. Just breathing was a hard enough task, as the normally comfy covers hugged his sore chest too tightly.

Tiredly, Draco tried to lift one of his arms. Only to find a slight resistance to the simple movement. Turning his head sideways slowly, his eyes set on Iris, sleeping near his arm and forbidding it to move, since she was on top of the blankets. She seemed to be in a light sleep, her eyelashes grazing her pale cheek bones.

Smiling ever so lightly, he slowly sat up, grimacing at the soreness he still felt. The movement seemed to wake up the sleeping witch, who muttered something under her breath before she finally decided to open her eyes lazily.

As soon as her eyes focused on him, Iris immediately sat up straight. "Draco.. You ok? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Don't worry." Assuming a more serious expression, the boy quietened his voice, "Iris... As you should know, this was my father's doing."

The concern shining in her silvery eyes soon changed to a cold glint, "I'll have my and your own revenge on him for that, when the right time comes."

Draco rolled his eyes, a sudden urgency adding on his voice, "I could care less about that. But I don't want you or Ten to be alone in any circumstances. No matter what. Promise me that?"

"Why the sudden talk about that?" she was confused, he could tell.

"Promise me or not?"

"Draco-"

"Just promise me you won't!" this time, his voice had risen.

"I-I promise." It was more by intimidation at the suddenness of that, Iris still wanted to know his reasons, "But-"

"Good." Slowly, his eyes looked up to meet hers, "I don't want you to be afraid of all this. The War is almost here. But maybe the real danger, for you, doesn't come from that."

"The situation itself doesn't scare me, but right now you do." Frowning, she still didn't know what he was hinting at.

"Lucius wants you dead, Iris! He wants me to marry Parkinson; you're getting in his way. What better way to get you away from me than hurting someone you care about? Or maybe even hurting you? I don't want that to happen." His eyes softened, "And I feel like that because I love you."

"I love you too." Letting out a tear fall, the witch hugged him, not tightly, even if that was her will. "Wonder what will happen to us in the next few days now that your father knows, huh..."

"It'll be ok. I promise."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Yet another boring class of Double Potions.

This time, Professor Snape had let them work on a personal and individual project. Though the result had to be a "useful brewed potion", as he had said, while looking (more like glaring) at poor Neville.

The thing was, having to choose among so many potions, neither Ten or Harry knew which to do.

"I'll just do a dreamless draught and get over it."

"Hmm..." the heiress kept searching through the Potions book, "I want something more complicated... A challenge. Dreamless potions I already did some other times."

Preparing his own cauldron, the green eyed boy looked over at her in amusement, "So what will you do?"

"Polyjuice potion. I've never done that before." Grinning lightly, one long black coloured nail ran over the ingredients and instructions.

"If you say so."

"I say so." Getting up, she went to retrieve the necessary ingredients. Since she'd pass over Iris and Draco's table, she took the chance, "And what will you two brew?"

"A relaxation potion. I'm needing one anyway." Saying that with only the arrogance a Malfoy possessed, the blond boy made both females chuckle.

"Oh right... Poor you. Being a prefect and a Quidditch player is bad for you." Making an extravagant movement with her hand, Iris faked a sad expression.

"That's Quidditch captain to you." He frowned, arms crossed over his chest, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Yeah. You didn't say yet. And before you say the same to me, I'll do Polyjuice potion." Looking down at her side suddenly, Ten ruffled Draco's hair, chuckling.

"Well, I'm searching. I want a strong poisoning potion. For Parkinson, you know."

"What!" Draco looked over at her oddly, while Ten did her best to keep her snickers quiet.

"That's what gave me the idea- Yes! This one's perrrrrfect." Chuckling evilly to herself, Iris put her book away.

"Which one?"

"Nuh huh. You'll see..." She seemed very proud of herself, which made Ten grin conspiratorially and Draco quirk an eyebrow. "In a few days' time."

"Ok.. I'll have to continue my own potion, so if you two lovebirds don't mind." At the look of their faces, the blue eyed witch was sure they would say something, if they weren't in a class. She sat back in her seat beside Harry. "This Potion class will end up on being quite amusing after all."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The few days had finally passed and now it was lunch time. As usual, the Great Hall was full of students.

At the Slytherin table, the Quidditch team was gathered. Later in the afternoon there would be a training session, and Draco wasn't about to waste any chances of discussing their current strategy.

Half way through lunch, Pansy Parkinson suddenly got up, one hand over her mouth. Quickly forgetting about everything else, she got up, exiting the room. Not five seconds after, Iris cracked up laughing.

"Alright, what was the potion?" Draco rubbed his eyes, a hint of a smile escaping him.

"A choking one!"

"Will she be ok?" Calub, one of the Chasers present, asked suddenly.

"I guess so. It's just a prank really." The black haired witch shrugged.

"Aww... If she died, we wouldn't have to worry with her again. Heck, she might be just annoying, sure, but if she has any qualities it's her determination." He made a face, "Don't want to remember all the times she-"

"Shut up, Loic. I'm sure the ladies and the rest of us don't want to hear about that bitch's attempts." Picking up his goblet, Draco glared at Loic Calub.

"And you, I'm sure you don't need to swear because of her." Iris spoke up, looking at him through her loose locks. At his request, and much to her annoyance, she decided to say yes.

"Perhaps." Finishing with the rest of his drink, he got up. "'k, Slytherin's. Divination now, then practise."

Nodding, most of them got up.

Looking over at her untouched goblet, Iris also got up, even if she would have Muggle Studies instead of Divination. She didn't know if Pansy had put something there. Better not to risk it. Though if she didn't put it there... where did she put the potion she was making?

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Dismounting from her broom, Ten laid down on the fluffy grass as the boys entered the changing rooms. She had to wait for them to hurry up before she entered, so resting here instead near the door and hear them talk about their own business or stay here in silence and enjoy the few last rays of sun was the same. Though more quiet. Divinations had been boring, as it always was. But as usual, it made her laugh.

««Flashback»»  
Since her best friend had simply refused to accept lessons with Professor Trelawney no matter what, saying that she knew the bug eyed witch already; Ten opted to sit beside Draco instead.

Looking at the tea cups in front of them and then at each other, they both snickered.

"Let's see what kind of curse I will end up having today.""Hu huh. And what will be the horrible way I'll die in the next following days along with Harry."

"Good, good, class..." glancing over at an empty seat in the Gryffindor's part of the room, Professor Trelawney nodded her head sadly, "Yes, I already knew Mr. Finnegan wouldn't be here-" Right after that, the door opened, Seamus entering.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor." The boy grinned carelessly as he sat down on his seat, making the class chuckle yet again.

"-Because he would arrive late."

"I bet the excuse of today would be because he was sick." Draco muttered, resting his chin in his hand, his face set in a bored expression.

"Yup." Chuckling, the heiress adopted the same pose, "But you should at least pretend you're interested." At Trelawney's request, everyone poured some tea in their cups. She stirred a bit before taking a small gulp. "Jasmine. Not that bad."

"Whatever.. Don't really care if she notices I'm not in the least interested." An amused glint shined in his eyes as he calmly sipped his own tea.

Once they finished, they switched the cups.

"Ok, so if you put the cup this way, it might seem a four pointed star, and that's having luck or something good will happen. But in this other way might be this symbol here that says something terrible will happen." Snickering to himself, the blond put down the cup. "What about you?"

"Well, according to this, you'll have a love problem or something of the sort, if this thingy here **does** seem like an arrow. If not, and just seems like a... a bow or something, can't really say... you'll have to make a decision that will change your life..." looking up at him, the blue eyed girl shrugged.

"That last one might be true." Not giving it much thought, the boy shrugged.

"Don't take such a serious matter in such a light way." Taking the chance of talking about this, the talk with her grandfather came to her mind's eye, "Draco.. We were wondering..."

Her voice had quietened suddenly, which made him frown lightly. The way she said 'we' made him on guard, "About?"

She noticed the slight change on the mood of the conversation, "There was another attack on muggles."

"My father was there, if you want to know." Turning his eyes away from her, he let out an annoyed sigh.

"I didn't. But as I was saying, me and Grandfather talked about it, right after you went to see Iris that other night. It's getting too frequent and too dangerous not only for muggles but for the families of muggle borns." Finally being able to meet his eyes, she tried her luck, "And the solution we found to stop that was to know where they would strike again. Which would require a spy. And the most viable source we have is you. Though if you don't want to-"

"I will. I was hoping to stay here this Christmas with you guys. But I'll go home, try to see what I can come up with." Even as he said it, Draco didn't seem very happy with the idea. Only a few more words were exchanged after that.  
««End Flashback»»

Ten still knew he wasn't happy about the whole idea, however he knew it was necessary. She suspected it was because of that their practise was a bit longer than usual, not to mention harsher. Not that she was complaining, her muscles were. Her eyes opened as she felt a slight weight on her stomach. Once her hues focused on the darker environment, she made out the outline of her captain, looking down at her.

"Ask someone to put you that. It'll help." She looked down to see what he was talking about. A small bottle was lying on her stomach. She got up, taking his outstretched hand.

"What is it?"

"My project on Potions. It's not completed yet, but even as it is now, it still does its job." Shrugging casually, Draco started to make his way back, "They're all gone; you can go get changed now."

"Thanks." Just before she entered the changing rooms, the girl turned back to look at him again, "Draco." He also turned, waiting, "You're not mad at me for what I said before, are you?"

Making his way back towards her, she noticed the soft smile on his lips. "I can't get mad at you. Not really. The idea doesn't please me, that's true, but I've no reason to be blaming it all on you." Just like that last time they met in a similar situation, the boy hugged her briefly. "But I do ask myself why is it so hard to betray someone who has always used me."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

A soft sound woke her up. A lock being unlocked.

Iris didn't mean to fall asleep. When the Slytherin Quidditch team had finally arrived to have dinner, she was almost finishing hers and soon after, she left. Overcame by her boredom she must've fallen asleep on one of the two fluffy couches her private dorm offered. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked around.

There were no lights on, no nothing, only the shine of the moonlight which wasn't all that much. The door of her balcony was indeed slightly ajar, but she didn't saw anyone. Lifting an eyebrow, she sat up. Still no one in sight. _But I heard something, I know I did._ Her heart beat quickened as adrenaline flowed through her veins. She was aware there was someone else there with her, but whoever it was, had good defences against her mind probing powers. Though, it couldn't be Ten, she'd have recognized her by now. Slowly, she got up.

Taking a few steps towards the balcony, she tried to calm down her breathing. Memories were assaulting her, making her remember the dark dungeons of Malfoy Manor, not a place she was fond of.

Two strong arms circled her waist, pulling her roughly against a masculine chest. For brief horrid seconds, her breathing hitched in her throat, fear haunting her eyes, but then she felt his scent. His familiar scent. Sighing audibly, she let her weight rest against him. "Don't **do** that!"

Draco chuckled at her annoyed, but relieved tone. "Calm down. Did you really think someone could've entered here just like that?"

"You did, Einstein..."

"Yes, but I'm not a simple someone." He picked her up, heading towards the bed, "Or am I?"

"You're a simple boy. Just like I am a simple girl." She was a bit tense in his arms, but made no move to get away.

"Simple? You're nothing but simple. You're a mystery to many; no one knows who or what you really are. You aren't a Seer, no. Your powers allow you telekinesis and mind reading. Perhaps even mind controlling, who knows. And you're far from a simple everyday witch. Wandless spells are as easy and as basic as breathing to you. Not even you are aware of all the abilities and possibilities your gift has."

Her eyes widened, "How do you know all that?"

"My father has a large library back at the Manor. But better than that, it's updated. It wasn't hard to find a book on wizards and mages with unnatural powers, in where you came. Along with Potter and Ten." His lips held a small smirk, "No need to hide anything from me; it's next to impossible."

"Being as arrogant as you, that's impossible." Her silver hues rolled. As she felt his hands unbuttoning her blouse, her eyes widened. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!"

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you or do whatever you think I'll do. Just take off your clothes." Reaching down to his pocket, Draco took out a small vial, "It'll be worth it."

Quirking an eyebrow at the weird request, the girl hesitated.

He sighed, taking off his own tie and shirt, his jumper long forgotten on top of his own bed, "I'm not asking you to be naked, Iris, only on your underwear."

"What's that?"

"A little something that will help you relax. Lay on your stomach." Again, he made a move to take off her clothes, but Iris simply laid down on her stomach, fully clothed.

"Ok, I'm on my stomach." Her reply was light toned, happy... mocking, playful.

The blond growled quietly. Waving his hand in her direction, she was suddenly in only her black lace underwear, much to his pleasure. A smirk curved his features.

As soon as she felt slightly colder than normal, her silver hues opened. Realizing what he had done. "Draco!" she quickly pulled the sheets around her, away from his stare, a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Will you stop making a fuss out of it? It's not as if I didn't see a woman naked before..." he knelt on the bed after discarding his trousers. "Just relax."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

She entered casually in the empty golden and scarlet common room. _Being a prefect sure has its perks once in a while..._

Staying still for a few more moments, Ten finally allowed herself to move. She wasn't in a friendly territory, far from it. But at this time, almost half an hour after curfew, no one was there. She headed towards the boys' staircase, looking up. There wasn't a single torch lit, but her sight was good enough. Once at the top, her cerulean eyes looked over at the doors. First year, second year... Quidditch Captain, Harry Potter. _Bingo._ Passing a hand over the handle, she smiled at hearing the soft click that said it had opened.

As quietly as she could, the heiress closed the door behind her after she entered. Strangely enough for a boy his age, the room wasn't really a mess, just the occasional shirt here and there. Walking up to his bed, she leaned over him, another smile on her lips as she saw him, fast asleep.

Gently, she shook his shoulder. Those emerald green orbs slowly fluttered open as the boy slowly focused on her.

Harry quickly sat up, pulling on his glasses, blinking a couple of times, "Ten? What are you doing here? And how-?"

"I'm a prefect, remember? Have access to all common rooms' passwords." Her smile grew to a light grin as she leaned in to peck his lips.

His turn to smile, "And what did you come here for?"

Reaching out for her pocket, the girl took out the small bottle of potion, placing it on the bedside table. "Just thought I'd show up. Ever since that time on the Room of Requirement, we hadn't a good time together."

"And who am I to refuse that." Holding her smaller hand in his, he moved slightly to let her sit beside him.

"Yup." Glancing over at two candles, one on each side of the room, they soon lit up. "Now that's better. Enough for us to see something at least." Picking up the vial again, she glanced at it before turning to look at the boy looking at her in curiosity, "What do you say to a back massage?"

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Another pleasurable moan escaped her parted lips. Iris was in heaven, that was the only thought that registered in her mind.

Draco's hands were kneading her shoulders, not gently, but not harshly, placing the occasional kiss on the back of her neck. Or maybe just a bit harshly, but it still felt good.

She had long forgotten she was only in underwear, and didn't even notice as he unsnapped her bra to continue massaging the skin there. By now, she only allowed herself to feel, her nerve endings tingling with every movement he made.

The blond boy looming over her was downright smirking with pride. At first, she hadn't liked it in the least, the potion was cold as ice, he knew. But after a while, that fact seemed to be gone from her mind, starting to be switched for soft sighs. Indeed, the idea of doing the potion had been good. Even if the initial idea was convince her to use it on him. He wasn't kidding when he said he needed the relaxing lotion.

His hands stopped their motion. It was tiring him out, even if he did enjoy seeing the normally haughty witch writhing.

"Why... stop?" the breathy whisper made him look back at her, the smirk returning. Her eyes were dark from the small bit he could see of them, half lidded. Her cheeks still held the rosy blush, though Draco was sure it was for different reasons now.

"As much as I'd like to say I'm not, I'm just a simple mortal human. And because of that reality, I do get tired." He cracked his knuckles, resting down beside her in a similar fashion, one hand holding his cheek. "And what about you, feeling better or what?"

"Better?" the girl looked over at him as if he was crazy, "Better! I feel like I have no bones!" her head fell back on her pillow, a lazy smile on her lips, "Never felt this good in my whole puny life..."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"A back massage?" the Boy-Who-Lived tilted his head to the side, "You sure you don't mind that?"

"Course not. If you promise to do the same to me, that is." Ten chuckled while tugging on his shirt, "Take it off and I'll start."

Harry did so easily, lying down on his stomach. Taking off the lid of the vial, the heiress poured a bit of the slick lotion into the palm of her hand. Strangely, it was quite cool to the touch, making a small shiver ran down her spine. Rubbing it in both her hands, she touched his shoulders lightly.

The coldness from the cream made him stiff for a moment, not having expected it. But as her motions got more secure and kneaded his muscles with a bit more pressure, he soon forgot the initial surprise as his eyes drifted close. Changing positions ever so slightly, the boy let a satisfied sigh escape his lips.

"May I guess it feels good?" her voice was close, just beside his ear.

"Feels excellent..." he whispered quietly.

"Glad it does. If you died, or if this had a strange effect or something, I wouldn't try it obviously." The voice that had created a pleasant warmth just a few seconds ago vanished at the playful, but mocking tone.

"Hey! Would you really let me die like that?"

"Well, the potion **is** from Malfoy. He gave it to me earlier today." The girl cheerily replied.

"Great..." he rolled his eyes, "But I bet if he knew that the potion was being used on me, he would've done something to it."

"Didn't we agree that we wouldn't talk about him when we were together?" her hands gave a tight squeeze to his shoulders, making him flinch ever so slightly, "We do have different opinions on him."

"You bet we do. He's a-"

"Harry, you're talking about my best friend's boyfriend and my team captain." She gave him another harsher knead.

"Ok, ok... I'll shut up about him."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"An' what 'bout you? Want one too?"

Draco had to fight back a snicker. Iris's voice was drawling, much like his normally was, though not by her own will. She sounded more like she was drunk. "You sure you don't want to sleep instead? Besides, I haven't got much more of the potion; the rest is back in my room."

"So? We jus' need to s'mmon it..." she mumbled, as if it was pretty obvious, still lying down on her bed, her eyes closed in a most satisfied way.

He quirked an eyebrow, "And do you really think my room doesn't have a counter spell against Summoning ones?"

In response, she blinked innocently a couple of times, "Uhh... You do?"

"Wouldn't enjoy anyone taking anything that's mine, right?" the blond suddenly remembered something, "Unless you want to come over to my room..."

At that mention, her seemingly drunken stupor vanished. Or at least, her eyes were no longer cloudy and bright as they were last time he saw them before they drifted close. The bluish orbs were wide and alert, just the emotions she let him see were showing, "You serious?" absently, she snapped back her brassier.

"Sure. You want me to carry you over there?"

"Ah no, I'm fine..." slowly, she got to her feet, smirking proudly, which made him struggle to keep from grinning at how childish she seemed right then. Kneeling, she picked up her shirt, only buttoning two or three buttons. He followed her as she opened the door to the balcony, crossing it and entering his own room for the first time.

Like her own, the colours of green and silver with the usual black furniture and black silk covers of the bed stood at attention. Though, the room was larger than hers. A private connecting bathroom was on the left side and right in front of her, an ajar door led to another division.

"Pff, thought so. Slytherin Prefect, Quidditch captain of the team... Has its advantages, doesn't it?" an amused smirk lit her features, as he smirked back.

"It's the only thing I thank my father, really. That, and my broom."

Walking up to the door, she opened it all the way, revealing something that made her remind a small living room, three couches, a large desk and a book-shelf practically full of various books. To one corner, the blazing fireplace sent a warm light over the room.

"Does the lady approve?" his voice sounded from right behind her.

"Hm.. You'll just have to find out, won't you?" snapping her fingers, his shirt fell to the floor, leaving him bare from the waist up.

His eyebrow lifted, "And what exactly are you thinking?"

Not giving him a response, she laid down comfortably on his bed, patting the place beside her. Her eyes warm, a mysterious spark in them, the numbness from before seemed to be gone, replaced by total calmness. Her hair was all around her, spread out, the only thing that made him know that was the red tips glinting through the mixture of the black satin bed and the black strands. Making sure to keep the inside of his left arm out of sight, Draco walked over to her. Kneeling just beside her on the bed, his lips were tickling her earlobe as they moved, "Iris Koltchak, I-"

A loud booming voice suddenly cut his own sentence, "Draco! Where are you, boy?"

Both their eyes widened.

"Is that-?"

His hand quickly covered her mouth, "Whatever you hear, whatever happens, don't move, and don't make a sound. You will stay here. If you care for me at all, you'll do this. Promise me." Under his hand, she nodded curtly. In his eyes, there was a slight fear, which made her wonder what exactly was happening. The voice was surely his father's, she was sure about that, but what would he need to talk about with Draco right now?

Quickly fastening a cloak around his neck to cover his chest, the boy turned around one last time, one finger pressing into his lips, telling her to be quiet. Straightening up to his full height, the usual swagger on his steps, he stepped through the door, "Hello, father." Stopping a few feet away from the fireplace where his father's head could be seen within the now green flames, he waited.

The way he said it, so detached, so cold, made her once warm blood run cold.

"With each visit, you take more and more time to answer, Draco. You're forgetting who you're dealing with." Looking over at his only son, Lucius Malfoy continued, "But surely, you should have something to report by now, do you not?"

"No, father. Quidditch and my studies have kept me busy. But I can assure you, Potter has done nothing for now."

Slowly, Lucius nodded, "Not only him. What about the rest of the... Golden Trio?" a light sneer was on his lips at the last two words.

"Weasel is still an idiot for all I know and the Mudblood's still the usual bookworm." Casually, elegantly, he shrugged.

"And I see that that the usual bookworm still surpasses you in every class..." a glare was sent his way. "Not only she, but a certain granddaughter of a certain Dumbledore."

"At Charms and History of Magic, father. And Arithmancy. Other than that, we're quite levelled." He prayed that nothing more was said about Ten. Iris was listening to every word; if his father said anything about certain other things...

"I'm sure you are. Last Saturday, back in the Quidditch game, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. You and her were quite... close, weren't you?" the glare intensified.

His eyes gave nothing away, while a drop of cold sweat rolled down his temple. He hadn't even thought about his father; they had won after almost three hours of both Seekers fighting over the Snitch. While he had shaken hands with the rest of his team mates, he finally reached to the heiress. Instead of a simple hand shake, they had hugged, congratulating and grinning at each other. Not once had he thought about his father watching. His cold voice snapped him back to reality again.

"The Dark Lord won't like that in the least if he finds out, boy. You know what you're in for. The mission he assigned you to do isn't that complicated. Just do it and be done with it, we have more to think about than that so called pure blood that seems more like a Muggle. You are also aware of what will happen if you fail, are you not?"

"Yes, father." He tried not to think of what he would have to explain to Iris after this, his reply mechanical.

"Very well. To whom does your loyalty lay, Draco?"

Dread spread through him like wild fire as he heard those words. It was a mistake having brought her to his room, now he knew. And he knew he would pay dearly for it. "To the Dark Lord. And his followers."

"I bid you goodnight, Draco. Do not forget, he is waiting." With a last smirk, the flames returned to their normal colour, his face vanishing.

His fingernails dug deeply into his palms. He couldn't care less if he was really bleeding. Draco didn't hear any noise coming from the other division. It could be a bad sign or a good sign.

Once he opened the door, he knew the answer.

She was gone. A single piece of parchment was on his bed. Sighing, the blond moved closer.

_Liar. _

It was the single word written in a blood red colour. His hand covered his eyes. _How will I explain it to her now?_

* * *

…TBC…


	11. Forgiveness

**Dark: 11th chap. Plz review & hope u like it.  
**

**Summary/Disclaimer: check the prologue.  
**

_Italics_ – thoughts

"..." – speaking

* * *

**Chapter 11... Forgiveness  
**  
It was half an hour after curfew already, and Iris wasn't near ready to go back to Slytherin. She had been walking for at least one hour, and yet, she wasn't tired.

What she wanted the most was to talk to Ten, to say Draco wasn't an ally; quite the contrary, he was probably the spy. But at the moment, she needed to calm down. The girl was sure she'd snap at her friend if her emotions kept running high.

Betrayal, hurt, confusion... Along with so many others. _How could I not see it? How could I trust him so? What the **hell** was I thinking!_

After walking a few more steps, her rage wasn't letting her see much of where she was heading to. Therefore, it wasn't very surprising that Iris hit someone on her way, making both she and whoever else it was fall over. "Will you watch where you're going!" she snapped immediately. It could have been Lord Voldemort she had just smacked into, but she wouldn't act in any other way.

"Care to tell me just what did I do wrong?" a distant voice, a familiar one sounded, "I was calling for you, you didn't answer and now you just snap at me?"

Propping herself up in her elbows from where she lay, her silver narrowed eyes looked up into the lightly frowning features of her best friend. "Oh. Ten... sorry..."

"Is something wrong? Shouldn't you be back in Slytherin?" a sudden concern was on her sapphire blue eyes. She was just coming back from Gryffindor Tower, to meet her on her way, looking furious. And as usual, she wasn't wrong.

"There's something very, very wrong, I assure you. We've been trusting a spy." Her face was gloomy, her mood not better.

"What!" her eyes widened. Quickly getting up and helping her friend to her feet, Ten listened to every word the other had previously heard.

"And without hesitating, he said his loyalty belonged to **them**! To Voldemort and to the Death Eaters!" the black haired witch finished rather angrily, pacing back and forth, still fuming, "I can't believe it... I don't know why I went so soft when he told me he loved me... Yeah right, and I stupidly said I loved him too!"

"Don't blame it on you, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know." Catching a hold of her wrist, the heiress made her stop. "Go back to your dorms. Close the balcony. Change password. I'll have to go see Grandfather." Her voice was no longer light, but laced with worry. What mission? What had Dra- Malfoy to report back to Lucius? _I'm starting not to like this. At all. _With that, she turned on her heels, heading back to the headmaster's office.

Behind her back, a single tear escaped the normally cold silver eyes, _It is my fault. Always will be. My feelings won't change, Ten. I... still love him._

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

In the next day, Sunday, no one saw the Slytherin Prince. The portrait at his door wouldn't say anything as usual and remained closed all day. Nor did its resident answered anyone.

"What did your Grandfather say?" Iris asked carelessly through the middle of their Transfiguration homework.

"That he'd be more careful with him. He wasn't really surprised, but then again, whatever you say, he's never surprised." Glancing over at her, she saw the strange coldness of the silver hues. _Hope she's ok..._

The rest of the day came and went, almost unnoticed to Iris. Homework and essays were all done and revised for once as she retreated back to her own room. It was only around half past six, but the young girl was in no mood to go over to the Great Hall and have dinner. Which left her best friend to pass said time with the Golden Trio instead.

"I knew it! It was way too good to be true." after hearing what the heiress had to said about the matter, Ron sent a glare in the direction of the Slytherin table, Malfoy still no where to be seen. In his usual place, sat Pansy, looking smug. "Pff... Malfoy... Like father, like son. Everything they touch turns to- Ouch!" he glanced over at Hermione, who had just pinched his arm.

"You better be careful then. When's your next Quidditch practise?" also sending a brief look over at the green and silver population, the owner of the bright green orbs looked back at her again.

Ten smiled softly, "No need to watch over me. I can take good care of myself. I never feared Malfoy, or Lucius. That won't change now. Besides, I'm always with my wand nearby, and even if I'm not, I'm able to perform a few wandless spells."

"Really? We'll only learn that on seventh year for what I've heard." Hermione took the chance to change subject.

"Can't do everything without my wand, but most of it, yeah. Iris is also like that." Stopping herself from speaking about other certain abilities both she and her friend had, her blue eyes trailed over the Slytherin table yet again, none of the two teens she wanted to find were there.

"Oh and... speaking of Iris.. She was quite fond of the Ferret, wasn't she?" Ron's annoyed voice from before had softened slightly. Both he and Iris weren't really friends, but he didn't seem to think of her what he thought about Malfoy, and that was saying something.

"They were together. And she had feelings for him. Still does, if you want my opinion." The concern from the day before when she found her was in her eyes again, "Not that I blame her." Under the table, one of her hands rested over Harry's, unnoticed.

"Deep feelings, even if they aren't answered, are always hard to forget."

"You got that right, Hermione."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

In the next day, Monday morning, everyone couldn't help but feel a slight déjà-vu...

"Get out of my seat, Pansy."

"But Draco, I- What do you think you're doing!" Pansy quickly got up as the blonde boy fisted her hair harshly, pulling her out of 'his seat'.

Draco pulled her close to him by her hair, not caring about her protests, "That is **my** seat you've been sitting on." He growled quietly at her ear before pushing her away, almost making her lose her own balance.

Sending him a last look, she sat back down a few seats away, muttering under her breath, "Someone has been dumped, huh..."

His grey eyes sent her his usual glare, "Better keep your mouth shut, Parkinson, or I won't mind doing that myself." Snapping his fingers, a small dark flame appeared in the palm of his hand. At her startled expression, he smirked, quickly making it disappear before any of the teachers noticed it. Dark Arts allowed you a great deal of power, that much the Dark Lord was right.

"Umm... We can say he... went back to his old self, huh..." Ron blinked a few times as the rest of the Slytherins snickered at Pansy and others put some more distance between themselves and Malfoy.

In his eyes, there was no emotion, nothing to read, as Ten soon found out. Rolling her eyes, she got up. _He's in a bad mood... Don't know why, it was all his fault._ She started walking towards her first class, Potions. If everything was somewhat better, Iris should be there.

By the time she and the Golden Trio arrived to the Potions classroom, they found Iris leaning against the wall, sulking.

"Iris?"

"He didn't let me change partners. And he got me detention tonight." The silver eyed girl nodded towards the closed door, "I'm going to skip his class."

"I know you must be upset, but are you-" the heiress stopped herself as she looked into her friend's eyes, "I'll borrow you my notes later."

The other smiled, "Thank you. For everything."

"Don't worry about it. After yesterday, you do need a break. Why don't you go ride Onyx for a bit?"

"Maybe I will." A more pleasant smile curved her rosy lips, "See you guys later."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The day passed slowly, calmly. Through the rest of it, where she wasn't partners in class with the young Malfoy, Iris sat as near from Ten as possible, for once concentrating on her notes. And like she had done in the weekend, a few minutes after curfew, she went out to walk aimlessly around the castle.

The witch let her senses extend this time; if someone was near, she would know, since they would react to the person's own magical aura. Stopping for a single moment, her eyes glanced over to a dark corner near the ceiling. Her eyes narrowed, her head tilting to the side. _I don't see anything... But it's almost as if I **feel** something there-_

"I love you."

Taking out her wand more in reflex than anything else, she turned around on her heels, her eyes locking with stormy grey orbs almost immediately. Her sudden defensive move halted as she saw Draco for the first time after he had talked to his father.

He was paler, if that was even possible, dark rings under his eyes. One look at his mercury eyes said he was angry, his hands turned to fists at his sides, his body language vague, standing a few feet away from her.

As their eyes locked, he stepped forwards angrily and, if she wanted to be honest with herself, she would admit she was scared. As she got ready to take a step back at their closeness, Draco stopped, barely inches away from her.

"I love you." He repeated, his voice lowered to a whisper, barely audible. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Lies don't take you anywhere, Malfoy. Get away from me." Her own voice had adopted his tone. Her only mistake was the trembling in the last sentence. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the clench of his jaw.

Before she could react, her back connected harshly against the nearest wall, one of his hands pinning both her wrists above her head. Fear danced in her eyes, her struggle to remain calm stopping abruptly at the anger and hurt she saw reflecting in his eyes.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The tip of the quill hovered over the parchment, a drop of black tint falling onto it silently, unnoticed by its owner. Blue eyes looked up from the Transfiguration homework, unfocused. Not a second after, they hardened as Ten got up. "She's in trouble."

From beside her, also laying down on the scarlet covers of the bed, Harry's green eyes looked up in confusion to her. "Who's in trouble?"

"Iris." The heiress hurriedly snapped her fingers, her jumper and cloak returning to her, eyes now closed in concentration, "East Wing... Third floor... Where are we?"

"Err, North Wing. Seventh Floor." Putting the cork in both the tint bottles of their homework, he also got up, "But how can you tell she's in trouble?"

"Think of it as a twins' bond. We know about each other's pain, emotions and distress." With another snap of her fingers, the door of the room opened, "Will you come along or rather stay?"

"I'm used to breaking rules." Throwing on a cloak, he followed her.

A smile curved her lips briefly, "Thought so. Come on."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Please..." it wasn't a whisper even, just the desperate movement of her pale lips now, her mind far too scared to even let her talk and act normally. "Please don't..." The knowledge that she could easily hurt him with her powers wasn't on her irrational thoughts; all she wanted was to lock herself inside a room with Ten comforting her, if possible.

"Don't what?" his eyes narrowed to mere slits, "Don't what, Iris? Hurt you, rape you?" at the first question, his hold on her wrists tightened even more, at the second, he pressed their bodies together.

Her eyes closed tightly, a silent whimper escaping her. "Please let me go..."

"Open your eyes." She did as she was told, more by fear than by anything else. But the scared silver hues did not dare looking into his own orbs. She was trembling. Almost unconsciously, his voice softened ever so slightly, "What do you see?"

Along with all the other emotions shining clearly in her eyes, confusion found its way into them, "Wh-What?"

His free hand was lifted. Her reaction was immediate; her body recoiled as much as it could into the wall, which wasn't much, since she was pressed against it in the first place, her face turned away to the side in fear, eyes shut tightly.

But the pale hand just ran over her cheek ever so gently, ever so lightly touching her skin, "Do you see a rapist? Am I ripping your clothes off of you and taking you against your will?" She seemed to have completely blocked everything out. At her lack of response, his eyes narrowed. The once caressing hand wrapped tightly around her slender neck, "Answer me!"

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Come on..." Ten's patience was by a thread. The stairs had been cursed to annoy her, that was her only explanation. Every time she needed them the most, they decided to change just then, which was what was happening right now.

"We're almost there. This is the forth floor. Is she ok?" Harry looked over at her, noticing the ever so light wrinkling of her forehead, the concern in her usual cheerful blue eyes.

"She's scared. Awfully scared of something. I can almost reach out and feel it." The heiress shook her head, "Something's definitely wrong now. Before, I just felt slight fear, but mostly anger. This is different." They finally got out of the moving stairs before they changed yet again.

"Think it's Malfoy?"

A sigh escaped her, "I'm afraid so. I was hoping he'd keep his distance... But guess he wanted a talk with her, no interruptions."

He nodded, "I see. We'll just have to wish we don't arrive too late."

As they both broke into a run, her head bowed, _That's what I'm doubting. The only other time she was like this was after Grandfather brought her from Malfoy Manor. And if that's the case... _

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

A whimper escaped her, a strangled and whispered "No." following it. Her eyes were wide eyed again, but still didn't dare a look into his. Iris knew the reason why she was this scared of him. Both he and his father were just the same. Whatever one could do, the other could as well. Maybe Lucius knew a few things more about torture, but other than that... That wasn't the main reason. The worst thing... What she hated herself to admit it... Was that she truly loved him. Despite him being the responsible for her emotional pain. And now, physical.

"And a murderer?" he continued calmly in the same tone he was previously using, loosening his hold ever so lightly. Her breathing came in short desperate gasps, slightly longer than her previous ones.

The sudden anger flashing through his eyes again alerted her that she had still to answer. Another choked "No." came out from her throat.

"And..." his tone softened further; seemingly he was calmer, "Do you see a Death Eater?"

The girl bit her lip inwardly. The Draco she knew wasn't a Death Eater, only had the Mark, but this Draco.. Could they really be the same? "No..."

"Yes you do." The hand at her neck was pulled away, much to her relief. The calm tone still lingered, which was unnerving her. His other hand freed her wrists as he took two steps back. "As much as I'd like that answer to be true, it's not. Both me and you know that."

Having no answer to that and still far too scared of what he could do, she remained silent.

Strangely, Draco smiled ever so softly, "I'm not who you think I am, Iris. I'm darkness, you're light. I'm corrupted, you're pure..." his eyes lowered, "I'm branded, owned... You're free to do as you wish."

"Whatever do you mean?" her voice showed off her trembling, her fear, but now that he had put some distance between them, she felt slightly braver, her nerve returning to her.

He pulled back his left sleeve, the Dark Mark very much visibly even in the semi dark environment, "This. The proof I was sold. Sold like a bunch of bloody jewellery. Its implication... It's what my father calls a duty. What **I** call a cruel joke." His right hand covered the tattoo, eyes hardening, "And I hate that. I'm Draco Malfoy... no one owns me... No one has the right to."

"That's true... And I understand how you are feeling, but... together... All of us... We could help you, Draco. You don't have to do this alone." Her hand reached out to him.

His eyes glazed over as he looked at her hand, whispering, "It's not that simple..." his hand flexed, itching, craving to meet hers. Still, he knew her promise was a fake one, an empty one, even if she was so sure it was true. He was in too deep now to be helped. But then again, he did trust her, even if she didn't feel the same way. Not for now at least.

Iris clenched her jaws in frustration, her fear long forgotten. He was no longer dangerous. Quite the contrary, he was fragile. "You are the one who keeps thinking it's complicated. But Dumbledore knows. He'll protect you. In exchange for your cooperation, your help."

"I just... said it to protect you... Anything, anything I said that night, I said it for love." He opted not to say anything about her statement. It would cause fewer questions. Both in his mind and in hers. _I can't tell her the whole truth... Not right now. I'd be betraying the little trust she still has in me. I don't want to risk that. _He decided he would give in, let her hear the words she so wanted to hear. For now. Was he being far too selfish for wanting to be with her for a while longer? This was no time to linger in the grey. It was white or black, light or darkness. It was quite obvious to which side they belonged to.

But was she that blind over her so called feelings for him? If that was it, then his first opinion of such feelings was correct; they were nothing but a weakness. Keeping someone away from reality like that... But like he decided, for now he'd let her live in that lie. Didn't they say to enjoy the good things till they're over? Even if he was going to be the responsible for such a thing. Such a tragedy. Such a carnage.

Though those eyes of hers, haunted, but still with a tad of innocence... Innocence he had lost long ago... They kept him going. But they also were the main reason to his distress. Every time he was a step closer to succeed in his mission, they came into his mind, glaring at him hurtfully, betrayal and disbelief the main emotions in them.

The blond shook his head, getting rid of his never ending thoughts. Her small hand was still outstretched. He allowed his own hand to reach out for hers. Just as they intertwined their fingers together, hurried footfalls were heard.

Ten soon came into view, followed by an out of breath Harry. Her nostrils flared as the oxygen was shoved harshly into her lungs, her lips in a snarl, eyes glinting dangerously, glaring at the boy in front of her as she hissed quietly, "Let her go." Something was wrong... The normal arrogant eyes of his were hiding something important.

"Ten, it's ok. He's ok." Iris's other hand reached up, meeting her own, his pale, larger one between them, marking a sharp contract. Showing to be braver in her countenance than how she really felt, her feet took three steps towards him, making her body stand mere inches away from his. In her eyes, there was relief, relief that might be clouded over because of her feelings.

Both the blue eyed girl and the boy behind her frowned almost at the same time, their features clearly saying "yeah, right". Slowly, their wands were lowered.

_If you do know what you are doing... _Ten sent her thought into Iris's mind, looking over at her silently.

Said girl nodded, resting her head against the boy's chest. _I do. You know me. _She sighed softly as his familiar warmth calmed her. What could she do more than to give in? She didn't trust him completely just yet, but her feelings for him were undeniable. Their relationship would be a bumpy one for sure, but she knew how to take care of herself. She lived her life on the edge, this was no different. When the time came, they would see.

They would all see.

_I sure hope I do, my friend._

See the mistake.

_I'm positive of that, Ten._

Or see the redemption.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

A couple of days later, finally, most of things seemed to have returned to normal.

Most.

The trust that had started and grew had been broken. Ten knew that much. She was not cold towards Malfoy, though she wasn't too friendly either.

Iris acted towards him in a warmer way, her trust building up day by day again, though for all everyone knew, that was all. No more heated glances were exchanged between them when they thought the other wasn't looking. But bit by bit, even that ended up returning. Perhaps... even more intensely than before. And time passed by. Soon, too soon, it was nearing Christmas.

"I'm just saying... Wasn't you who said he was a spy?" between dark blue and blood red dresses in Madam Malkin's store, Ten's voice rang out quietly to the other witch over the other side, checking out the various styles of the black and silver gowns there.

"I know that, but he said that to protect me. If he hesitated, his father would suspect something was up." A black head appeared over the railings, followed soon enough by sparkling silver orbs, "Right?

_...Not really, if you want me to be honest. _This had always been the hardest part. Every time the conversation turned to this issue, the answer was just the same, even though mechanical. "Guess that's true." And just as painful to the heiress to be lying to her best friend. But she knew how happy the other was. Even if Malfoy was just playing. She had tried to talk to her, true, but she refused to listen. Just like now. All she could do was wait for the best and be there when the time came. She sighed deeply. One of the dresses caught her attention though. Not navy blue or dark red, but a sparkling light blue colour.

The design was simple, but then again it might be that reason why she liked it in the first place. It went around the neck, the endings tumbling down her back, nestling over her spine if she opted not to cut them. The collar dipped a bit lower than what she was used to, showing a bit more of skin, but she had seen worst before. Till her ribs, the dress was perfectly normal, but as she soon found out, near her abdomen, it had a cut. If she did buy this one, as she walked, the seemingly innocent cut would show the skin near her navel. Exploring the dress robes further, it stopped just above the knee, though to the right side it had a slit coming till one or two inches above her mid thigh. _A bit too revealing, I think... _It was also backless.

"That one's gorgeous... Brings out your eyes in my opinion." Iris winked at her as she came into view, a shimmering black dress dangling from her arms, almost changing colours depending on the light shining down on it, "Harry will sure faint when he sees you."

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, soon accompanied by a faint blush, "Thanks, I guess... Though isn't it too revealing or something?"

An arm was draped over her shoulders as her friend leaned in. The words that would surely follow in a whisper would sound like the juiciest secret of all, as usual, "Ten, revealing a bit of skin here and there is not being naked, you know. It's all about a game of seduction, where you have to have a strategy. Clothing serves to intensify desire if you wish it to, drawing appreciative stares to specific areas of the body. You see..." a devious glint was in her eyes, "Naked is not nearly as tantalizing as nearly naked." Bright blue eyes turned to give her an incredulous look.

"What the heck have you been reading this time!"

The black haired witch chuckled, "I'm serious! Now... If you show a bit of skin here and a bit more there, while teasing the bystanders with the skin still covered... They soon won't resist you."

The heiress laughed quietly, "You know perfectly well I don't really care about being a temptress or something of the kind, girl."

"Nor am I saying you do. But you know..." a feminine look was switched between them.

"And how's your dress?"

"A bit tempting, I'd say." Stretching it out, the sheepish reason behind her voice was comprehensive. The dress, or the piece of clothe, as some would rather call it, had the same collar her own had, though the part between it and the subtle cut it had, Iris's did not have. The sparkling collar dipped low, the cut leaving the skin of her stomach bare till her navel, two single straps crisscrossing to keep both sides together on the chest. It obviously reached the ankles, but while hers had a slit in one side, this one had two, coming up almost till the hip or so it seemed. As the girl turned the dress to see its back, it was not backless though. Till the small of her back, it was transparent, the material of it silky to the touch, black. Not an inch of her back would be showing.

"Tempting, huh..." Ten copied her former devious look, "You're not cunning, you're **evil**."

Unexpectedly, a faint blush covered the other's cheeks, "You think he'll like it?"

The brown haired girl smiled reassuringly, "Nope. I'm sure he will."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The part of arriving a few minutes after the ball started, the fashionable arrival like some called it, had now been finally done. Since in the Halloween Ball, the things hadn't gone so well... The point was, with such an entrance, everyone would turn to see who was late. The Slytherin royalty, Prince and Princess.

"Could only be them..." Ten chuckled quietly. The boy beside her looked over at her.

"Weren't you suspicious of him?"

"Oh, I still am. I'm positive he's up to something now. His... mission. But it will not be right now, we still have time. Malfoy was concerned about his looks tonight, I know that much. And so, he wanted to impress Iris. Meaning, nothing bad is going to happen."

"And who am I to doubt you." Harry tilted his head to the side, banging it gently against hers.

She let out a quiet giggle, "Exactly. In New Year's Eve, I'm going to do patrolling with him. I'll find out then."

His eyes looked over at her sideways, "Be careful." The tone of his voice was obviously hinting that he'd rather go with her.

Smiling at his concern, she rested one hand on top of his, "I will. Don't worry. I'll be ready if something happens."

The look still remained, but the Boy Who Lived did not pressure her about it, "And I trust you on that. What do you say to a dance?"

The heiress looked up from the discreet table they were sitting at. The atmosphere of the Great Hall was perfect for one to be having a nice talk with a crush without them knowing. The environment was semi dark, not dark enough to make anyone squint, but not bright enough to let people see each other's faces more than a few feet away. The only place where there was a lot of light than the rest was the large dance floor where no one was in just yet. Even the school grounds had candles floating here and there to give out a romantic setting.

"Seems like everyone is waiting for some couple to start dancing, despite the music already playing, huh." She got up, careful with her dress robes, smoothing them down over her pale thighs. "So let us go and teach them." Pulling his hand, she made her way into the dance floor, feeling quite a few stares on her. Blushing lightly and glad for the feeble light of the place once again, her hand let go of his as her arms came up to wrap around his neck.

His own cheeks were faintly pinkish, not that she noticed that either. Almost shyly, his hands rested over her waist lightly, as their hips moved to the beat of the soft song.

_"Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you..."_

His green orbs fluttered open at her soft words, almost a mere whisper. It took him two seconds to finally connect the calm tone of her voice with the song that had just begun.

_"I am nothing more than to see you there."_

Her own sapphire hues looked up, locking with his, keeping him there, as if forbidding him to even try to look away. He'd swear to the whole world if they asked him, but he knew the most pleasant death for him would be drowning in those sky blue eyes.

_"And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
__We'll be lost before the dawn."_

Ever so briefly, her eyes looked away, and just as fast, they turned back to his. If one blinked, that small motion would be missed.

_"If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love  
__Then let me never ever wake again."_

Her head rested against his chest, listening to the steady and calming beating of his heart. Iris's relationship was not the only one in an unsteady path. Harry Potter, their saviour... Saviour, but who could assure her he would live to tell the story? That he would succeed in escaping Lord Voldemort yet again? That question, no one, not even he, could lay her worry to rest.

All that could crumble in a flash of bright emerald green, killing whatever was in its path. The life of her lover. His heart. Her heart. His beautiful eyes. The happiness in hers.

And it all depended of one single person's wish to attack or not. The one person who had destroyed her lover's happiness as a child.

Voldemort.

_"And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
__We'll be lost before the dawn."_

Almost as if feeling her inner distress, the strong arms holding her tightened, pulling her closer, the feeling of safety and warmth doing having that particular effect of reassuring her, one which she never understood why, but appreciated it nonetheless.

_"Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
__It's not real, but it's ours  
__Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
__We'll be lost before the dawn."_

Those bright eyes of her would close, long dark lashes brushing over the skin of her cheek bones as a feather would, her hair covering her features as her chin dropped down. Her long dark brown locks were loose for once, stopping a few inches above her mid back, shorter since the style she chose to wear half curled them.

_"Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
__We'll be lost before the dawn."_

The words had all been uttered softly, only for him to hear, the last ones slowly fading as if they were a delicate whisper captured by the gentle breeze passing by.

The feeling behind her words didn't go unnoticed to the raven haired boy. His thoughts weren't very different from her own. She wasn't the only one afraid. Wizard duelling was when emotions ran high, everything counted, there could not be any form of distraction.

In a relationship, however... In the war they were all fearing would come far too soon, before he had met her personally, talked to her more than just a simple greeting, he couldn't care less if he died or not, as long as his parents were avenged.

As long as Voldemort paid for what he did.

But she came along. She lightened up the sudden dark depression that had taken a tight hold of him after his godfather's death. He laughed beside her, he had fun with her, he loved her.

The battle field would be different. The last thing Harry wanted was to lose her in such a way. Voldemort had already taken so much of his life; he doubted he would bear to know Ten died in the final confrontation between him and the Dark Lord.

Yet, this one night, that place, that moment, was theirs. The tension, the stress, the concern for the other's safety at the Death Eaters' presence ebbed away.

Her head lifted from his chest again, delicate eyelids opening, as if someone had slowed down the flow of time just to let him to memorize every detail of the mere seconds that it happened. The edge of her irises, indigo in their colour, just a tinge darker than the dominating sapphire blue, was shown to his own light eyes, followed by the emotions written in them, no barrier, no shield to try to hide them away, love being the main one in the bottomless depths that were her eyes, followed closely by deep caring. For him. Both, for him.

Ironic, it was; what he craved the most through his short life, certainly not the unwanted fame for his stunt against Voldemort which price was the death of his parents, was found in the breathtaking view of her clear eyes, unrestrained and completely free for his own hues to see.

The gentle tilt of her head backwards let the sight of her glittering lips to join that of her eyes'. Despite the faint light, even back at their table, they had glinted in an almost enticing way, while she spoke calmly, quietly, the thought that that single tone was being used only for him the one thing that kept his mind on focusing on her words to let them form logical sentences, stopping the attention he was giving by watching the disguised perfection and beauty of her soft and gentle features.

In response, even if it was an unconscious act on his part, his tongue slipped out to run over his upper lip.

That single motion, innocent looking for anyone watching, made her eyelids drop discreetly, the light colour of her orbs darkening ever so lightly, barely noticeable. Her hands, resting at the back of his neck, often twirling a few strands of his hair around one of her fingers, moved to rest over his strong shoulders, the heels of her sandals allowing their heights to be differenced by just three or four inches. Feeling his arms making the distance between their bodies practically vanish, she leaned forwards, capturing his lips in hers in a gentle kiss. In unison, their eyes drifted close.

The couples at the sidelines smiled among themselves as they joined the two teenagers, not that they noticed that. This one night, that place, that moment, was theirs. In their world, the one they created. Among the Light and the Darkness, it stood its ground, unaffected by both sides.

At the back of both their minds, they knew that that comfortable thought, that lie bathed in a flimsy veil of truth, would come to an end obviously. Once **he** came. Once **he **decided to take action. Once **he** thought would be the time where they were most fragile.

Lord Voldemort.

Once he reappeared, it would all be gone, all that they worked for, their new found balance in life. They all had to be ready for anything the Dark Lord might throw at them and still stay strong. But not tonight, not now.

This one night at least, was theirs. Would always be theirs.

The kiss was broken as gently as it had started, their eyes reopening in slow motion. One of her hands trailed down his arm, intertwining their fingers. Giving him a small smile, the lightest blush tainting her cheeks, the heiress led him towards the school grounds.

The grass was as green as it could possibly get, slightly damp from the dew and twinkling just as much as the stars above them in the velvety black blanket of the night sky. Their feathery touch tickled the sensitive skin of her almost bare ankles, only covered by a thin silver strap of her sandals. A quiet giggle could not be stopped from escaping her lips.

He glanced over at her, quirking an eyebrow in amusement. Dressed in black shoes, a silky black cloak with golden rimming, an emerald green shirt and black trousers, it was obvious that he did not felt the gentle caress on his bare skin.

They slowed their pace as they both spotted the lake. Along the shore, separated by a few feet in distance, there were some kind of bright white lights, their shine seeming almost ethereal, giving the normally black waters a nearly angelic glow.

Hand in hand, they both stopped under a large old oak tree, Harry's back leaning against its trunk as his arms brought her closer, the slight cold chill of a December's night disappearing as his warmth surrounded her, invading her senses in a comforting way.

Brushing her hair away from her face and taking the chance to run his fingers through the silky tresses, his lips left a whisper of a kiss upon her forehead, moving to her temple to do the same.

Stopping briefly to suck on her earlobe, receiving an almost imperceptible moan in reply, his lips kissed the skin of her jaw line, giving a playful lick to her chin, awfully close to her lower lip, bringing out a quiet growl from her part as she realized the very same thing.

His lips curved into a smile. The hand on her hair went down to rest over her waist once more, as his lips descended over hers. One of her arms moved to wrap around his neck, her free hand resting over his cheek, as she kissed him back. As his tongue traced her lips, the hand resting on his shoulder fisted his robes.

Tilting her head to the side to give him a better access and allow the kiss to be deepened, the girl parted her lips invitingly. Playfully, he nipped at her lower lip before he entered her mouth with his tongue, searching for hers. At the contact, they both groaned softly at the same time.

Cursing their lungs for having to breathe, they broke the heated kiss, looking into each other's eyes, navy blue locking with forest green, darkened by passion.

His arms pulled her even closer, one hand at the back of her head, gently making her rest her cheek against his chest. A small surprised smile was on her lips as she heard his fast heartbeat, beating in time with her own.

"I love you." The three whispered words caressed the sensitive skin of her ear, making her smile widen.

"I love you too. Times infinity." She whispered back, her eyes softly closing.

Harry blinked, a similar smile on his features as he looked down at her, "Where did that came from?"

The hand on his shoulder whacked him playfully, "Be quiet. Don't ruin the moment."

He laughed quietly, "Ok, ok..."

"Oi, I said, be quiet. Besides, personal pillows don't talk." Her cheek nuzzled the material of his silky shirt, her content smile changed to an amused one.

His eyebrow quirked, "So, I'm your personal pillow?"

"Yup. You're huggable and soft enough." Ten giggled quietly.

"Right... Well, since I fill your expectations, why not." The boy chuckled in return.

"Who said you had a choice? Even if you didn't want to be, you would be." Her tone held a note that said he was being completely irrational if he doubted her.

"Oh?"

"I'm the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. I'm spoiled rotten by him." She grinned, "And if I want you to be my personal pillow, you will! Meh."

Not five seconds later, he was laughing and not soon after, she joined him, the whole hearted sounds drifting on the breeze of the night.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Amused silvery blue hues glinted, their owner watching her best friend lead her lover outside, the light blue of her dress slowly darkening, until all that was left to see was two shadows walking side by side.

The blond beside her was currently glaring at three boys on the table beside theirs. They were drooling, literally, over Iris. He wasn't about to admit that all he wanted to do was rip the damn dress off her himself, but they had no right to be doing that openly.

As they felt the weight of his death glare, the three males looked over at him, searching for the source. Only to lower their eyes right after.

Draco smirked in pleasure. Much better. She was dressed to seduce perhaps, but if that was it, the show was for him and him alone. Besides... his own eyes lowered to the table they were sitting at, this might be the last night he would be able to be with her. Within the week, she would hate him with all her being. And he accepted that. What else could he do, push her away? Better let this continue while they could... While he was happy, while she was happy.

"Draco?"

At the sound of her soft voice, his silver grey eyes blinked once. Had she been saying something? He doubted, he would have heard her. At least he thought he would. Once he started delving into his thoughts, into the future, it was hard for him to lift his head from something so uncertain, so dark, and concentrate in something else.

Seeing the unfocused far away look in his eyes ebb away and a somewhat sheepish look take its place, the black haired girl chuckled, "What were you thinking so deeply about?"

His eyes closed in what he thought was a casual way, his shoulders shrugging. Afraid she would see the truth in his hues. "Nothing special. Just wondering why my father doesn't want me to go back to the Manor this Christmas." Well... that wasn't a blatant lie.

The silver in her eyes turned to ice at the mention of such a place. Just as quickly, the warmth of her bluish orbs returned. "Oh." Her hand stopped swirling the honey coloured liquid in the high glass. Lifting it to her lips, she drank, letting the butterbeer invade her tongue, down her throat, trying make her mind absorb the warmth it brought.

Draco almost slapped himself. How could he forget? That mere thought brought back memories for her, memories she obviously was not fond of, and he didn't lift a finger of blame in her direction. He looked away, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's part of my past. Nothing more." A smile curved her lips. Telling him it would be ok. Guilt churned in his chest. It would never be ok. "We're getting quite a few stares, don't you think?"

The breath he was holding was let out, thankful for the change of subject. "I suppose so. Not that it bothers me." He getting stares from the female population wasn't surprising. He had always been calling too beautiful for his own good and if he was going to be honest with himself, he enjoyed being the center of all that attention. And much like Ten, Iris was just as beautiful, and called for just as much attention from the male part of the students and great envy from the rest of the girls.

"Can't say the same." her eyebrows furrowed together, as her eyes glared to a near boy that had winked at her. Unconsciously, her body moved closer to his, the motion making the material covering one of her breasts to give way a bit more ever so slightly, letting him see more of her skin. Instead of lightly tanned skin, a pale colour met his eyes. So the tan wasn't natural.

He turned his eyes away from the milky skin, "Makes you uncomfortable?"

The girl nodded her head, "I guess. I'm not used to, either."

An unbelieving fair eyebrow lifted, "Don't tell me that you haven't had this kind attention before."

"Not really." A faint blush painted her cheeks, "Only if I'd wear such a thing. Which I rarely do, since everything that happened makes me..." her voice trailed off as her legs crossed over one another. The movement made one of the slits of the dress to open completely, showing the skin of her long legs in an enticing way. Ten had been right; the slits almost reached her hips.

_Makes you... Makes you recoil in fear that it might happen again with someone like my father. Someone like me._ "I understand." Her eyes looked into his, the question 'really?' in their depths. At least in that matter, he wasn't lying to her. "Want to go for a walk, instead of being stuffed in here?"

Careful with her dress, Iris got up, "I'd love to." She turned to follow the path her friend had taken a few minutes ago. His gentle hold over her arm made her stop.

"Not on the grounds. Inside the castle. No one should be there right now." His eyes held a glint of something, something else tonight. But they held no malice, nor did his tone. She nodded, following his lead.

Exiting the Great Hall, they soon found his statement to be true. No one was in sight & barely a sound was heard. Barely. Rustling and other more specific sounds could be heard coming from a few dark corners.

The warm touch near her hip, examining the material of her dress, made her look up, her eyes locking with his smouldering gaze. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Why did you decide to wear such a dress?"

Well... The truth... "To impress... you." Her voice was a bit uncertain. It was a bit silly on her part, she knew. Her blush reappeared as if on cue.

"And you did well, lover." A quiet gasp left her as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist from behind, both of them stopping in the middle of the corridor. His lips brushed against the lobe of her ear, making a shiver run down her spine, "Your intention had the desired effect. And so much more."

She didn't really know if he meant the other boys' attention or to... other... certain things that were making her blush deepen.

Those thoughts soon left her as she felt his cool lips glide over the skin of her neck, teasing the receptive nerves there. Feather light kisses replaced the former sensation, making her eyes drift close, her body to lean back in a submissive fashion.

He smirked against her skin at the immediate reaction. His tongue swept over the path his lips had traced just moments ago, her head tilting back to rest on his shoulder. A quiet moan escaped her, which she obviously was not able to contain.

Her hand suddenly shot up, fisting his hair harshly, her head turning to look at him. Sky blue eyes looked into his instead of the lighter silvery blue ones, a flicker of lust suddenly appearing in their depths, vanishing in the next second.

The blond could not help a mischievous grin from curving his lips.

"I don't know what your touch does to me and I could care less about it. All I do know is that if you don't kiss me soon, I'd rather die." Her fingers loosened their painful hold on his soft hair as her quietly whispered words were heard.

Swiftly, he turned her around in his arms, her soft chest moulding to his own unyielding one, her curves making up for his hard contours.

Her head tilted back as his own slanted down, his lips claiming hers almost forcefully. She growled quietly at the back of her throat. That would leave her lips bruised. But as much as she wanted to fight back against his demanding lips and invert the situation, his arms kept her still, not allowing her to move much than just a few inches, as if all that was keeping him alive was the contact of their lips. Before she was able to deepen the kiss, he pulled away slowly, running his tongue over her upper lip in a silent excuse for his withdrawal.

One of his fingers hooked into the dip of the front of her dress, tickling the skin near her navel. Gently, he pulled her along, "Don't want to give a show now, do you?"

"Isn't one of my favourite things to do." The witch grinned lightly, her tongue sweeping over the upper row of her pearl white teeth.

Draco bit the tender skin of the inside of his lower lip, tasting the metallic flavour of his own blood. He would let that one slide past. "Your room?"

Much to his disappointment and following regret for saying that, she shook her head no. "Think fast, dragon." Her grin widened, as her eyes spotted a nearby broom closet, "It's too far away."

The boy quirked an eyebrow, letting his eyes follow her line of vision. They soon widened, "In there?"

A subtle tilt of her head was her short nod.

Right. A small damn stupid broom closet. That would be great, sure. Not that he hadn't done that (and he wasn't about to say that to her either), but he seriously doubted she knew what she was in for. The way she was acting said she wasn't a novice in flirting, but didn't say if she was one at this.

But then again, she only needed one small word to make him stop. If she so wanted. He took a few steps towards the closet, opening the door, "If you get uncomfortable, don't blame it on me."

"I won't." Iris followed him inside, closing the door behind her. With a flick of her wrist, whatever was filling the closet Vanished, a Silencing spell was casted as well as a Locking one. The space wasn't big, but it was enough. As soon as the door closed, they both felt the change in the air. A closed space, small as this one, and with their fast breathing, only made the air rise up, getting hotter.

Her arm wrapped around his neck as her parted lips covered his, her free hand fisting his black shirt tightly. The suddenness of the kiss made him lean back against the wall of the small room. His arms quickly wrapped around her small frame, pulling her closer, the coolness of the bare skin her dress allowed felt even through his shirt. Barely noticing so, they found themselves on the floor, Iris sitting sideways on one of his thighs, his arms still wrapped possessively around her, their upper halves not an inch apart.

They pulled back for air, looking into each other's eyes, his eyes sky blue, hers just a tinge darker. His hand trailed up her bare arm, pushing the material of the dress off one shoulder. A serious spark lighted up his eyes briefly, "Iris.. Is this even right? Forget hormones for a minute."

Her own hues darted over to his hand, "I don't have a clue. But what I do know for sure is my feelings for you. And... It feels... right."

That, he could understand. His own feelings were much the same. As wrong as he knew this was, it felt, in a strange kind of way, right. How could such feelings be denied?

Draco nodded at her statement, instead of answering. Her own reply was enough, he supposed. Letting his other hand rest over her still covered shoulder, the sparkly black clothe slipped off, pooling just above the rising of her breasts.

Baring both her shoulders only proved that she indeed wasn't wearing a bra. A feeling of déjà-vu overcame him, _Like that single night..._ Before he could do anything else, her hands reached up, nimbly working on the buttons of his shirt.

She had seen him without a shirt before, him or another male; it wouldn't be the first time to see him take off his shirt during Quidditch practise, much to some girls' sick amusement. Yet, she didn't know if she was the only one to notice them; or to actually see them.

The pale white scars. Curse perhaps, some kind of punishment, she didn't know. A few graced the otherwise flawless skin of his chest, a couple more on his back. But in such a dark environment, here, now, her sadness for what he went through in his childhood wasn't noticeable, like said scars. Only the unfamiliar longing was felt as her hands ran over his shoulders, slipping the top off him and throwing it somewhere behind her.

Her eyes took in the sight, from his six packs, over his upper chest, and finally locking with his own eyes, slight amusement written in their depths. A smirk was etched on his lips as he kept watching her reactions, obviously enjoying her lack of experience.

The female side of her seethed at that, wanting to wipe the teasing smile off his face. Her cheeks held a faint blush tinge, her lower lip sprouting in a pout. He would see. Leaning forwards, her lips stopped just before they touched his, leaving a silent unfulfilled promise in the air. Brushing ever so lightly over his jaw line, they finally kissed the skin of his neck, trailing down to his shoulder.

Those stormy eyes of his would close soon after, as his head tilted to the side, the only sign he was enjoying the light caresses.

Iris smirked against his pale skin, _So he's not that untouchable. _Licking the hollow of his throat, her rosy lips kissed their way up his neck once more, licking the spot just under his ear.

His eyelids fluttered open, a quiet moan escaping from the back of his throat. As his orbs rested on hers, the first flicker of hesitation was felt. Dominance. The need to be the one in control. It shined clearly in his darkened eyes, almost making her regret leading him here in the first place.

As he moved to kneel in front of her, her frame slid backwards, her back knocking gently with the wall of the closet not soon after. Right. She was trapped; she had forgotten that detail.

He would stop advancing just as their lips were almost touching, their bodies inches away. From her jaw line to her forehead, his lips brushed against her skin, making her eyes close at the feathery light feeling. He kissed a spot, whispering, "Are you afraid?" his voice was barely above a mere murmur, but since nothing else was heard, she was able to pick it up.

"Yes... And no." her voice was just in the same tone as his. In a way, she was. In other, she was not. She was afraid of what she knew (and he also knew) he could do. Yet, her senses, her instincts, only told her to lay back and relax.

"You shouldn't be." The whisper caressed her skin, making her shiver with the sheer confidence it held. His hands trailed up her thighs from their resting position over her knees. Pulling on the sides of the dress, her skin from the waist up was bared to his eyes.

Her eyes opened in a dazed kind of way, the faintest chill running over her heated skin. Concentrating in something more than the boy sitting in front of her, a realization soon dawned on her. She was practically naked. Instinctively, her hands came up to cover her chest. Damn him from being so horribly distracting.

Draco smiled softly at her reaction. Even in the darkness of the place, he could clearly see the blush that was on her cheeks. Teasing every male in sight with such a revealing dress, but in the hour of truth, she backed up shyly. Not this time. His lips rested over each of her eyelids, her cheekbones, the corner of one eye, her chin, the corner of her mouth and finally pecked her lips. "You're beautiful. No need to hide anything."

A fine dark eyebrow rose, "I'm far from being beau-" her sentence was interrupted with a sudden kiss.

"We'll discuss that issue later, love." The look he gave her told her he obviously hadn't liked her response. But as he went down, pale lips caressing the skin of her collarbone, rational thought mysteriously disappeared from her mind again. Her head tilted back not soon after that, knocking quietly onto the wooden wall behind her.

_"__Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me..  
__And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free..."_

He smirked in victory just as one of her hands came up to fist on his hair. The lyrics, coming from the Great Hall, were absently heard by both, not that any gave them any second thoughts. His lips left her collarbone, going up, much like copying what she had done only moments ago, joining a playful lick here and there. Once reaching the spot between her neck and shoulder, his lips hovered over the skin. Resting them over it, he sucked lightly, as a light moan came from her, her fingers tightening. Just as his upper lip curled away from his teeth, he hesitated.

_Not now, not the right time. _

Too soon, the pain you'll give her later will be enough.

No need to scare her now.

The various thoughts passed through his mind as he nuzzled her neck instead. In their own ways, they were all right. That time would come. A quiet giggle was his reply, as his hair tickled the skin of her neck.

_"__I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you.  
__And at sweet night, you are my own..."_

He continued down, past her collarbone and as his light kisses reached near the top of her breast, he felt her muscles tense. Pulling back just enough to look into her eyes, he held her hand in his, squeezing, before he let go, "Trust me."

_"__Take my hand__  
__We're leaving here tonight  
__There's no need to tell anyone,  
__They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light  
__We'll be half way to anywhere,  
__Where love is more than just your name"_

Looking away briefly and back at him, she nodded her approval. Pecking her lips one last time, he followed his previous path. Kissing her left breast lightly but avoiding her nipple, he let his hand come up, massaging her other breast gently. Glancing up at her, he whispered against her skin, "Never thought you'd find yourself in such a place, huh..."

Her back arched as a soft groan passed through her parted lips, her eyes closing. The feeling was unfamiliar, but again, it felt... right, somehow. A strange heat began to be noticed near her abdomen, forcing another moan from her. "No... Not really... Much less, not with you."

_"__I have dreamt of a place for you and I.  
__No one knows who we are there"_

He chuckled. After giving the same treatment to her other breast, the boy closed his lips around one nipple, receiving a gasp in return. A quiet growl came from her, her head resting back against the wood once more, the hand tangled in his hair pulling him closer to her, wanting, needing, to feel more... Something more... Something.. She wasn't really sure of what, only that he and he alone could give it to her.

_"A__ll I want is to give my life only to you."_

Pulling away from sucking gently on her other nipple, his hands rested over her hips lightly, his half lidded eyes looking over at her flushed features, the hair previously pulled back into the high impeccable trademark ponytail now loose, the red tips falling over her shoulders, a few strands plastered onto her sweaty forehead.

_"__I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore  
__Let's run away, I'll take you there..."_

At the lack of sound or movement, her blue eyes would open in slight disappointment, looking into his, searching for the reason why. Only to blink a couple of times, squirming shyly under the question written in them, feeling for the first time the possessive way his hands were placed over her hips.

_Over the waist is friendly, over the hips is when you want me._

The sentence her mother used to say before she was abandoned by her suddenly came to mind. _Is it?_ A look into his darkened eyes was enough of an answer, she supposed. A small smile curved her lips as she nodded.

_"Forget this life,  
__Come with me,  
__Don't look back you're safe now."_

At her nod, he let his hands trail down, just enough to slip under her dress, pulling it up over her hips. His hands went up a bit more, finding four thin straps. The sides of her panties. So she did wear something underneath. Her hand over his cheek made him look back into her eyes.

_"Unlock your heart,  
__Drop your guard,  
__No one's left to stop you."  
_  
"Rip them off." She whispered, her lips barely moving, her tongue tracing them to get rid of the dryness. Her eyes shined, not a hint of regret, of resentment, in them.

The amusement at her words soon was shown in his eyes after a while, a fair eyebrow rising.

Again, the female side of her growled at his behaviour. "Rip them off, I don't care." Her words had more conviction. Anyone else hearing her would know it was wiser if he'd obey her soon.

His eyelids lowered even more, a slit of blue the only thing still showing. "You've never done this before, have you..." Wrapping his fingers around two straps in only one side, he pulled harshly, the thin material giving way soon after.

_"Forget this life,  
__Come with me,  
__Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart,  
__Drop your guard,  
__No one's left to stop you now!"_

"No, but honestly I don't want to wait any longer." At his words, she moved uncomfortably. Maybe he'd stop here because of that? And those words... The song. How she wanted him to hear them coming from her own lips.

_"We're leaving here tonight.."_

Throwing the item to the side, he leaned in, lips claiming hers as his hands went down to unbuckle his trousers. Her worries vanished at that. Taking those off, along with his boxers, one hand rested over her nether regions, his lips never leaving hers. Feeling his touch, she groaned into his lips, her hips lifting.

_"There's no need to tell anyone,  
__They'd only hold us down."_

Her eyes would snap open as that single hand kept exploring, only to close again in rapture, the control of the kiss no longer fought over as she gave in to him. The heat kept rising, increasing in her abdomen, as she moaned quietly, breaking the kiss in the process. And just as she was almost there (where, she didn't really know), almost, almost, he took his touch away, taking her pleasure with him as well. Again, her eyes opened, glaring daggers at him.

The boy smirked. Yeah, she was ready. If she kept this up, she would barely feel any pain. Still, he needed her approval, "Are you ready?"

_"So by the morning light  
__We'll be half way to anywhere,  
__Where love is more than just your name..."_

The anger was soon gone from her hues. Slowly, she nodded. Taking her hands in his, he kissed each palm before pulling them to wrap around his neck. "Let me know if it hurts. I did everything I could to soothe that, but it will always hurt."

Iris gulped. Parting her thighs to let him get closer, she wondered if he heard her heart beating. It seemed so loud to her own ears. Or was her breathing louder?

He felt more than saw her distress. She was afraid. Naturally, he couldn't say it wouldn't hurt. He wouldn't lie to her. Not right now at least. But he wouldn't say it was a horrible pain either. He just didn't know. But he would do what he could to help her go through it. Pecking her forehead and the tip of her nose, his lips were mere inches from hers, "Do you trust me?" she nodded, as he nodded back, "Calm down. It'll soon be over." His lips came crashing down on hers, as he moved, entering her slowly.

She kissed him back, moaning softly as the feeling of being one, complete, almost overcame her. He kept entering her slowly, stopping until he felt resistance. Her hymen.

He took a deep breath. _I'm sorry._

: Don't be. : her voice sounded inside his head. His eyes opened, meeting hers, sparkling with tears, tears he was the only responsible for.

: I hate to see you getting hurt, Koltchak, of course I am. : With that, he pushed into her, breaking the thin barrier. He wasn't known for his patience, much less with virgins.

At feeling the white hot sharp pain, the witch immediately hissed, breaking the mental link and their heated kiss. Her muscles tensed, no matter how much she tried to relax. The tears which she was able to hold out spilled, tainting her cheeks.

Draco stopped moving all together. Her simple reply had annoyed him slightly. He hadn't intended on hurting her. His hands ran up and down her sides and back, trying to calm her. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

Much to his surprise, her eyes rolled, "Just shut up and do it. The faster you do, the faster the pain will go away..." the pain was still there, throbbing, making her groan softly.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Slowly, carefully, he started moving, "Relax, you're tense."

"Stop acting like a teacher. Namely Snape." They both stopped moving, grimacing at thinking about the older wizard.

"Please don't make me remember him when we're in the middle of this." as he restarted to move, he realized that the distraction had relaxed her. Groaning softly, he quickened his pace.

Her lower lip was pulled back, caught in between her teeth as her head snapped back, her hands resting over his shoulders for leverage. Her moan, louder than her others, muffled his own.

Again, that zone, that place she had almost gone was in sight, as her breathing quickened, eyes glazed over with her desire. Almost there, almost there...

Her hands tightened on his shoulders, fingernails biting down on his skin, as her back arched. She cried out as wave after wave of the new wonderful feeling washed over her, before she settled back against the wall, its cold surface remembering her this was far from a dream.

Draco closed his eyes tightly as the familiar feeling was felt. He growled quietly, knowing it wouldn't be long, his lips hovering over the skin of her shoulder, that same spot he had made the reddish mark.

As her own climax hit her, he reached his own, his lips pulling back as he bit down on the tender skin of her neck, sucking the blood pouring out. Like he had thought, in the middle of her pleasure, she barely noticed anything.

Pulling back when the rush of blood had stopped and catching his breath, he finally withdrew from her carefully, waving his wand to clean the both of them. Sighing, he leaned against the other wall, facing her, his head tilted back as his hand ran through his blond locks, brushing them away from his forehead.

Iris sighed ever so softly, looking over at him, a light smile on her face, "Thank you."

Opening his eyes, he smirked over at her, "It's what I do, love. Something I know I'm good at."

Her hues rolled; of course he'd ruin the moment by saying something arrogant. Still, the smile didn't leave her, "Love you, dragon..." she only noticed how tired the whole ordeal left her then. Her eyelids started to drop.

"Love you too, little one." He started to pull on his clothes as she finally gave in to the welcoming sleep, her eyes completely closing.

Once he was done, he waved his wand over to her, dressing her quickly and repairing the ripped panties. At the memory, the corner of his mouth tilted up, a smirk on his lips.

He opened the door of the closet carefully, making sure no one was around. Sighing at both the cool air and at not seeing anyone, he got out, picking her up bridal style. He looked down at her petite frame, peaceful, innocent looking. A weary sigh left him, one that told anyone who heard it he was aged well beyond his years. His hair fell in front of his stormy eyes, a flicker of regret flashing through them, "I'm sorry. For everything."

* * *

…TBC…

**Thanks 2:  
**Tenebrae Rosa: **hehe, glad u liked it :P & thnx 4 saying I'm the best, even if I'm far from it.. oO  
**  
christal: **u really think so? Thnx :D Yeah, I thought I'd get more reviews, but oh well. I'm getting used 2 it. 1st time I posted the fic though, it got much more reviews, so I can't really say y that changed so much. Hope u liked this one as well ;)**

Dark: Come back 4 more next Sunday. Now the interesting part begins. & it begun w/ an extra long chap already.


	12. Betrayal?

**Dark: 12th part. Plz review.  
**

**Summary/Disclaimer: check the prologue.  
**

_Italics_ – thoughts

"..." – speaking

* * *

**Chap 12... Betrayal? **

Christmas came and went, slowly passing by.

In the morning after the ball, a certain someone was sleeping in, completely unaware of the sun shining brightly outside. Her dress had been taken off, now resting over the back of a chair nearby.

Under the thick covers and warm blankets, her lover had conjured a loose t shirt for her to wear, before he himself retired to his own bedroom.

Iris slept peacefully through the night, no nightmares haunting her this time. Not until now.

The prone body moved, twisting and tangling the bed sheets as her eyebrows furrowed. A drop of cold sweat slid down her temple, disappearing in between the strands of her hair. Her eyes closed more tightly.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

««Vision»»  
Iris couldn't really say where exactly was she. Just that she was in the middle of a war.

The long cloaks and masks belonged to Death Eaters, of that she was sure. And the others were... students... teachers?

"What's going on..." the black haired girl asked to no one in particular, knowing she would have no answer. Her arms hugged her small self tightly, as she kept walking. She knew most of the students, whether by sight or by her own classes. And the more she walked, the more the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach tightened. Something was off.

As she finally reached to the stairs which would lead her to the dungeons, she smacked right into some kind of magical wall. In her surprise, she fell to the ground on her back. Getting up, a faint blush covered her cheeks at her stupidity. Just as she was about to think of something to do about the invisible shield, hurried footsteps were heard.

The young witch leaned against the nearest wall, looking back at who was coming. Her heart skipped a beat.

Draco was heading her way, Snape right behind him. They both rolled up their sleeves, both the Dark Marks in each of their arms shined green as they passed through the invisible barrier with no resistance from its part.

Not one minute passed before the Death Eaters duelling gave up on their opponents, turning away and heading for the stairs also. Doing the same as Snape and Draco had done, each and every one of them passed through the barrier.

Realization slowly dawned on her. If the Death Eaters could pass... And Snape and Draco... And she could not... That meant that, to pass the barrier, you had to have the Dark Mark... But it seemed more like a retreat instead of a chasing.

And that concluded...

Her eyes widened.

_Draco helped them all along. Just like Snape. _  
««End Vision»»

The black haired witch sat up straight on her bed, gasping for air, her wide eyes slowly taking in her surroundings, her familiar belongings, the usual lines and colours of her room.

The ache between her legs brought back vivid memories of what exactly had she done last night. Something that made this dream of hers sound completely ridiculous. _He was so gentle. Took his time when he could have just force himself on me and continue on his way. I don't believe that he would do such a thing. _

With that in mind, she nodded to herself. Absent-mindedly, her eyes looked over to the clock on her wall, only to look back at it in disbelief, "Eleven o'clock! I never-! And I lost breakfast!" her arms crossed over her chest as an unpleasant growl escaped her. "Damn him..." as she got to her feet, her face set in a grimace, "Definitely, I'm gonna kill him..."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Pulling her still wet hair away from her eyes, Ten readjusted her back pack on her way to the library. Quidditch practise had just ended and she couldn't help but feel that something had happened between her captain and a certain best friend of hers.

The blonde seemed happy, and happy was **not** an adjective she would use on him after the talk he had with Lucius. Or something had gone well on the 'mission' or something else had happened.

As the heiress entered the library, Madam Pince glared at her as if she had a bomb that was about to explode. She smirked to herself; it wasn't the first time she had entered after curfew to search for something on the Restricted Area, or worse, it wasn't the first or the second time that she had used the library to prank someone.

She finally sat down on the table her friend was at, finishing an essay on Potions, "You know, that's a bit off the limit. Since you pointed the limit of that here." She placed a finger half a page higher than where her friend was writing, where a black arrow was pointing, with a hastily scribbled 'enough' near it.

"Oh." Iris blinked, "Didn't notice that... Better erase this, or Snape will get annoyed at me again for doing 'an inch longer' or 'writing one more word'." She rolled her eyes, taping the whole half a page she had written and then, the small arrow, running her fingers over the rest of the essay. "There. Not longer, just what he asked, not smudged, not wrinkled. I think he has no reasons to pick on me this time."

Ten chuckled, "We'll see. After all, he does pick on you for almost every little thing you do. In every essay we did ever since the beginning of the year, he always found something."

"My point exactly."

Not twenty minutes later, all homework for the Christmas holidays was done. They still had six days to enjoy the calmness of it all and snowball fights before the pressure of school restarted again.

"Is that Evanescence you're humming?"

The black haired witch lifted her head, stopping the light sound, "Umm, yeah. The song is called 'Anywhere'. From their first album, Origin, if I recall correctly. I like it."

"Thought so." The blue eyed girl smiled, "Why are you so happy today, anyway? Every time we do homework, you always comment something nasty about the teachers or the authors of our books. This time, you just did everything, humming a song."

"I just feel... happy." An absent smile curved her lips.

Ten chuckled, "Oh no, you don't... C'mon, tell me!"

Her silver eyes looked right, then left, before she leaned in close, eyes set on the table, "Draco and I... We... He made love to me last night." A deep blush covered her cheeks.

The other grinned, "You're embarrassed about that **now**?" she chuckled, "Congrats! How was it? Err, no counting the details, if you don't mind."

Iris smacked her arm playfully, still blushing, "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." her eyes glazed over, "I don't really know how to describe it. I never thought it would happen. Not with him and certainly not where it happened." At that, he heiress lifted one eyebrow, "But it felt so... right."

Suspicions confirmed. _It's better than my first one, though._ She nodded, "I understand. Feeling alright?"

The satisfied far away look disappeared, replaced by a frown, "Just do me a favour. When you do it with Harry, in the morning after, **don't** sit up all of a sudden."

Her friend laughed quietly, "Sure thing. Though who are you to say it'll be with him?" the faintest blush tainted her own cheeks.

"Oh, you know..." Iris smirked, "I have ways."

"With you, being a Slytherin, your ways should be... cunning, let's say." She gave her a look.

"Perhaps." the smirk grew.

"Iris..."

"Well, you know how much I enjoy mind reading and since I'm pretty good at it, you didn't notice-"

"You've been reading my mind?" even if her voice held a tang of anger, Ten was grinning as she got up.

The other did the same, both of them ignoring the warning glare Madam Pince shot at them, "Yeah."

"You're dead, Koltchak!" almost at the same time, both she and Iris broke into a run, their half opened backpacks dangling hastily over their shoulders.

In their hurry, they both knocked into a ladder. Stopping briefly to look up, on said ladder, happened to be Argus Filch. At losing his balance, the asthmatic man held on a bookshelf, which naturally didn't last much.

Wood and books sprawled everywhere, the only ones standing in the middle of all the dust and splinters were Ten and Iris. Both of them were doing their best to keep from laughing.

"DUMBLEDORE! KOLTCHAK!" both girls turned to look at a very red faced and furious looking Pince walking towards them in fast and heavy strides, "YOU'LL BOTH PAY FOR THAT!"

With that sight in mind, the witches broke into whole hearted laughter, quickly dashing towards the exit, shouting over their shoulders, "Sorry, Madam Pince!"

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Three days passed with little next to no accidents, people receiving last Christmas gifts, hanging out with their friends and just simply enjoying the last moments with no school. It was New Years Eve. The celebrations for the New Year enlarged the curfew, 0.30am for third years down and 1.30am for forth years up. That also meant that the patrols would start at 2.00am, half an hour later.

The heiress of Dumbledore stifled a yawn as both she and Draco walked along the halls, shooing the couples back to their common rooms or scolding the wanna-be marauders.

"I know this needs to be done, but why should we care if kids are out of their beds? It's their problem after all."

Her blue eyes looked over at his sulking frame, amusement written in them, "That's what Prefects like us do. If not, the whole school would be a mess with no rules."

"I wouldn't care much." The boy shrugged casually.

"What **do** you care about anyway?" chuckling, she unlocked a nearby door. The kids inside, who seemed to be from third year, looked up at her in surprise, startled.

"C'mon, go to bed you three, before I take points from Gryffindor." Looking over at her and then at each other, surprised again that she, a Slytherin, wouldn't take any house points whatsoever, they got up hurriedly, leaving. Once she got out, she locked the door again by letting her hand pass over the handle, "Ok, I think this floor is cleared. Only one more to go- Malfoy?" Ten looked around, blinking. The blonde was no where to be seen. She frowned.

Just as she was about to cast a spell to know his whereabouts, heavy footsteps were heard. Her head tilted to the side; by the rapid rhythm of them, someone was running. And since they were getting louder, that someone was getting closer. As she took a couple of steps towards the end of the hall, a blur of black and blonde came past, grasping her wrist tightly, almost painfully, pulling her along. She could almost swear her arm would come off as he suddenly pulled her into a dark corridor.

Her lips parted, ready to ask him what was wrong, but his hand left her wrist, covering her mouth tightly instead. She did try to get away from him, but to no avail. The arm wrapped around her ribs kept her own arms in place.

"Go that way. Leads to the Astronomy Tower. You know what to do. If there's anyone there, use Avada. No witnesses."

"I though the Dark Lord said-"

"That's your problem, Goyle, you don't think. Just do as I say and go. Leave the dungeons unharmed, that's already being taken care of by Nott. I'll be on my way. We still need to call Snape."

The owners of the voices started walking away, footsteps getting farther and farther away to be heard. Only then, did Ten allow herself to breathe again. The hand over her mouth was slowly pulled back.

"Was that-"

The hand returned almost at once, but the arm around her pulled back, freeing both her arms. The boy stopped right in front of her, his eyes locking into hers.

She gasped inwardly. The usually stormy grey hues were dull, defeated. Regret shined above all the other emotions written clearly in them.

"Death Eaters? Yes, they were. Go warn everybody. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Potter, whatever. Wake up the whole castle, it's an ambush." Draco whispered urgently, pulling her along into the dark hall, towards its end.

"Why are you telling me this?" again, she tried to make him loosen his grip on her arm to no avail, "And why don't you come along with me? If you know so much about this ambush of yours, why don't you tell my Grandfather first hand?" Why was he being so difficult? It wasn't like him. Besides, if he was the one speaking, he's know much more than that and he would be the center of all the attention. Wasn't that what he liked?

"I'm telling you what you need to know to stop this war, Ten. And..." he paused, taking out his wand and a small hand mirror. Seeing no one in the other corridor, he advanced, letting go of her, "I can't go."

"Why not?" taking two steps forwards, Ten stood in front of him. His lips were set in a thin line, obviously he didn't want to speak about it. "Draco, what's going on?" The regret in his eyes grew visibly. A sudden crash startled them both, seeming to be what he needed to start talking once again.

"I brought them here. It's all my doing. I'm the responsible for all the deaths that will happen. That's why I can't go with you. But I'm trying to do my best to help you avoid that. Stop losing more time with questions, Dumbledore, just go." the boy snapped the last sentence giving her a push towards the opposite direction, not as harsh as he seemed to want to do it. He sighed heavily, the motion alone showing how aged beyond his years he felt and was, forced into seeing and doing things no one should ever see or do, "Please, you have to trust me. You heard them. Just tell Iris I'm sorry."

"Trust is based on a very simple thing. I trust you, you trust me. And I do trust you, Draco. Even if you did betray that trust once." She sighed quietly, "But sorry? Sorry about what? Betraying that trust again?"

A single tear fell, rolling down his cheek to his chin, dripping down to the floor, "I'm sorry for that and much more. Please, just go." he looked away, bringing up an emotionless mask over his features, the tear streak the only sign he indeed was able to feel before one finger brushed said evidence away. He turned his back on her, his head down, "I... Thanks for taking part of your time to actually trust me, even if you don't anymore." He started walking away.

"Wait!" he stopped, but didn't turn around, "Draco, if you're telling me what to do, the Dark Side won't stand a chance! If you go there, you'll only get yourself killed! I know you, but the teachers and Aurors and even some students won't hesitate to kill you! Please, come to our side, we'll help you." Her arm lifted, offering him her hand, the Light's protection. "Please. It's suicide."

"I know. It's meant to be. I'm too lost into my own sins to be saved. I'm sorry. I appreciate the help, but.." his head shook in helplessness, "It's completely useless now." Taking a couple of steps further, the shadows engulfed him.

"It didn't have to be this way, Draco." Ten sighed heavily, "I just hope you'll be ok."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Iris!"

The black haired girl sat up instantly, looking around for the source of the owner of the voice's distress. "What? What happened? What is it?" her drawled words mingled together, almost sounding as if she was drunk. Her hand reached up, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Damn, Ten, it's not even four in the morning, what could possibly-" she was interrupted when she was brutally yanked off her bed, flopping down to the floor at the sudden movement her still half slumbering body had to make. She angrily got up, "What the hell, Ten!"

"We're under attack! Wake up once and for all, dress up and come! I've already warned my Grandfather and the teachers. I still need to go get Harry." As her friend started to head towards the door again, Iris grabbed her wrist, snapping her fingers, changing clothes instantly.

"How did you found out that? Has anyone died or-"

"There are Death Eaters all over the place by now, but Draco warned me beforehand. I don't know if anyone's dead right now, but the most probable thing is yes. Though we're doing our best to avoid that."

"Draco? He's battling now or something?" unconsciously, her mind made her think back on the odd dream she had had three days ago.

Indecision flashed through troubled sapphire eyes, "I suppose. We had to separate. I don't know where he is right now, but I'm sure he's ok." _I hope._

The other nodded, "Ok. Where's the main attack?" they both exited the room, falling into a light jog and leaving Slytherin.

"We caught them by surprise as well, sort of, since they weren't expecting a counter attack this quick. But mostly, they're heading towards the common rooms, all except Slytherin."

"Obviously. Anywhere else? The Dark Lord?"

"There are more coming, yeah. There's this alcove, I think it's connected to somewhere, much like Floo Network with no Floo. Anyway, it's on the fourth floor and from the main entrance as well. I'm afraid the system against Apparition broke. And Voldemort's no where to be seen." The heiress ignored the uncomfortable shudder coming from her friend at hearing the name, "Somehow, I think this is just the first attack."

"You mean-"

"More will come. More and stronger, possibly."

Her friend lowered her head, taking out her wand. Not that she needed it, but still. Shouts, curses and screams were getting louder, therefore closer, "Yeah. Go get Harry. And be quick about it."

"And what exactly will you do?" Ten quirked an eyebrow, stopping at the stairs. If they went straight ahead, they would go to the war.

She just smiled, "If this is the last time we see each other, it was an honour to have you as a friend. See you soon, Ten."

Blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "See you, Iris." With a last look, they nodded in unison, separating to their respective sides.

_We hope._

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"What the hell's all that noise?" Ron muttered, shoving the covers off his frame, eyes half open as he glanced over at the other four male Gryffindor's. "Think it's Peeves at it again?"

"Nah." Seamus got up, stretching his arms over his head, "He wouldn't risk it. The noise is kind of faint. Should come from the dungeons or at least from the entrance. The Bloody Baron usually is around there. Not to mention Filch."

A hand reached over the nightstand, picking up the glasses resting there. Harry placed them, "Exactly. Something's not right. Can't you hear the screaming once in a while?"

"Screaming?" Dean, who was closest to the door, also got up, tip toeing towards it, "You guys think someone is being tortured or something?"

"Don't be stupid. Hogwarts' punishment chambers aren't used for centuries, you know that." Ron rolled his eyes. "But if it was a Death Eater, I wouldn't mind the screaming much." He added as an after thought.

"Prank from Peeves or anybody else or not, I'm going." Harry also got up, already with a shirt on, half way dressing his trousers. When he was done, he kicked his trunk, making it open, "But just in case it's nothing and if Filch finds me, I'll take the-"

The door opened with a loud bang, startling the five occupants of the room.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Her footsteps were fast, each foot not even placed completely on the ground to give her better leverage and more speed.

_Two more flights of stairs..._

Her breathing came in short hard pants, shoved in and out of her lungs forcefully, her mind ignoring the itch at her side from running so much, the burning of her throat from the cold air.

_One more and I'm there..._

As her eyes spotted the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ten allowed herself to feel a certain amount of victory. _With him on our side, it'll be easier; we'll have better chances. _

Saying the password almost instinctively a couple of feet before she arrived, she paused, looking over at the Fat Lady, "Err, excuse me?"

The portrait woman glanced down at her, "Yes, dear?" she took a second glance, "Aren't you a Slytherin, by any chance?"

"Did you see anyone hooded passing by?" she decided to ignore the last question. The Fat Lady didn't need to know that.

"Well, no, passing here on the seventh floor, no. But I heard that on the fourth-"

"Yes, I know that." The heiress entered the scarlet and golden common room, interrupting the portrait in her hurry. She let a small smile play on her lips; of course, they were Slytherin's. They didn't know where to look for Gryffindor.

Climbing up the stairs to the boys' part of the room, she entered Harry's private one, stopping in her tracks at seeing a couple of elves there and the sheets ripped. Her eyebrow rose.

One of the elves looked over at her, "Is something wrong with miss?"

"Ah, no... Umm, the boy... that lives or lived here?"

"Harry Potter, miss? Sleeping on his old room, miss." The small creature suddenly gulped, pointing a shaky hand to the desk, its free one twisting one of its long pointy ears, "That, miss, ripped the sheets, miss. And did this mess, miss. We is here to fix." On the wooden desk, growling once in a while now that she started paying attention to it, was one of the... adorable books Hagrid had chosen for his class.

A small sigh of relief escaped her, "Thank you." Turning back around and closing the door behind her, she walked along the corridor in a light jog, stopping at the door that said 'Sixth Years'.

The heiress quickly opened it, ignoring the loud bang it made when crashing against the wall. Five pairs of startled eyes turned to her sharply. Dean Thomas, who was quite close to the door at the time, seemed to lose his balance as he fell backwards.

"Ten?" a fully dressed Harry looked over at her, blinking, "What-"

"No time, I'll explain on the way. Let's go, all of you!" the girl said hurriedly, interrupting her lover.

"What's with all the rush? What's going on?" the Boy-Who-Lived looked over at the tense looking teen running beside him, his tone now lightly annoyed, much like the one he used when he had spoken to Ron and Hermione on the beginning of last year for leaving him in the dark, not letting him know of anything.

"We have problems." She gave him a sideways look that clearly said it was serious.

The noise that had wakened them all up was getting closer. And unfortunately, he had been right. Screaming was heard, as well as shouting and curses being casted. The six teens finally reached the hall of the main entrance. Their eyes widened, before some turned away from the sight.

Black clashed with white, green with red, Dark against Light. Between war cries and dead bodies, Aurors, teachers and students joined forces against the Death Eaters coming in, most of the crowd now in several duels.

Bright green eyes, so alike the Killing Curses seen here and there, widened. "How... Why?" shaking his head at the carnage, he turned to look at a sad looking heiress of Dumbledore.

"Please, explanations later. Let's just help as we can." She sighed quietly. Her sky blue eyes lost the usual careless sparkle, now clouded with worry. The Gryffindor's nodded, entering the battle field. Even Neville, after looking away because of the sight of blood, walked after them.

A strong hand caught her wrist. Harry's concerned look made her stop, "Promise me you'll be careful."

Her eyes lowered, "We're at war. I... I can't say I'll keep to that promise, but I can promise you I'll try at least."

The boy nodded. They both looked up startled as one of the numerous chandeliers fell, shattering everywhere.

"There's no time." standing on her tip toes, Ten kissed him on the lips hastily. As she pulled back, she offered him a small smile, "For good luck. Now go."

"I'm not leaving you out of my sight!" his eyes reflected his determination, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Harry, we have no time for this, please." Her own features were set in a frown. Didn't he have faith in her? That she would be able to take care of herself? He was the one who would be in true danger, having to fight Voldemort. They couldn't be wasting time discussing such a thing. So if he didn't go first... "Kill him for all of us, Harry. Please. And..." she took a step back, "Sorry." Looking away from him and turning around before he could reply, she ran through duelling wizards, getting out of sight in the sheer seconds the first couple of steps took to make.

As she went, she would turn her wand to each Death Eater that got on her way, being careful not to look in their eyes. It wasn't the first time she was using the Killing Curse, not really. After all, she was the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. That alone made her a possible target for Voldemort's followers, just to get to the Hogwarts' Headmaster.

And yet, she couldn't bear the look in someone's eyes as they died. See the sparkle of life turn dull, the fire in them disappear. That alone gave her nightmares through her whole life. She made sure the same mistake wasn't committed again.

One or two of her opponents managed to dodge her usually precise aim, which always made her fear she might have hit someone she shouldn't.

_Iris. _

Draco.

Grandfather...

_Harry..._

She shook her head to clear it, putting those thoughts (refusing to call them fears, lest they return and not leave) away from her mind for the moment, finally killing whoever had been duelling with her and proceeding on her way.

More fell by her hand, whether in self protection or to protect fellow students and members of the Order she was able to recognize. Not an emotion was written in her eyes, unreadable as they were, her lips set in a thin line, only parting to whisper the correct incantation to the curse she chose.

In killing, robbing someone of their life, it had to be that way. At least, if it was her, she wouldn't want to see pity in her assassin's eyes. Regret, maybe, but not pity. Therefore, she put away her own feelings when doing so. It was easier, simpler, that way.

Her feet didn't rest on the hard ground any longer. Her eyes hardened at that realization. It was wet, wet with blood, sweat and tears, the outcome of any war. Blood from wounds, sweat from exertion, tears from pain.

A couple of more bright flashes of light erupted from the tip of wand, connecting with their target. That was all she thought of them, nothing more, nothing less. Once it was all over, she would deal with everything. Carry the weight of more dead people by her hand. At least, she was helping others; it was for a good cause. It was what was making her go on. That, and keep the safety of the ones she loved. The ones the Dead Eaters had yet to take away from her. _They will never get the chance._

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Harry only had time to blink as he watched her disappear from his sight between the masses of bodies moving, shouting and dodging fists or curses.

_Great, now what? _He would never find her like this. And now, now he wished he had paid more attention to Charms; that way, he might have known some way to help him find her. Or have the ability of telepathy like both the heiress and Iris seemed to share.

The boy sighed, _But she's right. She chose her path. I need to keep going. _

_"Kill him for all of us, Harry. Please."_

Her last few words echoed in his head, making his eyes harden. He took a step forwards. _This will end tonight. Here and now. _The boy took a last deep breath before a couple of more steps. The feeble light from a few torches that resisted in their perches and the other two remaining chandeliers lightened up his pale features, giving a spare shine to his eyes that had gone away when he had lost Ten from sight.

At seeing him, some of the people stopped duelling, Death Eaters glaring at him and teachers, Aurors and students looking up at him with hope.

His fingers curled around his wand tightly as his eyes looked around the whole area. No sign of her. Nor of Voldemort or Dumbledore for that matter.

Taking a last deep breath and surveying the chaos that had that had established in the usually calm entrance hall, he took a step forwards.

A trickle of sweat dripped down his temple, falling to the ground. Dreaming of a scenery such as this one was one thing. Taking part of it for real, knowing it was indeed real, was a completely different one.

He wouldn't lie to himself and say he never dreamt of uttering the Killing Curse, its green light, the very same one he saw every time a Dementor was around just before he'd black out, hitting Voldemort, as he watched the red snake-like eyes lose their sparkle. He thirsted for the revenge on his parents' deaths, for the life he had to live through with them dead. But actually doing it... Killing. Did that made him any better than Riddle? Than his followers? They all killed, they lived for that, they enjoyed it. Torturing, raping and killing were what they were good at, all to please their Lord and master. The single difference was that the Light Side fought for freedom over an invisible but real oppression that had lasted well over sixteen years.

Harry shook his head. _Concentrate. Let's just do it._ His eyes looked around, stopping once he spotted a particularly unfair fight; A Death Eater duelling poor Neville.

He lifted his wand. Even if he wore glasses, his vision was flawless, hence his position as a Seeker and taking his team to victory for almost five years in a row by now.

Avada Kedavra. Two words, which held the power to rob someone of their own life, just like that. If he was back at the muggle world now, on number four of Private Drive, and someone told him that, he'd crack up laughing and call the first ambulance he'd find. But this, here and now, was real. And a beautiful jet of bright emerald light might mean death instead of pretty fireworks.

Said beam of light suddenly erupted from the tip of his phoenix feather core wand, hitting the Death Eater between his shoulder blades. The wizard froze, before finally collapsing down on the cold hard floor, just one more lifeless body to join the quickly growing pile.

His hues glanced down at himself, then at his own wand, not even noticing the grateful look his friend had sent him. He had just simply **thought** the curse. He didn't say the incantation out loud, he was sure of that. Well, that did count to give him a slight advantage, he supposed.

As the boy took a couple of steps towards all the fuss, he glanced over at the dead body of the now dead wizard.

Should he feel detached? Satisfied? Or none? Was this how it felt to kill someone? All he did feel was that a piece of his own humanity had just died as well. Was all this even **right**?

««Flashback»»  
Ten kissed him on the lips hastily. As she pulled back, she offered him a small smile, "For good luck. Now go."  
««End Flashback»»

His eyes hardened. She was counting on him. Dumbledore was counting on him. Everyone else was counting on him.

It really wasn't the time to start thinking twice about all this. His wand lifted again, hitting another Death Eater. More fell by his hand, soundlessly over the noise of the rest of the people battling.

With each death, his eyes would harden visibly, the sparkle of innocence slowly dying out, as the harsh truth showed. Life was never fair. It was this way. The innocent can never last. The true nature of death... Once it takes a hold of someone, you're powerless to stop it. Merlin, he didn't know where he was sending those people into.

Teenagers one day had to wake up and finally see the world as it truly was, not as they pictured it.

Waking up is knowing who you really are, knowing the purpose you have in life. And if he had to die to save the one thing he still had left, that wasn't taken away from him, he welcomed Death with open arms. If this was meant to be, he was no one to stop it.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

One, two, three...

After those, she lost count, really. She wasn't acting on self protection anymore. She was acting on revenge. There was just one Death Eater she wanted to kill tonight. And to hell with it if she didn't. Anyone who kept stepping in her way got killed. Her mind barely made her stop from killing students and fellow Aurors.

Iris wanted Lucius dead at her feet and nothing seemed to stop her from reaching her goal.

She wouldn't lie to anyone. It was the first time she used her powers to kill. Never had she felt the need to kill someone, never. As the time passed on Malfoy Manor, wanting Lucius' death was perfectly natural and a quite pleasant thought, true. But until now, never the thought had been so willing to be performed.

But no, she would not use a simple 'Avada Kedavra' and be done with it. That didn't even bring out any blood. The man would **suffer**; she would make sure of that. For too long, he had abused her. For too long, he had had the upper hand. Threatening her he would rape her... _How dare he say that... Even dare to utter that word..._ It took quite a while for her to gain enough courage in herself to perform magic again after the strong bindings and curses against her magical aura he had made her go through. If it wasn't for Dumbledore's knowledge over such things, she could very well be a muggle by now.

A flash of platinum blonde hair caught her immediate attention. Long white blonde hair. Not her dragon, her tormentor. A snarl curved her lips. _You're mine now..._ All of her hatred for his acts towards her, her loathe towards him, all the bottled up feelings she had to endure while suffering under his vicious stare, anger, humiliation, revenge, they shined in her light eyes, making her blood boil and at the same time, run cold at the sight of the powerful wizard.

Her wand was lifted, the murderous look still in her normally impassive features, "Crucio." The curse she had been hit with so many times before escaped her lips like a prayer, dripping from them in a very pleasant way.

The bright scarlet jet of light escaped the tip of her wand, holding all the emotions she had inside of her for that single man. It hit its target, yet, all Lucius did was stop any movement and stay still until she finally lifted her wand, more out of curiosity than anything else.

The grey eyes she loved so much turned to look at her, even though they belonged to someone else. The sudden fury in them dissipated partially as his eyes rested on her petite frame.

Compared to Malfoy Senior, she was fairly short. Iris barely reached Draco's chin, but if she looked ahead of her, all she saw would be his father's upper chest. Not liking, but not having any other choice, she tilted her head up to look at him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Koltchak. The orphan."

"Just because my damn parents left me to die doesn't mean I'm an orphan." The silver eyed beauty wasn't about to admit she did feel like one to him if it meant contradicting him.

"Oh, yes, I think you are." A knowing glint was in his eyes, one that made her hesitate before she cursed him once again, "Since I was the one summoned to go to your little mansion and kill them myself."

Her eyes widened. She took a step back hesitantly, almost tripping over a dead body in the process. She narrowed her eyes again, "No. You're lying. You're just trying to get to me."

Lucius took a step towards her in return, "That may be true. Or it might not. How can you tell?" One of his hands reached out to her, brushing over her ribcage, just below her breast. The anger from before overtook her wish for answers. She took another step back while her palm opened wide, "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego." The Shielding Charm neutralized her Disarming one. A strong hand suddenly was at her throat before she was able to do anything else.

Between trying to gasp the short life-giving puffs of air through the tight hold, she glared at him intensely. "The deepest pit of hell is reserved for you and your Lord. Even if you kill me, I'll have that satisfaction."

"And I'll have the satisfaction I'll take your virgin little self with me." He narrowed his eyes at her, his wand digging painfully into the soft flesh of her stomach. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a couple of Death Eaters looking their way, smirking. They knew what was coming and dared not to step in Lucius' way.

A small smirk curved her own lips, "Virgin? I don't think so. Your son did that for you. Quite gently really, took his time. He even took me back to my own room. How sweet of him."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her, "So he dared to touch you? How interesting news. Shame you'll have to pass away in such a case." If looks could kill, she would have been dead by now, "You will not put yourself in my son's way."

"Stop doing his decisions for him. You can't choose his way of life; he does what the bloody hell he wants to do!" she struggled from his grip, trying to make him free her, "He chose to fight alongside of us. If you kill me, you'll only give him bigger reasons to kill you all!"

A sudden laugh escaped the wizard, "Is that so? Do you even know how exactly did we end up here? Did Draco tell you that?"

Her lips thinned as she found no answer to that. What did he mean anyway?

"Draco allowed us to come here." Her eyes widened at his words, as did his smirk, "That was his first mission for the Dark Lord. If he failed, he would die. As he did not, here we are. You see, he had little choice on the matter. Even though I'll have to ask Severus to read the boy's mind; something doesn't seem right, I'm afraid." The last sentence was muttered to himself, but she heard him anyway.

She felt anger. But then, sadness. _I can't blame him. If he died, he would never had helped us and this and many other crimes would have been committed. At least, he's ok for now._ Her own eyes narrowed, "Bastard. How could you even do this to your own son! You have no right-"

"I have every right, Miss Koltchak. Draco is sixteen. He needs someone to guide him in his decisions. I'm here to help him. I may not seem a caring father to you, nor do I say I am." His eyes hardened, "But I do concern myself with his well being. As the heir of the Malfoy family, he is expected to follow certain paths. And joining the Dark Lord's is the best path for now."

"The best path for me to die." A cold voice sounded, just before a flash of bright emerald light blinded her momentarily. She opened her hues slowly, smiling softly as Draco lowered his wand, raising his eyes from his father's dead body to meet hers. The smile soon faded.

His eyes were cold, detached, dull, and even as he looked at her, his features remained blank. "I'm sorry. He was telling the truth, all of it." His voice was quiet, seeming almost a whisper in all the racket of the heated war.

She nodded, "I know. And I understand." The smile returned to her nevertheless, "We'll talk about it after the battle. Thanks for saving me." Her wand lifted in his direction, much to his surprise. Only for the jet of green light pass just above his shoulder, killing a nearby Death Eater.

This time, he smiled back. However, she had the feeling it didn't reach his eyes. "Watch your back." He took a couple of steps forwards, heading in the direction she had just came from. His lips were suddenly at her temple, leaving a whisper of a kiss there, trailing down to her ear, his voice only loud enough for her to make out, "I love you."

And just as fast, he was gone, breaking into a run, his white blonde hair the last thing she saw of him.

"I love you too." With another determination and a new found hope, the black haired witch lifted her wand once more.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Her back connected harshly with the cold uneven wall of the Great Hall, one of the big tall oak doors keeping her in the shadows as she caught her breath. Her eyes shut tightly as another wave of pain surged through her left side.

The main concentration had been in the Great Hall, Ten should have known that. Now that the whole castle knew, now that the Dark Mark was casted above the school, everyone planning to protect what was left headed here and the Death Eaters that came here didn't really go on much farther. But there were some which had a bigger variety for torturing curses.

The gash near her ribs throbbed with pain again. Her head tilted backwards, resting gently against the cool wall, the tip of her wand grazing the wound as a long incantation was whispered breathlessly from her lips.

For now, there weren't big losses. The first and second years were being guarded and were safe in their common rooms, as she told the prefects to do. The ones who had died were probably third, fourth and fifth years, the ones less experienced.

Iris was slowly heading outside. A soft exhausted smile made its way to her lips; probably to cast a protecting spell over the whole building and killing the Death Eaters still trying to come in. The simple and invisible barrier would kill any living thing trying to go in, but allowing others to go out. Her powers, casted in the exact way were indeed able to do that.

She couldn't exactly pinpoint where Draco was, but his magical aura was alright, so at least he was still alive. She had asked a couple of Aurors to get him safe and sound, but with him moving, it wouldn't be an easy job with so many people. And Harry was duelling Bellatrix Black at the moment, not seeming in the least tired. Well, she supposed that was good. In a certain way, that is. It's good not to hesitate in the battle field. But it's bad not to feel absolutely anything about killing someone. Or was that something everyone had their own opinions for?

The heiress sighed quietly as the pain ebbed away, the injury now healed. Passing a Cooling Charm over the reddish patch of skin almost absently, she straightened herself.

Just as she was about to push the door and continue with the battle, said door was yanked to the side, crashing heavily against its own hinges, startling her momentarily. Glancing up, sapphire blue eyes met vivid red ones. Apart from her breath hitching in her throat, she refused to let him know he had even startled her.

Voldemort's inhuman features smirked, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the beloved granddaughter. Isn't it a pleasure to finally meet the heiress in person?"

Her narrowed eyes hardened even more, "I've met you before. And don't start sweet talking me, what do you want?"

One white bony hand reached out, grasping her arm almost painfully, "Did you?" the tone of his raspy voice was an interested one.

She let out a quiet growl, trying to make him free her, "You were there when my parents were murdered, only in the body of that snake of yours! Let me go!"

"Ah, so your memory is intact on that matter." The man (could he even be called that?) nodded to himself, "You'd be such an ally to our Side, Tenebrae."

Her lips curled back from her teeth, "And be like you? Never. You can barely be called a human and you don't even have your own body!"

"It wouldn't have to be this way if Harry Potter hadn't stopped me." He frowned lightly.

"No, you're right." she rolled her eyes, "If it wasn't him, your own greed for power would stop you. Maybe it would be better, it would have killed you for sure."

"Such violent thoughts for such a young soul." A quiet chuckle escaped him, but all it did was making her shudder. He pulled her closer, "Like your other little friend, you would be able to do so much."

"To kill, torture and be feared?" again, she tried pulling away from him. Just as she lifted her wand to him, he took it out of her grasp.

"Be respected, that's the term I mostly use." His voice had turned from patient to annoyed, "But continue, we shall. Besides the fact you are the heiress of one of my greatest adversaries, you are also quite a weakness to the Boy-Who-Won't-Die, isn't that right?"

"Why don't you find that for yourself?" ignoring the fact that he was barely human and almost looked fragile and completely powerless (almost, being the key word used, of course), he sure had a firm grip, which was starting to ache, "Or aren't you that smart?"

Voldemort let out a quiet growl, obviously out of frustration. His hand released her just in the moment Ten made another attempt to free herself, resulting in her falling over backwards, hitting the floor hard. Biting back the painful moan, the witch glared up at him.

"Wouldn't be a very fair fight without you having your wand now, would it?" a ghost of a smile touched his lips. He threw the wand back at her, not far from where her hand was. As she was almost reaching it, the wizard pointed his own wand at it, sending hers skidding over the floor a few feet from her.

Her hues narrowed, _Who does he think I am, a fifth year? Even then, I knew how to do wandless magic. _Voldemort was quiet as she kept glaring at him, looking back at her calmly. Suddenly, it hit her, eyes widening slightly. _Damn it, he's a Legilimens, he's trying to read my mind!_

"Sharp, aren't we? But your brief slack gave me the answer I was looking for. And another very interesting ability as well. Let's see if you can put it to good use, shall we?" That odd smile was on his lips once more. His wand was lifted, "Crucio."

The heiress held her breath as wave after wave of pain was felt in every cell of her body. It was the only way to make the pain a bit more bearable, not that it was bearable to begin with, quite the contrary. Yet, she refused to let out any sound. It would be almost as if she let him win, letting him know he was succeeding.

Her muscles ached, and even the very smooth ground she laid on and comfortable clothes she wore seemed to only make that even worst. It wasn't long till she tasted the metallic flavour of her own blood, due to her biting her lower lip. Absently, she noticed she was sending a mental message, to whom, she wasn't really sure. Supposedly, it was to Iris, since they both were able to speak telepathically. Though what exactly was said, she didn't realize either. Trying to keep from crying out and only breathing when she really needed to was what she was concentrating on.

And like a blessing, it stopped. The unbearable pain finally stopped. A couple of breathless gasps escaped her as she tiredly opened her eyes.

"Did you even notice what you have just done, child?" Voldemort gave her a peculiar, if not curious, look.

"Managing to bear your own favourite curse?" even though she was tired, felt tired and sore all over, she knew it was only the after effect of the Cruciatus. Her eyes were focused on a point over Voldemort's shoulder, keeping them away from his prying ones as she tried to find the magic needed to invoke a curse of her own.

"Do skip the sarcasm, even if it is extremely amusing, hearing it from a Gryffindor." Her eyes glanced into his in surprise, _How did he know?_ just to look away from them again. "Yes, I know you've been trying to spy for the Light. After all, how could a Dumbledore be in the great House of Salazar Slytherin?" he smirked lightly, "But continuing. You have no idea of your true powers. Both towards the Light or the Dark."

"No one really knows all their magical ability and limits. All of us have hidden powers which are discovered along our lives or in other cases, even beyond death, they are still a mystery. You, for example, exceeded that limit long ago."

His orbs narrowed, the dark slits clearly remembering a snake's, "Correct, on the first part of the lecture, Miss Dumbledore. Shame no one will ever know of your dear hidden powers." His wand was lifted again, a small smirk on his lips and a hungry glint in his eyes. Hungry for bloodshed.

She lifted her arm, palm open towards him, a blinding white light heading towards his chest- The tip of his wand. Bright blue eyes widened. It didn't work. All he did was absorb her own magic.

"Avada Kedavra."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

: _HARRY!_ :

Dull green eyes flashed emerald at the sound of her voice, just as a crimson jet of light hit him, making him kneel, teeth gritting as pain ran through his whole body. At the back of his mind, Harry could hear the hysteric psychopathic laughter Bellatrix was letting out, but he was almost sure he had heard-

««Vision»»  
His wand was lifted, "Crucio."

The heiress held her breath as wave after wave of pain was felt in every cell of her body. It was the only way to make the pain a bit more bearable, not that it was bearable to begin with, quite the contrary. Yet, she refused to let out any sound. It would be almost as if she let him win, letting him know he was succeeding.

Her muscles ached, and even the very smooth ground she laid on and comfortable clothes she wore seemed to only make that even worst. It wasn't long till she tasted the metallic flavour of her own blood, due to her biting her lower lip.  
««End Vision»»

All the remaining colour on his cheeks (not that there was much to begin with) disappeared as his sight came back to him. Why was **he **with her? Why didn't he come looking for him instead? The questions wouldn't answer themselves unless he moved. Slowly, he opened his eyes, glaring at the female Death Eater in front of him. If only looks could kill...

More out of curiosity than actually fear, Bellatrix lifted the curse from him, lifting one eyebrow in question. That was all he needed. Lifting his wand quickly, a motion people usually didn't do right after feeling the horrible pain of the Cruciatus Curse, he whispered quietly, "Sectumsempra."

Two large gashes suddenly appeared on the woman's pale features and chest, who backed away, screaming in anguish and pain. Seeing Snape casting that one actually helped.

The boy got up, wobbling ever so lightly before his eyes focused a few seconds after. Remembering the sudden vision and trying to pick up the location through it, he finally turned around to look at the tall double doors of the Great Hall. _There._

He broke into a run as soon as he realized that, almost falling over from the sudden movement his legs had to do, the muscles still sore from the previous curse. Even if all that was at the back of his mind, his main attention on the loud voice on his head, which he was sure was Ten's.

After just a few minutes of running, he could already see a strangely open space. Which was odd, since confronts and duels were literally one on top of the other and there was barely any space for escape. Something was wrong up ahead.

From the corner of his eye, he could see more people either following him, _Should be Aurors, trying to protect me or something._ or heading towards where he was also going, probably seeing the source of his hurry. _Hopefully._

Time was running out as he saw Voldemort standing near the entrance, slowly lifting his arm, the long wooden wand held almost graciously from his thin white fingers, as a serial killer would hold up a shot gun.

Dread started to be felt in his chest, his breathing quickening with the effort of trying to reach him before it was too late. The bright sapphire wide orbs not far from the heir of Slytherin gave him a slight relief, but also made his fear grow.

He wouldn't make it there on time.

He was taking too long.

She would die.

She would die and there was nothing he could do to stop the mad man from doing it, just like it happened to his own parents.

The blinding white light that sprung forwards almost had him sighing in relief, if said magic wouldn't be absorbed easily by Voldemort. The wand was lifted again, slowly lowering like a muggle movie in slow motion.

"Avada Kedavra."

No scream from her, no scream from him, no scream from himself.

…TBC…

* * *

**Thanks 2:  
**Tenebrae Rosa: **thnx xD ah, well, it's normal. I haven't had much inspiration myself 4 either HP or Beyblade. Meh, more into Naruto & Bleach. Guess it's a change from always writing about the same things, u kno? I think it's rather normal. At least, that's my opinion.**

Dark: Bit of angst always comes in handy. Hope u enjoyed.


	13. Light or Dark?

**Dark: Next piece. Read & review  
**

**Summary/Disclaimer: check the prologue.  
**

_Italics_ – thoughts

"..." – speaking

* * *

**Chapter 13... Light or Dark? **

Life had stopped. Time had stopped.

Or at least, the beating of her heart had stopped.

Her eyes were still wide. Her body still shook after the repercussion of the curse. But all she really felt was numbness.

The body of her beloved grandfather, the only person that had remained by her side and took care of her after her parents' deaths and the one she trusted above everyone else had passed away. For her. To protect her.

Voldemort let out a low chuckle not long after that, saying something. Something Ten didn't care to listen. Absently, with glazed eyes, she saw Aurors, teachers and Harry approaching. Still, not even seeing him made her come out of her stupor. All she saw was her grandfather lying before her, motionless.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was gone. Had given his life away for her. The last member of her family died, the one she would always turn to, to always comfort her had passed away.

And yet, she didn't, couldn't accept that. If she stopped to think clearly for a while, she might have realised she was going into shock. Yet, that wasn't the case.

Her eyes stared listlessly to Dumbledore's peaceful features, her mind trying to make her notice they would never change again, that it was all over. The young witch failed to notice Tonks kneeling beside her, bringing her up to a sitting position, speaking. Speaking? Was she, really? All she acknowledged was the movement of the older woman's lips, not the supposed sound coming from them.

"Avada Kedavra!!"

Dull greyish blue orbs finally left the body of the former Headmaster, looking up when hearing those two words. The words she had uttered countless times tonight, the same two words that had put an end to her grandfather's life. Words that no one should ever know.

She saw, but barely noticed, Voldemort falling heavily to the ground, vivid red eyes finally closing, closing the horrors they had witnessed. The wand that was held in his hand, easily the most feared wand Wizarding people had ever known, fell, rolling on the ground and finally stopping not far from her. Almost instinctively, her hand reached out, picking it up, twirling it in front of her face as if it was a new toy. Lifting her other hand, she grasped the other hand of the wooden item. Just as she was about to break it, someone took it out of her reach. The witch beside her held her hands gently, still trying to talk to her. And still, the numbness she still felt did not let her hear her, let alone formulate a reply.

Her eyelids started to drop ever so slowly, her vision wavering. In reflex, she tilted her head upwards, her back leaning over one of Tonks' arms, not that she noticed.

She blinked. Once. Twice. Two red eyes looked back at her intently, the thin black slits glinting dangerously. Her eyes widened slightly, some of the bright blue colour returning, "It's not over yet."

Everyone around her seemed to stop whatever they were doing, reaching closer to her, looking at her curiously. Slowly, the awareness of sounds came back to her.

"What do you mean?" the soft voice of the witch beside her was what she first heard, and slowly shouts of retreat and cheering were also heard.

Her eyes didn't leave the ones that were staring right back at her, their dark body growing steadily. "Up there." Everyone that heard her looked up, eyes widening as they also saw it.

"What the heck **is** that thing?" someone asked to no one is particular, yet voicing everyone's thoughts. A Stunning Spell was cast towards it, though it had no effect. Correction, it made the thing grow.

Ten finally got to her feet, still not looking away from it. Her hues widened again, _That vision!_ Beside her, Harry soon realised the same.

"I saw that before. In one of my dreams."

She turned to look at him, "You did?" she glanced at it again, "I did too..."

"_That black aura. The darkness itself._" The boy repeated. That was how he had described it at the time.

The heiress bit her lip, _We had the same vision. Meaning, we must know someway to stop it or at least weaken it. We have to... _"Darkness itself... Darkness..." realisation dawned on her like a ton of bricks.

««Flashback»»  
"Alright, that's enough for today. Goyle, help Crabbe go over to the Hospital Wing, will you?" Draco jumped off his broom a couple of feet away from the ground.

"What? Already?" Blaise landed swiftly beside his captain, "We've been practising for barely one hour and a half! We need a good two hours, you know that."

"Yes, I do. And last time I checked, I was also the captain of this team, not you, Zabini." The blonde sent him a glare, making the other boy look away.

"He's right. It's getting dark anyway." Ten shrugged, placing her broom over her shoulder.

"My point exactly." At that, Draco's eyes locked with hers. A hint of desperation shined on their depths, but before she could be sure, it was gone, "And to fight off darkness, the only thing there is, is light."  
««End Flashback»»

"That's it..." Ten crouched down, picking up her discarded wand on her way, "Of course. He knew. He always knew. Now I understand. He gave me the answers. He just wasn't clearer about them because he wasn't completely sure he could trust me." She looked up at the thing again, "Only before the attack, he made up his mind."

"He?"

"Draco. Never mind that." Most of the people around them gasped as they saw the thing kill three Death Eaters, "A spell, a spell that lightens up the place, stronger than lumos. A lot stronger than that." It headed towards them menacingly, and even though many around her gulped, not one took a step back. Remus and Tonks took two steps forwards, standing in front of Ten.

"Lumos Maxima. It creates a strong light." Harry stood beside her, his wand ready, looking over at her.

"Alright. We'll use that one." The dark being hovered above them, almost giving out the sensation that it was smirking.

"Soon... is now." It said in a voice that eerily made everyone remember Voldemort's, seemingly to come from every corner and echo inside their heads.

It suddenly attacked them, just as Ten and Harry lifted their wands, shouting the spell, soon followed by everyone else.

Dark and Light mixed together, the joining making beams of pure white light or pitch black energy shoot everywhere, either lighting up everything in sight or destroying what was left of the wall, screams of pain and panic everywhere and harsh footsteps trying to escape the large heavy blocks of cement falling.

And then, there was darkness.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Between remembering himself he really did need to breathe and trying to suppress his memories and fears, Draco kept running as fast as he could.

Why was he even running was beyond him, since he perfectly knew they would catch him. And once they did, he didn't expect any pity from anyone. Nor did he want any for starters. And the fact that Dementors were passing by both his sides and were floating above him wasn't helping him in the least.

There was no happiness in him now, that was obvious. Yet, the creatures were searching his memories. Back in first year, when Slytherin wan the Quidditch Cup before Wonder Potter started screwing that small content away right in the year he entered the team. Fifth year, when he was made Prefect. And... Iris. When he met her. How hard she had been to get, such a... challenge to him. And how she had changed from a simple conquest to something much more valuable. And everything was replaced by his fears. The knowledge of losing both his parents to the war, for being condemned a life sentence in Azkaban for crimes he had done, yet had not had any choice in them whatsoever. And what he had almost done just as he was running away from the school with Snape right behind him.

««Flashback»»  
"Good evening, Draco."

Said boy stopped dead in his tracks. Glancing around for a bit, his pale eyes finally settled in a dark blue cloaked figure, the long snowy white beard and half moon specks leaving very little doubts. Stormy grey locked with sapphire blue.

"Ingenious, that way of yours, was it not?"

His fingers twirled his wand around almost sheepishly. He knew? And he did nothing at all about it? "How did you find out?"

"It wasn't all that difficult. All year long, you've been on edge. Once Ten told me that Miss Koltchak had heard you claiming your loyalty over to the Dark Side, I started watching you. Skipping off, barely eating just to go over to the Room of Requirement."

A drop of cold sweat dripped from near his temple to his jaw line, making him shiver lightly. _Old fool, my ass... Father doesn't know what exactly is he capable of._

"And do tell, are you just going to run off?" how exactly could he be so calm in a situation like this, was beyond Draco's comprehension.

"I'm not running off. And..." the fingers curled about his wand tightened. He now had a choice. If he went on with the plan, he could escape with the Death Eaters. Alas, he'd choose the Dark Lord's side, but at least he would stay alive. Or if he didn't, he could keep running and inevitably get caught. The silence grew.

"I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe." _As if it would be my first killing anyway..._ "Yet it is your only chance of redemption." _Either way, I'll die._ "We would help you, Draco. Protect you. Your family."

For the first time in the presence of the Headmaster, fear ebbed in his eyes. Weakly, the teen shook his head, voice lowered to nearly a whisper, "I can't. You'd never make it on time. My mother would be killed by then."

"Then how come have you not killed me yet?"

He almost had the urge to scream at the wizard's intellect. "I..."

"Draco. You are not a killer."

_I wish I could believe that._ His hold on the wand tightened, his knuckles turning white. His arm was lifted, the hesitance from before gone from his features, "Corruere." The spell shot from the tip of his wand and hit Dumbledore easily. Just a mere Stunning spell, stronger then Stupefy, but it only knocked out people for a few minutes. Footsteps were heard behind him. He took a deep breath; Snape. Good enough. At least, he would buy the old man a couple of more minutes.  
««End Flashback»»

Involuntarily, his arms wrapped around himself as he ran farther and farther away from the school grounds, his fingernails biting down painfully into the tender skin. The air was still thick with tension; the Dark Lord was still alive.

Loneliness and sorrow threatened to overcome him, as his eye sight slowly started to fail him, giving in to the darkness. A seemingly blissful darkness he knew he wouldn't be getting off soon.

"Draco!" Snape's gruff voice brought him back to the current situation. Aurors were still chasing them. And Death Eaters were chasing **him**. The excuse he killed other followers of the Dark Lord by mistake wouldn't do. And he was still wondering what were the Dementors doing anyway (besides freaking him out, that is); while the Ministry didn't do anything, they were free to do as they pleased, now that their Lord was about to be dead.

The coldness was getting to him. The memories of what he had seen his father doing. Of his own sins. His betrayal to both sides. He was as good as dead.

His knees connected harshly to the fluffy grass of Hogwarts' grounds, a hundred feet away from the Forest and after it, the gate that would lead him out of the school and into a small sense of freedom. Only to be caught by the remaining Death Eaters.

Draco didn't hear Snape's urgent calls to follow him or even noticed the couple Patronus appearing from the Aurors' wands to ward off the Dementors all around him. His body curled up as memories kept coming, cold sweat making his tremble dejectedly, brokenly.

Before anyone was able to take him out of there, he already was unconscious.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Gingerly, silvery hues opened. Their owner blinked several times, the pupils diminishing to get used to the sudden bright light.

Iris lifted her head slowly, noticing that the source of all the light was the sunrise. As her eyes looked around, she immediately closed them tightly.

So much destruction, blood... Death.

But above all, she survived. Though she really couldn't say that to the people scattered around her. Forcibly, she turned her orbs away, her cheeks completely void of colour.

After taking several deep breaths, she finally let her eyes reopen as she slowly got up. Neat her eyebrow, the witch could feel dried blood and on her cheeks, she supposed she had pinkish trails clear as day, tears mixed with sweat and more blood.

Her clothes... Tattered and bloodied with hers and others' blood; if it wasn't her cloak, maybe someone would mistake her by a muggle prostitute or something. Her hair felt crisp and looked more and more like straw as she glanced absently at some loose strands that escaped her half done ponytail in an effort not to see the carnage around her.

Ignoring the bodies of students, of Death Eaters and not having the courage to check if they were alive or not, the girl followed the small trails of blood flowing down the hills, towards what was left of the castle.

Most of it was still standing. Even if one of the walls was literally blown off. And by the sounds of things (which was no sound at all), it seemed to be all over. Some of the dead people, she knew, at least from sight. Others, injured, were just waking up with the sun, like she had.

The thought that her friends and lover were back at the castle, probably also getting up made her lips crack into a small smile and give her a new hope, her footsteps more secure, faster, the squishy sound of her boots in the bloodied grass more faint to her ears.

Once arriving at the large entrance, partially destroyed and its tall large oak doors crumbled to pieces and scattered around the place, she allowed her eyes to finally focus on the damage made.

The resistance. The new generation. The ones who were now picking up the pieces, trying to rebuilt what they once had had, forgetting the tears and passing through the pain of losing a loved one.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. Glancing up, her greyish eyes met dark brown. A sixth year tall boy stood beside her, pale, tear streaks clearly in his cheeks. A fellow Ravenclaw of her Muggle Studies' class.

"Davis." Her voice was hoarse, scratching her throat as she spoke. But at the moment, that wasn't important, nor did she care.

"Iris." For the first time, he used her given name. Since she was a Slytherin, that rarely ever happened. Hence, even her own house treated her by her surname. And, did surprises never cease, he smiled softly, "You ok?"

"Couple of scratches. You?" her words were quick, his slower. He took a couple of seconds to understand her raspy reply, not that she blamed him.

"The same. The Death Eaters were the most attacked. There aren't all that many deaths on our side, thank Merlin. Ten and Harry are inside. A bit hurt, or something, but ok. They didn't even sleep."

"Sleep?" her eyebrow quirked, "The war ended a few hours ago."

"Not really. A day ago. This is the second dawn after Voldemort's demise." A shudder ran down her spine at the name. No matter just how many years passed, the terror would always be there.

"We slept for a whole damn day?!"

"Most people, yeah. The shock of energies did that. Something about using our own magical abilities to defeat the Dark Side as well. We were too tired, so we slept right through the day. Ten's explanation." He tilted his head to the side, motioning inside.

Her voice suddenly failed her, "Have you seen Draco?"

The boy blinked, "Malfoy? Err, no... I saw him run outside. I thought he was going to help you out or something. Haven't seen him since then."

"Thanks." Her feet carried her past the tall doors, deeper inside, being careful not to step on anybody. He was alive, that much she knew. She would have felt it if he had died. But that didn't mean he wasn't deeply hurt. Her heart demanded her to know that.

As she walked, the people all around thickened, some talking, some being helped out by mediwitches. That was good, at least. Survivors; sign of hope. But no matter how hard she tried, looking around and standing on her tip toes, she did not spot his platinum blonde head.

Near the sideways staff table, a familiar frame caught her attention. Their owner turned around. The trademark bright blue eyes, tired but relieved, left no doubts. Her pale lips curved and parted, forming a light grin as said orbs rested on her. Running the rest of the short distance towards each other, they both hugged one another tightly.

"Even though I was sure you weren't dead, some part of me was afraid of going outside and finding you dead, you know." Ten's voice was partially hoarse, not as much as her own, and cracked at some points.

Iris slowly pulled back, taking in her features, a light frown on her own. Pale face, split lip, tear streaks and dull eyes swimming in fresh tears. "Ten...? Is something wrong?"

The first row of teeth bit deeply into her bottom lip, the muscles near her eyes twitching discreetly, the subtle motion making a single tear roll down a colourless cheek. The heiress shook her head weakly, resting her chin on her friend's shoulder. Long moments of silence passed, before she was able to whisper two words, "He's gone."

Iris's breath hitched. Two options: Draco? Dumbledore? Obviously, Ten was closer to Dumbledore, but she also cared for Draco. She had to know, she had to ask, "He, who?" her hand rested over her back gently, trying to comfort her.

"Grandfather." Sadness flew through her being, and to her disbelief, a slight sense of relief. Even she almost knew the answer to that question, she wanted a confirmation. Alright, so he wasn't dead.

"I'm sorry." A soft sigh escaped her, the motion on her back not stopping. But as much as it pained her to see her best friend this way, she needed to know, "Do you know where Draco is?" maybe she was being a bit selfish. Or a bit paranoid. She knew that.

But the urgency on her voice seemed to be enough for Ten. She pulled away from the embrace, avoiding her eyes, "I... Iris, please trust me when I say I did everything I could. But you know how Aurors are."

Her jaws were severely clenched against one another, making them ache, not that she cared much. Something about the way she was speaking wasn't too pleasant, "Please go on."

_Can't wash it all away..._

_Can't wish it all away..._

_Can't hope it all away..._

_Can't cry it all away...__  
_  
"He's not here... Before the Aurors I sent to get him, others had already reached him. He was taken away with the other Death Eaters." her eyes finally looked up to hers, "Sent over to the several prisons, besides Azkaban, of course. They're still trying to find him. Till then..." her voice trailed off.

_The pain that grips you,  
The fear that binds you..._

_Releases life in me _

In a matter of seconds, her eyes grew cold. "With the rest of the lot of them? Heck, they want revenge on him! He helped us!"

"I know that, but the Aurors didn't. They'll find him soon, in a matter of two days, maybe three-"

"Draco could be dead by then!! You know that as good as I do!" Iris closed her eyes tightly, feeling her heart tightening with worry as well. Who knew how he was doing? How hurt he was? Every wish to rest over the war and to lie down vanished.

_In our mutual shame, we hide our eyes  
__To blind them from the truth  
__That finds a way from who we are..  
_  
"No one can do anything else to help him. There are quite a lot improvised prisons right now and all of them are protected. No Localizing Spell could pick him up." A weary sigh escaped the heiress's lips, "Please take a rest. We'll find him, I promise you."

_Please, don't be afraid  
__When the darkness fades away...  
__The dawn will break the silence  
__Screaming in our hearts_

"No..." the black haired witch moaned miserably, tears rolling down her cheeks each time faster, "I can't... What if he's hurt? Being tortured? I can't rest while knowing he's dying!"

_My love for you still grows...  
This, I do for you _

_For I try to fight the truth,  
My final time  
_  
Ten frowned lightly, "Iris, please. Calm yourself down. He's strong. You know that as well as I do. Before all this, I tried to let him know we'd help him. It was his choice to run. But we'll bring him back, everything will be ok."

_Can't wash it all away,  
__Can't wish it all away  
__  
Can't cry it all away,  
__Can't scratch it all away  
_  
With a soft thud, her knees landed on the still damp floor, one hand resting over her heart, her free arm hugging her lower abdomen. She was too tired, too weak psychologically to try anything to find him, and this sudden revelation wasn't helping her nerves.

_Lying beside you,  
Listening to you breathe _

_The life that flows inside of you _

_Burns inside of me  
_  
The memories of that single night together mocked her; how simple everything had been back then. Or so she had thought. Simple? Not anymore.

_Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound..._

_Tell me you will live through this  
__And I will die for you  
_  
Her focus faltered, the pain in her chest increasing. Gravity took its took on her, her body tumbling to the side as she no longer supported her own weight. Trembling hands fisted her ebony hair, the ponytail soon coming loose, not that she noticed.

_Cast me not away...  
Say you'll be with me _

_For I know I cannot bear it all alone_

Her tears fell soundlessly, quiet sobs escaping her throat once in a while as a pair of arms wrapped around her frame, embracing her and pulling her into a soft warm chest, rubbing her arms in a calming gesture. Yet, calmness was being elusive...

_Can't fight it all away,  
__Can't hope it all away  
__  
Can't scream it all away,  
__It just won't fade away, no  
_  
Almost like a sudden realisation, her eyes opened once more. "What if... he gives in to them?"

_Can't wash it all away,  
__Can't wish it all away _

_Can't cry it all away,  
__Can't scratch it all away _

"Gives in? What do you mean?" Ten's sad, dull orbs looked down at her shaking frame in slight confusion, even if herself wasn't very interested in knowing the answer. Her mind was elsewhere, yet the rational part of her persisted that the girl currently in her arms needed the comfort.

_Can't fight it all away,  
__Can't hope it all away _

_Can't scream it all away  
__Oh, will it all away, _

_Oh, will it all away... _

"He's not pure. He never was. And with everything he should be passing through right now, who knows he won't just give in to the dark?" a haunted look obscured the usual lightness of her silvery blue eyes.

But despite her friend's fear, the lips of the other witch curved into a small, absent smile, "He has you. You're his light. He's out there fighting, because he knows he will return to you."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

««Two days later, middle of the night»»  
Bathed in the darkness, just a slim beam of moonlight coming in through the small window above him, Draco sat quietly, his back leaning against the cold damp wall, making him shiver once in a while.

They had taken his wand, and his freedom. But most of all, they had taken Iris away from him.

_My black backpack stuffed with broken dreams  
__Twenty bucks should get me through the week_

_Never said a word of discontentment...  
__Thought it a thousand times, but now  
__I'm leaving home_

The insults of him being a traitor had long been promptly ignored as he waited patiently. Each day, a couple of Death Eaters were taken away, probably to be judged. It wouldn't be long till it was his turn. Unless someone proved his so called innocence, that he had helped the Light Side. In that case, he would return.

Return... return to Hogwarts. Malfoy Manor should be flowing with Aurors, since his dear father was in the inner circle of Vol.. Volde... the Dark Lord. Unconsciously, he shivered again, his right hand covering the Dark Mark in his left wrist. The wizard could be gone, but what he did could never be truly forgotten.

_Here in the shadows,  
__I'm safe, I'm free  
__I've nowhere else to go,  
__But I cannot stay where I don't belong_

Not that he was blaming anyone from being here. After recovering from having Dementors all around him, he had said nothing and done no motion to try and escape. Simply followed, in between the two Aurors that had caught him.

_Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
__I know I'm not lost, I'm just alone _

_But I won't cry, I won't give up, I can't go back now  
__Waking up is knowing who you really are_

He was alone, cold and in a weakened state from the battle, yet everyone looked at him weirdly, wondering why he just did what people told him to. He promptly refused eating and only twice had he drunk anything. Escape... Escape where exactly? He wondered where he truly belonged now.

_Here in the shadows,  
__I'm safe, I'm free  
__I've nowhere else to go,  
__But I cannot stay where I don't belong_

Absently, his tongue traced his lips, wetting them. It was in sleepless nights like this one he always thought about the large stash of firewhisky and fine wine back at the Manor. Like the previous night, sleep would not grace him with its presence, no matter how much he wanted it. He was tired and the lack of sleep was starting to get to him. A heavy sigh escaped him.

_In the shadows,  
__I'm safe, I'm free  
__I've nowhere else to go,  
__But I cannot stay here, oh_

His wounds still needed to be treated, not that they were too serious. Yet, they needed to be looked at, obviously. It wasn't like they were all that light either.

_Show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
__So much more dismay in empty eyes_

The sound of heavy footsteps made him look over to the door of the room he was currently in. Listless grey eyes blinked.

The lock was unlocked almost noiselessly, two tall figures entering, one of them holding a tray. Almost tiredly, his eyebrows furrowed. Bringing him food in the middle of the night? Or, a gloomier part of his mind chirped in, his last meal. He turned away from them uninterested. "You can take that away." His voice sounded raspy to his own ears. Ever since he got here he hadn't spoken; he supposed it was normal.

"Draco Malfoy?" a woman's voice spoke up quietly, the shortest figure taking a couple of steps closer.

A light sneer curved his pale lips, "The rightful heir to the fortune, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, supposed supporter of the perished Dark Lord and a Death Eater. Subtlety is my trademark, cleverness comes naturally and cunning is second nature. And let's not forget about sneakiness."

In the darkness of the place, the tip of a wand was lit, making him look away briefly. The woman knelt beside him, "Draco, we're here to take you back."

"What?" his tone was actually surprised, his grey orbs slowly looking more of a lighter silver tinge with a flicker of hope in them, the usual mix of his father's deep grey eyes and his mother's baby blue eyes. The flash of bright blue short hair made him took in the witch's features.

Fair skinned, high cheekbones, thin pale lips. Why did that seem so awfully familiar? Then it dawned on him. The similarity. This woman, and his mother. What was her name again? Tonks. Yes, Tonks, that was it. They were technically cousins, not that he cared much about the fact. His family had always thought she was a blood traitor; never in his life had he held a talk with her.

"We'll take you back to Hogwarts. Ten has been worried about you and that friend of hers is quite literally explosive with everyone." She smiled lightly, "You were lucky we found you."

"Tomorrow would be your turn, boy." A deep male voice made him look up. Where had he heard that-? Oh. The werewolf. Lupin. His eyes fell to the ground again as he slowly nodded.

"Are you hurt?" that small flicker of hope shined more surely in his lightening eyes at those words. Their usual spark was returning.

"A bit. It's nothing much." He made an effort to get up, just as a sharp pain surged through his side. Oh right... that last curse sent his way. With a soft groan, he sat back down, slowly opening his eyes, heavy with pain.

"I hardly doubt that. Lie down." Tonks sent him a look, again making him remember one of his mother's.

Draco frowned, "I'll take care of this once we're back at Hogwarts. Take me there first." The teen tried to get up once more, only to have a hand over his shoulder, stopping him.

"You've been here for almost four days. You need some help and the sooner we treat those injuries, the sooner you can rest." With a wave of her wand, his shirt Vanished, making him tense up almost immediately, goose bumps appearing over his pale skin. Not only because he wasn't still too confident around Tonks, but the damn environment was still quite cold. It was January after all.

"Scratches... Hmm, those aren't serious indeed." A few muttered words and a few twirls of her wand, the wounds cured themselves. "Though this one here... Remus." The tip of the former professor's wand lightened up, casting a faint light. "Oye, this one's deep. Do you remember which curse was it?"

A deep hurt and resentment crossed over the boy's light grey hues, which turned a lighter shade of blue, only to change back again. "Caught me by surprise. I didn't even hear anything, just felt the pain." Both physical and mental. Courtesy of his dear father.

Both Lupin and Tonks exchanged a look. "It might just be a simple curse, but I don't know if it has side effects."

"Other than pain and dizziness, I felt nothing as of yet." The blonde whispered quietly, fighting off a shiver.

The woman blinked, noticing that, "Oh, I'm sorry, kiddo. I forgot how cold this can be." The atmosphere suddenly warmed up to a pleasant level at the general swish of a wand. "Well, pain is obvious, and the dizziness might be for lack of rest, yes?"

"I can't sleep while knowing someone can cast a Killing Curse just a few feet away and me, sound asleep." He snapped, the usual vicious tone fading a bit. He was getting more and more tired. The other two looked at each other again, mouthing "Blood loss." almost in unison.

Ignoring his complains, the witch got to work, first cleaning off the blood over the gash and then tending to it.

"...Besides, Pomfrey-" his tirade was interrupted by his own painful hiss, "Merlin, watch what you're doing!"

"Then stay still and be quiet! Here, drink this." a small vial was put in his hand, "It will take the pain away, most of it." The tray Lupin had been holding was placed down. Bandages and scissors met his eyes, the whiteness of it all standing out in the dark room. With a shrug, which lacked his usual charm, the boy brought the potion to his lips, tilting his head back and drinking it in two gulps. His eyelids grew heavy, his dark pupils dilating as his consciousness left him after three long days and three long nights.

Tonks smiled softly, "Eh, he'll thank us later for this." without the complains and moving about from her cousin, she quickly took care of the rest of his injuries. "Pick him up if you please, Remus."

Giving her a look, Lupin bent down, easily picking up the sixteen year old, "Better rely on his wishes to go back now. He's far too light; Poppy won't be thrilled with joy when we get him there."

"I know, I know... I swear, Narcissa is stubborn, but he inherited both hers and Lucius' stubbornness... Yet, we need to calm down a certain hurricane that goes by the name of Iris B. Koltchak first."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"He's back."

Green orbs lifted from the plate of food they were currently focusing on, looking at the entrance of the Great Hall, the girl across from him doing the same. A weary looking Ten leaned against the wall.

Harry stood up. It was the first time he saw the heiress after the war. Which was four days ago. She had locked herself in the former Headmaster's office, using the bedroom behind it to pass the time. Only Professor McGonagall had entered, clearly saying she was passing through a hard phase and did not want anyone's company. Of course that, it could have been slightly different, if a future Mrs Malfoy hadn't lost her temper and just worried about her dear beau (that she perfectly **knew**,was safe and sound, even if locked up in some prison) instead of worrying over her friend that had just lost her only live relative. Damn Slytherin's and their selfish thoughts.

Iris's hard icy eyes blinked, a tinge of light blue slowly appearing through the light grey surface, giving them a sparkle, as she quickly replied "Really? Where? How is he?"

"Yes, infirmary and sleeping, respectively." The girl's tired voice was heard quietly. Barely hearing her finish the sentence, the black haired girl was out of the door. Sighing, the other witch turned to follow.

"Ten." She stopped walking, but had yet to turn around. His hand rested over her strangely cold shoulder. "You're not alone in this."

"I sure feel alone though, Harry." Her right arm wrapped around her own waist as if hugging herself, "Everyone's expecting something from me. All is upon me."

The boy blinked, "I don't expect anything from you. And all you did was lock yourself up in that office. How could you want people to help you out? Alright, so Koltchak was **not** helping at all, but other than that-"

"It's not just that!" the young woman turned around sharply, frowning, tears brimming her eyes, a few falling. "Can't you see? I'm tired of listening to people coming from the Ministry, owls arriving all the time! The Dumbledore Manor is now mine, but it's the same as if it wasn't! The same goes for my family vaults! You've nothing to worry, since everyone knows your parents are dead and you can use yours, but Gringotts still needs an authorisation! And I have nothing now, because some stupid law says I have to wait till I'm seventeen, since I'm off age!! Am I not off age, really? I've probably done more things than any of the high positioned guys out there did, all protected by Aurors and security! Is it my fault this is happening? NO, certainly no!" her voice quietened almost immediately, her anger vanishing, the sapphire eyes becoming dull, "Yet, it was my fault my grandfather died."

Gently, Harry shook his head. "That's not true. He..." the word was there, on his tongue, but he wasn't sure if he'd be helping much by saying it. Yet, he had to try, "Died to protect you. Don't blame yourself over that. He wouldn't like it." Closing the small distance between them, his arms slowly wrapped around her narrow waist, pulling her close.

"If he was here, none of this would have happened. Classes would be normally occurring, no journalists all over the place, no Ministry annoying us all." Ten whispered quietly, both hands fisting his robes tightly, her tears still falling. She took a shaky breath, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

"Don't." her greyish blue hues looked up at him in a silent question, lightening up ever so subtly, the usual sky blue colour now more visible just underneath all the sadness-filled irises, "Hold nothing back. Let it all go. If you need to cry, go ahead." A small sad smile curved his own pale lips, "I'll be here to catch every tear you cry, to comfort you... If you let me."

Her eyes closed tightly, as did her hands, grasping his shirt even more tightly. Low, quiet whimpers were heard once in a while, her shoulders quivering, his arms still wrapped comfortably around her small self. Long minutes passed before she finally pulled away from his chest, the red rays on her eyes only making her blue orbs stand out more, the tears running down her cheeks making her seem fragile, some rebel strands of her brown locks sticking to them. One of his hands reached up, tucking the couple of strands under her ears and brushing her tears away gently.

Her lips parted slowly, her tongue tracing them, tasting the saltiness of her tears. Her voice sounded hoarse even to her own ears, even if it was just a mere whisper, "Will you stay with me... please?"

A small smile made its way to the boy's lips, his eyes softening, "If that's what you want, I will." His lips brushed over her forehead, "I love you too much to let you go. But... You haven't let me help you."

Her eyes fell from his, "I felt too alone. Didn't feel like looking at anyone. Sorry for that." Her eyelids dropped, as did her voice, "We're supposed to try to be real. When I feel alone, we are not together and that is real."

He frowned in confusion. What was she talking about? "Are you hungry or do you want to take a rest?"

"Sleeping sounds good right now. I'll see Draco later. Iris will take good care of him, won't she?" as her eyes looked into his again, Harry found it strange to see her pupils so dilated. Though, said nothing about it. He nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go."

…TBC…

* * *

**Thanks 2:  
**Tenebrae Rosa: **eh, mayb xD I think I left it clear that wasn't my aim, but oh well. Mayb if he wasn't paired up w/ Ten, I wud :P**


	14. Lost Souls

**Dark: Read & review plz  
**

**Summary/Disclaimer: check the prologue.  
**

_Italics_ – thoughts

"..." – speaking

* * *

**Chapter 14... Lost Souls  
**  
"Sorry!"

There went another statue to the floor.

"I'm sorry!"

Ups, another person losing their balance.

"Ack! Sorry!!" Iris cringed as a tray full of food fell heavily to the floor. Though she was running too fast to even care about helping the people. As the label 'Infirmary' was seen, a large grin curved her lips.

He was there.

Her dragon was back.

No more tears, no more mourning, no more time alone. He was back in her arms now, and she, in his, and there was nothing that would stop her from keeping it that way.

She almost jumped off of her own skin as the door was slammed open, crashing against the wall, the sound monstrous in the usually calm environment.

"By Merlin, Miss Koltchak, please keep it down!" Madam Pomfrey poked her head through a set of burgundy curtains, going back in almost right away.

"Yeah, sorry about that.. Where's Draco?" glancing around the other occupied beds, she didn't spot a familiar blonde shock of hair. So that meant-

"He's right here, child. Be quiet now, he's resting."

The witch parted the curtains, closing them again as she entered, eyes widening slightly as she took in the sight.

The boy was lying down on his back, a thick, definitely warm blanket draped over his lower half. He seemed thinner, and his complexion was even paler than usual.

_I can't run anymore  
__I fall before you..  
__Here I am  
__I have nothing left_

A shaky hand ran over his cool cheek in a feathery light touch. "Is... Is it that normal to be this cold?" in the end, her voice cracked.

The older woman's warm brown eyes glanced over at her, stopping their careful examination on the wound in the boy's right side, "You need to understand. Aurors do not care if he's only sixteen or twenty-six. They just locked him up and that's that. From what I heard, he refused to eat most of the times. Lack of nourishment and rest and the loss of blood may be the causes for that. He has not enough blood to warm up own his skin, therefore he's cold and pale."

_Though I've tried to forget  
__You're all that I am.  
__Take me home,  
__I'm through fighting it_

Absently, she nodded. Conjuring a chair, the girl sat down somewhat tensely. Her eyes caught the discreet movement of his hand once in a while, the twitch of his left eyebrow, the casual fluttering of his eyelids. "But he'll be ok... won't he?" a haunted look shadowed her irises, giving her an almost frail look.

The mediwitch smiled softly, "Yes, he will. All he needs is rest and a comfortable bed. And of course, knowing how he is, a nice company will only do him some good."

_Broken...  
Lifeless...  
_

_I give up..  
__You're my only strength_

At the thought, the black haired witch smiled, "I suppose." Taking his hand in both of hers, she held it gently, carefully, intertwining their fingers together. Bringing it to her lips, she kissed his knuckles, rubbing her cheek against his smooth cold skin. "Come back to me soon. Please." Her voice quietened, barely above a murmur.

_Without you,  
__I can't go on  
__Anymore.  
__Ever again  
_  
Dark blonde eyelashes lifted subtly, showing a set of grey hues, silver and light blue rays running through the middle of the irises, giving them a look of liquid mercury. His nostrils flared once or twice, catching the familiar scent of the Infirmary. So he was back in Hogwarts. Damn that cousin of his... To relieve the pain indeed. The fingers on his right hand flexed experimentally, as did the muscles on his legs. Incredibly sore, but they worked. His side ached terribly and his wrists felt almost raw from the magical binds that had burned into his skin while he was taken to the prison he stayed at. His left hand felt warm, though. He didn't feel warm; hence, he shivered every once in a while since he currently had no shirt on.

His eyes slowly turned to look at whoever held his hand at the moment, being careful to remain still. His breath hitched in his throat.

_My only hope  
__(All the times I've tried)  
__My only peace  
__(To walk away from you)  
__My only joy,  
__My only strength.  
__(I fall into your abounding grace)  
__My only power,  
__My only life  
__(And love is where I am)  
__My only love  
_  
Sitting down in a leather black chair, not unlike her own couple of chairs back in her room, was Iris, gently holding his cold hand between both her warmer (even if it was just barely) ones, her lips brushing over his knuckles every so often as she mouthed to herself, tickling the skin there.

The grey hues lightened visibly, turning silver ever so slowly, his own way to soften them. His anger towards what had happened vanished as the idea that she was there, unharmed, sank into his still half groggy mind.

_I can't run anymore..  
__I give myself to you.  
__I'm sorry,  
__I'm sorry  
_  
"I'm sorry." Even the weak whisper cracked at the end. Well, technically he hadn't talked for three days, it wasn't all that odd.

The silvery eyes, which were just staring listlessly at the opposite wall, not even half way opened, snapped back into attention, the pupils getting smaller as they opened wider, the bluish irises becoming larger. Her pale face turned to look at him, an enormous sense of hope and longing burning in them, making his insides churn with guilt.

_In all my bitterness,  
I ignored  
All that's real and true.  
All I need is you _

_When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes  
I'm too alive...  
And you're too strong_

"I shouldn't have escaped. Or tried to. I should've told you everything from the beginning. And if you hate me now, I won't blame you." He continued, his voice breaking again, now for different reasons.

"I should, you know. I really should." The gentle hold of his hand was gone, as was the warmth. Opting not to look into her eyes, he turned his head away from her, even if he knew she was completely right. He did deserve this.

_I can't lie anymore,  
__I fall down before you  
__I'm sorry,  
__I'm sorry.  
_  
"But I'm sorry too." His light blue eyes, darkened with the pain her mere words caused, turned back to her in surprise, "For not seeing it all before. It was a bit stupid of my part." Confusion seeped into his orbs; her words had double meanings, so what exactly was she referring to? A sad small smile was on her lips, "Yet I can understand your reasons. Sort of." Her warm hand rested over his cheek as her eyes looked deeply into his. It wasn't long until he realised what she was trying to do. And much like the last time she entered his mind, he did nothing to stop her advances. And even if he tried, the only thing he would be able to do would be hurting himself.

Even if her expression was intriguing, he kept quiet. Usually, Draco was the one making the smart and sharp comments, not the other way around.

"Because of all this, I made everyone else's lives miserable, that I know. And I'm sorry for that as well, but I can blame it all on you." Her smile grew, becoming somewhat amused, "You got me really worried, you know. I knew you weren't dead, I'd feel it if you were, but... Still, you could be injured, and I wouldn't know. And yet..." as she spoke, her eyes glazed over, only to focus back on his, "Even though your reasons were downright ridiculous, I forgive you."

_My only hope  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength.  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love _

_Constantly ignoring...  
The pain consuming me  
But this time it's cut too deep.  
I'll never stray again_

"We're just the same. You're all that I am." Her eyebrows relaxed, giving her an almost innocent look. Almost. "Meh, besides I love you. No matter what I say, that won't never change."

Blue eyes changed to a light silver tinge, immediately rolling. What did he expect, she was as sarcastic and proud as he was. "Right, if you say so." Crossing his arms behind his head, his eyes slowly closed. The worst was over. At least that.

_My only hope  
__(All the times I've tried)  
__My only peace  
__(To walk away from you)  
__My only joy,  
__My only strength.  
__(I fall into your abounding grace)  
__My only power,  
__My only life  
__(And love is where I am)  
__My only love,  
_

_My only hope  
__(All the times I've tried)  
__My only peace  
__(To walk away from you)  
__My only joy,  
__My only strength.  
__(I fall into your abounding grace)  
__My only power,  
__My only life  
__(And love is where I am)  
__My only love...  
_

A sudden whack on his head made him snap his eyes open, "What the hell's your problem?!"

"You are." A smirk was now on her lips. Iris was looking down at him, standing up, arms crossed firmly over her chest. "You almost made me die with worry." Her head shook gently, "Selfish pureblood."

"I was captured, locked away and almost killed and you call me selfish?" a golden eyebrow was lifted as the boy sat up slowly. Yes, she was back to normal, or so it seemed.

"Well, you were. And still are." The last part was muttered to herself, making his light frown deepen, "When you ran away, you just thought about yourself. Like I said, I was very worried and Ten barely rested." At the mention of her best friend, her eyes lost the happy and playful glint. She continued, her voice much more quiet, "Dumbledore's gone, you know."

Any remotely relaxed posture he might have had disappeared then, his shoulders tensing and making the bandages covering his injuries become uncomfortable. The thought that the worst was over vanished from his mind right after. What now? Knowing he was the responsible for the whole attack and all of its victims was one thing. But knowing one of said victims was someone that actually tried to help him, one of the few people that didn't judge him for his family's background and most of all, someone so close to a girl which he considered his own sister, was a completely different kind of thing. A thing that when someone said he was 'feeling guilty' didn't even start explaining how exactly he was feeling at the moment.

Weary eyes closed as the blonde spoke in the same tone she had just spoken, "And how is she.. taking it?"

The witch sat back down, "Not very well, if you want my honest answer. I know I've been acting like a bitch these last three days, which only makes her feel worse. When she most needs me, is when I go emotionally unstable." She glared at him for a moment, though no feeling was behind the motion, "And it's all your fault."

At her words, he had no courage to keep looking at her. She didn't know just how true that statement was, "I know. I know."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Harry looked around the small bedroom.

Just like the coloured office behind him, the area was circular and full of silvery things here and there. A large bookshelf stood to the right, against the wall, all sorts of books packed into it. In his mind, absently he suspected that not another book would fit there; it was completely full. Dividing and holding them, supposedly by categories or something, were silver columns with little phoenixes on their tops. The bed was right in front of him, not big but not small.

To his left, a large window held the view to the lake and a few trees of the Forbidden Forest, the setting sun casting warm oranges and deep reds over the fields and into the wooden floor of the room, every metallic object shining like small diamonds as the sky slowly darkened, purples, dark oranges and fading yellows giving way to the velvety darkness. It may have been considered a gorgeous sight some time in the past, but with the still red and darkened grass from below and the heavy presence of a lost one, that sense was completely gone. His bright green eyes dulled as the heiress passed by him in the bed's direction. Albeit only four days had passed, each sunrise, each sunset weighted down on her shoulders like a handful of years would.

The last few rays of sun light bathed over her pale skin, casting a warm healthy golden glow to it as well as making the dullness of her eyes seem brighter, more alive. Carefully, she sat down on the very edge of said bed, as if afraid to rumple the covers. Slowly, one lone tear slipped down her cheek, as if unnoticed, tracing her jaw line and falling to the wooden floor when reaching her chin.

"No matter how hard I try, I always cry when I enter this room." Her voice was a mere whisper; the heavy silence in the room however, making him hear her perfectly.

Slowly, hesitantly, a few steps were taken in her direction. He sat down beside her, "No one says it's wrong to cry for a loved one."

"I know..." wrapping her arms around herself, the young woman shivered. Long minutes passed in a somewhat comforting silence, until she spoke up again, "But it's not fair. I've lost my parents already..." her eyes looked up at him, brimming with fresh tears, "Is it fair to now lose the last member of my family?"

"Ten-"

"Am I going to lose Iris as well?"

"No, you-"

"Are you going to die next?"

Those six words made his dull green eyes sparkle with confusion and indignation, "No!" Harry got up, kneeling in front of her, his hands resting over both her cheeks. His voice grew warmer as if talking to a small child, "You won't lose me. You won't lose Kolt- Iris. You won't lose Malfoy-"

"-Draco." She interrupted him softly, cracking the smallest of smiles.

_When I'm on the loose  
__It is you who's shining through and through again  
__Whenever the rain comes down, the sun turns grey  
__When I needed you, you were always there  
__When it comes to you, really nothing can compare _

At that, he smiled back, "Draco. You won't lose him either. You won't lose any of us. He's pretty strong, in his own way, I know that from experience. Iris is too proud for that, yet she treats you like a sister; she would never leave you. And me..." his lips curved into a light green, "Voldemort's dead. He tried to kill me for the past six years and failed. So," he shrugged, "if I survived the greatest Dark Wizard in history, it would be far too ironic to die because of something else, don't you think?"

Her smile grew, "If you put things that way... I'll have to."

_You feel what I feel, know what I know  
__Even through the darkest night  
__You'll see what I see  
__There's a reason to believe in you and me _

Her arms fell to her sides as her hands were placed on her lap. It wasn't long till one of his own rested on top of them. Her eyes rose to his.

Never looking away from the endless sky coloured hues, his own lowered half way. Their heads gradually came closer. His lips stole a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

The hands previously guarded in her lap fisted his shirt rather suddenly, pulling him towards her, lips capturing his own desperately. That small attention from before after the days with just a few glances at each other had triggered something, a fire burning in her lower abdomen, hot and longing. The emotions she had been so careful to keep in control ran free through every fibber of her being.

_I would die if you left me  
__Drowning in sorrow  
__Baby don't kill me tonight  
__Would you hold on to me, girl?  
__And love me tomorrow... _

The boy moaned quietly against her cold lips. Though instead of pulling her closer as he would usually do, his hands rested over her own, stroking the skin between her thumb and index finger. He wasn't all that sure if she was completely aware of what she was doing or if she was doing it because she felt she should. Reluctantly, but with that thought in mind, he pulled away from her gently.

_When I'm feeling blue  
__It is you who's reaching out for me again  
__Whenever I need your wings to fly away  
_  
Her haunted greyish blue hues looked up into his, wide, questioning, their depths shining with confusion but mainly, hurt. Even before he had heard her whisper, he had known what she would ask, "Why?"

_You feel what I feel, hear what I hear  
__Even through the darkest night  
__You'll sleep when I sleep  
__There's a reason to believe in faith 'cause  
__Heaven sent me you _

"I don't want you to rush things because of what happened, Ten. Everything was too sudden and I understand you want-"

_I would die if you left me  
__Drowning in sorrow  
__Baby don't kill me tonight  
__Would you hold on to me, girl?  
__And love me tomorrow  
__Love me tomorrow again  
_  
"Please..." the tears from before returned, now fresh and entirely his fault, "Harry... Let me forget it... Even if just for a while... Please let me forget it all." Before he was able to reply, a slender finger was placed over his lips, her voice lowering even more, "I know you won't hurt me. I know. Please." The finger was replaced by the feathery light touch of her lips, "I need you."

_So if you need me, I will be near  
__Another thousand miles, I will be there  
__I will hear you, I will see through  
__Even through the darkness, I'll be true  
_  
His eyes closed.

_It's not right. I shouldn't. _

_Malfoy does it, all the time._

_I'm not like him. Ten's not like him. We-_

And he kissed her.

_We need each other. _His eyes snapped open; that hadn't been his thought. Bright emerald locked with light blue. His lips turned upwards into a smile against hers, now warmer by his own skin.

_I would die if you left me  
__Drowning in sorrow  
__Baby don't kill me tonight  
_

Her petite hands started unbuttoning his shirt deftly, fingers running over his muscles, feeling the skin there twitch beneath her touch. Her eyes – were they actually brighter, or was it just him? – looked up to his once more, his shirt now completely open.

A hand reached up, resting over her cheek. Like her lips, under his warm touch, her skin was cold. "Are you sure?" the words were whispered quietly, hanging in between them.

She smiled. Not a smile that didn't reach her eyes like the ones she gave everyone else to cheer them up, but a real one. "I'm sure."

Their lips met once more, gently, softly, not rushing. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and onto his lap. The heiress sat sideways, arms coming up to wrap about his neck and secure herself, their eyes closed.

_And so I wrote you these words down  
__For you to remember,  
__For you to remember why _

_I love you..._

Breathing came in second place, or so it seemed, their lips only parting if there was a really serious need for it. Harry let his body fall backwards, pulling her along with him so that she was half lying on top of him. Shaky fingers found their way down the buttons of her shirt, slowly pulling it off her as they both stopped kissing for a few seconds, the sounds of their harsh breathing the only sounds in the room.

Forest green locked with darkened light blue hues. As if a silent understanding had crossed between them, Harry rolled to his left, now on top of her. His hands went around her back to clumsily unclasp her bra, lips trailing from her temple to her jaw line in a feathery like touch. By the time he had taken off the annoying item and let it fall silently to the floor, her eyes had drifted close, an absent smile on her face. She almost seemed completely healed to him... Almost.

His lips claimed hers, the desperation from the last few kisses now controlled. His hands trailed down from her waist to her hips, starting to take off the jeans she was wearing. His own trousers, he now noticed, seemed to be somewhere on the floor already.

A soft whoosh indicated her pants had also landed on the floor. He felt her tremble lightly under his touch; whether it was from the cold it was now being felt from the time of the year or if it was actually his touch, he didn't know.

His hands covered her breasts almost shyly at the same time as he kissed her once again. In response, her arms tightened around his neck, pulling him closer, a quiet moan muffled by his own lips. The boy relaxed somewhat; at least he wasn't scaring her.

Only to shiver unexpectedly, as Harry felt her hands run down his back and over his sides and chest. A groan escaped him.

Ten reluctantly parted the kiss, looking up at him as his eyes opened slowly. Her kiss-swollen lips drew a small, if not insecure, smile.

He smiled back reassuringly. His hands rested over the sides of her panties, pulling them down slowly, deep green eyes never leaving hers. His lips brushed over the skin of her eyelids, her temple, her cheek, the tip of her nose. "I heard this hurts." He whispered, lips just above her own.

"I know." Tilting up her chin, their lips met briefly, "But I'm with you." Their lips met tenderly, his hands resting over her hips, her own tangled in his hair. As the kiss deepened and her body relaxed, the boy took the chance to enter her suddenly, stopping immediately as he suddenly felt her tense. The kiss was broken by a painful gasp coming from her part.

The jade coloured orbs opened, watching as her features turned from pleasantly contented to painful in a way he would never be able to describe. He supposed it would be like having a dull pain in your abdomen; you knew it was there, but no position or remedy would make it go away. Just that, maybe, it might be worse. One of his hands reached for hers, which in turn, she gripped painfully tight. He leaned in, nuzzling her neck, the words "I'm sorry." whispered every few seconds.

It seemed like a very long time, which were only one or two minutes, until she started relaxing again, letting go of his hand. Her darkened eyes were a few tinges lighter, the sudden pain overcoming her passion for a bit.

He bit the side of his inner lip, "Are you alright?"

In answer, the girl merely nodded. The pain was fading. Her tongue wet her upper lip leisurely, "Don't stop." As a small enticement, her hips rolled under his hands, causing him to bit back a quiet groan.

The only sounds in the room were their fast breathing and soft, quiet moans mixing together as they moved as one, sweat lingering on their skin.

Her body grew tense as she reached her climax, features a mixture of pleasure, surprise and satisfaction. Not long after, his hands tightened their hold on her not so gently, as he also reached his own climax. Not that she would notice that until she woke up several hours later, when she would see herself in the full length mirror of her bathroom.

As their vision came back to focus and breathing calmed down enough, one of her hands rested over his cheek tenderly. Instinctively, he leaned into her touch.

"Thank you. I think I really needed that." Her lips turned into a tired smile, "I love you."

"Love you too."

They laid in bed in a tangle of limbs, tired, spent and in a comfortable silence. Eventually, as the minutes passed by, Ten shivered lightly. That made the other blink and sit up, pulling the covers over them both.

Harry laid back down again, motioning for her to come closer, which she did, snuggling into his chest comfortingly. Long after her breathing had become regular as sleep claimed her, his green orbs were still open, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Concern and sadness mixed in them, one thousand thoughts passing through his mind.

No, it had nothing to do with what they had just done. It had felt right, in every aspect. But there was something that wasn't accurate, something amiss.

And it was rather simple. Albus Dumbledore.

He had still seen it in her eyes, that awful sadness, the feeling of being the only one in the world, that everyone was against you. He himself had felt that way a few times.

And like always, he hoped it would go away. Though in this case, he didn't expect it from his part.

Still, her soul wasn't pure anymore; she had seen death, death in a way he had never seen it. The death of a beloved one.

Leaning in, he let his lips brush her temple. Her lips formed a sleepy absent smile at that, her body snuggling closer to his. Despite the sadness of it all, the boy felt a replying smile of his own.

To everything, there is a season. A time to be born and a time to die. A time to be happy and a time to grieve.

…TBC…

* * *

**Thanks 2:  
**Tenebrae Rosa: **thnx, I really am going 2 need all the luck I can get xP oh, & a chappie dedicated 2 u, ne ;)**


	15. No Where to Run

**Dark: Last chappie xP  
**

**Summary/Disclaimer: check the prologue.  
**

_Italics_ – thoughts

"..." – speaking

* * *

**Epilogue... No Where To Run  
**  
Ten stepped through the entrance, crossing the Slytherin common room and sitting heavily in one of the black leather couches. Her almost sapphire eyes turned to look at the couple in front of her.

Iris was reading a book calmly, entitled 'Angels versus Demons', her curtain of pitch black hair resting over her right shoulder, discarded jumper resting on the arm of the couch, the top three buttons of her white shirt undone as usual. Almost imperceptibly, two tiny letters were embroidered on the pearly white of the left side of the collar. A detailed DM, obviously standing for Draco Malfoy.

Said boy was sprawled on the couch, his head comfortably resting on Iris's lap, the DADA manual placed across his chest, which rose and fell in a steady rhythm, a pale arm draped over his eyes. Once in a while, he would frown and turn his head away, the blood red tips of his girlfriend's hair tickling his skin. If one looked closely, the dark outline of the Dark Mark was clear on the inner side of his left arm, even seen through the ivory of his shirt. He wasn't anywhere near composed of everything that had happened, far from it. He was found many times alone nowadays, looking out of windows with a far away look in his eyes, features blank and unreadable. But he wasn't as fragile as she herself felt after... his death.

It was the last week of January and it was Wednesday, the only day of that week sixth year Slytherins had had a break from the first row of exams of the term. It had been almost two months since the War. Since Albus Dumbledore's-

"He asleep?" the heiress nodded towards the blonde teen.

"Hnn..." Draco gave signs of his existence, turning on his side, his back to the girl after shoving the book off him finally, ignoring the quiet 'thump' it gave when falling to the floor.

The black haired girl turned the page of her book, "That means 'no'." her hand running through the wizard's silvery blonde hair almost absently, "He was revising counter spells for tomorrow, but got bored and just laid down on my lap instead."

"I see." An auburn eyebrow rose in amusement, "And since you're reading now, I dare say you're ready for tomorrow's exam, then?"

"I feel like it." Iris closed her book, "The Patronus Charm, and just a few other things. Meh, should be easy. Or at least the teacher gave signs of it."

"Ten." Both girls looked up, the Slytherin Prince still slumbering away. Blaise Zabini passed by them. "Potter's outside."

"Thanks." She got up, leaving her backpack on the couch. Stepping outside, her lips turned upwards.

The Boy-Who-Lived was leaning against the wall, hands behind his back. At hearing the quiet footsteps, he looked up, a few wisps of black hair falling into his eye sight and turning his eyes even lighter and brighter against the heavy contrast. As he recognized her, his lips broke into a charming grin, a grin which had been very rarely used through his life.

Pulling away from the wall, he opened his arms wide. Letting out a quiet giggle, Ten ran into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"How are you feeling?"

The girl pulled away a bit, making a face, "You now have the habit of asking that every time you see me, did you notice that? I saw you not even an hour ago and here you are, asking me how I'm doing."

Harry stuck out his tongue playfully, "Can't blame me for worrying."

"Guess not." Her head rested comfortably against his chest, "I'm better."

That was the sentence she always said. And the boy had the feeling it would not change. After her grandfather's death, he very much doubted she would ever be the same again. She seemed aged beyond her years, beyond her words, in the way Koltchak looked and perhaps more. Koltchak had to deal with being an orphan through her whole life; Ten as well, but had always had Dumbledore. And now...

His lips brushed over her temple, "Good. And guess what?"

Sapphire eyes, which he didn't believe would ever have that playful twinkle in them again, locked with his jade ones, "What?"

"I'm gonna beat you at Quidditch." The corner of his lips turned upwards.

She blinked. Then smacked him, "Psh... You wish, Potter!"

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Like every other year, the stands and tall towers were completely full. Three quarters of the crowd were coloured in vivid scarlet and shiny golden clothes, the minority of it in dark emerald green and bright silver. Warm and cold colours, courage against cunning, Gryffindor versus Slytherin: that was what they were, opposites and eternal rivals.

A slightly nervous breath passed through pale rosy lips as Ten glanced at the immense crowd outside. As if in a trance, those same hues rested over the headmistress's seat, where in previous occasions, her eyes had locked with a pair of identical ones. Such simple gesture would never ever happen again, her mind remembered her once more; her chin lowered. Cold fingers rested over her shoulder, the cold skin felt even through her viridian robes. She turned around, looking into pale silver orbs.

Draco softened his features ever so slightly, "Feeling alright?" Not many people would think this would be his way of dealing with the loss of his father; being quiet, away from everyone, still with the sharp tongue and wit and smirk in place. But she knew better. She and Iris knew. He wasn't a boy to cry, to mourn. He dealt with such situations silently, mulling over them. He was far more quiet than he was and, despite the hatred he still felt for things Lucius had done, things people still blamed him for, he was very sensible when someone brought up that subject.

She gave a short nod, "I'm fine. Is everyone ready?"

He turned around, nodding, and turning the broom in his fingers so that it rested over his shoulder, his eyes rested back on hers, "Seems like it. Shall we go?"

The cheers of the crowd grew louder as fourteen brooms flew out of the entrances, seven players dressed in cheery red and gold, the remaining seven in dark jade and silver.

They floated in a perfect circle around the one already drawn on the grass un the middle of the pitch, both Seekers a bit ahead.

Emerald green hues searched cold steady light grey ones, the sun above making them almost look as if they were actually soft green and silvery blue. The tension was high but, despite such fact and difference from most games, the old hatred from before was no longer there. Well... At least not as noticeable, that is.

A sudden blink of golden light reflected by the sun and that was the sign of the sneaky Snitch: the game had begun. The captains rose high in the sky, exactly opposite to each other, seemingly lost in their own incessant search; although, if a good observant looked closely, they would catch the small glimpses the two boys would send in each other's directions, as to make sure the other had not found the little nut-sized ball.

Several feet below, the situation was not as calm.

"...AND- MERLIN, WATCH OUT FOR THAT BLUDGER, WEASLEY!!!"

Ginny lowered herself on her broom horizontally, said handball-sized bludger grazing her fiery hair. The black ball kept on flying through the other remaining Gryffindor Chasers, the force behind Goyle's throw quite evident.

Turning 360 degrees around the hilt of her broom so that the bludger didn't hit her, Ten adverted her eyes over to the beater in question, "It was a nice enough throw, but next time try not to make me fall off my own broom, 'k?" the heiress barely noticed the boy scratching the back of his head and even less, her words escaping her lips. Sky blue eyes followed Ginny's movements, perfectly knowing she would score.

"10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR, AND IT'S 50-50!!!"

And score, she did. She probably wouldn't have, if Ten herself hadn't made that stunt because of Goyle. Anyway, what was done was done. Her eyes turned upwards, the Seekers unaware of everything, or at least, it seemed like it, as they both continued with their search.

_"I know we won't win against Gryffindor." _Draco had said, just as the team got to the changing rooms. He was already there, looking out of the window and completely dressed, as the six remaining teens looked up at him as the leader and captain he was. Or maybe, they were merely wondering for how long he had been there already. _"They're strong, as you all know. And have great confidence in each other and in Potter." _At that, everyone looked down, except Ten. Hate wasn't exactly the feeling she would describe his words with. It was more like... envy. A rich snobbish boy envious of an orphan and his fame. _"And I know you don't have that trust in me, nor do I ask you to; I'm not worth it. But..." _the players were now looking at him in a mixture of confusion and raised eyebrows, _"At least once, just once, I wanted to catch that Snitch before he does."_

Everyone knew how much Draco enjoyed Quidditch. Alright, so he did buy his entrance to the team, but he was a good flyer, slender and light, which made nice enough traits to be a good Seeker. And right now, Ten felt divided on who to cheer on. _Shame that both of them cannot win._

All of this, of course, passed in her mind in less than three seconds. She was still in the middle of a match, a final no less, and a slight distraction could mean her death by a bludger, or her breaking her column for not gripping the broom securely enough. _I may not be a true Slytherin, some might still be sore as to why I ended up here while having Gryffindor blood, _– let's not forget that a common ancestor of the Dumbledore line were the Gryffindors, namely Godric – _but like this, among them, I feel like one._ A playful smirk tipped the left corner of her lips upwards, _So, let the snake play with the lion._

She flew through the sky, wind making her eyes burn, but she was intent on getting the Quaffle. Gripping the broom's hilt painfully tight, since she had just done the stunt she was about to do a couple of times before, her body rose in the air for a moment, enough for her arms to twist the broom and make the hilt of it hit the Quaffle out of Ginny's arms, much to the younger witch's surprise.

At the back of her mind, she heard the gasps and screams from the audience; after all, she was just holding on to her broom by her hands and over one hundred feet from what was sure to be a painful death. But then again, it was in times like these it was really good to be both light and slender.

With a graceful move, she was back into the broom, Blaise having successfully caught the Quaffle as she had had in mind. A grin crossed her lips.

Noticing as a bludger was heading towards her, she flew down, the two remaining Slytherin Chasers flanking her. As the beaters of the opposing team smacked both bludgers towards their half moon formation, they separated, Blaise passing her the Quaffle, since other two Chasers were starting to close on him.

Holding out her left arm, the football-sized ball landed on it, trailing up and over her shoulders and stopping on her open right hand. Pulling the hilt of her broom backwards in order to stop rather suddenly, the remaining five Chasers lifted their eyebrows in question. After all, she had just barely reached three quarters of the pitch and she was sure everyone was thinking she couldn't possibly-

Her arm rose.

-try to-

With enough force to make the ball cross the whole field, the Quaffle left her hand, heading to the Gryffindor posts.

-score,-

"SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!! DUMBLEDORE SCORED ALMOST FROM THE MIDDLE FIELD!!! THAT WAS A BEAUTIFUL, I REPEAT, **BEAUTIFUL** GOAL!!! IT'S 60-50, SLYTHERIN WINNING! WOW, THAT SHOULD BE A FIRST..."

-but score, she did, against all odds.

Her hues turned up, stopping in a figure clad in very much alike her own Quidditch robes, _Against all odds, Draco. We can do it. It's up to you now._

Unless it was for the usual comment coming from the Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith, Draco was completely unaware of whatever was going down below him. But even that was now and then; mercury eyes were searching, his mind concentrating in noticing the telltale golden gleam, which happened to be the casual wristwatch of someone sometimes and was really getting irritating.

Not for the first time in Slytherin vs. Gryffindor matches, Draco felt hopeless. Harry had always made him feel that way. The boy moved on by sheer determination, flew like no one else ever did and, if put into thought, he wondered if Krum himself reached to his level. It was instinct that drove him forward, the love for the game.

Draco was not like that.

He loved the game, he really did. But he moved with a styled grace, making flying look pretty much like walking. What drove him was the need to prove himself, to make someone proud. He had done that for his father. Which had never been accomplished.

_"You are a fool. You do nothing but disgrace the name of our family."_

His fingers tightened around the hilt of the broom, knuckles turning white, not that they weren't in the first place, Lucius' words lingering in his mind. Harry was an orphan. He always knew his parents loved him, despite being dead. Draco had always proved himself to be called 'a worthy son of Lucius Malfoy'. He had known no love, no admiration, no nothing. He didn't know what it was like to have a childhood.

So, really, he and Potter weren't all that different. Or were they? Ah, but there was when the whole Dark Lord thingy came in.

He was famous. Draco was too, after all he was one of the wealthier teens in the Wizarding world, but there was no possible comparison. He was loved and admired by everyone. Draco was not, nor would he ever be. He was loyal and brave and generous and loving. Draco was none of that. He had always been protected. Draco was left to his own luck. He always wan. Draco didn't.

And, leave the 'spoiled brat' thing for a bit, but was it really too much just asking for one victory? Just this time? To know how it felt, how it felt to win like that. It seemed so important suddenly...

Instinctively and unconsciously, his silver eyes left their search and found a familiar slightly tanned face, red lips and silvery blue eyes to match, brought out by the unbelievably black hair that whipped across them with the wind. The pure white cloak Iris was wearing now was given to her by him back at the beginning of the month. And even if it had a Warming Charm on it, her cheeks were reddened by the cold. She was, as he knew she would be, looking at him intently. She was the one person he did fight for, the only one he wanted to prove himself to.

His eyes narrowed, _And I will._ Just as he was about to turn away from her, a flicker of gold was seen. He kept his eyes on it, following it with Seeker precision and immediately knowing that wasn't the annoying gleam of someone's watch, bracelets or earrings. Instantly, his eyes looked over at Potter, who was with his back turned to him. He grinned, _Excellent._

As he turned back to catch sight of the Snitch, his heart almost skipped a beat, the grin fading as quickly as it had appeared. It wasn't there. _No!_ His eyes searched once more; it had to be there! Then again, was he really hoping to turn around and then come back and it would be in the same place? Certainly not. That was one of the reasons why the bloody little thing was so hard to catch in the first place. And just then, there it was again. That little glint.

He turned his broom towards it so suddenly he almost fell off and leaned back so much, the speed he was reaching was almost nauseous. He dared not to cast his eyes away from it, not again. His right hand was already outstretched towards it despite still being a bit behind, the adrenaline high on his bloodstream.

And it would start. The rustling of robes was heard. Harry was right behind him. A frown of concentration was on his usually blank features. He leaned forward, as much as he could without falling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry do the same.

Below, the game had stopped. All six Chasers, four Beaters and two Keepers looked up, knowing that the match was about to end.

"Who do you reckon will win?" Blaise muttered, not looking away from the two red and green blurs.

"Hard to say." The heiress answered him quite truthfully, Quaffle under her arm, "They both have similar chances. The mistake of one will be the victory of the other."

Both brooms were now at a break-neck speed, crossing the whole expanse of the pitch. To escape them both, the Snitch tried a downwards turn. The Seekers followed with no hesitation whatsoever.

Many people had already turned away from the sight. The ground was getting closer and closer and neither one of them seemed to be willing to give up first. It was then that the Snitch almost turned right, then decided to turn a sharp left, escaping them both. Though it wasn't expecting to be caught by Draco's long fingers.

Beside him, the blond noticed absently, Harry had pulled up his broom, letting it come to a smooth stop, hovering a few feet above the ground.

As for his own broom, it was still flying at a rather fast speed; he was still digesting the fact that he had wan. Draco Malfoy had won against Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived wasn't as unbeatable as everyone thought he was.

He fell on his hands and knees, gasping mouthfuls of air, the little Snitch fisted tightly in his hand. Since the crowd's noise seemed to have diminished all of a sudden, he supposed they still hadn't understood what had happened. _Glad to know I'm not the only one._

As quickly as he had landed, he got up, squaring his shoulders. Lifting his head slowly, he let his light hues roam the stands. It seemed as if everyone was gawking at him, eager to see both his hands empty, so that the chase could start all over again. Of course that no one, **no one**, believed he'd be able to defeat the great and legendary Harry J. Potter. Hence, not even **_he_** himself quite believed it either.

There were mocking eyes, probably laughing behind their thick warm scarves, as to why he had just sprawled himself onto the ground like that. There were curious eyes, for those same reasons. But in the middle of hundreds of pairs of eyes, only one silvery set caught his attention. They were wide, expecting, hopeful, their owner's hands clutching the material of the forest green and silver scarf, which he knew was his. As if in slow motion, his right hand rose.

The soft flapping of the delicate golden wings tickled his knuckles, making a respective soft smile dance on his pale lips. The sunlight also seemed to comply with his will as it hit the Snitch in just the right way so that in nearly every angle, it shined brightly. A deafening silence overcame the crowd, every stare on the little ball in his hand.

His smile widened to a light grin, grey eyes lightening to liquid mercury. His high cheekbones were reddened by the cold, making his skin seem even paler than it was and, like it was doing to the Snitch, the sun almost made his fair hair have a soft light of its own, turning it from light blond colour to something very close to white. The brilliance shining down on him prolonged even internally. A strange sense of happiness started to be felt in his heart; he even wondered if it was even his own. And just as a Cheering Charm would, it spread quickly through every fibber of his body.

And much like the happiness spreading, so did the knowledge, sinking into everyone assisting, starting by one single clap.

Draco looked up in surprise. Harry was still in his broom, a few feet above him, clapping, actually **_clapping_** in his honour for his victory. Regretfully, it seemed, the rest of the Gryffindor team followed his example.

As if that settled everything, the green and silver population broke into joyous cheering, loud whistling and spiteful mockery towards the Gryffindor's, all the pent up annoyance, disappointment and rage from five long years of losing finally let lose. His own team grinned and congratulated one another, flying fast towards him. All six of them climbed down their brooms, running in his direction.

Ten got to him first, placing both hands over his cheeks, pulling his head down and pecking his forehead. "You were great. And for once, you do have the right to act all arrogant." She pulled back, grinning as Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott practically perched themselves on Draco's shoulders, Crabbe and Goyle merely standing to the side, along with their Keeper. "Party at the Common Room this evening!"

"YEAH!"

"Malfoy." A soft voice called as they retreated to the changing rooms. Harry had landed. "Congrats. Nice catch."

And for the first time anyone could recall after Harry's refusal at accepting Draco's friendship right at the beginning of their first year, the Slytherin smiled at the Gryffindor. A soft smile, but a true one nevertheless. Once they were only a foot apart, Harry held out his hand.

Behind the mask of arrogance, something sparkled in the silver eyes of the youngest Malfoy. He shook his hand, "Thanks."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Draco's lips turned into a pleasant smile, his hand placing a delicate cup of glass down on the table in front of him, "Apple martini. Nice choice."

"Meh." Blaise reached over and took the blindfold away from his companion's eyes. He had tried, several times, to put into test Draco's so called knowledge for alcoholic drinks. And it seemed that, much like his charm with ladies, it was true. "Is there **any** drink you can't guess?"

"I started drinking in my thirteenth birthday. Got the taste of it and here I am." Flashing him a lazy smile, he picked up the fine cup. Tilting his head back ever so slightly, his thin lips not even looking as if they were parted at all, he drank the rest of the drink. "Besides, I don't need to worry too much. I've a good endurance when it comes to alcohol."

"Some of us don't, it seems." The other's amused voice made him turn around to look. Pansy Parkinson was a bit too pale, maybe even slightly greenish. Then again, that might be because of the dungeon's torches, which held fire of a green silvery colour. "And with butterbeer. That barely has any alcohol, if at all."

"Two percent, I believe." Uninterestingly, his eyes left the pug faced girl and ran along the expense of the room. Students were having fun everywhere, whether it was playing Exploding Snap, wizard chess, chatting or even - his orbs went back to that scene, incredibly amused, - half dressed and shoving their tongues down their partners' throats.

Right in front of him, there was a round table, enough for six people to sit around comfortably. There were three boys and one girl. Three boys which weren't far from starting drooling, and a calm, amused Iris B. Koltchak. They were playing wizard Poker. Strip wizard Poker, to be exact. And as if wasn't enough, she was using his money.

"C'mon, boys, pass me the money." The black haired girl grinned as she wan the round... again. She was kind of happy that Draco wasn't there and had been lots of times blindfolded as he guessed the drinks Blaise handed him. No, she wasn't doing anything she shouldn't. Just that, strip Poker wasn't the best game to play if one was in a relationship. And her cloak and scarf were off. Oh, well...

"Bleh, can't we even ask you what to take off when you lose? Because I can't lose much more and I'm getting cold and seeing a bit of skin might-"

"Don't you even dare finishing that sentence, Pucey, you won't live to regret it. And you owe me five galleons and three sickles." Her previously warm silver eyes turned to icy hues, the colour of ice water or of fiery stars on a hot summer night.

"Hmph. I still say you cheat." The boy rolled his dark eyes, but gave her the money nevertheless.

"I do not cheat. Though I admit I have a lot of luck." She grinned arrogantly.

"Hu huh, luck... And a rich boyfriend, don't forget that part."

"Got a problem with that, Pucey?" all three boys tensed their shoulders at the new voice. They all looked over at the witch.

Behind her, Draco stood, looking over at them. Not glaring, but not in a very friendly way either. His hands were placed over the young woman's shoulders, massaging them absently. Iris had a faint smile on her lips and was downright ignoring the mistrustful looks exchanged by the four wizards around her.

Pucey frowned, glanced over at the girl for an instant and slid his eyes away right after, "Nah. Just a pleasant chat between fellow Slytherin's."

"Ah." Grey eyes flashed dangerously, "I see." He leaned in, settled in letting go of the issue for the moment, lips beside her ear, "Shall we take a walk?" his tongue traced her earlobe playfully before he straightened up. As he started to walk away, his hand caught a fine tress of her hair, pulling gently in a beckoning motion.

Her eyes slowly opened, the coldness from before now oddly gone, their silver clearness almost startling. Giving a charming smile (which many suspected she had learnt from Draco himself) to the remaining boys, she got up, "Excuse me."

"Merlin, what a waste..." Pucey's eyes were glued to the sashaying hips of the witch walking away, "Malfoy's a lucky bastard..."

Avery grinned, "Sadly, it's true. Though he broke his record; he's been with her for over three days."

From the other side of the table, Theodore Nott chuckled, "Yeah. And he gets bored fairly easy. How many times do you think they've had-"

A loud thump interrupted him. Pucey's goblet on the table. A crack appeared from the bottom of it, up till the top, "Be quiet. She's something special, I know it. And he won't be happy if we start talking about it like that. You know what he's very capable of doing."

"Meh, when it comes to Malfoy, I'm only worried about my position on the team-"

"Well, don't be." Pucey looked down, "I'd give good money for a few nights with her, but I'm not stupid enough to say that in his face, or hers for that matter. One look at her for what he thinks is too long and you might feel something's strange when you wake up next morning."

Nott made a face, "Sheesh, you think she's that good? I mean, her body is, but that temper isn't something I'm looking forward to put up with. I doubt she's worth that much trouble."

"Oh?" his dark eyes narrowed, "I saw him kill his own father. For her. And, even if I didn't hear him, he mouthed he loved her. How do you explain that?"

"That he's happy."

All three boys blinked at the interruption and looked up. Ten's amused bright blue eyes stared back at them, "There's nothing to explain. They're happy with each other. And nothing you say will change that."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Iris pulled the warm cloak around her frame tighter. The snow beneath her feet was extremely cold and slightly slippery and her trousers were wet almost till her knees by now.

Beside her, the boy in question walked calmly, the snow crunching beneath his dragon hide boots, clearly heard and covering the sound of her own light footsteps. Despite suspecting he had also slipped once or twice, he showed no signs of it, that grace he always held shown in the way his shoulders were posed, the tilt of his chin. She smiled at that.

In a comfortable silence, they had come out onto the grounds and were now heading into the lake's direction. The grounds were completely full of snow, glinting off the tree tops far, far away on the Forbidden Forest. Its whiteness put the use of a Lumos spell unnecessary; the moonlight hit off of it and illuminated their path.

"I like the simplicity of life, you know..." as he glanced at her, her eyes softened as she looked at him sideways. Small flakes of snow gathered on the very edge of her skyward dark lashes; as she blinked, the motion made thin rivulets of water flow down her cheeks reminding him of tears. Slightly bigger flakes were on her hair, making it look like the velvety black sky with tiny diamond-like stars at midnight, before they melted and wetted her hair, the tips forming thick interrogation marks plastered to her cheeks, cloak or temples or larger locks already curling in delicate ringlets.

The boy lifted a golden eyebrow in question, "Isn't that ironic... Since your life has been everything but simple ever since you met me. And the Boy-Who-Isn't-Able-To-Die." The cold had made his cheeks slightly coloured, pale rosy, making his light eyes stand out like liquid mercury, his own eyelashes supporting one or two snow flakes as well and the whole whiteness of the scene behind him making his hair look more like silvery white.

"That may be..." her silvery eyes turned skywards, the stars reflecting in them, turning them brighter, darker, more mysterious, more enticing, "But then again... Of the sky, I only want a single star. Of the ocean, a small drop." At noticing the raise of his other eyebrow, she completed the saying, "Of the world, a single person. You."

Draco bit back a quiet laugh, "Don't tell me you're turning sappy..." his arm raised as her hand failed to smack him playfully.

"You and your snotty remarks really know how to break the mood..."

"Hn..." he stepped behind her, holding her wrists not forcefully, but none too gently. With that hold on her, it wasn't hard to pull her against his chest, no space left between them. "But I'm not bad at doing the opposite either, am I."

"You're full of yourself, hasn't anyone told you that before?" Iris tried to ignore the shivers of delight running up and down her spine and the soft wisps of his hair tickling her sensitive skin as he leaned in.

Unconsciously, and against her will, her voice lowered, "Draco..." she could almost feel his lips curl into a smirk.

He let go of her wrists, arms wrapping around her waist to pull her as close to him as he possibly could. A very light, very quiet sound was heard and, if it wasn't so close to her, she would misunderstand it as the wind. One of his arms let go of her and the sound repeated itself again. Just as she was about to ask him what it was, his hand lifted, a very thin, delicate chain dangling to the wind right in front of her.

The chain itself was silver, and made of that same material as well, like most of whatever metal objects he possessed, its petite links winking gently in the moonlight as they moved. A slightly larger link in the form of a detailed M hung there, supporting a twinkling, small sphere. That little sphere was white, perhaps with a silvery tinge depending on the light, black sparks appearing through it every few seconds. It seemed to emit a faint glow right from its center and, despite being small, it seemed to radiate beauty. Her eyes widened.

"Take it." His voice whispered to her quietly, but instead of doing so, she pulled away from his embrace. A look of confusion, hurt and anger crossed his eyes.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Draco, but I can't accept it." Iris knew very well what that little sphere was. In short, rough words, it was an extremely efficient weapon to kill the boy standing in front of her with a simple tightening of one's fist. In a more educational sense of the explanation, it was an Animus Charm. The sphere itself held the essence of one's soul and as long as the shimmering glow was there, the person to whom it belonged to was well and perfectly healthy. Centuries ago, it had been used by lovers; at giving the necklace, they'd be proving their trust and faithfulness to their partners. It wasn't a gift to be taken lightly either. And that was why she wasn't sure she should take it herself. What if she lost it? What if she broke it? The girl shuddered at what would happen then. "What if something happens-" a finger was placed over her lips.

"Nothing will happen." He smiled very softly, "My mother wanted to make sure I was alright while I was at Hogwarts. So she took a strand of my hair and made the Animus Charm. A few months ago, she gave it to me when I asked her to; I wanted to give it to you, to wait for the right moment. I want you to have it."

She could not say no to that, "If you say so." Reaching up to pull her hair away from her nape, she let her chin lean forward. A quiet 'click', his fingers against her skin to adjust the chain and place the little sphere brushing one or two inches below her collarbone, and he pulled his hands away, pulling away a bit and standing in front of her.

"This chain has a bit of magic in it as well. No one can take it off of you, but yourself or me, since it's my Animus Charm after all."

Absently, Iris nodded. Her hand reached up, gingerly touching the sphere and letting it roll over her palm. She only came out of her reverie when something cool was felt around her left index finger. Blinking, she brought her hand up.

Wrapped around the base of her finger, a little ring in the form of a snake looked up at her curiously. Its eyes were made of two small onyx stones, glinting gently in the faint light and a trail of small emeralds flanked by even smaller crystals went since its head to the middle of its thin body made of silver. It lifted its head at the movement of her hand, the petite nostrils flaring, the forked tongue coming out to taste the night air. It blinked. The snake slithered around her finger once, before resting its head on her knuckle and nuzzling her skin fondly.

Without thinking about what she was doing, her right hand raised as well, one finger patting the head of the snake. It leaned into her touch happily.

"It likes you."

She finally raised her eyes to him as he said that. His hands were on the pockets of his trousers, his eyes calm and looking into hers, maybe slightly amused. Despite that, not even now could she read them; they were still blank, no hint of what he was thinking in them. "I suppose so, but.. why?"

His lips curved into a smile, "I didn't give you anything for your birthday, did I? Consider it as a very, very delayed gift."

In response, the girl felt herself start to smile as well, "But I haven't gotten you anything for your birthday either." She blinked, "Actually, I don't even know when your birthday is in the first place."

"September 9th." Draco replied smoothly, "And I expect a nice gift from you for my 17th birthday." crossing the two steps that separated them, his arms wrapped around her frame, pulling her close once more.

"Aren't you spoiled enough as it is?" she let him, placing one hand over his chest, the other around his neck.

"Does that really matter?" his lips brushed over hers in a silent unfulfilled promise, "You're the one to blame."

Her reply was cut short as his lips captured hers in a soft, but dominant kiss. The cold and the snow falling all around them were soon forgotten.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, "What's with the smile?"

Ten didn't change her position, other than place her own hands over Harry's. Her eyes were dancing with amusement, reflected in the glass of the window in front of her, as was her smile, the couple outside in the grounds well seen from the Gryffindor Tower mainly because of the boy's dark clothing, "They seem happy, don't they." It was more like a statement than a question.

Bright green eyes looked across the white coloured grounds at the two embracing Slytherin's, "I suppose. Voldemort's gone, Lucius is dead. Nothing for them to worry about. Or us, for that matter."

"For now, you mean." She turned around in his arms, placing her hands over his shoulders, "No matter how much we run, there's no escape from evil. Not even here, huh? And it's just what we are. The Resistance. The hope of the Wizarding world." She pecked his lips lightly, "The new generation. And we will defeat whatever crosses our path. It all started when you were barely one year old and it won't stop."

The boy smiled, "You're right. As always." His lips brushed against her temple, "Besides, I'm good at not dying, did you notice?" her chuckle was music to his ears.

"Yeah, you have a knack for that. That's why I love you."

"Love you too."

_Fin_

* * *

**Thanks 2:  
**Tenebrae Rosa: Maa, wudn't say u'v never done anything 4 me (take all the gifts u give me 4 instance xDD), but if u really dun think u did, well, then write me a nice lemon featuring Iris & Draco & I'll b happy xDDD Just kidding… & I think that's normal 4 some, acting that way I mean. Not speaking 4 myself, since I talk & write about sex in a completely careless manner :P dun mind about it one bit, whether it's in front of girls or guys.

Dark: Completed. Not my best work, but I'm proud of it nevertheless. Luckily, the sequel will turn out better. Or so I hope :P Hehe, catch u next time.


End file.
